Buscando la salida 18 ED&BE
by Melanie18Cullen
Summary: Bella tiene una vida dificil. Rodeada por el mundo de las drogas y una familia que ya no la considera así. Pero encuentra una ayuda, aunque no todo será del color de rosa...  18 lemmons
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo utilizo los nombres y monto mi propia historia.**

**Es la primera vez que me lanzo a colgar esta historia aquí y espero que os guste!^^**

**Besosss**

* * *

**Buscando la salida…(+18)**

Prefacio.

Me he pasado la vida rodeada por el mundo de las drogas. Mi madre, René murió por sobredosis y mi padre, al morir ella, se enganchó también. Su mundo se había transformado en un mundo de oscuridad, trasformando el mío en lo mismo. Tengo 17 años y mi vida esta totalmente desestructurada.

Mi padre es un borracho, drogadicto que encima tiene cáncer y yo…yo me paso los días de fiesta, bebiendo y drogándome con mis amigos…No es un mundo del que estoy orgullosa, pero una vez que te metes, resulta casi imposible salir…

Pero lo pero de todo… cuando crees que la cosa está mejorando, siempre hay algo que te lo fastidia y te hacer vivir en un mayor infierno. Peor incluso que el que creías que estabas viviendo.

Pero espero algún día encontrar la luz, y disfrutar del resto de mi vida, ya que desde que tengo uso de razón solo he hecho que pasar malos momentos en mi vida…Nunca he tenido un apoyo lo bastante fuerte como para poder salir de todo esto… y espero encontrarlo…

* * *

**Mañana colgare el primer capi^^**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Holaa!**

**Bueno pues aquí os dejo el primer capitulo. Como dije será una historia bastante dura, demasiado en algunos puntos hasta quereis matarme por retorcida. Pero quien avisa no es traidor. jiijiji**

**Un besazo enorme**

* * *

Capitulo 1

POV Bella

Me llamo Isabella Swan y tengo 17 años. Mi madre, René, murió hará unos 6 años…por sobredosis…el mundo de las drogas la arrastró hasta que se la llevó consigo a otro mundo, a un lugar al que solo podemos llegar cuando nuestra vida termina.

Mi padre, Charlie, lo pasó realmente mal con la muerte de mi madre…eran una pareja que se querían mucho, pero que también discutía demasiado y aquello fue lo que llevó a mi madre a acercarse a ese mundo, que más adelante mi padre, e incluso yo, también caería.

Todo fue demasiado difícil para nosotros durante aquellos tiempos, mi padre cayó en una terrible depresión que lo llevó hacía ese mundo, haciendo que cada día fuera a peor, incluso a pegarme…a maltratarme y echarme las culpas a mi de todo…haciéndome sentir a mi como si fuera una basura, la culpable de todo lo malo que le ocurría a mi familia…y lo peor de todo es que lo conseguía…

Lo consiguió hasta tal punto que yo había cambiado completamente en mi forma de ser, ya no era la Bella de cuando tenía 11 años, un año antes de la muerte de mi madre.

Antes era una chica que estudiaba y sacaba buenas notas, que no se metía con nadie, que hacía todo lo que le decían aun teniendo el ambiente que rodeaba a mi familia. Pero ya no…

Todo cambió cuando tenía 15 años…

Yo vivía en Forks con mi padre y allí, aunque es un pueblo pequeño, siempre montábamos fiestas en cualquier lugar.

Yo tenía una pandilla mi mejor amiga, Jessica y mi mejor amigo Mike, también estaban metidos en el mundo de la droga…no tanto como mi padre, era más bien por diversión, porque eso era para ellos, un rato en el que se olvidaban de las cosas y se desinhibían, pero ya se sabe en la adolescencia se suelen probar esas cosas y muchos caen y se quedan atrapados…

Lo probé una noche que estábamos de fiesta en una discoteca llamada New Moon. Mike se acercó a mi con una pastilla y yo realmente estaba rehacía a cogerla…Pero en ese momento recibí una llamada de mi padre…

-¿¡Donde estas hija de puta!- me gritó por teléfono.

-Estoy con mis amigos- dije seca. Aunque sus palabras dolían demasiado.

-Mueve tu maldito culo hasta casa y hazme la cena.- siempre me gritaba…no sabía hacer otra cosa desde la muerte de mi madre.

-No pienso ir Charlie, adiós- y le colgué. Ni siquiera le llamaba papá…ya no lo consideraba ni mi padre, porque no ejercía como tal…

Se supone que los padres deben mostrar cariño hacía sus hijas, pero a mi solo me despreciaba y me humillaba delante de quien fuese…

Después de colgar me fui directamente a la barra a pedir un trago y me lo bebí de golpe. Mike me siguió hasta allí y me volvió a ofrecer aquella pastilla…

¿Que mas me daba tomármela o no? Ahora mismo solo quería evadirme de todo. Así que sin más miramientos la cogí y me la tragué junto con mi copa…

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a hacer efecto y no paraba de sonreír y hacer la idiota por todo el local, tirándome a cualquier tío que pasaba…

Aquel fue el primer día que consumí drogas, pero no el ultimo…Ahora con 17 años se había convertido en un hábito, bastante malo, pero un hábito al fin y al cabo.

Me había convertido en algo que siempre había odiado…Mi madre murió por aquello y mi padre iba por el mismo camino. Encima a mi padre le habían detectado cáncer de pulmón y eso lo hacía estar siempre de mal humor…a mi como si se moría, me quitaría un peso de encima…pero en el fondo…muy en el fondo, le quería, era mi padre al fin y al cabo, aunque me tratara como una mierda.

En dos semanas comenzábamos de nuevo el instituto…¡Genial!...Para lo único que iba últimamente era para calentar la silla, ni siquiera sé como me pasaron de curso el año pasado, porque no hice nada de nada, siempre me la pasaba castigada por diferentes razones…incluso llegaba borracha y drogada a la escuela, pero no me decían nunca nada, solo me miraban con cara de pena y eso a mí me ponía realmente furiosa…No necesitaba que nadie sintiera pena por mi, yo solita me había metido en esto…yo sola me había buscado mi propia desgracia pero, ¿ Que importaba? A mi nada…

Era de noche, así que me encontraba en casa, no habíamos echo ningún plan para salir, así que siempre que pasaba eso me encerraba en mi habitación y no salía de allí en todo el día. Mi padre siempre estaba en casa, antes, era policía, pero cuando le detectaron el cáncer ya no volvió le dieron la baja y una paga mensual que era lo que nos mantenía. Casi no teníamos recursos para vivir, y la mitad de ese sueldo él se lo gastaba en droga y en sus tratamientos, casi no teníamos ni comida y yo casi nunca tenía dinero, pero siempre me las arreglaba para sacarlo de donde fuese…y la manera que utilizaba era vendido lo que Mike me conseguía y quedándome siempre una parte para mí.

Me senté en mi cama y saqué mi cajetilla de tabaco, aunque bueno, exactamente tabaco no era lo que fumaba, lo odiaba, porque no me producía ninguna sensación, así que siempre le añadía un complemento que me hacía viajar y desconectar del mundo.

Me lo encendí y me tumbé en mi cama poniéndome el Ipod a todo volumen. No quería pensar, cuando pensaba siempre acababa llorando y recordando todo lo malo que había en mi vida, cayendo en un gran agujero profundo, donde no encontraba la salida…para mi, mi única salida era lo que mató a mi madre…

Me quedé dormida escuchando música, al despertarme fui al baño y me di una ducha. Me dolía un poco la cabeza, aunque eso era algo muy normal en mi. Salí del baño fui a mi destartalada habitación y me vestí.

Bajé al viejo salón y me quedé observando todo a mi alrededor. Mi padre estaba dormido en el sofá con una botella de Whisky vacía delante de el…deducía que se había pasado la noche bebiendo y no había podido ni subir solo a su habitación.

El salón estaba que daba asco…bueno toda la casa, esto era un desastre, por mucho que yo me esforzara en mantenerla lo más decentemente posible, mi padre siempre lo ensuciaba todo…

-Isabella- gritó.

-¿Que quieres?- murmuré seca

-Hazme el desayuno, ¡YA!- me ordenó.

Opté por obedecerle, porque llevarle la contraría solo haría que buscarme problemas y ya tenía bastantes como para tener de nuevo una discusión con mi padre. Aunque eso ya era una rutina, siempre discutíamos, el me odiaba y yo le odiaba a el…Pero a la fuerza tenía que vivir aquí, pero en cuanto cumpliera los 18 me iba a ir, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Le hice el desayuno junto con el mío y yo me subí a mi habitación para comérmelo más tranquilamente. En cuanto me senté mi teléfono móvil sonó y fui rápidamente a cogerlo.

-¡Bella!- era Jessica mi amiga.

-¿Dime Jess?-pregunté.

-Esta noche vamos al New Moon, te apuntas?

-Por supuesto, hace falta que te responda- reí.

-Claro que no, por cierto ¿a que no sabes quien va a ir?- dijo misteriosamente.

-No si no me lo dices…no soy adivina…

-¡Damon!- gritó.

-¿Enserio? Genial, ya tengo diversión- reí.

-Menuda zorrita estas echa

-Gracias, gracias- murmuré.- bueno me voy a limpiar un poco este cuchitril, esta noche nos vemos.

Genial ya tenía plan para la noche, y encima iba a ir Damon. No era nada para mí, solo era un cuerpo bonito con el cual pasaba unas noches de lujo y encima estaba forrado. Era solo por diversión, yo pasaba de relaciones, era libre y así quería seguir siendo. El amor es para la buena gente y yo antes a lo mejor me lo hubiera merecido, pero no me merecía ser amada por nadie y tampoco quería amar…Solo me enamoré una vez y me sirvió para estar peor…

Bajé de nuevo al salón y comencé a recogerlo todo y a adecentarlo mientras mi padre roncaba de nuevo, era la mejor manera para ordenar la casa porque así no molestaba. Fregué los platos, limpié el polvo y después me puse a preparar la comida. Era mejor tenerlo de buen humor, porque aunque el estaba acostumbrado a mis salidas, siempre discutíamos y acabábamos tirándonos de los pelos…

Al terminar todas las tareas me fui a la ducha de nuevo, me arreglé y me vestí con un minivestidos de color negro de palabra de honor para lo que me esperaba esta noche…

Como todas ellas, iría a mi bola, haciendo lo que me diera la gana y sin pensar en nada más que en pasármelo bien.

* * *

**El lunes màs! ya que los findes me desaparezco **

**Besos**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Espero que os guste^^**

**BESITOS!**

* * *

Capitulo 2

POV Bella

Cuando terminé de arreglarme completamente, cogí mi bolso y todas mis cosas y bajé.

-Adiós Charlie- grité.

-¿A donde se supone que vas?- preguntó de mal humor.

-He quedado

-¿Y mi cena?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-La tienes en el microondas, adiós- dije y salí de allí antes de que me alcanzara.

Fui caminando hasta casa de Jessica para que ella me llevara en coche, porque yo no tenía, tuve uno, pero era el de mi padre de cuando era policía, y lo estampé, dejándolo completamente irreparable, así que aprovechaba que mi amiga si que podía y ella era la que siempre me llevaba a estos lugares.

Cuando por fin llegué ella ya me esperaba dentro de su coche, así que rápidamente me subí en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó para ir a New Moon. No era un lugar de mucha categoría, pero ponían buena música y no había otra cosa que me gustara más que bailar y disfrutar de una buena fiesta.

-¿Preparada para pasar una gran noche?- dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto y más con Damon- reí.

De camino comencé a hacerme unos cuantos "cigarros con sorpresa" para la fiesta y el primero me lo encendí dentro del coche, compartiéndolo con Jessica.

Ella se controlaba bastante más que yo, solo fumaba, bebía y tomaba algo cuando salíamos, algo totalmente diferente de lo que hacía yo, que se había convertido en costumbre.

Estacionamos en el aparcamiento del local y bajamos y entramos directamente por la puerta VIP, ya que nos conocíamos a todo el mundo.

.com/watch?v=e82VE8UtW8A

La música sonaba por toda la estancia, haciendo que el ritmo me poseyera, no podía evitarlo, era oír música y volverme loca. Fuimos las dos baliando con movimientos de caderas hasta llegar a la barra. Pedimos como siempre un TGV, algo bastante fuerte para empezar pero que entraba de perlas.

Saqué mi monedero y cuando me disponía a pagar, alguien me agarró de las caderas.

-Yo te invito preciosa- esa voz era de Damon.

-Como tú quieras- dije girándome y acercándome a sus labios saboreándolos. Sus manos se colocaron en mi trasero amasándolo. Damon solo me gustaba por el sexo, los mejores polvos que había echado en mi vida habían sido con el. Y como dijo alguien, hay que disfrutar de la vida que son dos días, y eso era lo que yo hacía, disfrutar, aunque esta no fuese la mejor manera de hacer las cosas.

Me agarró de la mano, cogí mi copa y nos fuimos a la pista a bailar un rato. Jessica ya se había desaparecido de mi vista, seguro que estaría enrollándose con alguno.

-Hoy estas especialmente sexy- murmuró con una mirada lasciva.

-Para ti siempre- contesté guiñándole un ojo.

Sus manos fueron a parar a mis caderas, que estaban contoneándose sensualmente al ritmo de la música, manteniéndome totalmente arrimada a Damon, literalmente restregándome por su zona para conseguir despertarla, cosa que pareció funcionar.

Me cogió el rostro duramente y me beso, introduciendo su lengua, luchando contra la mía en una batalla en la que no habría ningún ganador. Lo único que sentía con sus besos era deseo, deseo por meterlo en mi cama, pero nada más. En estos momentos de mi vida, para mi los hombres solo eran una diversión. No quería ataduras, no creía en el amor, no creía en nada…

-Sabes que no deberías hacer eso…-dijo con los ojos inyectados en lujuria.

-¿El que?- sonreí inocentemente

-Despertar al amiguito en público…

-¿Se ha despertado? Y por que no aprovecharlo…-dije mordiéndome el labio, algo a lo que los hombres no se podían resistir.

Le cogí de la mano y me lo llevé a fuera de la discoteca donde estaba su coche, en el mismo lugar que siempre por supuesto, tenía un precioso Bugatti Veyron de color azul, impresionante. Se adelantó y lo abrió me subí y rápidamente arrancó. De camino a su casa, fuimos fumando mis queridos cigarritos, para animar más la cosa y alguna que otra pastillita que también cayó.

./130/396880032_

Damon me dio una de sus pastillas, de esas que te hacen ver las estrellas y disfrutar muchísimo más del sexo. Daban una gran sensación de libertad y la adrenalina subía a tal punto que el corazón se aceleraba locamente, estando a

punto casi de salirse del pecho.

No es que el consumiera mucho, más bien le gustaba poco, pero lo hacía de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando estaba conmigo. Me sentía como una mala influencia para el y solo de pensarlo me daba la risa por tal estupidez.

Aparcó en su garaje propio, ya que tenía una casa que parecía una mansión de lo grande que era, y nos adentramos dentro de la estancia, como siempre no había nadie, sus padres casi siempre estaban de viaje así que siempre estaba solo.

Me agarró de la cintura y me acercó a el, besándome sin parar, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos, desnudándome mientras caminábamos hasta llegar a su habitación. Cuando llegamos ya estábamos los dos completamente desnudos y nos tiramos en la cama.

Sus manos agarraron mis pechos y las amasaron fuertemente. Sus labios estaban pegados en mi cuello dándome pequeños mordiscos en el, me encantaba que me hiciera eso, me ponía como una loca los mordiscos. Fue deslizando su lengua por cada curva de mi cuello, bajando a mis pechos y haciendo allí una parada para saborearlos y succionarlos, regalándome placer por doquier.

Su lengua continuó su trayecto hasta llegar a mi sexo, que estaba totalmente humedecido. La cabeza me daba vueltas del subidón que había en mí.

Su lengua trazaba círculos en mi clítoris provocando que salieran grandes gemidos de mi garganta. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior, bombeando intensamente, hasta hacerme llegar al orgasmo. Rápidamente me incorporé y me acuclillé para tener a la vista su miembro erecto. No supe ni siquiera el momento en que se desnudó para mí. Mejor, así no perdíamos ni un solo segundo.

Cogiéndolo con mis manos, lo masajeé de arriba abajo sin parar, haciendo que gimiera de placer. Lo introduje en mi boca, relamiendo su glande y metiéndola hasta el fondo. Haciendo que se volviera loco de placer…

Me cogió con violencia y me tiró en la cama para ponerse encima de mí y penetrarme con un golpe seco. Bombeando sin parar, los dos gritábamos de placer y nos movíamos sin parar, siendo solo uno con nuestra unión.

-¡Más!- gemí explotando de excitación

-¿Como has dicho?- dijo picarón.

-¡Dame más fuerte!- grité entre gemidos.

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi zorrita.

Rápidamente comenzó a envestir con más rudeza, entrando hasta el fondo, haciéndome llegar al clímax como solo el sabía hacer. ME encantaba el sexo rudo y fuerte, me hacía sentir el mayor placer, era increíble el experimentarlo. Además el lo hacia de perlas. Los dos nos vinimos al mismo tiempo, jadeando sin parar y sin dejar de gemir por el placer que nos habíamos dado.

Nos tumbamos el uno al lado del otro en la cama, descansando un poco por el esfuerzo. Aunque por mí, podría haber seguido más y más.

Me incorporé un poco para coger de mi bolso mi "tabaco" y lo encendí mientras me estiraba en la cama a su lado. Le di unas cuantas caladas hasta que Damon me lo arrebató de las manos.

-¿Que haces?- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Que pasa ¿pensabas fumártelo tu sola?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que sí, tu ya tienes de lo tuyo- reí y se lo arrebaté de las manos.

-Eres mala Isabella, era una chica muy mala- sonrió pícaramente.

-No sabes cuanto- dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios para besarlo.

De nuevo caímos en el mundo de la pasión y la lujuria, haciendo de aquella noche una gran noche, había disfrutado y había conseguido llegar a olvidarme de todo, aunque solo fuese por unas horas.

Aquella noche dormí allí en casa de Damon. Por la mañana al despertar me dolía tremendamente la cabeza. Fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida. El aun dormía. Así que lo desperté para comunicarle que me iba.

Me fui caminando hasta mi casa, que estaba a un kilómetro más o menos de allí, tampoco era mucho.

Al llegar mi padre estaba sentado en el sillón y cuando entré me miraba con rabia…

-¿Se puede saber porque llegas ahora?

-Me he quedado en casa de Jessica a dormir-mentí. Aunque seguramente a el ni le importaba donde hubiese estado.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mi.

- Apestas a alcohol y a tabaco, ¿que has estado haciendo pedazo de puta?- me gritó y me dio un tortazo.

-Divertirme, ¿conoces esa palabra?- ironicé- déjame en paz.

Me separé de el antes de que me cogiera y subí rápidamente a mi habitación a encerrarme…tal y como estaba de cabreado hoy ni siquiera saldría en todo el día…

De lo único que me iba a servir el instituto era para no verle la cara a Charlie…cosa que realmente deseaba…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! mañana más!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Aquí vengo de nuevo!**

**Mcuhas gracias por leerme, y bueno por ahora lascosas estan calmaditas, pero ya os digo que va aser chungo chungo! jajajajaj**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

POV Bella

De nuevo comenzaba la rutina del instituto, ¡que gran diversión! Nada más despertarme bajé a la cocina a desayunar algo y hacer algo a Charlie para cuando se despertara.

Como ahora comenzaba las clases, el estado le había asignado a una enfermera personal para que lo cuidara y también de paso era medio psicóloga que le iba a ayudar a salir de las drogas, cosa que creo que era bastante imposible de conseguir…pero bueno al menos lo cuidaría y sabría que estaba bien…aunque ¿y a mí que me importa?...el no se preocupaba por mí en lo más mínimo. Solo hacía que molestarme.

Por más que intentaba odiar a Charlie por como me trataba…menos lo conseguía, era mi padre al fin y al cabo…pero lo único que ha hecho durante estos años a sido arruinarme la vida, pero no quiero que le pase nada y realmente me quedaba más tranquila si había una enfermera cuidándolo…esperaba que no le hiciera lo que me hacía a mí…por el bien psicológico de la mujer…

Cogí mis cosas y salí de la casa a esperar a que llegara Jessica. De mientras me fumé mi cigarrito matutino, para empezar el día con energía. Se oyó el claxon del coche de Jessica y me levanté y entré.

-Bella, ¿ya estas fumando?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Mmm…¿si?- no se de que se extrañaba, siempre estaba fumando.

-Es el primer día y ya te vas a ir colocada allí…

-Sabes que no me importa- dije de mala gana.

-Tu misma…-murmuró.

No se porque me echaba este sermón ahora, vale que ella solo fumara y se drogara cuando salíamos de fiesta, pero sabía de sobras lo que hacía yo, así que realmente no entendía nada. Tanta preocupación de su parte, era extraña ya que ella solo se preocupaba de si misma.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento del instituto y bajamos de su coche para dirigirnos a nuestras primeras clases. En aquellos momentos estaba atestado de gente.

-¡Hola Bella!- saludó Mike

-¡Hola!- saludé

Se me quedó mirando un rato a los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Ya quieres empezar el día colocada?- preguntó.

-¿Que pasa tu también me vas a echar el sermón?- ironicé.

-No, es solo curiosidad.

-Pues muy bien- contesté seca.

Entre en el interior del lugar y todos los chicos se me quedaban mirando con lascividad, con la mayoría me había acostado, porque tampoco es que hubieran muchos la verdad, este era un lugar bastante pequeño y los chicos que estuvieran bien eran bastantes escasos, pero alguno había que supiera hacerme disfrutar.

Entré a mi primera clase y me senté al final del todo junto con Jessica como siempre, además ese era el lugar en el que menos atención se prestaba y como yo solo iba a calentar la silla me iba perfecto.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó el profesor.- este año tenemos un alumno nuevo en clase…Pasa.

Por la puerta entró un chico realmente atractivo. Su pelo era de color broncíneo y tenía unos ojos preciosos, del color de las esmeraldas, llamaba la atención mucho. Era delgado, con poco músculo, pero bien definido, definitivamente estaba buenísimo…¿Cómo sería una noche con él? Definitivamente tendría que intentar embaucarlo para probarlo, no podía desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad para darle un gusto a mi cuerpo y más con semejante bomboncito que me calentara.

El profesor le indicó que se pusiera en frente de todos para presentarse.

-Hola, Me llamo Edward Cullen- murmuró con voz aterciopelada…dios que voz…

Parecía un dios heleno, tenía una mirada muy sensual y daban unas impresionantes ganas de lanzarse a el…

-Has visto- dijo Jessica- esta buenísimo…

-Ya te digo- dije aturdida, no me salían ni las palabras.

No comenté nada más durante el resto de la clase. Estaba, sentado dos pupitres más adelante del mío. Tenía una buena vista al menos. Creo que este año no iba a ser tan malo…

Comencé a desnudarlo con la mirada, pensando en lo que le haría. A lo mejor le invitaba a que se viniera una noche de fiesta con migo, era un buen plan.

-Señorita Swan- ¿quien me hablaba?- ¡señorita Swan!- gritó el profesor.

-¡Que pasa!- grité alterada

-Como que, que me pasa…-ironizó- le he preguntado algo señorita, así que responda.

No se porque, pero de repente me comencé a reír como una loca. Bueno si lo sabía eso era lo que me había fumado antes de entrar…

-¡De que se ríe señorita!- dijo enojado.

-Bella contrólate…-murmuró Jessica.

Pero yo no podía parar.

-¡Fuera de clase!- gritó.

-Si señor- dije haciendo un gesto militar y rompiendo a reír de nuevo.

Salí de la clase sin parar de reírme. Que mal me había sentado…Bueno realmente esto era lo mejor, porque había veces que si que me sentaba realmente mal, tanto que me ponía llorar como una loca. Así que, a reír se ha dicho.

Me apoyé en los lockers para esperar a que sonara el timbre, ya que otra cosa no podía hacer, porque como me fuera sería peor…

Al fin sonó el timbre y comenzaron a salir todos de clase, todo me miraban, la chicas con recelo y los chicos soltaban cosas como ha estado buena Bella esos eran lo que yo llamaba los PELOTAS…Las chicas…pues todas me odiaban…el ¿Por qué? Por tantas razones…pero básicamente porque me he tirado a alguno de sus novios…

Si, me comportaba como una zorra, siempre lo reconoceré y realmente no me gustaba, pero lo hacía porque estaba tan cabreada con la vida que no me importaban las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Señorita Swan, acérquese- dijo el profesor Mars.

-Dígame…-dije intentando ponerme sería, aunque estaba a punto de que se me volviera a escapar la risa.

Jessica estaba aun dentro de clase, observándonos al profesor y a mí.

-Hoy no la mando a la dirección por ser el primer día, pero señorita Swan a la próxima sus actos tendrán sus consecuencias- dijo seriamente- Recuérdelo…

-Si señor…-dije fingiendo estar apenada.

En cuanto se fue para dar su siguiente clase, Jessica salió y se vino a mi lado pero sin hablarme. Fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase y nos sentamos en los mismos lugares.

Esa clase pasó más lenta que la anterior, ya se me habían pasado los efectos.

Por fin sonó la alarma, después de 3 clases era la hora del almuerzo. Nos dirigimos allí y nos colocamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, donde se encontraban, Mike, Tyler y Eric.

-¿Que tal las vacaciones Bella?- preguntó Tyler,

-Sin comentarios…-dije seca.

Dejé mis cosas en los asientos y me levanté para coger mi comida. No tenía mucha hambre, así que me cogí una ensalada y una manzana.

-¿Así que tu eres la graciosa de clase? –preguntó esa voz tan hermosa…

-Y tu el nuevo…-era una afirmación.

-Pues eso parece, señorita…¿Swan?- preguntó.

-Correcto…-contesté.

Acabe de coger mi comida y me despedí de Edward con la mano.

-Encantado- murmuró.

Me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer, me había quedado un poco ausente.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Jessica pasándome la mano por la cara.

-¡Dime!- contesté

-Contrólate en clase por dios…-murmuró

-Lo intentaré.-murmuré indiferente

Terminamos de almorzar y volvimos a la cárcel que eran las clases. Las últimas horas me las pasé dormida, pero como al menos no hablaba los profesores no me decían nada.

Cuando por fin terminaron Jessica me dejó en casa y al entrar mi padre estaba con la enfermera que lo atendía viendo el televisor.

-Hola Bella- dijo Esme, la enfermera

-Hola Esme- murmuré.

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré allí. No tenía ganas de sentarme en el salón a ver la tele como harían una familia feliz.

Aquí no era así, todas las noches yo me iba a mi refugio y allí esperaba a que fuese un nuevo día. Sin verle la cara a Charlie y pensando en lo que el futuro me depararía, que no parecía ser nada bueno.

Al caer la noche me fui a la ducha y me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir, no tenía hambre a si que ni siquiera bajé a cenar…ya buscaría Charlie algo para hacerse…

* * *

**Hasta mañana!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Vengo como las balas, Esta noche no podré actualizarrr!**

**pero mañana os traigo otra!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

POV Bella

En una semana que llevábamos de instituto, me habían echado una media de 1 vez al día de clase. Siempre llegaba fumada y entonces me entraba la risa, o me quedaba tan empanada que no sabía ni donde estaba. Siempre me quedaba embobada haciendo lo mismo, mirar a ese tal Edward, aun no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarme mucho, se le veía demasiado, como definirlo…responsable para todo. Se pasaba las horas estudiando, en el almuerzo siempre estaba tomando sus apuntes y se sentaba con un chico y una chica.

La chica era menudita, tenía andares de bailarina y su pelo era negro y corto con las puntas rebeldes y sus ojos eran iguales que los de Edward, así que supuse que serían hermanos. El otro chico era rubio con el pelo rizado y ojos azules, era más o menos igual de alto que Edward pero el tenía una belleza diferente. Al parecer era el novio de la menudita, ya que de vez en cuando se miraban tiernamente y se daban dulces besos.

Ni siquiera sabía porque tenía tanto interés en ellos. SE me estaba empezando a ir la cabeza un poco. Pero tenían una especie de magnetismo que me hacía querer saber de ellos.

-Bella,¿ estas en este mundo?- preguntó Jessica.

-¿Eh? Sii…ahora vuelvo…voy a… fumar- murmuré.

-No se puede fumar en el colegio

-Tranquila no me van a ver.-reí

-Te la estas jugando Isabella- me riñó.

Pero que pesadita se había vuelto últimamente…

Salí al patio de la escuela y me puse en un rincón en el cual no me viera nadie, ya que por ahí siempre solía pasar gente. ME lo encendí y comencé a fumar tranquilamente, saboreándolo y esperando a que hiciera efecto, quería evadirme de todo y con esto lo conseguía…

-Sabes que no deberías estar fumando eso…-dijo aquella voz aterciopelada.

La verdad es que me había pillado por sorpresa. Me había sacado de mis pensamientos en un momento…

-¿Que eres mi padre?- ironicé.

-No, solo que eso es malo…-murmuró con…¿preocupación?

-Hay cosas peores…-murmuré seca.

-Tu misma si quieres seguirte jodiendo la vida de esa manera…

-No sabes nada de mí como para decirme esto

-Lo poco que se de ti, es esto que estoy viendo, te pasas las clases colocada, haciendo la idiota y sin prestar atención- murmuró con enfado-¿para que vienes aquí si no haces nada?

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- grité con enfado.

Me levanté de donde estaba sentada, lo apagué y entré a dentro cabreada. ¿Quién se había pensado que era este? EL no tenía nada que decirme. No me conocía de nada como para juzgarme de la manera en que lo había hecho en un momento. Me frustraba solo de recordar esa pequeña conversación que habíamos tenido.

Estaba harta de que todo el mundo controlara lo que hacía y me dijera lo que tenía que hacer, me quemaban por dentro esas situaciones.

Me senté de nuevo con mis amigos y se me quedaron mirando extrañados. Yo los observaba a todos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que pasa Bella te ha sentado mal el porro- rió Mike.

-¡Cállate idiota!- murmuré.

Me levanté de allí y me fui hacía los baños. Quería estar sola. No entendía porque ahora todo el mundo me venía con este tipo de indirectas. Jessica siempre estaba con lo mismo. Me estaban haciendo intentar pensar que esto no lo controlaba y eso no es cierto, lo controlaba perfectamente. Solo lo hacía porque me gusta, porque si no me gustara no lo haría. Así que, ¿Por qué no me dejan tranquila?

Bastantes cosas tenía ya en mi cabeza como para que también comenzaran con aquellas tonterías.

El timbre del final del receso, sonó. Pero yo no tenía ningunas ganas de entrar a clase. Así que cogí mis cosas y me fui a caminar por Forks. No volvería a casa, no quería tener bronca con Charlie así que me fui a pasear por el bosque.

ME adentré a un lugar al que solía ir a pensar. Era al lado del río. Me senté en una roca y comencé a contemplar el paisaje. En mi mochila estaba mi libro favorito así que lo saqué.

Algo que también me evadía de este mundo, era la lectura. ME encantaba leer, aunque siempre solía leer los mismos. Era raro que a una persona como a mí le gustara leer, pero era así…Rara hasta para eso.

Me puse a leer mi ejemplar de Entrevista con el Vampiro de Anne Rice, era una de mis sagas favoritas, me encantaban los vampiros. De pequeña soñaba con que Luis De Pont Du Lac me mordiera, bueno más bien soñaba con que me mordiera Brad Pitt que era quien lo interpretaba y tenía un buen polvazo como para pasar la noche entera con el dejando que me mordiera hasta dejarme seca.

Sería genial poder vivir eternamente, aunque por lo que a mi me conllevaba no me interesaba mucho, con la vida que yo tenía hasta los vampiros se suicidarían.

Comencé a leer:

"-¡Merecía morir!—me dijo.

-Entonces nosotros merecemos morir. DE la misma manera. Cada noche de nuestras vidas- le contesté-Aléjate de mí.- Fue como si mis palabras fueran mis pensamientos, y mi mente únicamente fuera una amorfa confusión-. Te cuidaré porque tú no cuidas de ti misma. Pero no te quiero cerca. Duerme en ese ataúd que te has comprado. No te me acerques"

En aquellos momentos me sentía igual. Merecía morir, aunque no quisiera. Había echo demasiadas cosas en mi vida de las que me arrepentía, pero las volvía a hacer una y otra vez. Cayendo cada vez en un agujero negro más profundo. Dejándome llevar por mi desgracia y preocupando a los demás.

Continué leyendo hasta que mi teléfono móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos y cerré mi libro para alcanzarlo.

-¿si?-pregunté.

-¿Bella donde estas?-dijo Jessica alterada- ¿Porque no has ido a clase?

-No tenía ganas, estoy en el bosque, ¿que quieres?- contesté un poco seca.

-Solo estaba preocupada…-murmuró.

-Lo siento, no he tenido un buen día- murmuré.

-Mañana nos vemos-murmuró-Te quiero Bella

-Te Quiero Jess.

Colgué y me puse a recoger mis cosas para volver a casa. Ya se me había echo un poco tarde y estaba a punto de comenzar a anochecer. De camino fui fumando.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi padre dormía y la enfermera estaba preparando la cena.

-Esme no tienes por que hacer la cena..-murmuré nada más entrar.

-No me importa Bella de verdad, además tu te pasas el día estudiando y tendrás deberes que hacer- sobretodo estudiar…

-gracias-murmuré.

Esta mujer me caía realmente bien, estaba ayudando mucho a mi padre, desde que ella estaba aquí no habíamos discutido, aunque mejor dicho ni siquiera hablábamos, era como si yo no existiera para el ni el para mí, pero era mejor eso que acabar a golpes…

Me fui a la ducha para relajarme. Al salir me quedé mirando al espejo. Mis ojos estaban rojos y tenía las pupilas dilatadas, mi cara me delataba…Esperaba que no se me notara nada.

Me vestí y bajé a la cocina para ayudarla, tampoco era plan de que ella lo hiciera todo porque ni siquiera estaba obligada.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunté

-No hace falta.

-Pues te voy a ayudar quieras o no- dije con el ceño fruncido.

Me puse a su lado y comencé a remover lo que estaba en la sartén.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-No tienes por que darlas.

Esme me transmitía paz, se la veía una buena mujer, seguramente tenía una familia feliz y muchos hijos todo bien educados. Como me gustaría haber sido así.

-¿Desde cuando estas en Forks?-pregunté.

-Pues hace un mes solo-sonrió- a mi marido lo trasladaron al hospital de aquí y mis hijos dijeron de venir a estudiar aquí.

-¿Estudian aquí?-pregunté curiosa.

-Si, mi hijo se llama Edward- ¿el dios heleno?- y mi hija Alice, Edward y Alice Cullen-murmuró.

Oh dios, tenía metida en mi casa a la madre del dios heleno, con el que por cierto, había discutido porque me había pillado en medio de fumarme el porro. Y no podía evitar el pensar, que ella supiera de mi, aunque, el tal Edward tampoco es que me conociera como para opinar de mí, así que ¿Por qué me preocupaba?


	6. Capitulo 5

**Bueno chics agarrarse que comienzAn las curvas... pero no serán muy drastricas..**

**Las habrá mucho, mucho peores, que queda muchiiiiisimo de esta historia, 80 capis para ser más exactos! jajajaj**

**Besos**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

POV Bella

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó.

-Edward va a mi clase, aunque no hemos hablado- más bien si, pero no fue una agradable conversación- y Alice, bueno la veo cuando estamos en el almuerzo pero no he hablado con ella.

-Deberías conocerlos…-sonrió. Si supiera lo que yo hacía, seguramente no querría que me acercara a sus hijos…

Al momento oí como llegaba un mensaje a mi móvil. Fui rápidamente a revisarlo y lo leí.

Bella, a las 10 donde siempre, tengo lo tuyo. Alec

-Esme ahora vuelvo, tengo que salir.

-Vale, a lo mejor cuando vuelvas he vuelto a casa.

-Pues entonces hasta mañana.-me despedí.

Rápidamente salí de mi casa y me dirigí hacía el lugar de siempre. Que estaba en una parte del bosque un poco adentrada.

Allí me esperaba Alec, el era el que me traía la cocaína, pocas veces le pedía, pero a veces la necesitaba y con todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza esa era una de las ocasiones.

-¡Que pasa Bella!- me saludó

-Hola Alec- saludé con una sonrisa.

Me pasó lo mío y yo le dí el dinero. Era lo poco que tenía, pero el siempre me lo dejaba a buen precio. Lo sacaba de vender, me arriesgaba demasiado pero esa era la única manera para sacarlo.

-Toma pruébala-dijo con una sonrisa.

Me preparó una raya en su manó y la esnifé.

¡Madre mía como iba a llegar a casa!

-ahora ten cuidado, pega un buen subidón.

-Gracias por el aviso- reí.- Bueno ya me tengo que ir, Gracias-me despedí de el y fui rumbo de nuevo a mi casa.

Ya comenzaba a hacer efecto. Se había creado una sonrisa imborrable en mi cara y el hambre que había tenido hacía unos instantes, había desaparecido completamente y además, estaba súper inquieta, me podría haber tirado toda la noche caminando sin parar. Era lo que hacía esta droga, estimular hasta un punto en el que casi no sabías ni lo que hacías.

Llegué a casa y Esme ya se había marchado. Charlie estaba cenando así que hice lo mismo, pero yo me quedé en la cocina.

Comencé a comer pero no tenía hambre, cuando segundo antes si que la había tenido, así que lo dejé a un lado, esto eran algunos de los efectos que provocaba, te quita el hambre, hiperactividad, palpitaciones... No recogí la mesa, ya lo haría mañana.

Al salir de la cocina me crucé con Charlie y se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que miras?-dije en tono desafiante.

-¿Que te has tomado?- gruñó.

-La cena- murmuré.

-Bella sabes a lo que me refiero- ahora que quería ir..¿De buen padre?

Hice caso omiso a lo que me estaba diciendo e intenté salir de la cocina, pero me agarró del brazo y me empujó, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Déjame en paz!-grité.

-Que pasa, ¿Quieres acabar como tu madre? ¿Muerta por meterte de todo?- esas palabras me dolieron, aunque realmente el estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, así que si estaba intentando hacerme sentir culpable por lo que hacía, no lo iba a conseguir.

-No eres nadie para decirme eso…-murmuré.

Me levanté del suelo y hice el intento de salir de nuevo, pero esta vez en vez de cogerme del brazo, me cogió del pelo y me golpeó contra la pared. Haciendo que por mi espalda pasara una corriente de dolor. Dejándome en el suelo al momento.

Se agachó para ponerse a mi altura y con su puño me golpeó de nuevo en la cara.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, pero dolían…dolían en lo más profundo de mi ser…

Y más cuando la persona en cuestión, era tu progenitor, el que te da la vida y el que se supone que tiene que cuidar de ti.

Me pase la mano por mi cara y al apartarla de ella vi que tenía sangre.

Charlie desapareció al momento hacía el salón. Estaba harta de todo esto, estaba deseando tener dinero y largarme de casa, no podía más, pensé que ahora que tenía a una enfermera las cosas irían mejor, pero no…sigue siendo el mismo maltratador de siempre…

No entendía como era capaz de pegarme siempre, se supone que soy su hija, sangre de su sangre…¿Eso debería tener algo que ver, no?

Me levanté del suelo antes de que volviera…no quería que me volviera a golpear de nuevo…

Entre rápidamente al baño para mirarme al espejo. Tenía una herida en el labio y sangraba un poco, me eché agua y después me lo desinfecte. ME miré los ojos, y mi padre tenía razón, estaban mis pupilas muy dilatadas, pero tampoco era razón suficiente para que me golpeara.

Para mañana ir al instituto tendría que tapármelo de alguna manera, no quería que nadie notara nada, aunque a lo mejor era un poco difícil…

Me duché y me fui a mi habitación para relajarme un rato. Me puse a leer, pero ni siquiera conseguía concentrarme en la lectura, mi mente no estaba por la labor. De repente me hundí en mi propia miseria…tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, y fue algo inevitable que mis lagrimas salieran de mis ojos totalmente desesperadas.

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada para acallar mis sollozos, no quería que Charlie me oyera, bastante había echo hoy ya como para que yo estuviera así.

Después de estar horas llorando conseguí quedarme dormida.

Al despertar la almohada estaba empapada por mis lágrimas y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Parecía que me hubiera pasado un camión por encima.

Ya iba siendo hora de vestirme y arreglarme para el instituto. Así que rebusqué en mi armario y cogí una mini falda y un top ajustado con escote. Cuando me quite la parte de arriba del pijama, estaba frente al espejo y en un costado tenía un gran moratón, seguramente provocado por el golpe que me dio mi padre al tirarme contra la pared. Al menos este con la camiseta no se vería.

Fui al baño a peinarme y a maquillare, poniendo bastante pote en mi labio, aunque hoy la herida estaba peor…se notaba más que ayer, la tenía toda envuelta por una capa de sangre seca, pero lo disimulé lo mejor que pude. Aun por algunas zonas se notaba el golpe, pero esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ni siquiera fui a la cocina a desayunar, salí de mi casa y allí estaba Jessica esperándome.

-¡Hola Bella!- murmuró con una sonrisa.-¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

-Hola- sonreí, aunque ganas no tenía, pero tenía que fingir que estaba perfectamente.- Me quedé dormida- mentí.

-Que raro en ti, a saber como irías- sonrió pero la ignoré, no tenía ganas de ahondar más en el tema.

Hoy iba a ser un día muy duro y no tenía ganas de soportar a nadie. Quería meterme en mi propio mundo y desaparecer.

Me encendí uno de mis cigarros matutinos y Jessica me miró con mala cara, pero lo necesitaba…

-Bella…

-Ya Jess ya…no me digas nada vale- murmuré molesta.

-Tu misma…

Llegué al instituto y me dirigí a mi locker para coger los libros que ni siquiera iba a utilizar, pero al menos tenía que aparentar.

Edward estaba allí, haciendo lo mismo que yo.

-¿A que no sabes a quien conozco?- dije picarona. Aunque no me llevaba muy bien con el quería hablarle y no sabía por que.

-¿A quien?- preguntó curioso y a la vez con el ceño fruncido porque le había hablado.

-A tu madre

-¿Y eso?

-Trabaja en mi casa, es la enfermera de Charlie, o sea…mi padre- no me gustaba nombrarlo como tal.

-Que casualidad- sonrió y se fue al aula sin decir nada más. Una reacción bastante seca.

Pero cuando estaba entrando a clase se volteó a verme y vi que su mirada iba directa a mi labio así que me giré para que no me viera. No quería dar pena a nadie y menos a él…

Estaba harta de eso, ya que no era la primera vez que iba magullada ni iba a ser la ultima. Lo tenía asumido.

* * *

**Hasta mañana!**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola cariñines!**

**Bueno hoy conoceremos a Edward más internamente, ya que es contado por el.**

**como ayer no actualicé por que se me olvidó, esta noche os pondré otro capitulo!1**

**un besazoo!**

* * *

Capitulo 6

POV Edward

Mis padres decidieron que este año nos mudaríamos a Forks, ya que a mi padre lo habían trasladado del hospital de Florida a allí. A mi no me hacía mucha gracia porque tenía allí a mis amigos, pero también me venía bien el cambiar de aires y un lugar nuevo siempre es una nueva experiencia para la vida.

El primer día de clase fue un poco confuso. En este colegio había muchos menos alumnos que en el de florida y eso era algo bueno, por lo menos para mí. No era una persona a la que le gustara mucho la muchedumbre, me agobiaba.

Cuando entré a la primera clase tuve que presentarme enfrente de todos y me dio un poco de apuro aunque supe como manejar la situación. Breve y conciso, sin dar mucho de mí.

A mitad de la clase más o menos, el profesor le preguntó a una de las alumnas y esta estaba perdida en su mundo. Cuando le metió la bronca esta se empezó a reír. A ese tipo de alumnos les llamaba yo los graciosos de turno. La definición correcta era, personas que no les interesa nada los estudios y van solo para calentar la silla.

Aunque aquella chica realmente no daba el perfil para ser una persona así. Era morena de pelo largo y ojos marrones como el chocolate. Era preciosa. Su cuerpo era delgado pero tenía las suficientes curvas como para recrearse uno la vista. Al principio solo supe su apellido…Swan.

A la hora del almuerzo ella estaba allí cogiendo su comida, así que no perdí la oportunidad de acercarme.

-¿Así que tu eres la graciosa de clase? –pregunté

-Y tu el nuevo…-afirmó

-Pues eso parece, señorita…¿Swan?- pregunté. Esperaba que me dijera su nombre

-Correcto…-contestó, pero ni rastro de su nombre.

Dicho aquello se giró con un movimiento muy sensual y desapareció.

-Encantado- murmuré mientras se marchaba. Ella se giró y me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa.

Aquel día no había estado tan mal como pensaba. Al menos mi hermana y Jasper, mi cuñado iban conmigo y con ellos me sentaba a la hora del almuerzo.

Al llegar a casa mi madre aun no había llegado, ya que había encontrado un trabajo en una casa con un hombre del pueblo que tenía cáncer de pulmón y además tomaba drogas.

El mundo de las drogas…algo a lo que tememos pero que sin embargo muchos caen…es horrible.

-¿En que piensas hermanito?- preguntó mi hermano Emmet, el mayor.

-En como ha ido el día- sonreí.

-¿Que ya te has ligado a alguna chica buenorra?- el tan burro como siempre.

Emmet tenía 24 años, pero de mentalidad se restaban 20 a esos 24 y se quedaba con 4, era lo que su mujer, Rosalie llamaba un niño pero con un cuerpo de armario…

Los dos vivían aquí. Emmet era profesor de gimnasia en un colegio de primaría y Rosalie profesora de discapacitados en el centro donde trabajaba mi madre. Era todo de ayuda para gente con problemas.

Se casaron cuando tenían 22 años, un poco pronto pero se notaba que se amaban. Ahora estaban buscando piso ya que no querían vivir aquí y normal, los entiendo, porque que te cases y tener que vivir aun con tu padres es algo que a los jóvenes no nos gusta demasiado.

-¿Solo piensas en eso?- pregunté dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.- Si te oyera Rose…-murmuré con una sonrisa.

-¿Si oyera el que?- dijo la aludida.

-Nada cariño- dijo Emmet disimulando.

Rose era un poco celosa, se ponía como una gata en celo con algunos de los comentarios de Emmet y la verdad no le faltaba razón porque estaba un poco salido a veces. Estaba deseando que se largaran porque el tenerlos todas las noches dale que te pego molestaba un poco y más si los tienes pared contra pared.

Después de hablar un rato con mi hermano se unió también la pequeña terremoto, Alice. Ella era un año más pequeña que yo y Jasper era de mi edad, aunque no teníamos ninguna clase juntos.

Cuando cayó la noche llegaron mis padres, cenamos todos juntos como siempre y comentamos lo que habíamos echo durante el día. Mi madre nos explicó como le había ido su primer día de trabajo y que le había sido bastante duro, porque aquel hombre estaba bastante mal, sobretodo por las drogas, el cáncer lo tenían controlado pero su adicción a las drogas era demasiado…Ella intentaba que no consumiera pero en un día es demasiado precipitado, le llevaría un tiempo, no es fácil rehabilitar a una persona así. Pero se que mi madre lo conseguirá. Desprende bondad por cada poro de su piel y eso ayuda mucho, aunque no lo parezca.

Cuando terminamos de cenar subí a mi cuarto me puse a hacer los deberes y después me fui a dormir.

Una semana después de comenzar el instituto, ya me había adaptado completamente. Al fina descubrí el nombre de aquella chica. Se llamaba Isabella, aunque me parece que le gustaba que la llamaran Bella.

Casi siempre la echaban de clase, parecía como…como si fuera borracha o colocada a clases…

Estábamos a la hora del almuerzo y yo como siempre me senté con mi hermana Alice y Jasper. La observé desde mi mesa y vi como hubo un momento en el que se levantó y salió de allí, dirigiéndose al patio.

No se porque, pero tenía una corazonada y debía ver a donde había ido.

-Ahora vuelvo.- dije

-¿A donde vas?-preguntó Alice curiosa.

-Me he dejado unos apuntes en clase- era una buena escusa, ya que siempre los llevaba con migo y me ponía a estudiar a todas horas.

Salí por el mismo lugar por donde había salido ella y la busqué. La vi sentada en un reborde, escondiéndose un poco. Estaba fumando, aunque eso no parecía tabaco…era droga.

Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente, no veía en ella el prototipo de una drogadicta…

-Sabes que no deberías estar fumando eso…-dije con el ceño fruncido.

Pareció pillarle por sorpresa mi voz.

-¿Que eres mi padre?- ironizó.

-No, solo que eso es malo…-murmure, preocupado…la verdad es que no se porque pero esta chica me hacía preocuparme por ella…

-Hay cosas peores…-murmuró seca.

-Tu misma si quieres seguirte jodiendo la vida de esa manera…

-No sabes nada de mí como para decirme esto

-Lo poco que se de ti, es esto que estoy viendo, te pasas las clases colocada, haciendo la idiota y sin prestar atención- murmuré en un tono de enfado-¿ para que vienes aquí si no haces nada?

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- gritó con enfado.

Apagó esa cosa, y se levantó y se fue. Se había enfadado, pero la verdad a mi parecer tenía que darse cuenta de que eso no era bueno y por mucho que le molestara yo se lo iba a decir.

Realmente no tenía ningún derecho a meterme porque ni siquiera la conocía, pero dentro de mí sentía que debía hacerlo.

Entré de nuevo en el instituto y ya sonó la alarma. Volví a clase y ella no estaba. Se habría ido, supuse.

No entendía que sería lo que pasaría en su vida como para que hubiera caído en eso. Mi madre trabajaba en ello y sabía lo duro que es para muchas personas, pero para eso están las personas como mi madre, para ayudar. Y yo sabía que tenía que hacer algo por esa chica.

Me sentía muy protector con ella, debía hacerlo, aunque no iba a ser tarea fácil…

Pero por nada se comienza, y por un logro se termina, y aunque ella sería un palo duro de roer, intentaría conseguirlo, pero primero de todo, tenía que acercarme y ganarme su confianza, algo que me parecía a mí que iba a resultar totalmente difícil.

* * *

**Hasta la nochee guapissssssssssss!**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Aquí estoy de nuevo!**

**Bueno bueno seguimos con un poquito de esto. mañana más!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

POV Bella

Entré a clase con la cabeza gacha y me senté y puse mi mano en mi cara así no se notaría, ya que me lo tapaba.

-¡Hey Bella!, ¿te vienes esta noche al New Moon?- dijo Jessica con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- sonreí.- Eso no se pregunta- dije con una sonrisa.

Al menos allí podía hacer lo que quisiera. Allí conseguía olvidarme de todo, bueno más bien lo conseguía porque iba hasta arriba de todo, ¡pero que mas da!

A los pocos minutos entró el profesor así que llegó el momento de quedarme dormida. Pasaba de clase, aunque tampoco me iba a enterar de nada…

Me acomodé en la mesa y apoyé la cabeza en mis brazos, poniéndome a pensar en todo.

Todo el rato venía a mi mente la pelea con mi padre de ayer. Nunca se había comportado así, bueno en lo de pegarme si, pero el mostrarse como preocupado por verme colocada como iba, no…Era extraño, el era el primero que le importaba una mierda lo que yo hiciera, así que no acabo de entender el porque me habló de esa manera. A estas alturas ya no podía hacer de buen padre, por lo menos no iba a funcionar conmigo, porque mi respeto lo había perdido el primer día que me puso la mano encima.

Un golpe en mi mesa me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Isabella Swan!-gritó el profesor.

-Ahhh!- murmuré medio adormecida- ¡Fuego, Fuego!- grité lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Como que ahh? ¿Pero usted que se ha creído?- dijo con enfado- Váyase fuera de clase, aquí no se viene a dormir.

-Perfecto- murmuré- para lo que hay que oír aquí.

Me levanté de mi silla, recogí mis cosas y pegué un buen portazo al salir. El profesor la abrió de nuevo y vino hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-¡Isabella!- me gritó el profesor.

Me giré lentamente con gesto enfadado.

-¿Que?- pregunté de brazos cruzados.

-Vaya a dirección inmediatamente- murmuró- su actitud ya se ha pasado de la raya, no puede seguir así.-gritó.

Ni siquiera le contesté. Me fui a la parte de arriba que era donde se encontraba la sala del director y esperé fuera sentada hasta que la secretaría me dejara pasar. Un lugar que ya conocía a la perfección de las veces que lo había visitado.

A saber lo que me esperaba ahora. Supongo que solo sería una simple bronca, porque realmente no había llegado a hacer nada más que quedarme dormida en clase o no prestar atención. No había incumplido ninguna norma, bueno en realidad sí, había estado fumando dentro del colegio, venía colocada a clase…pero de eso no se daban ni cuenta.

-Señorita Swan, ya puede pasar- llamó la secretaría

Me levanté rápidamente y abrí la puerta del despacho del director. Este me esperaba sentado en su silla con cara de pocos amigos.

-Siéntese- ordenó.

Me senté en una silla situada delante de el y me acomodé.

-Llevamos dos semanas de curso y ya he recibido más de diez quejas sobre usted- que novedad…- ¿que le hace comportarse de ese modo?

-Yo no me comporto de ningún modo- dije indiferente

-Usted ve normal, dormir en clase, contestar al profesor, reírse sin motivo en medio de clase…

-Me sale solo…- vacilé.

El director Masen ya estaba empezando a perder un poco la paciencia con migo, pero me daba igual.

-Varios alumnos de este centro la han visto a la hora del almuerzo en el patio fumar- murmuró ya más calmado pero completamente serio.

No contesté, ¿que iba a decir?

-¡Conteste señorita!- ordenó.

-¿Que quiere que le diga?-ironicé.

-¿Es cierto que fuma en las instalaciones del colegio?

-Creo que usted mismo ya sabe la repuesta- me encaré.

-Siendo así, no tengo más remedio que expulsarla durante una semana- ¡genial!- hoy será su ultimo día de clases hasta el viernes que viene…-murmuró.

-¿No podría ser hasta el lunes? Es que para venir un día ya me quedo en mi casa- contestándole así estaba consiguiendo cabrearlo más.

-¿Pero usted que se cree que es esto? ¿Un lugar donde pasar las vacaciones?- preguntó irónico dando un fuerte golpe con su mano en la mesa.

-No, usted me ha expulsado, ahora es cuando voy a estar de vacaciones.

-Mira váyase porque no quiera verla más…-murmuró.

Me levanté y cerré la puerta con un portazo. El timbre sonó así que fui a la cafetería ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

Pedí mi comida aunque realmente no tenía nada de hambre. El director Masen me había dicho que hoy sería mi ultimo día, o sea que se vino a referir que tenía que asistir a las ultimas clases, pero iba a comer e irme, pasaba de tirarme un rato más aquí metida.

Me senté en la mesa junto a mis compañeros con cara de pocos amigos. No estaba de humor…

Mi amiga Jessica parecía que tenía un interrogatorio para mí. Ahora comenzaría con su ronda de preguntas, querría saber todos los detalles pero yo iba a ser clara y concisa.

-¿Que te ha dicho el director?- preguntó.

-Estoy expulsada una semana…-murmuré indiferente

-¿Qué? Ya te dije que te controlaras…-murmuró- no deberías contestar así, bueno más bien deberías controlar lo que tomas antes de entrar a clase.

-¿Ya acabaste con tu sermón Jess?-dije molesta- No quiero hablar de ello, lo seguiré haciendo me da igual, ¡como si me expulsan de este maldito colegio de una vez!- grité demasiado fuerte.

Todo el mundo se me quedó mirando. Había gritado demasiado. Edward Cullen justamente pasaba por mi lado y se me quedó mirando.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- estaba totalmente frustrada. Con ganas de patear lo primero que se me pusiera por delante.

Salí de allí lo antes posible. Me fui caminando hasta mi casa. Lo peor sería lo que me diría mi padre. No podía más, ahora encima tendría que soportarlo todos los días.

Tarde como una hora en llegar porque el colegió estaba a cinco kilómetros de mi casa.

-Hola Bella- saludo Esme. Estaba un poco sería, seguramente ya habían llamado del colegio.

Me fui hacía las escaleras pero mi padre me llamó…

-¿Porque te han expulsado?- preguntó cabreado. Esme se colocó a su lado como para tranquilizarlo por si se le ocurría golpearme.

-¿Te lo deben de haber explicado no?- murmuré- me voy a mi habitación.

-Quiero oírlo de ti misma.

-¡Pues mira me han expulsado por no hacer nada en clase! ¿Estas contento ya? ¡Oh gran padre!- grité.

Lo dejé con la palabra en la boca, a punto de soltarme a saber que cosas, y subí a mi habitación y me encerré. Estaba harta de todo. Las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, no podía ni pensar con claridad, lo veía todo negro, necesitaba…necesitaba olvidarme, disfrutar, tener un subidón de adrenalina.

Se que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Fui a mi bolso y cogí la pequeña bolsita de cocaína que había en el. Me puse un poco en el escritorio y la esnifé…al menos eso me ayudaría a olvidar un poco mis problemas. Me metí una tras otra, dejando la bolsita de 2 gramos medio vacía…

Aunque el hacer eso era otro problema que sumaba a mi vida.

Sabía las consecuencias que traía el tomarla muy seguido, el engancharme, y eso no lo quería, pero la necesitaba, en estos momentos era mi único recurso.

Poco a poco mi mente fui dando un giro drástico. Mi corazón latía a cien por hora. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y tenía unas inmensas ganas de no parar quieta, de moverme, de bailar.

Puse la música a todo volumen y comencé a saltar en la cama. Esto estaba funcionando, por un momento estaba consiguiendo olvidarme de todo. Aunque en mi pecho sentía una sensación de ahogo que me hizo entrar en pánico. Nunca me había pasado eso y me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

* * *

**Hasta mañana!**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola cariñiness!**

**Aqui os dejo otro capitulo...**

**Que le pasará a Bella?**

**Ahora mismo lo sabreis!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro Reviews!**

**un beso enorme**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

POV Bella

Me estaba empezando a ahogar. Tuve que parar de saltar en la cama y cuando lo hice, comencé a ahogarme de verdad, no podía respirar. Intenté como pude salir de la habitación y pedir ayuda, pero lo único que recuerdo fue que abrí la puerta y todo se volvió negro para mí…

Lo último que llegué a oír fueron una voces a mi alrededor gritando mi nombre…nada más…

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado desde que me quedé inconsciente. Me pesaban los parpados, me dolía cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Sentía como si tuviera un camión encima de mi que me impedía moverme.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos.

¿Dónde me encontraba?

El pitido del Holter me advirtió del lugar en el que estaba…el hospital.

Las paredes blancas me lo confirmaban. Mire a mi alrededor, Esme estaba allí.

-Vaya veo que te has despertado- dijo con mirada maternal.

-¿Que me ha pasado?- pregunté, aunque me lo imaginaba. Lo único que recuerdo fue que caí en la inconsciencia del colocón que llevaba, por intentar evadirme me pasé con la cocaína y estas habían sido las consecuencias.

-TE desmayaste…-dijo sería- ¿porque consumiste tanta cocaína?- preguntó con demasiada seriedad. Con un rostro que no había visto en ella todavía y que hacía que se me encogiera el corazón.

No quería contestar. Ojala ella no hubiera estado presente en ese momento, ¿Qué iba a pensar de mí?...

-Si no quieres contestar no contestes Bella, pero solo te digo que si necesitas ayuda puedes contar con migo-se levantó y me dio un beso en la frente.- me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y tu padre esta solo…ahora vendrá mi marido y supongo que te dará el alta.

-Gracias- murmuré.

Salió de allí y me quedé sola en aquella deprimente habitación. Por culpa de ponerme hasta el culo estaba aquí y encima me había perdido el irme de fiesta al New Moon. Eso si que me jorobaba.

Al poco tiempo entró el doctor.

-Hola Isabella, soy Carlisle Cullen, el doctor que te atendió- saludó.

-Hola-murmuré apenada. Estaba pasando una gran vergüenza, nunca me había pasado algo así, encima justo tenían que haberme visto en pleno apogeo, lo padres del dios heleno…

-Bueno ayer entraste con un poco de sobredosis, no fue nada grave porque conseguimos estabilizarte al momento, pero podría haberte dado un infarto…-explicó- ya puedes volver a casa, debes estar unos días descansando….y intenta no fumar ni tomar nada…será lo mejor- eso ya lo veía más difícil.

-Muchas gracias doctor- dije mientras me levantaba.

-Te dejo a solas para que te vistas y ahora vuelvo con los papeles del alta.

Me levanté y cogí mi ropa para vestirme. Todo estaba siendo un poco confuso.

Cuando terminé el doctor volvió con los papeles del alta y me quedé observándolo. Tenía un gran parecido con su hijo Edward, el doctor también era muy guapo.

-Bueno Bella, ya puedes marcharte, que iba a decir- se lo pensó- sabes que si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírselo a mi mujer ¿no?-asentí, aunque no la iba a pedir, yo no necesitaba ayuda.

-Gracias por todo…-murmuré.

Cogí los papeles y salí de allí, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con la persona que menos esperaba ver en aquel lugar. Pero de que me extrañaba, su padre trabajaba allí así que tampoco debía ser algo tan poco habitual.

-Hola Bella- murmuró.

-Hola.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- preguntó.

-No hace falta…

-De verdad, no me importa, ven…-me indicó que lo siguiera y salí del hospital con el.

Fuimos al aparcamiento y nos subimos en un precioso Volvo c30 plateado.

-¿Como sabías donde estaba?- pregunté curiosa.

-Mi madre me lo dijo…

-Ahh…- no supe que más decir, estaba bastante avergonzada por la situación.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, cogí de mi bolso mi paquete de tabaco y me lo encendí.

-Lo siento pero en mi coche no se fuma- dijo arrebatándomelo de las manos.

-¡Vale señor!- bufé. Estuve a punto de llamarlo aguafiestas, pero el fue quien me aguó los pensamientos con su palabrería.

-¿Es que no te entra en la cabeza que eso es malo?- dijo con enojo.- Acabas de salir del hospital por una sobredosis de la mierda que te metes, ¿tu eres idiota o que?

-¿Y tu quien coño eres para decirme a mí lo que tengo o no que hacer?- dije enfadada.-¿Para el coche?

-¿Que?-dijo confuso.

-Que pares el coche, me piro andando- obedeció y salí de su coche pegando un fuerte portazo. Últimamente solo hacía que dar portazos.

-Te estas jodiendo tu misma Bella, al final no podrás salir…-murmuró. Ni siquiera le escuche. Continué hacía adelante y me fui hasta mi casa pero cambié de opinión.

La verdad es que no quería ir a casa. Hoy era sábado, en verdad Esme no tenía que estar allí, pero estaba porque yo estaba en el hospital. Después de lo de ayer no quería presentarme allí.

Decidí que en vez de ir a mi casa iría a casa de Jessica. Caminé durante media hora hasta llegar.

Toqué el timbre y me abrió su madre y me comunicó que estaba durmiendo en su habitación.

-¿Se puede? –pregunté tocando en su puerta.

-¿Bella que haces aquí?- dijo medio adormecida- ¿donde estuviste ayer? Te fui a buscar a tu casa pero tu padre me dijo que no estabas…- ni siquiera mi padre le dijo que estaba en el hospital…Maldito…

-He estado en el hospital ingresada…-murmuré

-¿Que te ha pasado?¿ Oye y porque tienes el labio hinchado y con costra?- mierda no me lo había tapado…

-Lo que me ha pasado es que ayer me coloqué demasiado de cocaína y me dio un chungo- murmuré- y lo segundo…bah no importa…-no quería decirle que Charlie me pegaba.

-Te dije que controlaras Bella…-murmuró preocupada- pero bueno tu misma, yo no te voy a juzgar porque realmente nosotros hacemos lo mismo, aunque no tanto como tu…

-Exacto...-murmuré- Cambiando de tema…¿Que tal ayer en el New Moon?

-Genial tía, me enrollé con…pues no me acuerdo de su nombre- rió.

-Menuda zorra estas hecha-reí dándole con un cojín. Al menos había conseguido que la conversación cambiara de rumbo porque no me apetecía continuar con ese tema.

-No tanto como tu- murmuró con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos media mañana hablando, esta noche quedaríamos para ir a algún lado con los chicos de clase, no era un gran plan, pero lo prefería antes de quedarme en casa.

Lo malo es que ahora tenía que volver, y tenía un poco de pánico a ese momento, pero estaba Esme, así que mi padre estaría controlado, aunque, me daba vergüenza por ella. Seguramente se pensaba que yo era una buena chica y al final resultó ser todo lo contrario…

Me despedí de Jessica y me fui caminando lentamente hacía mi casa. Estaba planeando que hacer, si llegar y irme a mi habitaron y encerrarme, o hablar con Esme…estaba confusa, la mejor idea era la primera, entrar como si nada y ya esta…

Llegué a mi casa, abrí la puerta con mi llave y divisé el salón que era donde se encontraban Charlie y Esme viendo la tele.

Saludé y rápidamente subí a mi habitación y la cerré con pestillo. ME tumbé en mi cama y cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar. Pero entonces alguien llamó a mi puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- era Esme.

En verdad no quería hablar con nadie, pero se lo debía…

Abrí la puerta y le dije que se sentara y lo hizo al borde de mi cama.

-¿Como estas?- preguntó con preocupación.- Edward me llamó y me dijo que te fuiste sola, que te bajaste del coche…- chivato…

-Estoy perfectamente Esme- dije con la mayor dulzura que me salía en aquellos momentos. Pero la traición de Edward me había puesto de bastante mala leche.

La vi dudar por unos instantes, se que tenía algo que decirme pero no sabía como…y yo no tenía pensado el hacer avanzar la conversación.

* * *

**Hasta mañanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Siento el retraso chicas! Ains esque estamso con obras en el baño de casa y me resulta casi imposible estar en ella poreso me he retrasado, pero justo por eso maána tendreis racion doble por la noche ( si puedo) espero que si jajajaj pero lo intentaré en seri!**

**Muchas gracisa por seguirme y por vuestros reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

POV Bella

-Quien…¿quien te ha hecho eso del labio?-preguntó agachando la cabeza.

Como acto reflejo mi mano fue a parar a ese lugar. ¿Que le iba a decir? No le podía decir la verdad…No quería…

-Creo que me lo hice cuando me desmayé- mentí.

Puso cara rara pero optó por seguirme la corriente, aunque se le notaba a leguas que no me había creído para nada, pero no quería indagar en el asunto.

-Bueno yo me marcho con tu padre, en media hora estará la comida-murmuró tristemente, seguramente esperaba conseguir alguna respuesta.

-No tengo hambre, prefiero descansar…-murmuré

-Pues vas a bajar señorita, tienes que comer- ordenó.

No pude evitar sonreír por su mandato, me había recordado demasiado a mi madre, ella siempre me decía aquello, cuando era pequeña y ella era sana claro…creo que esos eran los únicos momentos felices que había habido en mi vida, porque a partir de los 8 años ya todo se tornó negro…Aunque parte de culpa tenía yo, sobre todo por estos dos últimos años, pero ya estaba metida hasta el fondo y tampoco me quedaba nada por lo que luchar.

Seguiría siendo como era, fumando, bebiendo, drogándome hasta morirme…podía sonar demasiado melodramático, pero eran mis sentimientos y eran imposibles de cambiarlos, tampoco tenía nada de valor como para cambiarlo ni ninguna motivación para conseguirlo…

Esme se fue de la habitación y de nuevo me quedé allí, sola, pensando en lo desastrosa que estaba siendo mi vida. Pero de nuevo pensando que YO había sido la única culpable y esa era mi cruda realidad. Pero tampoco tenía pensado hacer nada para cambiarlo. Yo iba a seguir con mi sucia vida y que menos comenzando por hacer lo que hacía siempre.

Fui a mi bolso y cogí mi "tabaco", ya se que el doctor Cullen me dijo que no tomara drogas en unos días, pero no le iba a hacer caso, lo supe desde el momento en que me lo dijo, lo necesitaba, bueno más bien quería hacerlo, porque me gustaba.

Me coloqué en la ventana, mirando la calle mientras le metía las caladas. La gente paseaba con sus perros, los niños jugaban en el parque y sonreían sin parar. Que tiempos aquellos en los que no importaba nada.

Cuando eres pequeño no sabes realmente lo dura que es la vida. Con cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, disfrutas sin parar, te diviertes con lo que sea…pero ahora, ahora nada…Nadie dijo que la vida fuera de color de rosa, y que razón tuvo la persona que dijo aquella frase, para mi era todo negro.

Suspiré varias veces contemplando aquellas escenas de felicidad, una felicidad que a mi me habían robado desde muy pequeña y por la que no había podido ser una niña como otra cualquiera.

-¡A comer!- se oyó que gritó Esme.

Rápidamente apague el cigarro y lo tiré por la ventana. Eché un poco de ambientador en la habitación para que no oliera y bajé a la cocina a comer. No quería ir…allí estaría mi padre…

Entré y, efectivamente, el estaba allí, mirándome con una mirada acusadora, pero lo ignoré.

Nos sentamos los tres a comer en silencio, no hubo palabras en toda la comida, aunque lo prefería así. Era demasiado incomodo todo.

Cuando terminé recogí mi plato y lo fregué. Salí de allí lo antes posible, pero con tan mala suerte que mi padre tuvo que llamarme.

-Isabella- murmuró seco

-¿Que?- contesté en el mismo tono. Debía controlarme, no quería que Esme presenciara una de nuestras peleas.

-¿Desde cuando consumes?- su pregunta me pillo por sorpresa…¿que quería demostrar?

Sabía perfectamente que consumía no entendía a que venía aquello ahora.

-Contesta- dijo serio

-¿Que conteste?-dije incrédula.-Como puedes ser tan…¿falso?- murmuré con enojo.

-¿Falso porque? Por preocuparme por mi hija- dijo como si el fuera el bueno de la película.

-¡En tu puta vida no te has preocupado por mi!- grité.

-Bella tranquila- murmuró Esme.

-No puedo estar tranquila, porque no se que coño esta diciendo-grité- sabes perfectamente que llevo años metida, no te las des ahora de buen padre Charlie, porque si no lo has sido durante todos estos años, no lo vas a ser ahora- salí de allí dando por terminada la conversación y subí de nuevo a mi cuarto a tumbarme en la cama.

Seguía incrédula por la situación que acababa de presenciar. Ahora si que ya no entendía nada. Parecía como si mi terrible mundo se hubiera puesto patas arriba, estaba todo al revés.

¿Mi padre haciéndose el preocupado? ¿Que quería ahora? Todo esto era un poco extraño para mí.

Cayó la noche y yo seguí encerrada a mi habitación, ya era la hora de cenar, pero no bajé, solo me fui al baño a darme una ducha y vestirme para salir un rato con mis amigos. Necesitaba despejarme, aunque me parece que muy cuerda no iba a estar esta noche, pero así seguro que me despejaba.

Me puse unos shorts negros y un top escotado de color rojo y mis zapatos de tacón, me maquillé tapando mi herida y cogí mi bolso con todos mis útiles y bajé rápidamente para desaparecer por la puerta antes de que Charlie me dijera algo.

Caminé hasta el parque ya que estaba muy cerca de mi casa y allí ya estaban todos, Mike, Jessica, Laurent (amiga de Jessica pero a la que yo odiaba a muerte), Tyler, Eric y Ben. Básicamente éramos un grupo, aunque había alguna que para mí sobraba.

Odiaba a Laurent por una simple razón. Me envidiaba, me odiaba…el ¿Por qué?, nunca lo he llegado a saber aunque no se si quiero, pero tenía que aguantarme porque es amiga de Jessica.

Caminé hacía los bancos y ya tenían unos cuantos porros encendidos por allí.

-¿Que pasa empezáis sin mi?- murmuré haciendo un puchero.

-Pensábamos que tu ya vendrías servidita de casa- se regodeó Laurent

-Hay cariño yo que pensaba que ya te habían cambiado el cerebro, pero me parece que sigues siendo igual de imbecil…-contraataqué.

Me miró con mala cara y después se giró para hablar con Tyler. Ella estaba enamorada de el, pero el pasaba de ella y yo lo usaba como arma para molestarla, ese era uno de sus motivos para odiarme, porque yo me había tirado a Tyler y ella no…¡JA!

Me senté con mis amigos y me puse a fabricar mis cigarritos de la risa, dicho finamente…A uno de ellos se me ocurrió ponerle en la punta un poquito de cocaína.

-Bella estas loca- rió Mike.

-Tu calla que también fumaras- sonreí.

Jessica negó con la cabeza, ella sabía perfectamente lo que me había ocurrido la noche anterior y se preocupaba por mi, pero no me iba a pasar nada.

Mientras todos fumábamos y íbamos haciéndonos más, Mike y Eric fueron a comprar alcohol, todas las noches que veníamos aquí acabábamos como cubas y esta no iba a ser menos.

Llegaron las botellas y comenzamos a beber a morro de ella.

-¿Porque no jugamos a la botella?-propuse.

-¡Genial!-dijeron todos, menos Lauren que puso mala cara.

Nos sentamos unos alrededor de los otros y comenzamos a hacer girar la botella. Nosotros teníamos una versión avanzada y era que por cada vez que le tocara a unos darse un beso también tenían que beberse un buen vaso de alcohol.

Al primer turno me toco a mí con Tyler,¡ genial! Me encantó ver la cara de envidia de Laurent cuando poco a poco me acerqué a Tyler para darle uno de mis besos.

Estuvimos parte de la noche así, bebiendo, fumando, riendo. Algunos se fueron yendo a sus casa, borrachos perdidos, yo estaba tan borracha que no podía ni moverme del suelo y Jessica estaba igual que yo. Las dos no parábamos de reírnos. Creo que nos quedamos las dos solas allí en medio hasta que esta me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos cada una a nuestra casa, tambaleándonos por el camino y cantando canciones de Navidad, sin ninguna razón aparente. Solo porque había sido lo primero que se nos había pasado por la cabeza.

* * *

**Hasta mañana!**

**Muchos besosss!**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Aquí estoy cariñiness con un poquito más de este dramón que como ya dije seria duro pero aun queda demasiado como parah acer conjeturas.**

**No todo será ni malo ni bueno, habrá de todo ya lo digo jijiji**

**Un besazo enorme y gracias por vustros reviews**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

POV Bella

Al llegar a casa, busqué la llave como pude e intenté abrir la puerta, pero mira por donde no había manera de que la llavecita entrara en el agujerito.

-¡Quieres dejar de moverte puerta!- al decir eso la puerta se abrió.- vaya al menos te has abierto sola.-reí.

Pero realmente no se había abierto sola…era mi padre quien la había abierto y su cara realmente no me gustaba nada de nada. Se podía oler la furia a kilómetros.

-¡Hey!- saludé riendo. Hice ademán de adentrarme en casa pero mi padre estaba parado en la puerta.- ¿Que pasa no me vas a dejar entrar o que?-murmuré observándolo.

-Pues mira por donde que no-murmuró.

-¡Pues vete a la mierda!-dije girándome y yéndome a algún lugar. Ni siquiera contestó.

Esto era impresionante…Mi padre echándome de casa, esto era lo último que me faltaba ya…

Fui caminando por Forks, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas a Charlie, tambaleándome de lado a lado, casi ni me aguantaba en pie, pero tendría que llegar a algún lado y dormir un rato. Así que me adentré al bosque, a mi lugar favorito, al lado del río. Una vez allí me tumbé en el húmedo césped. Cerré los ojos y dejé vagar mi mente para intentarme dormir, pero me resultaba imposible…estaba incomoda, tenía frío y la cabeza me daba una y mil vueltas. Había bebido demasiado y encima había fumado…

ME quedé tumbada durante todo lo que quedaba de noche con los ojos abiertos. Cuando comenzó a salir el sol decidí levantarme. Necesitaba dormir en mi cama, así que no lo pensé dos veces y volví a mi casa. Aun no se me habían pasado los efectos de lo que había tomado.

Llegué de nuevo a la puerta de mi casa, cogí mi llave y abrí. Esta vez Charlie no estaba para impedírmelo, seguramente estaría durmiendo. Así que subí rápidamente y entré en el baño para darme una ducha y despejarme.

Funcionó bastante bien, ya estaba más o menos serena, así que mi próxima parada era caer rendida en mi cama, y así fue. Fue caer en ella y dormir como un tronco, pero con una pesadilla, que más bien era un mal recuerdo de por medio.

"La noche era oscura. Estábamos en un callejón, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor. El iba completamente colocado, yo no...Solo tenía trece años…

De repente una luz alumbró el callejón y un grupo de hombre nos asaltó en aquellos momentos…

El como pudo me protegió y me dijo que saliera corriendo…lo siguiente que pasó era algo borroso en mi mente. Media hora después volví a aquel lugar oscuro..en su busca y estaba allí, pero no de la manera que me hubiera gustado encontrarlo…estaba tirando en el suelo…desangrándose sin parar…ya no respiraba…"

-¡Jacob!-grité despertándome sobresaltada…

Hacía años que no había vuelto a tener una pesadilla con el…¿porque ahora? Esto no podía ser…el estaba muerto, ya habíamos sufrido bastante con su muerte…Lo había intentado borrar de mi memoria pero me resultaba algo realmente imposible…No se podía olvidar una cosa así…

Quería mantenerlo en lo más profundo de mi memoria. Amarrado para que jamás volvieran a salir, pero era imposible.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin detenerse, su recuerdo me dolía, me dolía demasiado…

Debía ir al cementerio, no sabía por que pero debía hacerlo, algo me lo decía.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí de mi casa sin hacer ruido para que Charlie no se enterara. Tarde una media hora en llegar al lugar. Busqué su tumba, aun recordaba perfectamente el camino, como olvidarlo…aunque desde que entre en el mundo de las drogas no había vuelto, porque me sentía culpable, culpable porque el también se drogaba, pero que se esperaba..con la familia que tenía.

-Jacob, hacía años que no venía a verte…-sollocé- pero no he tenido el valor suficiente como para hacerlo…-continué- se que te he fallado…recuerdo cuando me decías "tu no hagas esto Bella, prométemelo" mientras fumabas, y mírame ahora, estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tu…y no puedo evitarlo…Bueno peor que tu, tu al menos si que controlabas de verdad.

Lloré durante un buen rato en su tumba y al fin decidí irme, estaba realmente cansada, aunque estaba segura de que ni siquiera podría dormir…

Al salir de allí apareció quien menos me esperaba ver por estos lugares…

**POV Edward**

Bella estaba totalmente descontrolada. Ni siquiera me dejó llevarla a su casa. Algo duro le tenía que haber pasado en su vida como para que se comportara de esa manera.

Deseaba realmente ayudarla, no entendía el porque, porque apenas la conocía y encima nuestros pocos encuentros no habían tenido nada de positivo, al contrario siempre discutíamos y ella era demasiado agresiva conmigo, aunque eso lo provocan las drogas…

Tenía que ayudarla a salir de ese mundo, pero también tenía que descubrir el porque de su actitud.

Estábamos a domingo, yo solía levantarme temprano y irme a correr por el pueblo, ya que esto era tan pequeño que no había ni gimnasio y aquí uno era bastante sano y le gustaba cuidarse para mantenerse medianamente bien.

Fui a mi armario y cogí mi ropa de deporte, me vestí, bajé a la cocina a desayunar un tazón de cereales.

-¿Te vas?-preguntó mi madre

-Si, voy a hacer un poco de ejercicio-sonreí.

-Así me gusta, que te cuides- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Mi madre era la persona más dulce que había en mi vida. Siempre trataba a todo el mundo con mucho amor y se preocupaba mucho por los demás, y más con el trabajo que ella tenía. Desde que estaba en casa de los Swan, la frustración salía a flote en ella, no le gustaba la situación que había en aquella casa, pero tampoco quería entrometerse demasiado. Le expliqué todo lo de Bella y se que ella la intentaba ayudar, pero Bella no se dejaba. Era terca.

Al parecer Bella y su padre se odiaban, siempre discutían y mi madre incluso creía que Charlie le pegaba a Bella, aunque esta no se lo dijera…ella tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas y eso me recuerda a aquella herida es su labio... Por lo que la teoría de mi madre, era bastante plausible.

Por ahora con Charlie las cosas mejoraban, cuando estaba con ella no consumía nada y se controlaba muy bien, incluso sonreía según me contaba mi madre, pero con Bella las cosas habían empezado a ir mal. Ella quería ayudarla pero no sabía como hacerlo. Cada vez se alejaba más de todo.

Creo que por eso yo quería hacerlo, por complacer a mi madre…

Siempre hacía el mismo recorrido, recorría todo el bosque, apreciando milímetro a milímetro el precioso paisaje, lo bueno de este lugar es que podías respirar aire puro por donde fuese, era genial. Después de atravesar el bosque, cruzaba la carretera y llegaba a la zona más apartada del pueblo, había una floristería y más adelante estaba el cementerio, siempre lo cruzaba. Allí siempre había silencio, me gustaba el silencio, era un lugar en el cual pensar, pero también el cual me ponía bastante triste.

Corrí por esa zona y me quedé incrédulo por quien había allí. Bella estaba secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos y cuando me vio se sorprendió y se giró para irse, pero quería hablar con ella, así que no me corté y fui allí.

-¿Que haces tu por aquí?-pregunté

-¿Te importa?- dijo seca- Dios, las cosas buenas se acumulan- dijo más para si que para mí.

-La verdad no- murmuré- lo siento no te he saludado…hola

-Tampoco hacía falta que lo hicieras, no iba a morir porque no me saludases.

-Se ha levantado usted con el pie izquierdo ¿o que?-murmuré.

-Ni siquiera me he acostado…

-¿De fiesta toda la noche no?- la verdad me estaba entrometiendo en donde no me llamaban, pero sentía curiosidad.

-Pues si, mas o menos. ¿Porque tanta pregunta? ¿Me estas siguiendo o que?-murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba monísima así.

-No

-¿Entonces que haces aquí a estas horas?- ahora ella era la entrevistadora.

-Los domingos suelo salir a correr para mantenerme en forma-expliqué

-¡Guay!-ironizó.

Vi como rebuscaba en su bolso y sacaba uno de sus cigarros, le puse mala cara pero ella me ignoró.

-¿Por que haces esto?-pregunté

-Por que me da la gana-murmuró mirándome fijamente a los ojos, intentando intimidarme.

Fue caminando para irse, pero yo la seguí, ya que tenía que ir por el mismo camino…Iba a intentar haber si podía seguir hablando con ella, necesitaba saber algo más de ella.

Seguía sin entender porque tenía tanto interés, esto era muy extraño, al final si que me iba a parecer demasiado a mi madre preocupándome por todos…

Pero se veía que necesitaba a alguien que de verdad la apoyara y le diera consuelo. Sentía como si esta chica casi siempre hubiera tenido que labrarse su camino ella sola, y eso hacía que una especie de magnetismo me hiciera acercarme fuera como fuese.

* * *

**A ver si esta noche puedo y cuelgo otro! Si no, hasta mañana!**

**BESITOS!**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola chiquiss! aqui estoy!**

**Bueno en este capitulo descubriremos un poquito más de Bella! **

**espero que os guste!**

**Gracisa por vuestros reviews!**

**BESOSSS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

POV Bella

El encontrarme con Edward en aquel lugar, fue algo muy extraño para mí, y lo más extraño es que me seguía por donde yo iba…¿Qué quería de mi?

No paraba de hacerme preguntas estúpidas, y la verdad me incomodaba un poco. Pero sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención y yo me estaba comportando como una estúpida, pero no lo podía evitar, me salía solo. Esa era mi personalidad y era difícil de cambiar a estas alturas de mi vida.

Mantuvimos una pequeña conversación pero un poco incomoda, así que yo me encendí un "cigarro" y continué hacía delante, pero el tuvo que poner pegas…Así que pasé de el y continué, pero me seguía allí a donde iba…

-Que pasa, ¿te has perdido?- dije girándome bruscamente y encarándolo.

Me observó directamente a mi rostro y paró la vista en mi labio, como el otro día.

-¿Como te has hecho eso?-preguntó.

-Pues…-no sabía que decir- ¿y a ti que te importa?-grité, esa era la mejor respuesta.

-Pues si que me importa Bella, sé que te lo ha hecho tu padre…-murmuró en un susurro.

Su contestación me dejo helada, como sabía el que me lo había echo mi padre…Nadie lo sabía…

-Pues sabes mal…-me giré e intenté irme, pero su mano fue a parar a mi brazo y me giró haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros.

-Lo siento, se que no debería meterme-susurró aturdido- solo es…que me preocupo por ti…

¿Alguien preocupándose por mi? Eso era algo nuevo…Yo no le importaba a nadie, ¿Por qué iba a importarle a este monumento?

-No hace falta que te preocupes, se lo que hago…-murmuré seca. Aunque en el fondo me sentía incluso alagada por su preocupación.

-Eso es lo que tu piensas…que sabes lo que haces, pero realmente lo haces para esconderte de la realidad y no enfrentar tus problemas ni intentar superarlos…-murmuró.

Ni siquiera contesté, no me salía ninguna contestación realmente ingeniosa como para dejarlo mal, al revés, mi conciencia le daba la razón, pero yo no, no le quería dar la razón, porque yo controlaba lo que hacía y lo hacía porque quería no porque me sintiera mal, aunque no puedo negar que al hacerlo olvidaba todo…

Me marché de allí lo antes posible, dejándolo solo. No quería hablar con nadie, quería llegar a mi casa de una vez.

¿Por qué se me habría ocurrido ir a visitar la tumba de Jacob? Si me hubiera quedado en casa, no me hubiera encontrado con Edward, ni me hubiera sentido de la manera que me estaba sintiendo, culpable por todo…

Llegué a mi casa rápidamente y abrí la puerta. Mi padre ya estaba despierto.

-¿Por que lloras?-preguntó.

Como un acto reflejo mis manos fueron a parar a mis ojos, y era cierto, estaban húmedos, con lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando…

-Por nada- contesté seca.

-¿Has ido al cementerio verdad?- me quedé sorprendida, al instante…como sabía el a donde había ido? ¿Ahora todo el mundo era adivino?- Te he oído gritar el nombre de tu hermano en sueños, así que no fue muy difícil.

-Pues muy bien…-dije seca, tanta simpatía de mi padre no era buena…

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré.

Si Jacob era mi hermano, asesinado por unos delincuentes, algo que yo vi, y por lo que mi padre siempre me ha culpado…de ahí viene nuestra mala relación…

Aun tenía grabada en mi retina la imagen de mi hermano desangrado en el suelo. Fue dos años después de morir mi madre, yo tenía 13 años, el también consumía drogas, bueno, el solo fumaba porros, nunca había llegado a nada más que a eso, porque el había estado a cada momento con nuestra madre y sufría demasiado y el no quería acabar así. ¿Pero de que le sirvió controlarse?

Yo solía salir con el por las noches a acompañarlo y nos metíamos en algún callejón de Forks. Pero aquel día tuvimos demasiada mala suerte…Estando allí vinieron unos tipos, ni siquiera me acuerdo exactamente de lo que paso, mi hermano me dijo que corriera, que huyera de allí y eso hice. Pero cuando estaba llegando a casa me dije a mi misma que tenía que volver a por Jacob, por si le había pasado algo. Así que volví.

Pero fue demasiado tarde…estaba en el suelo desagrado, le habían apuñalado en el corazón, matándolo al instante. Yo estaba realmente asustada, las lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos me impedían actuar con coherencia, solo me quedé allí tumbada en el suelo, encima de el cuerpo inerte de Jacob, mi hermano, mi amigo, el único que me comprendía y que me había apoyado siempre, y lo había perdido…

Cuando conseguí reaccionar, cogí su teléfono móvil que estaba en el suelo y llamé a la policía, o sea a mi padre, en aquellos momentos el aun era el jefe de policía, pero todo se le acabo en aquel momento…

Al llegar su cara se quedó blanca, mirando como su hijo ya muerto estaba en el suelo y a mi encima de el llorando desconsoladamente. Me preguntó una y otra vez que era lo que había pasado, pero yo no contestaba, era incapaz, estaba en shock.

Me llevaron al hospital por si yo había sido agredida pero no les pude decir que no, no podía hablar…me había quedado muda.

Hicieron todo tipo de investigaciones al respecto, pero nunca logramos encontrar a los asesinos, fue un caso que no se resolvió y que quedó pendiente de resolver en nuestra familia para siempre…

Desde aquel día, mi padre no había vuelto a ser el mismo, nunca había sacado a relucir ningún cariño especial hacía a mi, pero desde aquel día las cosas fueron a peor.

Se emborrachaba como un loco todas las noches, comenzó con la droga, después a los pocos meses le detectaron el cáncer, todo iba de mal en peor…

Comenzó a pegarme y se convirtió en lo que hoy en día es, un monstruo para mí, alguien incapaz de convivir con otra persona, ni aunque esa otra persona fuera yo, su hija, a la que ignoraba siempre y cuando le hacía caso la humillaba y trataba mal.

Estuve años soportándolo, hasta que aquel día en New Moon Mike me ofreció aquella maldita pastilla que comenzó a arruinar mi vida aun más, aunque por otro lado también parecía arreglarla, porque estando hasta arriba de todo, me sentía libre, sentía que era yo misma, me sentía mejor…

Pero la realidad de hoy en día es que estaba echa una mierda, todo iba en mi contra últimamente…ahora Charlie quería hacer el papel de padre responsable que intenta educar a su hija, pero ya no iba a funcionar, además no le creía, no creía el papel el cual estaba intentando interpretar, conmigo no iba a funcionar…

Me tumbé en mi cama y dormí profundamente, el día me había dejado agotada después de haber sacado a la luz el recuerdo de mi hermano Jacob, siempre lo intentaba evitar por todos los medios, porque fue algo muy traumático en mi vida…Era un tema taboo, algo que nadie nombraba nunca…

Cuando desperté eran altas horas de la madrugada, ya estábamos a lunes, día de instituto, pero yo estaba expulsada, así que sería día de tortura en mi casa, aunque al menos estaría Esme y mi padre estaría controlado, o intentando hacer de buen padre.

Me sabía demasiado mal que Esme tuviera que vivir esta triste situación, se estaba implicando demasiado en nuestros problemas y eso para una persona con una vida perfecta debe ser duro, el ver como hay familias con problemas y momentos tan duros como los que hay en mi vida.

Como aun era demasiado temprano, las 5:30 de la madrugada exactamente, había dormido más de 13 horas, me fui al baño a darme una ducha para despejarme. Una vez terminé fui a la cocina, tenía hambre, el día anterior no había probado bocado, así que comí algo tranquilamente, hasta que mi padre despertó, pero ni siquiera me miró ni dijo nada…Mejor, prefería que mantuviera su silencio antes de que lo rompiera para acabar los dos discutiendo sin cesar, era insoportable aquella situación, pero cada vez se repetía más a menudo y ninguno de los dos era capaz de controlarla.

Nuestro temperamento nos lo impedía. Yo tenía lo genes Swan muy marcados, y esos eran un tremendo carácter, que al fin y al cabo nada bueno nos había traído a mí y a mi padre. Porque empeoraba cada día más nuestra relación si nos dirigíamos la palabra. Algo que no deseo a nadie, algo que no deseo ni para mi misma, aunque yo sola me había buscando todo.

* * *

**Hasta mañanaaa!**

**Besotes enormes!**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Hola chiquisss! aquí estoyy!**

**Hoy por Edward para ver que pasa por su cabecitaaaaaa! jijiji descubriremos alguna cosita más sobre el, como es con su familia, sus pensamientos... Un pokitin de todo jijiji**

**Pero aun falta mucho muchitoo para esto!**

**mañana más!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

POV Edward

La conversación durante el camino del cementerio con Bella me dejó un amargo sabor de boca. Estaba rehacía a ser ayudada por nadie, no se daba cuenta de su situación, al parecer lo veía todo de lo más normal posible, pero eso era causa de su actitud. Ella solo veía bien lo que ella misma hacía, como si quisiera hacer creer al resto del mundo que nada de lo que hacía estaba mal.

Pero no se daba cuenta de que su vida estaba inmersa en un pozo, un pozo negro y profundo del que ni ella misma se daba cuenta que estaba metida y por eso ni siquiera intentaba salir. Estaba completamente cegada y necesitaba la ayuda suficiente como para salir de ese lugar, cuanto antes, si no acabaría realmente mal…

Después de que ella volviera a su casa yo me fui a la mía. Alice estaba en el sofá sentada esperando a que llegara para explicarle lo ocurrido. Ella estaba enterada de todo el tema, aunque nunca había hablado con Bella, sentía pena y compasión por ella y también quería ayudarla. Tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas, ella estaba completamente segura que debajo de esa fachada de pasota, fría y dura se escondía una Bella sensible y responsable.

Yo también creía eso, porque realmente la impresión que te da al verla es esa, de una persona responsable, estudiosa, diferente completamente a lo que aparenta ser en realidad.

Aunque como dice el refrán, las apariencias engañan, y con Isabella me había ocurrido exactamente eso. No era nada de lo que pensé en un primer momento que sería.

-¿Que ha pasado con Bella?-preguntó.

-Bueno, pues lo que te explicó ayer mamá, le dio una pequeña sobredosis pero esta bien, incluso tan bien que la noche anterior se fue con sus "amigos"- la palabra amigos la dije haciendo comillas en el aire, porque un amigo no deja que una persona se hunda de esa manera y caiga en eso…aunque seguramente ellos estarían igual y habrían sido los que la llevaron a esos mundos. Pero yo no era nadie para juzgar sin conocer.

Continué explicándole la historia, hasta el momento en que aquella mañana la encontré saliendo del cementerio llorando y no conseguí sacarle nada de nada.

Mi hermana sacó la conclusión de que tenía a alguien allí enterrado, pero yo creo que eso era obvio, pero debía ser alguien importante para ella, porque se la veía bastante afectada por la situación. Aunque pensándolo bien, una muerte se supera, pero no se olvida y duele cada vez que se recuerda…

-Tenemos que ayudarla Ed…-murmuró con tristeza.

-Lo se…pero me parece que cada vez va a peor y no hace nada por ver en que se convertirá su vida si continua de esa manera…

Nos quedamos durante un buen rato pensando en que hacer, pero no se nos ocurría nada.

Cuando llego nuestra madre, nos reunimos a hablar con ella y le expliqué exactamente lo mismo que a Alice.

Mi madre sabía de primera mano lo que pasaba en aquella casa. Aunque lo de Bella de hoy no, porque ella no trabajaba allí los domingos, porque se suponía que estaba su hija para cuidar de Charlie, pero bien era sabido de que ambos no se tragaban el uno al otro. Su relación era pésima, pero mi madre tenía su día de descanso para irse con mi padre durante todo el día y pasarlo juntos en cualquier lugar romántico.

Cuando terminamos con la historia del cementerio, se quedó pensativa. Ella no se imaginaba quien podía ser la persona que tuviera allí enterrada, a parte de la madre, que también estaba muerta.

-No tengo ni idea…yo solo…a veces…-murmuró- cuando Charlie se duerme, le oigo murmurar un nombre…Jacko, John…¡Jacob! Eso es Jacob…-dijo muy segura.

Así que Jacob…debía de descubrir quien era ese tal Jacob, pero no creo que preguntándoselo directamente a Bella pudiera solucionar algo, seguramente incluso me agrediría, dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraba nuestra relación.

Aunque claro…siempre me pillaban por sorpresa sus reacciones. De un momento a otro podía pasar de estar completamente furiosa y hablarte seca, y en otro incluso estar simpática.

-Por cierto mamá, le pregunté sobre su herida en el labio...-murmuré avergonzado. Fue un momento el cual fui demasiado curioso.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Bueno yo fui un poco entrometido la verdad…le dije directamente que sabía que se lo había echo su padre…y bueno, pues me contestó bastante mal, pero eso nada más hizo que confirmar mis sospechas…

-Deberías haber sido más cuidadoso- dijo con reproche y el ceño fruncido.

Tenía razón, debí haberlo sido, pero es que me frustraba demasiado aquella situación. Su dependencia con las drogas cada vez era peor, yo lo veía, veía como se estaba fastidiando más y más a cada día. Incluso la habían expulsado del colegio una semana, porque la vieron fumar…y le doy la razón al director la verdad, no es que sea una persona que siempre acata las normas, pero veo perfectamente razonable que la expulse por eso, pero para ella seguramente solo le va a servir como si fueran unas pequeñas vacaciones, o una pequeña tortura por estar una semana entera con su padre.

-Quiero hablar algún día con ella- dijo Alice de repente.

-Podrías acercarte a ella, e intentar hacerte su amiga-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una idea…

Cuando a la enana se le ocurría una idea temíamos todos, estaba bastante loca mi hermana, pero esa locura la hacía muy entrañable.

Pensó en algún día plantarse en casa de los Swan alegando cualquier excusa tonta, como si mi madre se hubiese dejado algo en casa y tuviera que ir mi hermana a llevárselo. La verdad es que era buena idea, y supongo que podría acercarse de esa manera…

Después de nuestra larga charla sobre Bella, volvimos a nuestro mundo. Un mundo totalmente diferenta a la vida de ella…

¿Por qué no podía sacármela de la cabeza?

Estaba completamente obsesionado, desde que la vi, estaba en mi mente…Además era preciosa…

Alice y mi madre se marcharon a hacer la cena junto con mi padre, y Emmet, Rose y Jasper ya estaban sentados en el sofá enganchados a la consola.

-Eh ¡Yo quiero jugar!- dije como un niño pequeño.

-Lo siento cuñado pero voy yo- sonrió Rose.

Me senté y esperé mi turno. Estábamos jugando al Pro 2010, de futbol, Rosalie siempre ganaba, era una mujer muy femenina y coqueta pero también tenía un lado muy masculino, que creo que en parte es lo que atrajo a Emmet. Era una viciada de la consola, además que era muy buena en ello y hacía que Emmet quedara como un pardillo cada dos por tres.

-Por cierto hermanito- comenzó Alice- el viernes por la noche vamos a ir todos a la discoteca esta que hay aquí…el New Moon creo que se llama-murmuró.

-Perfecto- sonreí. La verdad es que me apetecía distraerme un poco e ir a un lugar a divertirme un buen rato.

Mi madre nos llamó para cenar y fuimos todos en una estampida hacía allí. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Emmet aun seguía corriendo en dirección a su lugar. Muy lentamente se colocó delante de su silla y no me lo pensé dos veces y, con un movimiento rápido mientras el ya estaba haciendo el gesto para sentarse, le retiré la silla, haciendo que pusiera su gran culo en el suelo con un gran golpe.

Todos nos comenzamos a reír estruendosamente. Emmet se había quedado con el rostro enrojecido hasta parecer que iba a explotar.

-No ha tenido gracia vale- dijo poniendo morritos y bufando como un niño pequeño.- Esta me la pagas Edward Cullen.- dijo con mirada amenazadora.

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reír.

-Venga chicos parad- dijo mi madre entre risas.

Las bromas hacía Emmet rara vez funcionaban, ya que siempre nos pillaba, el era el bromista titulado, era un chiste el mismo, en cualquier lugar en el que el estuviera ya te hacía sacar una sonrisa. Era inevitable. Por eso aquella fue mi oportunidad para pagarle con la misma moneda que el utilizaba cada vez que abría la boca.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, de vez en cuando Emmet intentaba tirarme de la silla, pero no lo conseguía, en cambio Jasper aportaba un poco de vidilla a la cena y molestaba a Emmet dándole en el brazo con el dedo, para después retirarlo rápidamente sin que el se diera cuenta de quien había sido. Eso nos hacía volver a reír a todos. Porque parecía tonto mirando de un lado a otro buscando al culpable.

Después de la cena Jasper se marchó a su casa, aunque Alice quería que se quedara, pero como al día siguiente teníamos clases sus padres no le dejaban, los míos si, por supuesto, a ellos no les importaba para nada. Eran muy abiertos en ese tema, muy "modernos", como ellos querían ser definidos

Me retiré a mi habitación me puse mi ropa de dormir y me metí en mi cama para caer en un profundo sueño. No sin antes pensar en como saldría el acercamiento de Alice hacia Bella.

Esperaba que fuese bien y que mi hermana consiguiera algo…

* * *

**BESITOS AMORESSS!**


	14. Capitulo 13

**oo Hola cariñiness!**

**Pues aquí llego con otro capitulito, aunque creo que me vais a matar a lo mejor un poquito...**

**La cosa ya comienza a ponerse negra, aunque no lo estará del todo... Pero iros preparandoo que yo me voy a escondiendo en una cueva!jijiji**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

POV Bella

LA semana comenzó de un modo demasiado monótono. Me pasaba el día encerrada en mi habitación leyendo, no quería salir, no quería ver a nadie, aunque a la hora de comer Esme siempre me llamaba para que bajara y si no lo hacía, me reñía.

Aquella reacción por su parte me daba mucha ternura, porque me recordaba a mi madre, aunque ella no es que me tratara así, pero fue por como acabó, dejo de ser la madre tierna, cambió mucho, pero se que en su momento fue una buena madre y me cuidó como intentaba hacer conmigo Esme.

La mañana del miércoles, sonó mi móvil muy temprano.

-¿Si?-pregunté adormecida.

-Bella, soy Mike- murmuró con voz animada

-Hey, Mike ¿que pasa?-pregunté.- ¿No deberías estar en el instituto?

-Como se que estas expulsada, y seguramente te estarás amargando, he decidido no ir hoy al colegio para quedar contigo..- aquello era una buena idea- ¿quedamos en la parte del bosque de siempre?-preguntó.

-Si, en media hora estoy allí.

Al colgar salí de mi cama y me fui a la ducha rápidamente, acabando en diez minutos, después me vestí con unos leggins y una camiseta de palabra de honor ceñida al cuerpo de color blanco., me puse mis botines planos, ya que el tacón no era adecuado para ir por el bosque, y recogí mi bolso para salir por la puerta y desaparecer durante buena parte de la mañana.

-¿A donde vas?- dijo mi padre cuando me vio vestida y bajando por las escaleras.

-He quedado-murmuré y salí, dejándolo como siempre con la palabra en la boca.

No le debía ningún tipo de explicaciones, ya que desde hacía años no se había preguntado nunca a donde iba, a sí que ahora no iba a ser menos.

Me encaminé hacia una parte cercana del bosque. A veces todos nos solíamos reunir allí para hacer de las nuestras.

Al menos esta pequeña salida con Mike me distraería un poco y dejaría de estar encerrada en mi habitación, teniendo que fumar a escondidas para no ser pillada por Esme, ya que no quería que viese lo que hacía, aunque después de mi "sustillo", lo sabía a la perfección.

Llegué al lugar y allí me esperaba Mike sentado en la hierba con una toalla en el suelo. Era muy fino a veces el, pero bueno mejor así aprovecharía y yo no me ensuciaría.

-Hola Bella-sonrió.

-¡Hola!- saludé devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Me senté a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla. Era un buen amigo, aunque también el culpable de estar metida en donde estaba, aunque realmente no era el culpable, porque si teníamos que acusar a alguien era a mí, yo fui la que decidí seguir adelante con ello y nadie más. Yo era la única que tenía las riendas de mi vida y fui la que tomó la decisión de ir por aquel mal camino.

-Toma pruébalo-dijo con una sonrisa.

En su mano había un vaso de alcohol con algo dentro que no reconocía, realmente no sabía ni lo que era, pero tampoco me importaba si hacía que mi mente vagara y me olvidara aunque fuese por unos momentos de lo malo de mi vida.

No debía ser tan confiada, y más refiriéndose al tema de la droga, pero Mike era mi amigo, y ya por algo más que me metiera en el cuerpo, no iba a pasar nada.

Lo tomé sin rechistar y después encendí uno de mis "cigarros" y lo compartí con el mientras hablábamos un poco de todo. El era todo lo contrario a mí, bueno más bien en la clase social, su padre tenía una de las empresas mejor remuneradas de Forks y vivía en una enorme casa a las afueras del pueblo. Sus padres le dejaban hacer lo que quisiera, aunque bueno lo hacía porque casi nunca estaban en casa y no le pillaban haciendo ninguna de las suyas. Era lo que se diría un niño muy malcriado. Sin limites en lo que hacía.

Lo que me había tomado estaba empezando a hacer estragos en mi. Un calor impresionante invadía mi cuerpo, mi cabeza estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo, sentía una necesidad de tirarme a alguien en aquellos momentos. Tenía la lívido a punto de estallar.

-¿Que me has dado?-pregunté- Estoy como…como cachonda- reí por mi ocurrencia.

-¿A si?- preguntó Mike picaronamente.- Eso se puede arreglar- dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente.

Su rostro se fue acercando al mío y sin pensárselo dos veces me beso. No quería corresponderle porque era Mike, mi amigo, pero no se porque me sentí totalmente atraída a corresponderle, como si tuviera un imán que me hiciera hacerlo.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, transformándose en un beso lleno de deseo, deseo que iba en contra de mi, pero que por alguna razón me sentía atraída por hacerlo. Estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

Lentamente nos fuimos tumbando en la hierba y el se colocó encima de mi. Repartiendo besos y mordiscos en mi cuello, orejas y retirándome la camiseta salvajemente.

Estaba totalmente confundida por la situación que estaba ocurriendo, yo no quería hacerlo pero tampoco podía parar. Era todo muy extraño…

Mi cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar, sin hacer caso a mi mente, era como si tuviese vida propia. Mike seguía a lo suyo, desnudándome sin parar, y yo, haciéndole lo mismo a él.

No hubo preliminares ni nada, el deseo me embriagaba y no me dejaba actuar con coherencia. Realmente no era yo…

Introdujo su miembro en mi, con un movimiento rudo, haciendo gemir al instante. El calor estaba presente por todo mi cuerpo, aumentándolo cada vez a una temperatura más elevada, hasta incluso ni siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Comenzó a bombear fuertemente, haciendo que se escaparan grandes gemidos de mi garganta.

-¿TE gusta?-decía mientras jadeaba en mi oído. Asentí pero sin que saliera ninguna palabra. Solo sentía.

Cada vez iba bombeando con más rudeza. Mis gritos eran incontrolados, el clímax estaba a punto de llegar para hacerme tocar las estrellas. Hasta que llegué, dejándome totalmente agotada. Mike se tumbó a mi lado y se vistió. Mi cuerpo no respondía a los movimientos. No se como ni porque pero me quedé como en estado de trance…

Cuando desperté Mike estaba a mi lado, fumando. Me levanté y vi que estaba desnuda…¿Qué había pasado aquí? Mire el cielo y se veían unas pocas estrellas…¿Era de noche?

Tenía una gran confusión en mi cabeza, y Mike ni siquiera se veía dispuesto a darme una explicación. Su cara mostraba una actitud de superioridad, una actitud que jamás había visto en él.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- dije levantándome y vistiéndome rápidamente.

-¿NO te acuerdas de nada?- dijo con picardía, o más bien maldad…

-Pues no, por eso intento que me lo expliques- iba hablando, recogiendo mi ropa y vistiéndome.

¿Porque no me acordaba de nada?...Lo único que recordaba era…que había llegado, me había sentado con Mike y nos habíamos puesto a fumar, y después me dio un vaso con algo dentro, y después de eso…todo en blanco…

Ni una simple imagen en mi mente que me recordara lo que me había pasado aquí. Pero tal y como me encontraba cuando me desperté, desnuda completamente, me imaginaba lo que había echo… Esperaba que no fuera cierto…

Sería algo que no me perdonaría.

Lo primero, porque Mike era mi amigo, y no se que quería conseguir con esto y lo segundo, porque Jessica estaba enamorada de él desde hace años, y eso no se le hacia a una amiga y eso era lo que ella era para mí.

-¿Que me has dado Mike?-murmuré-¿Que mierda era eso que me has dado?- dije al borde de la histeria.

-Escopolamina- murmuró indiferente. Como si le hubiese preguntado por el tiempo.

¿Que coño sería eso?...

-Y te has sentado muy bien la verdad, no sabía que follabas tan bien, ya era hora de que me tocara probarlo, era el único que no te había follado- rió.

¿Pero que coño le pasaba? ¿Porque me hacía esto? Se suponía que era mi amigo, no alguien que me tuviera que hacer esta gran putada.

-¿Porque me has hecho esto?-sollocé. No quería llorar, pero era imposible controlarme, me sentía echa una mierda en aquellos momentos.

Sucia.

-Quería comprobar como eras en la "cama"

-Eres un cabrón…-murmuré con enfado.

Me levanté y salí de allí corriendo, quería llegar a casa y buscar información sobre que era exactamente eso que me había dado, no era normal que no me acordara de nada…

Jamás me había sentido como me sentía en aquellos momentos. Una puta mierda, no había otra manera de describirlo. Porque todo se me estaba yendo de las manos de una manera incontrolable…

* * *

**Besitos cariñines!**

**Hasta mañanaa!**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hola cositas!**

**Aquí sigo..**

**Bueno como veis Bella ha sufrrido una pequeña putadita por parte de su "amigo". Y cosas así nos hacen ver quien de verdad merece nuestra compañía...**

**Ahorala quiestión es...¿ ella conseguirá reaccionar ante esto? ¿o seguirá con la mala vida sin importar las consecuencias?**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

POV Bella

Llegué a casa lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas, subí las escaleras sin prestar atención a los gritos que estaba lanzándome mi padre. No tenía tiempo para discutir.

Nunca me había importado lo que había llegado a tomar, pero esta vez sí, esta vez necesitaba saberlo, porque nunca había tomado nada que me hiciera olvidar, como si me hubiera borrado la memoria…

Entre en mi habitación y la cerré con pestillo, para que no me interrumpieran. Encendí mi ordenador y abrí el buscador.

La conexión de Internet era de lo más lento del mundo y me estaba desesperando cada vez más.

Golpee la pantalla un par de veces, sabiendo que nada ocurriría, pero al menos me desahogaba antes de ponerme a gritar como una loca y alertar a Charlie.

-¡Mierda como se llamaba!- murmuré para mi misma, cuando por fin se abrió el maldito Google.

No recordaba su nombre, Escapolina…escalipona...ni idea...no lo recordaba.

Me puse a pensar y a intentar recordar, pero el nombre no aparecía, así que intenté describir los síntomas, pero realmente tampoco los sabía, lo único que sabía es que borraba la memoria…

-¡Eso mismo!- murmuré y casi reí por mi monologo particular, pero el motivo no era para nada divertido.

Como no sabía nada, decidí poner en el buscador "Droga que borra la memoria"

Busqué y busqué un nombre que se pareciera al que más o menos recordaba y lo encontré. ESCOPOLAMINA.

Abrí la página y espere a que cargara. Mi Internet era demasiado lento, Mi mano repiqueteaba nerviosamente en el escritorio…al fin se abrió la maldita pagina.

"La escopolamina, también conocida como burundanga, es una droga con una capacidad casi inmediata de hacer perder el conocimiento a una persona durante varias horas, tiempo suficiente para sufrir cualquier tipo de agresión. Por eso no es de extrañar que los delincuentes, sobre todo violadores y secuestradores, la empleen para adormecer a sus víctimas y tenerlas a su merced..."

Dios…Cuando leí aquellas palabras me quedé shockeada…me había drogado con lo que utilizaban los violadores…

Estaba incrédula, Mike era mi amigo desde que éramos pequeños, ¿porque quería fastidiarme de esa manera?

Yo nunca le haría nada así a nadie. Poner en peligro la salud de tu supuesta amiga con una droga que te deja como en shock y tirártela...

Porque eso es lo que había echo el conmigo, solo lo había hecho por probarme. Por hacerme sentir más zorra de lo que ya era por mi misma.

Lo peor de todo iba a ser por Jessica…Ella era mi amiga, si se enteraba de aquello, no me lo perdonaría jamás y con razón.

Ella sufría mucho por la indiferencia que Mike mostraba con ella y era yo quien la consolaba y le decía que algún día el vería la mujer que tenía delante y comenzarían una relación, pero con esto la iba a perder.

Decidí irme a dormir después de encontrar la información, ya era bastante tarde y tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

Me hundí en la cama y mis lágrimas no tardaron mucho en salir, estaba tan confundida. Esta vez si que me sentía como una completa zorra, aunque por una vez no había sido yo la que lo había querido de esa manera…

Después de horas llorando conseguí quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y bajé a la cocina, tenía hambre. Allí se encontraba Esme y me había preparado el desayuno.

-Buenos días cariño-murmuró con dulzura.

-Buenos días Esme.

-¿ bien? No tienes muy buena cara-Lo que me faltaba…seguramente tendría los ojos hinchados de llorar…

-Si tranquila, es solo que no he dormido demasiado bien.

Se sentó y comenzamos a desayunar juntas, menos mal que mi padre aun seguía dormido. Conversamos durante un rato y me explicó como mi padre iba progresando. La verdad…me alegraba que desde que Esme estaba aquí no consumiera drogas, aunque no se si cuando ella se iba lo hacía porque no le prestaba ninguna atención, pero al menos le estaba sirviendo de algo todo esto…

Sonó el timbre y Esme se levantó a abrir, le dije que iba yo pero no me dejó. Cuando volvió venía con su hija, Alice si no recordaba mal, ¿pero no tendría que estar en el instituto?

-Ven Bella- murmuró Esme. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia donde ellas estaban.- Te presento a mi hija Alice.

-Encantada- sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Se la veía una chica estupenda y muy simpática, pero aunque Esme fuera tan buena como es, no creo que le gustara mi compañía para su hija.

-Encantada- murmuró dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Que dulce…-Hay toma mamá se me olvidaba, te has dejado esto- dijo dándole una bolsa.

-Gracias cariño, bueno como hoy no has ido al instituto, podrías quedarte aquí con Bella a hacerle compañía- ¿Qué pretendía Esme? ¿Quería que me acercara a su hija?

La verdad es que un poco de compañía me hacía falta, me sentía completamente sola y perdida y creo que estar con alguien nuevo me haría bien. Le indiqué que subiera conmigo a mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama.

Ni siquiera sabía de que hablar con ella, estaba totalmente cohibida por la situación, yo no era una buena compañía y a ella se la veía una niña de bien, no como yo, que era una pobretona, drogata zarrapastrosa…

Me tendió unos papeles y me dijo que eran las tareas que habían mandado esta semana en el instituto, que se los había dado Edward para mí. Le dí las gracias aunque realmente no entraba en mis planes el hacer las tareas durante aquella semana, pero era lo de menos agradecerle que se hubiera molestado en ello.

-¿Como es que no has ido al instituto?-pregunté para romper un poco el hielo. Ya que a la pobre chica se la veía con una ganas inmensas de hablar.

-Pues mira, tenía que ir al medico y al salir mi madre me llamó diciéndome que se había dejado unas cuantas cosas en casa, y como me dijo que tu estarías aquí pues me pase a conocerte, que ya tenía ganas- sonrió no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, era majísima. Aunque hablaba por los codos…pero me gustaba, se la veía sincera y abierta…

-Gracias, pero no creo que a tu madre le guste yo como compañía tuya…-dije apesadumbrada.

-¿Por que?-dijo extrañada

-Bueno, seguramente debes saber bastante de mi, y todo lo que hago, y yo creo que ninguna madre desearía para sus hijos una compañía como la mía…

-A mi madre eso no le importa, además yo se que realmente no eres así Bella, solo tienes que darte cuenta…-no se porqué pero sus palabras provocaron que comenzase a llorar.

Ella inmediatamente vino a abrazarme y a consolarme. Nunca ningún "amigo" mío hacia esto, aunque tampoco es que realmente supieran lo que pasaba en mi vida ni lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Yo siempre era la que los escuchaba, pero a mi no me escuchan…nadie me entiende, pero también me he buscado eso gracias a mi comportamiento…

Era una persona que sufría todo en silencio, me lo guardaba todo para mí pero siempre llegaba el momento en que reventaba y no podía más, y últimamente esos momentos siempre estaban presentes.

-¿Tranquila Bella, que sepas que voy a estar contigo vale?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Alice…

En el poco rato que habíamos estado hablando, había echo sentirme mucho mejor, mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

-El viernes vamos a ir al New Moon, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?-dijo sonriendo.

-No se si…

-Venga Bella- me cortó- por favor- dijo poniendo un puchero súper enternecedor.

No me pude negar, iría con ellos, aunque seguramente estarían todos mis "amigos" allí y no me apetecía mucho verles las caras, después de lo que el día anterior había ocurrido con Mike.

Continuamos charlando un rato de todo un poco. Me explicó sobre su novio, Jasper, el rubio que se sentaba con ellos en el almuerzo. También me dijo que tenía otro hermano, Emmet, que era muy divertido y que seguro que me llevaría muy bien con el porque se hacía querer, me dijo que era muy payaso pero te reías sin parar. También estaba Rosalie, la mujer de Emmet, me explicó que era un bellezón pero que era una persona muy buena y que trabajaba con su suegra, Esme, pero ella era profesora de educación especial.

Yo no le expliqué mucho la verdad, no quería abrumarla con mi vida, era demasiado desastrosa como para ponerme a explicarla.

-¡Chicas a comer!- gritó Esme desde la cocina.

-¿Ya es la hora de comer?-dije incrédula.

-Eso parece- rió.

Hablando con ella se me había pasado el tiempo volando. Me había sentido totalmente diferente a como me sentía día a día, como si por un momento mi vida estuviera bien encaminada…Era una sensación muy extraña pero que me gustaba…Pero de un día para otro yo no podía cambiar. Aunque la compañía de ella me ayudaba a parecer algo más centrada.

Bajamos las dos a la cocina y nos sentamos a comer. Allí también estaba mi padre, y cuando vio a la chica con la que bajé preguntó y se presentó. Me pareció incluso ver a mi padre sonreír cuando Alice se presento de la manera que hizo conmigo, abrazándose a el y dándole un beso en la mejilla…pero no podía ser, mi padre nunca sonreía…

Pero…¿Y si de verdad estaba empezando a cambiar gracias a Esme?

Sería un milagro…pero no creo, yo creo que solo se comportaba así de bien, cuando estaba Esme delante…

Pero bueno la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde…¿no?. Pero a mi de eso no me quedaba ya demasiado…

* * *

**Bueno chicas, apareció una duendecilla por aquí..¿como irán las cosas?**

**BESITOS!**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Bueno aquí llegoo!**

**Buenas noches a tods!**

**Como visteis en el capi anterior, Bella parece que esta mejor en compaía de Alice, ha conseguido animarla un poco después de todo...**

**Pero...**

**como yo doy más vueltas que una noria, os dejo que decidais por vosotras mismas el que pensar!**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

POV Bella

La comida transcurrió tranquila, Alice le explicó cosas de ella a Charlie y todos sonreíamos, me sentía totalmente diferente, hacía tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera, es decir sin drogarme, me parecía imposible, porque yo hacía años que ni reía ni sonreía si no era porque iba hasta arriba de todo…

Al terminar de comer Alice y yo salimos un rato a las afueras de la casa, ya que Jasper y Edward iban a venir a buscarla en cuanto salieran.

Aprovechamos para seguir conversando un poco…

-Alice, gracias- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Porque?-preguntó.

-Porque me he sentido diferente contigo, ha sido como si…-dudé- bueno nada…

-Venga dímelo- dijo poniendo un puchero, así que no me pude resistir.

-Como si hubiera vuelto la Bella que era antes…-susurré muy bajito y terminé con un suspiro de nostalgia.

-Yo creo que la Bella de antes la tienes más presente de lo que quieres reconocer, solo que la has guardado para refugiarte en lo que no te conviene…

Que razón tenía. Pero yo no tenía vuelta atrás, no me veía capacitada como para intentar volver a ser la de antes, no tenía nada por lo que intentarlo. No sabía tampoco, si podría conseguirlo.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Jasper y Edward. Alice me presentó a su novio y fue muy simpático. Edward tenía una sonrisa un tanto extraña, lo saludé, estuve a punto de pedirle perdón por como me había comportado con el desde el principio, pero fui demasiado cobarde y no lo hice, a parte de que mi orgullo me lo impedía, solo me limité a saludarlo y a intentar que no me sacara de quicio, porque siempre lo conseguía, aunque sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba.

Al parecer era una cualidad de los Cullen, porque tanto Esme como Carlisle, Alice y Edward incluido, me habían demostrado que se preocupaban, sobretodo Esme que siempre estaba en mi casa, y Alice en estas pocas horas que habíamos pasado juntas también me había ayudado a distraerme de las cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

-¡Mañana nos vemos Bella!- Cierto, mañana era viernes, así que mi semana de expulsión se había terminado.

¿Jessica sabría ya que me había acostado con Mike?...Seguramente que si…La que me esperaba al día siguiente…

Entré de nuevo a mi casa y fui a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, ya que tenía bastante sed.

-¿Que te ha parecido mi hija?- preguntó Esme.

-Es muy simpática, me ha caído genial. -Dije con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, se que seréis muy buenas amigas- sonrió

-¿De verdad quieres eso?- murmuré un tanto incrédula.

Parecía que la única que pensaba que sería mala para ella era yo, porque era cierto, no quería que ella viera lo que yo hacía, creo que no se lo merecía.

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?

-No se…es que yo…

-Tu nada Bella, eres una chica como otra cualquiera y si te soy sincera, se que tu no eres como aparentas ser, te estas escondiendo en tu propio sufrimiento y intentas aliviarlo con las drogas, yo trato todos los días con eso, es mi trabajo y se lo que me digo, por eso se que tu eres fuerte y puedes salir de ello- dijo acercándose a mi y levantando mi cabeza para que la mirara.

-Tienes demasiada fe en mi Esme…no me veo capaz para nada de lo que me estas diciendo…

-Solo tienes que tener fe en algo y sentirte apoyada, porque eso es lo que te falta, un apoyo fuerte que te ayude, y sobretodo fuerza de voluntad- me abrazó y entonces fue el momento en que mis lágrimas salieron a flote…

Me acunó contra su pechó de manera maternal, dejando que llorara sin parar y intentando que me calmara poco a poco. Sin decir nada, solo con hacer gesto, ya me hacía sentir mejor.

Tenía razón, tenía razón en cada una de las palabras que había dicho, al igual que Alice y Edward…Pero aun no me sentía preparada para ello, me faltaba ese apoyo que consiguiera que lo hiciera, y por ahora no lo tenía…

El resto del día lo pasé en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando y leyendo para despejarme. Al caer la noche, bajé a cenar y me despedí de Esme que ya volvía a su casa. Una vez terminé de recoger las cosas subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me encendí un "cigarro" antes de irme a dormir…el día de mañana iba a ser bastante duro.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté más temprano de lo normal, porque estaba segura que Jessica no me vendría ni a buscar aquí.

Me duché y vestí y salí de mi casa. Tardé una media hora en llegar, pero el estacionamiento aun no estaba completo.

Pero si estaba Mike…ahora si que me iba a escuchar.

La furia afloró en mí, tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle. Vio como me acercaba rápidamente, y en su cara solo había una asquerosa sonrisa de maldad. Será…

-¿Porque me distes eso?- le grité

-Vamos Bella, si eso es lo que a ti te va, ¿no? Te metes de todo, así que te hice el favor de darte algo nuevo- rió con maldad.

No podía creer sus palabras. Me estaban entrando unas ganas de partirle su maldita cara, pero intenté controlarme, no quería que me volvieran a expulsar después de haberlo estado durante toda la semana.

-Eres un hijo de puta- escupí.

-¿Y tu eres la puta no?- dijo Jessica que se estaba acercando a mis espaldas.

Me giré y me estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos y no era para menos, la había traicionado, aunque en contra de mi voluntad, porque yo no tenía ni idea de lo que me pasaría…

-Jessica…-murmuré

-Tener amigas para esto, no si Laurent tenía razón debí haberle echo caso cuando me dijo que eras una maldita zorra- escupió con odio…

La había liado, y bien liada, pero yo no tenía la culpa, por una vez en mi vida no había sido yo la causante… ¿o tal vez si?

Ni siquiera era capaz de darle una contestación a Jessica, porque tenía toda la razón, más que nunca…

-No me dirijas la palabra en tu vida Bella, para mi estas muerta…-sentenció.

-Yo no he tenido la culpa joder, Mike me drogó…-exploté.

-Ah, ¿ahora es Mike el que te droga no? Ya lo haces tu solita así que no te creo…-dijo y se marchó, dejándome con las lágrimas a punto de saltárseme…Y no tardaron en salir a flote…

-Estarás contento- murmuré en dirección a Mike.

-Mmm…no se- rió y se fue, dejándome sola, con una rabia en mi interior que me estaba volviendo loca.

No quería entrar a clase…ni iba a entrar, se me habían quitado las ganas, pero realmente era lo que estaba temiendo que pasaría. Ni siquiera Jessica me escuchó…

Yo sabía que siempre había sido una zorra, pero ahora más que nunca me sentía de esa manera, y era imposible sacármelo de la cabeza…

Oficialmente era la zorra del instituto, lo tenía más claro que nunca.

Cuando por fin pensaba que iba a poder salir adelante se me cayó el mundo encima. Me creía fuerte, pero no resultó ser así, porque era muy débil, demasiado.

Me escondí en algún lugar del bosque y me puse a llorar como una loca. ME sentía realmente mal, no quería entrar…no podía, todo el mundo me estaría mirando y juzgándome.

Me puse a fumar uno detrás de otro, pero lo único que provocó es que llorara más y más.

No sabía ni las horas que llevaba allí escondida, aunque tampoco lo estaba tanto, ya que muchos estudiantes a la hora del almuerzo iban por esas zonas…

Tenía hambre así que decidí entrar a la cafetería a comprarme algo para comer. Me tambaleaba un poco pero era capaz de controlarlo…

Allí estaban todos. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Laurent y Eric me observaban descaradamente, cada una con una mirada distinta, de odio, de ira, de maldad…

Fui a comprarme algo para comer, aunque el apetito me despareció de repente.

Un chico, James se llamaba, iba repartiendo panfletos por el lugar y me dio uno a mí, pero lo que vi me provocó nauseas…

Si le mundo ya se me había caído encima, ahora estaba siendo absorbida por un agujero negro…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, mañana más...¿será bueno o malo?**

**Os lo he dejado chunguillo, pero como digo, soy una noria que no para de girar.**

**BESITOSS!**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Bueno...vaya palo tiene nuestra Bella.. pero...¿ira a mejor?**

**No se que deciros, no hay mucho por decir, más bien teneis que leerlo por vosotras mismas y juzgar de alguna manera esta noria que gira sin parar.**

**Espero que os guste!**

**Muchos besitos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

POV Bella

Era una foto.

Una foto mía desnuda, para ser más exactos, dormida en el bosque y con Mike a mi lado…

¿Por qué a mí?

El que me repartió la foto sonrió y murmuró Podrías hacerme a mi un favorcito, así tendrás para tu droga.

La rabia me inundó y no me lo pensé dos veces cuando le propiné un puñetazo.

Se me encaró y me cogió del cuello casi ahogándome y acorralándome en una pared. Me estaba haciendo daño, pero era incapaz de hacer algo para que consiguiera que me soltara.

-Suéltala- murmuró una voz aterciopelada.

-Porque tú lo digas, la zorra esta no sabe con quien se ha metido.

-¡Que la sueltes!- gritó Edward encarándose con James.

Este le hizo caso y lentamente fue aflojando el agarre que me proporcionaba.

-¿Que pasa? ¿que ahora el nuevo es el defensor de las zorritas?- se mofó, encarándose esta vez con Edward.

Edward no se lo pensó dos veces y le propinó un puñetazo en su cara haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

-Que sea la última vez que la llamas zorrita…-le amenazó de una manera que daba miedo. No parecía un chico agresivo, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente como para tumbar a cualquiera, ya que James incluso tenía más músculo que el.

Pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me sacó de allí rápidamente. Estaba totalmente colapsada en aquel momento. No podía ni respirar con normalidad, era como si se me hubiera parado el corazón y mi cuerpo no respondiera.

Caminaba porque Edward me sostenía, si no fuera por el, estaría en el suelo sin poder mover ninguna articulación de mi cuerpo y aferrándome a mi misma desolada.

Ni siquiera estaba mirando a mi alrededor…no sabía a donde me llevaba, pero sabía que con el estaba a salvo de salir aun más humillada de lo que me sentía…

¿Como habían podido hacer eso?

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Si-mentí

-¿Bella porque le has golpeado?-preguntó.

En mi mano continuaba ese maldito papel, lo tenía totalmente agarrado y estrujado contra mi pecho, no podía hablar, así que se lo pasé sin miramientos…

-¡Hijos de puta!- gruñó con una rabia que no entendía. Ya que no debería de importarle.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos totalmente descontroladas. Tenía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho que dificultaba mi respiración. Tenía rabia contenida dentro de mi que quería salir en forma de gritos, pero incluso para eso me fallaban las fuerzas, no podía pensar, no podía hablar, solo podía…llorar a los brazos de Edward que parecía que me acunaban y me proporcionaban el calor y el apoyo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

-Salgamos de aquí- murmuró

Me ayudó a incorporarme y salimos del instituto y entramos en un coche. Supuse que era el suyo, ya que estaba impregnado de su inconfundible aroma, un aroma inigualable, algo imposible de describir con palabras, pero que tranquilizaba de manera sobrehumana.

Arrancó su coche y nos dirigimos hacía algún lugar. Desconocía a donde me llevaba, pero me daba exactamente igual, solo quería desaparecer. Esperaba que esto fuera una pesadilla y que cuando despertara mi mundo fuera totalmente diferente a lo que era…pero ya estaba pidiendo demasiado, mi vida siempre había sido así, así que esto solo era un peso más para hundirme en mi propia miseria.

Noté como el motor del coche se paro y una mano se poso sobre la mía.

-Gracias- conseguí pronunciar.

-Sabes…sabes el por-dudó- ¿el porque han hecho eso?

-Más o menos…-murmuré.

Realmente no lo sabía, no sabía exactamente porque Mike me había echo algo así, era algo que no tenía cabida en mi cabeza, no podía ni pensar con claridad como para ponerme a intentar descifrar todo este tumulto de sensaciones y dudas que estaban pasando por mi cabeza en estos últimos minutos.

-¿Quieres explicármelo?- preguntó.

Era lo menos que podía hacer, explicárselo…

-ME acosté con Mike…-comencé- no fue por propia voluntad…

-¿Te violó?-lo intentó decir calmado pero en su tono se podía ver un rastro de furia.

-No exactamente, aunque tampoco recuerdo nada…estaba drogada…-sollocé- el me dio algo que hizo que me borrara la memoria…y no recuerdo nada…

-Será hijo de puta…-dijo con rabia.

No entendía porque le dolía tanto. Debía ser el gen Cullen, que era muy sobre protector, pero el no debía tener ningún tipo de preocupación por mí. Aunque había sido una gran putada lo que me habían hecho, eso estaba claro.

¿Pero que me esperaba?¿Salir ilesa de lo que había ocurrido con Mike?

Estaba claro que no.

No dijimos nada más durante largo rato. Sobraban las palabras. El me abrazaba mientras que yo lloraba. Esta completamente destrozada, parecía como si en mi interior los órganos ni siquiera me funcionasen.

Cuando conseguí calmarme un poco Edward me llevó a mi casa, pero yo no quería entrar, no iba a dar ningún tipo de explicación a mi padre, eso lo tenía realmente claro. Pero necesitaba tumbarme y no pensar en nada, aunque francamente, iba a ser algo totalmente imposible…

Le cedí la llave de casa a Edward y fue él el que abrió la puerta. No podía ni sostenerla sin temblar.

Esme nos miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora vuelvo- le murmuró Edward a su madre.

Me ayudó a subir las escaleras y le dirigí hasta mi habitación, ya que el no sabía donde estaba.

-Túmbate y descansa- murmuró.

Le hice caso y me tumbé. Dejando mi mente vagar por todo lo acontecido. El se fue de la habitación y me comunicó que estaría abajo y que si necesitaba cualquier cosa solo tenía que pronunciar su nombre. Le agradecí nuevamente que se preocupara por mi.

Inconscientemente a mi mente vinieron aquellos momentos de desconcierto. Cuando James me dio aquel maldito papel en el que había una foto mía desnuda junto a Mike, y este ultimo con una asquerosa sonrisa. La humillación que había sentido, viendo las caras de todos los del instituto, observándome con lascividad me dio asco…

Era el nuevo bufón.

No era la primera vez que me miraban así, pero esta vez era completamente diferente, me sentía indefensa ante todos aquellos hombres…

Una cosa es que yo me comportara como una zorra, pero ni a la zorra más remunerada del mundo le gustaría que le hicieran semejante putada, porque no tenía otro nombre.

Había sido la burla de todo el colegio y encima por culpa de los que creí que eran mis amigos, pero que equivocada estaba…yo no tenía amigos, nunca los había tenido…solo me tenía a mi misma y eso si que era una mala compañía.

Ahora si que realmente no me importaba nada…el pequeño rayo de esperanza que pensé que había alcanzado en el día de ayer con la charla de Alice y Esme, ahora se había evaporado, dándome a entender que por mucho que lo intentara, la felicidad no era algo que estaba echo para mi, yo iba a ser una maldita desgraciada hasta el día de mi muerte y esperaba ese día con unas ansias terribles…Era la señal que me faltaba para comprobarlo…

Me levanté de mi cama y me encendí un porro, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba demasiado en estos momentos…

Ya todo el mundo sabía que era una drogata…¿Qué más da ya? Les estaba dando la razón a todos ¿y que? Me daba exactamente igual todo…Mi vida ya estaba totalmente destrozada, así que un poquito más no iba a ser tan malo.

LA puerta se abrió y entró Edward…

-No deberías…-lo miré y decidió no continuar- bah da igual…

Se sentó en mi cama y se me quedó observando mientras fumaba. Yo por no mirarlo a el me quedé viendo por la ventana a la gente que pasaba.

El silencio rodeaba mi habitación, no era incomodo, al contrario, con Edward aquí, sentía paz en mi interior.

-Veo que tienes muchos libros...-murmuró ausente paseando por mi destartalada habitación- ¿te gusta leer?

-Si, los libros son una manera de evadirme de la realidad- confesé.

-Tienes razón, a mi eso me funciona muy bien…-dijo mientras se levantaba observando mi destartalada estantería- ¿Entrevista con el vampiro?-preguntó

Le di una calada a mi cigarrito y le contesté…

-¿Si que pasa?-

-Es mi libro favorito…-sonrió.

-Y el mío…-intenté sonreír, pero no estaba muy por la labor…

Era una gran casualidad. Jamás imaginé que aun chico como Edward le gustara justamente ese libro, ya que los vampiros estaban sobrevalorados en el mundo actual, pero a mi me encantaban, eran unas criaturas apasionantes y de las cuales deseaba convertirme, si existieran…

Pero en este mundo, la realidad era otra cosa muy distinta, lo libros son duros pero casi siempre con un final feliz, solo que en el mío, eso no existía y era una completa tragedia.

* * *

**Buenas noches!1**

**Hasta mañana..**

**Como continuará? muahahahaha**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Hola cariñines!**

**Bueno hoy toca un poquito de Edward. Retrocedemos a un poquito de historia para meternos en la piel de el y ver como siente el la situación de Bella**

**Siempre me gusta darlo de los dos puntosd e vista, aunque intento no repetirme, pero creo que a todos nos gusta ver la misma acción desde diferentes perspectivas. Así que ahí os lo dejo!**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

POV Edward

El acercamiento de Alice a Bella había ido mejor de lo que nos esperábamos, incluso se iba a venir con nosotros al New Moon y era una gran oportunidad de acercamiento con ella.

Esa noche no se porque, pero dormí de maravilla con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al levantarme me fui a la ducha me arreglé y vestí y esperé a que saliera mi hermana y los dos, junto con Jasper, partimos hacía el instituto. Hoy Bella ya se incorporaba a sus clases y la verdad tenía ganas de verla, Alice estaba segura que su charla con ella le había echo reaccionar un poco y mi madre también vio que aquello había sido un gran avance, ya que había conseguido estar distraída con la pequeña duende sin pensar en nada que la desolara.

Llegué al instituto bastante tarde por culpa de mi hermana y entré en clase, pero Bella allí no estaba…

¿Le habría pasado algo?

Era un poco extraño que no estuviera allí, se suponía que su expulsión ya había finalizado y hoy tenía que volver, pero no había ni rastro de ella por ninguna parte.

Empecé a pensar que a lo mejor ni con las palabras de mi madre y mi hermana había reaccionado. Al final iba a resultar que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creíamos, pero quería tener una minima esperanza de que no fuese así.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y me senté en mi lugar junto con mi hermana y Jasper.

-¿Habéis visto a Bella?- pregunté con demasiada ansiedad.

-Mmm…no- dijo Alice- ¿no se supone que va tu clase?

-Si pero no se ha presentado…

Nos quedamos los tres un poco pensativos durante un rato. Al contrario que el resto de la cafetería que parecía muy ocupada mirando unos papeles que un tipo rubio estaba repartiendo. Si no me equivocaba a ese lo había visto mucho con otro que creo que se llamaba Mike…Mike Newton, "amigo" de Bella…

No indagué mucho en el tema, hasta que al fondo oí un fuerte golpe, y el chico que pocos minutos antes estaba repartiendo ese algo, estaba agarrando a una chica del cuello…

Y esa chica era Bella.

Me levanté rápidamente de mi sitio y me dirigí hacía allí sin tiempo que perder.

-Suéltala- murmuré con rabia.

-Porque tú lo digas, la zorra esta no sabe con quien se ha metido.

-¡Que la sueltes!- grité encarándome con el rubio que la tenía apoltronada contra la pared.

Se lo pensó unos instantes y al parecer me hizo un poco de caso y poco a poco fue soltando su agarre hacia Bella.

-Que pasa que ahora el nuevo es el defensor de las zorritas- se mofó.

Oírle hablar de Bella con aquel despreció, produjo en mi interior una rabia inmensa, y sin pensármelo dos veces le metí un puñetazo en su cara y cayó al suelo.

¡Que se joda!

-Que sea la última vez que la llamas zorrita…-le amenacé.

Le pasé mi brazo por la espalda para agarrarla y sacarla de allí lo antes posible. No era una bonita situación y toda la cafetería nos estaba observando. Incluso la que creí que era su mejor amiga, la tal Jessica, que en vez de ir a ver si estaba bien, en su cara había una sonrisa maliciosa…

La curiosidad me podía y realmente quería saber que era lo que había pasado allí, pero estaba seguro de que nada bueno se trataba, después de la citación que acababa de presenciar.

Fuimos a las afueras del colegio, en un lugar donde no pasaba mucha gente y había varios lugares en los que te podías sentar. Nos sentamos ambos en un banco y estuvimos en silencio durante algunos segundo, dejando que ella dijera algo, pero parecía como ausente, como si no estuviera aquí, seguramente no sabía ni en donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté con preocupación.

-Si-no parecía muy convencida que digamos…

-¿Bella porque le has golpeado?-pregunté curioso, pero más bien era preocupación por ella lo que sentía.

Ni siquiera me había fijado que en sus manos había un papel, un papel totalmente estrujado que lo tenía agarrado y aplastado contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Aflojó el agarre hacía el papel y me lo pasó…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver aquello…

-¡Hijos de puta!- gruñí.

Era Bella desnuda y Mike a su lado sonriendo maliciosamente. ¿Cómo le podía haber echo eso? Se suponía que era su amigo…aunque claro, para tener amigos como eso no hace falta tener enemigos.

Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

Bella se echó a llorar desconsoladamente y como un acto reflejo la abracé. La rodeé con mis brazos dándole todo mi apoyo en estos momentos. No hicieron falta palabras en aquellos momentos.

Una sensación de paz recorría mi cuerpo al tenerla cerca, era como si realmente ese fuera su lugar, un lugar del que no quería que se fuera…

Después de estar durante un largo rato de aquella misma manera, le dije que nos fuéramos de allí. La ayudé a incorporarse y la llevé hasta mi coche, lo malo es que mis hermanos después se tendrían que buscar la vida, pero ahora mismo solo me importaba Bella.

LA ayudé a subir y se acomodó. Cuando entre en mi coche su aroma a fresas me envolvió por completo, dejándome bastante aturdido en aquel momento. Era un olor al que conseguiría acostumbrarme demasiado rapido.

Arranqué el coche y llegamos a su casa en un momento. Estacioné delante de su casa y la observé durante un rato. Ni siquiera parecía que se había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado. Le puse mi mano sobre la suya y levantó la vista.

-Gracias- pronunció.

-Sabes…sabes el por-no sabía por donde comenzar, solo sabía que quería saber lo que había pasado…- ¿el porque han hecho eso?

-Más o menos…-murmuró insegura.

Parecía que tenía un debate en su interior, intentando buscar la manera correcta para comenzar a explicarme lo ocurrido.

-¿Quieres explicármelo?- pregunté intentando que comenzara con su explicación.

Pasados unos segundos comenzó con su relato y cada palabra que decía en mi interior se iba formando un odio inmenso hacía la persona que le había echo eso…Mike Newton.

Mike la había drogado y se había acostado con ella y lo peor para ella era que no se acordaba de nada por el tipo de droga que había consumido. Por una parte Bella no debió aceptar nada de eso, pero en ella era normal, estaba demasiado metida en el mundo de la droga y creo que ahora si que se estaba dando cuenta de verdad…

Cuando le pregunté si la violó, lo intenté hacer de la manera más calmada posible, aunque por dentro estaba deseando ir a cortarle la cabeza a aquel mal nacido.

Para mi eso era una violación, porque le dio una droga para que no recordara nada y realmente ella se acostó con el por culpa de eso y ella no quería…pero ella misma se lo buscó por tomar algo que no debía, aunque no la iba a juzgar esta vez. Bastante duros son los sentimientos que deberían estar pasando por su cabeza en aquellos momentos como para reprocharle nada.

Solo sabía que me iba a quedar a su lado y la iba a ayudar, y en mi mente ya estaba intentando planear la venganza para ese hijo de puta, no se podían quedar las cosas como estaban…

DE nuevo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y la volví a abrazar, dándole a entender que tenía todo mi apoyo en esto. Que no me iba a separar de ella en ningún momento mientras ella así lo quisiera.

Cuando se calmó salimos del coche y me paso la llave de su casa para que abriera.

La subí hacia su habitación, con la atenta mirada de mi madre y le indiqué que ahora bajaba para hablar con ella. Se lo tenía que explicar, aunque seguramente también estaría su padre delante, pero con el no lo haría, prefería que no supiera nada, porque tampoco lo conocía…

Aunque si podía saber de cómo trataba a su hija, ya que estaba casi seguro de que el la había pegado más de una vez, y eso no se porqué pero me dolía demasiado el saber que sufría de esa manera

Me sentía muy protector con Bella…

Al llegar a su habitación la deje tumbada en la cama y le dije que ahora volvía…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Un besazo!**

**Mañana si puedo más!**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Aquí estamos de nuevo!**

**Hoy toca un poquito de Edward. Veremos como va Bella después de todo esto que ya la pobre va a la deriva en un pozo sin fondo...ainss!**

**Pero bueno, todo tiene su sentido así que sin más os dejo que sigais leyendo**

**Y ante todo quiero daros las gracias por leerme!**

**no sabeis lo feliz que me hace en serio!**

**Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18**

POV Edward

Bajé de nuevo al salón de la casa de Bella para encontrarme con mi madre.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Porque estáis aquí tan pronto?- dijo un tanto alterada.

No la dejé continuar que hablara, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salí de allí y fui a mi coche para coger la maldita foto que estaba hundiendo aún más a Bella.

Cuando volví mi madre me miraba con una ganas inmensas de hacer preguntas sin parar, con preocupación, con pena…

Le alcancé la foto y emitió un gemido de la impresión.

-¡¿Pero que es esto?- dijo tapándose la boca por no gritar allí mismo y que Charlie se enterara de todo.

-El individuo de la foto- escupí- la drogó para acostarse con ella…-murmuré- y encima ha tenido la desfachatez de hacer esta foto e irla enseñando por todo el instituto…humillándola…-intentaba mantenerme lo más calmado posible, pero me costaba demasiado.

Lo único de lo que tenía ganas, era salir de allí corriendo e ir a buscar a Mike y partirle la cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo por lo que había hecho.

Jamás en mi vida pensé conocer a una persona que fuera tan majadera y ruin, porque los actos de aquel chico era lo que demostraban, una inmadurez impresionante y por eso una persona que ya bastante tenía con su vida, estaba sufriendo la peor humillación de su vida.

Era como si a Bella le hubieran puesto la guinda al pastel, esto era lo que le faltaba para ir a peor de lo que ya estaba.

Porque aunque ella no quisiera aparentarlo estaba destrozada por dentro y por eso se cubría con esa fachada de dura y pasota. Cada día estaba más seguro de eso y por eso quería ayudarla. No se merecía vivir de aquella manera con la edad que tenía.

-Edward lo que le han hecho se considera una violación…- eso yo muy bien lo sabía…pero para Bella no era así.

-Ella lo tomó por su propia voluntad mamá, aunque no sabía lo que era…

-Da igual hijo…las cosas son como son…-sollozó- hay que ayudarla-sentenció.

-Voy con ella a ver como esta- le dije.

-Si hijo, sobre todo apóyala y hazle saber que te importa…-murmuró mi madre dulcemente. Era siempre así, tenía bondad para todos, aunque muy difícil fuera el caso, ella siempre luchaba por sus principios y conseguía milagros.

Salí de allí y subí hacia su habitación. Al menos Charlie no se había enterado de nuestra conversación. Ya que estaba completamente dormido en el sofá. Era mejor eso que no que estuviera despierto, lo primero porque a mi no me conocía y a saber como se hubiera puesto al ver un chico en su casa y con Bella, y lo segundo porque no me fiaba de su reacción. No me daba muy buena espina, aunque según mi madre las cosas progresaban con el, ya no podía tener mi mente clara en muchas cosas con él.

Entré de nuevo a su habitación y estaba sentada fumándose un porro…

-No deberías…-me miró y decidí no continuar- bah da igual…- no me gustó que estuviera así, pero realmente me parece que lo necesitaba, aunque yo no veía correcta aquella salida.

Me senté en su cama para observarla, mientras ella observaba atentamente por la ventana a la gente que pasaba.

Decidí dejarla un poco a su aire y me puse a observar su habitación.

Tenía una pequeña estantería con un montón de libros…

-Veo que tienes muchos libros..-murmuré ausente mientras miraba los títulos- ¿te gusta leer?

-Si, los libros son una manera de evadirme de la realidad- confesó.

-Tienes razón, a mi eso me funciona muy bien…-dije levantándome para mirar su estantería.- ¿Entrevista con el vampiro?-pregunté

-¿Si que pasa?-preguntó curiosa

-Es mi libro favorito…-sonreí.

-Y el mío…-murmuró.

Vaya…que casualidad…

La verdad es que era una historia que me apasionaba en demasía, me gustaba mucho el tema del ocultismo y al parecer a ella también. No era algo que supiese mucha gente, lo tenía bastante escondido, pero me encantaba y ese era mi libro favorito, por que la historia para mi tiene un gran reflejo con la vida real. El sufrimiento forma parte de la novela en todo momento, como en la vida, la vida sin sufrimiento no es vida, por mucho que nosotros nos esforcemos por ser felices, siempre habrá malos momentos, y para mí, ese era el mensaje que transmitía ese libro.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Bella se terminó su cosa y siguió mirando por la ventana ausentemente.

De refilón, conseguí ver como se le escapaba una lágrima.

Me dolía demasiado verla así, esto había sido un gran palo para ella, no iba a ser algo que se le pasara en un día, y tenía miedo de que esto la hundiera más aun…

-¿Esta noche vendrás al New Moon con nosotros?- pregunté intentando que se evadiera un poco de todo.

-No se…la verdad es que no me apetece.

Me acerqué a ella y me puse hacia donde su mirada se dirigía en aquellos momentos, la ventana…

-Necesitas despejarte Bella, ven con nosotros, te lo pasaras bien- dije con una sonrisa para intentar animarla. Aunque en estos momentos creo que era muy difícil conseguirlo.

-No se…

-¡Por favor!- dije intentando poner un puchero como los que hacía mi hermana, aunque a mi no me salían tan bien como a ella.

Me miró durante un rato y yo seguía con el puchero en mi rostro, seguramente parecería bobo…

-Bueno…-dijo con un amago de sonrisa, al menos con mi patético puchero había conseguido algo- pero no pongas esa cara, porque contigo no cuela- murmuró- tu hermana lo utilizó conmigo ayer y le funcionó, pero a ti no.

-Es que Alice es única e inigualable- sonreí y pude ver un amago de sonrisa en ella.

De nuevo hubo un rato de silencio, hasta que mi teléfono móvil lo rompió. Era Alice.

-¿Edward donde estas?- preguntó

-Estoy en casa de Bella- respondí.

-Menos mal, estaba preocupada, vi la foto Edward…

-Yo también Alice, por eso estoy aquí…-murmuré. Bella miraba hacia otro lado, pero seguramente estaba bastante pendiente de mi conversación.

-No creo que este de ánimos ni para venir esta noche con nosotros…-murmuró con tristeza.

-La he convencido para que se despeje

-¡Genial!- dijo sobresaltándome del grito que había pegado- Entonces dile que ahora iré a su casa para arreglarla…-pobre Bella, ahora si que me daba pena, mi hermana la iba a utilizar de conejillo de indias…

-Vale hermanita, adiós, adiós- colgué para que no hablara más por que a saber lo que tendría pensado…

Bella se giró y se me quedó mirando con tristeza…

-Tengo una mala noticia- dije con fingida tristeza- mi hermana te va a someter a una tortura para esta noche…

-¿Que clase de tortura?- en su mirada había un toque de pánico.

-Vas a ser la Barbie de la pequeña obsesiva por la moda, Alice Cullen- murmuré.

-No hace falta…dile…

-A mi hermana es imposible pararla, es demasiado…hiperactiva, histérica, tiene de todo un poco- reí.

Con mi explicación conseguí sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de eso estuvimos un rato hablando sobre mi hermana. Me comentó que en un solo día en el que había hablado con ella le había caído muy bien, e incluso le había cogido cariño.

Mi hermana era así, era imposible no quererla, estaba loca si, pero era una persona con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho y me alegraba de que Bella se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

El teléfono de Bella sonó. Lo cogió y me dijo que era un mensaje. La vi como lo leía atentamente y de repente comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos y el teléfono salio muy mal parado, porque lo estampó contra el suelo, haciendo que se desmontara.

-¿Eh que pasa?- dije cariñosamente acercándome a ella y abrazándola. No respondió.

A saber lo que pondría en ese mensaje, pero prefería no saberlo, porque si no, no me iba a controlar para romperle la cabeza a quien quiera que fuese el que la había vuelto a hacer llorar.

Un rato más tarde sonó el timbre de abajó y a los pocos segundos un diablillo entró por la puerta.

-¡Adiós Edward!- dijo nada más entrar.

-¡Joder! ¿Ya me echas?- dije indignado pero a la vez divertido.

-Si, ahora toca sesión de mujeres, así que fuera- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si señora- dije con un gesto militar.

ME despedí de Bella con un beso en la mejilla y la abracé de nuevo y esta me susurró un gracias en mi oído, haciendo que pasara por mi cuerpo una corriente eléctrica…

* * *

**Mmm... corriente electrica! muahahahahahahah**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, mañana más!**

**BESITOS!**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Hola cariñines!**

**Primero de todo, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, animan mucho de verdad^^**

**Segundo.. Hoy toca un poquito de Bella, que como podeis observar ahora esta siendo bastante apoyada y Edward la ha convencido para ir al New Moon, **

**Este capi es más bien de transición, así que con ello os dejo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

POV Bella

Me sentía a gusto con Edward en mi habitación. El quería ayudarme, aunque ahora mismo no estaba muy por la labor, estaba demasiado dolida por todo lo ocurrido. Había sido humillada como nunca, quedando como una drogata y puta delante de todo el instituto. Aunque realmente era como me había estado comportando desde que entre al instituto.

Durante un momento de silencio que hubo entre nosotros, Alice llamó a Edward para preguntarle en donde estaba, bueno eso supuse yo ya que a ella no la oía, pero era más bien por las contestaciones que el le daba.

Cuando me dijo que su hermana me iba a torturar no pude evitar contener una mueca de pánico. A saber lo que haría con migo, pero después me explicó que me iba a someter a uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, vestirme y maquillarme como si fuera una muñeca. Aunque eso no me gustara me serviría para mantenerme alejada un poco de todo, dada la hiperactividad que Alice parecía tener.

De nuevo cuando había conseguido distraerme un poco de aquello, otro jarrón de agua fría cayó sobre mí, cuando recibí un mensaje a mi teléfono móvil y lo cogí para leerlo.

Tengo una lista de clientes para ti zorrita, digo Bella, les he dado tu numero, así que te irán llamando para que les hagas un servicio ja ja ja …Besitos. Jessica

La rabia me invadió por dentro, y salió de una manera lo más pacifica posible…Estampé el móvil contra el suelo desmontándolo al momento junto con mis lagrimas que habían vuelto a brotar de mis ojos sin poder ser detenidas.

Edward al verme así se levantó rápidamente y me preguntó que me pasaba, pero no iba a contestar, dejé que me abrazara y de nuevo una ola de paz me atravesó al sentir sus brazos.

El timbré sonó y a los pocos segundo apareció una muy hiperactiva Alice por la puerta de mi habitación, haciendo que de repente, olvidara con quien estaba y donde estaba, aunque era difícil, ya que en los brazos de Edward me sentía muy a gusto..

-¡Adiós Edward!- dijo nada más entrar.

-¡Joder! ¿Ya me echas?- dijo con indignación

-Si, ahora toca sesión de mujeres, así que fuera- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si señora- murmuró con gesto militar.

Edward se acercó a mi para despedirme y me dio un tierno beso en mi mejilla y un fuerte abrazo reconfortante. Ese beso dejo un ardor en el lugar donde fue dado…

-¿Preparada?-dijo en cuanto Edward desapareció.

-Pues no lo se…-murmuré insegura, ya que no sabía que tendría pensado hacer conmigo.

-Tranquila ya verás lo preciosa que vas a estar- sonrió.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa porque hizo que yo le correspondiera de la misma manera. Esta chica tenía un don para hacerte sonreír, y eso me gustaba mucho de ella, porque aunque por dentro en aquellos momentos estuviera totalmente rota, al menos estaba ella intentando que desapareciera solo con su presencia.

Primero de todo me mandó a la ducha. Me intenté relajar un poco mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, pero era imposible sacar de mi cabeza todo lo vivido en el día de hoy.

Mi subconsciente me lo recordaba una y otra vez y estaba casi segura de que duraría durante largo tiempo.

Al salir fui a la que creía que era mi habitación…incluso hubo un momento en el que pensé que me había equivocado y miré el pasillo para comprobarlo, porque estaba todo lleno de cosméticos y útiles para embellecer.

Había convertido mi destartalada habitación en un proyecto de local de Belleza.

-Dios Alice…¿pero que has montado aquí?- dije sorprendida

-Son solo unas cositas que necesito para que estés lista…-habló un tanto avergonzada, pero se la veía ansiosa por comenzar.

A mi parecer se había pasado un poco con todo el chiringuito que había montado, pero seguramente para ella era algo normal, aun me faltaba mucho para conocerla.

Me dijo que me sentara y comenzó a ponerme diversas cremas en mi cara y en mi cuerpo, me comentó que eran para hidratar la piel y exfoliarla, yo la dejé hacer aunque me estaba agobiando un poco.

De vez en cuando Alice me miraba con una mirada inquisitiva, se que estaba deseando preguntar lo que pasó, aunque seguramente ella ya lo sabía, pero quería oírlo de mis propios labios.

Aunque no me apetecía hablar mucho de ello, sentía algo en mi interior que me decía que hacerlo me haría bien y ella me daría apoyo.

-Suéltalo ya…-dije viéndole las intenciones.

-¿Como estas?- murmuró tristemente.

-Bueno…no muy bien la verdad, no tengo ganas de nada Alice…-una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla y Alice me la arrebató con su mano.

-Tranquila Bella, esto se arreglará y todo estará bien, nosotros estaremos a tu lado- el plural me pilló por sorpresa, aunque en realidad no tanta, ya que sabía que ella y Edward estarían apoyándome a cada momento…

-Gracias…-susurré abrazándola.

-Mike pagará por lo que te ha hecho, de eso que no te quepa duda…-su rostro se tornó serio mientras decía aquellas palabras.

La verdad quería que pagara por lo que había echo, lo que no se como iban a encontrar la manera para hacerlo.

Hablamos un rato del tema y ella me dijo que eso era una violación, le pregunté como sabía aquello y me dijo que antes de salir yo de la ducha estuvo hablando con su madre y ella se lo contó., algo que no me extrañaba.

Pero realmente no era una violación, yo había consumido aquella droga por mi propia voluntad y eso es lo que me ponía las cosas más difíciles como para acusarlo de eso. No podía hacer nada al respecto y aunque ella pensara todo lo contrario, yo daba por hecho de que nada funcionaría.

Al final decidí zanjar por un rato el tema, ya que me incomodaba el recordarlo todo de nuevo y continuó con la sesión de tortura, digo de Belleza.

Cuando me quitó todas las porquerías de mi cara, me aplicó un suave maquillaje para la base y color en mis mejillas, ya que estaban totalmente apagadas. En los ojos utilizó una sombra negra para el párpado y delineó la marca de agua de mi ojo con más negro, y le dio brillo en la zona del lagrimal con sombra blanca. En los labios me puso un tono rosado muy sutil. La verdad es que me había dejado increíble. No parecía yo.

Pero aun faltaba mi pelo. Esto no me dejó ver lo que hacía…giró mi silla para que quedara de espaladas al espejo y comenzó a secármelo y hacerme algo.

Cuando me giré me quedé impresionada, me había rizado completamente el pelo, con unos rizos perfectamente definidos.

-Dios Alice, ¡no parezco yo!- dije sorprendida.

-¡Estas divina!- murmuró con mucho arte.

Las dos reímos por la forma en que lo dijo. Me había recordado a los estilistas homosexuales que suelen salir en televisión y que tienen sus gestos característicos.

Después de eso ella se maquilló y se peinó. Las dos estábamos listas, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle. La ropa…

En todas las cosas que había traído no me había ni siquiera fijado de que traía también la ropa. Me tendió un vestido de color rojo precioso, era de palabra de honor que llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando ver mis piernas en todo su esplendor. Debía de ser carísimo.

..com/Spike+TV+2008+Video+Game+Awards+Backstage+

-Alice no puedo aceptarlo- murmuré- yo tengo vestidos en mi armario.

-¡Tshh!- me acalló- te lo pondrás porque yo lo digo- su mirada me dio hasta miedo de lo sería que se puso.

-Vale…-me rendí.

Ella cogió otro vestido y se lo puso. Era de color negro y de palabra de honor, con líneas en diferentes direcciones que hacían de detalle. Precioso…

-¡Ya estamos listas!- sonrió.

Después de eso bajamos a cenar porque Esme nos aviso. Cuando nos vio aparecer a las dos tan arregladas comenzó a dar palmaditas y saltitos.

Ahora entendía muchos de los gestos de Alice. De tal palo tal astilla.

-¡Chicas estáis preciosas!- dijo Esme con el rostro iluminado de emoción.

Entramos en la cocina y cenamos junto a mi padre. Incluso el nos alabó por lo guapas que estábamos, nunca lo había echo la verdad, me extrañó pero no le di la menor importancia, tampoco mantuve ninguna conversación con el, solo que no había la incomodidad que había habido hasta ahora.

Terminamos y salimos a la puerta ya que estaban todos esperándonos fuera. Alice me indicó que subiera al coche de Edward que ella venía con nosotros y Jasper también. En el otro coche había una rubia escultural y un armario con patas, supuse que esos serían Emmet y Rosalie.

-Vaya...-tosió Edward- estas…estas…preciosa- tartamudeó.

-Gracias- dije un tanto sonrojada. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así de dulce y nervioso a la vez.

Subí al coche en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó para dirigirnos al New Moon.

De repente una oleada de nervios me invadió…Sabía que ellos estarían allí y tenía miedo a enfrentarlos después de todo lo del día de hoy.

Pero debía ser fuerte y mantener la compostura, aunque a saber, ya que lo que es fortaleza, ahora mismo no existía para mí. La había perdido toda con la foto que había visto todo el instituto.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Mañana más**!


	21. Capitulo 20

**Hola chiquiss!**

**Aquí llego con un poco más de esto...**

**como irá en el new moon?**

**Hoy lo vereis, primero por Bella luego por Edward, y por no hacerlo muy repetitivo ahora mismo subo el siguiente!**

**Así que hoy ración doble!**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

POV Bella

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos.

-No lo se…-murmuré con inseguridad- Se que ellos van a estar aquí…-estaba a punto de echarme a llorar de nuevo, pero lo evité con todas mis fuerzas…

-No te preocupes, no me separaré de ti- murmuró y aquello consiguió infundirme un poco de fuerza.

En ese momento ya habíamos llegado a New Moon. Salimos del coche y allí ya estaban la rubia y el armario esperándonos.

-Bella te presento a Rosalie y Emmet-murmuró Edward señalándolos.

-Encantada- dije un tanto avergonzada.

-Igualmente- dijeron los dos con una gran sonrisa. Todos tenían una sonrisa para mí, y eso me sorprendía.

-¡Venga vamos!- murmuró Alice dando saltitos.

Entramos a la discoteca y la música daba un ambiente alegre en el cual solo apetecía bailar, pero ni de es tenía ganas, aunque lo intentaría solo por no amargarles la fiesta a ellos.

.com/watch?v=dvf-10EYXw

-Está bastante bien este lugar- murmuró Edward más para si mismo.

Nos dirigimos hacía la barra para pedir nuestras bebidas y yo saludé al camarero, ya que lo conocía, demasiado…

-Hey Bella, ¿como estas?-murmuró Félix alegremente.

-Hola Félix, bien…-dije intentando parecer convencida de ello, aunque estaba totalmente al revés…mal…

-Mike, Jessica y los demás están por allí- dijo con energía.

¡Genial! Aquello era un aliciente para pasármelo genial. Nótese la ironía.

-Hoy he venido con ellos- le presenté a Edward, Alice y los demás y nos dijo que nos invitaba a todos a una copa.

Yo como siempre me pedí mi TGV, los demás también pidieron sus bebidas con alcohol, pero Edward y Rosalie las pidieron más suaves porque ellos tenían que conducir y no querían beber mucho…

Me sorprendió mucho tanta responsabilidad, ya que yo no estaba para nada acostumbrada a ella. Porque entre nosotros bebíamos sin parar y siempre íbamos conduciendo como cubas, una cosa demasiado peligrosa, pero que hasta ahora no me había parado a pensar del peligro que corríamos con ello.

-Bueno Félix ¡hasta luego!- me despedí casi gritando, ya que la música sonaba demasiado fuerte como para hablar bajito.

En mi cabeza no podía descartar el pensamiento de lo que me había dicho, que ellos estaban aquí. El local no era muy grande pero esperaba no encontrármelos, aunque mi maldita suerte hizo todo lo contrario…

-Mira Tyler, ¡la zorrita ha venido a que le den un buen meneo!- gritó Mike cuando por desgracia pasé por su lado.

Edward se le quedó mirando ya que había oído aquello que me dijo y se le encaró.

-¿Algún problema?- dijo en tono amenazante mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada que incluso daba miedo.

-Vaya que pasa, a la zorra le ha salido un defensor- rió junto con Tyler.

Vi que Edward se iba a lanzar a golpearlo pero lo paré a tiempo.

-Edward vámonos, no merece la pena- dije cogiéndolo del brazo y arrastrándolo lejos de el…

-¡Maldito capullo!- escupió Edward con rabia mientras nos alejábamos de ellos.

Los chicos como Mike, eran de esos que se les subía el ego en cuanto estaban con un amiguito, aunque el solito ya era así de pasota de por sí. Era un malcriado y un cabrón, que había conseguido mantenerme a raya de todo con una sucia jugada.

Sabía que esta noche solo me iba a dar nada más que problemas, por eso no quería venir, pero el logró convencerme…

No quería arruinarles la noche con mi mierda de vida. Pero ya estaba allí y no había ninguna manera de que consiguiera escapar. Debía afrontarlo, cuanto antes mejor.

Después de aquel pequeño encuentro nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas del lugar. Hablamos animadamente durante un buen rato. Incluso reí por las ocurrencias de Emmet. Alice tenía razón, era muy divertido, no paraba de bromear y hacer tonterías, lo mejor fue cuando comenzó a sonar la canción de la película Grease, que se levantó de su sitio y se puso de pie en su silla y comenzó a intentar hacer los movimientos de John Travolta, y de tanto que se movió, se cayó al suelo, haciendo que todos estalláramos en carcajadas sin parar durante un buen rato.

Me sentí muy a gusto mientras todos reíamos, bueno rectifico, nos reíamos de Emmet. Era una persona muy divertida y Alice tenía razón cuando dijo que lograba sacarte una sonrisa en cualquier momento.

Al terminarnos nuestras primeras copas fuimos a por más. Pero a mi me faltaba algo, necesitaba fumar, sentía esa necesidad dentro de mí, pero no quería hacerlo delante de ellos. Así que me excusé diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Alice me quiso acompañar pero le dije que no hacía falta.

Rápidamente llegue allí y saqué de mi pitillera mis preciados "cigarros", menos mal que siempre tenía alguno hechos. Lo encendí y comencé a fumar rápidamente, haciendo que el humo pasara por mis pulmones más rápido que nunca, ya que no quería levantar sospechas de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Vaya!- murmuró una voz conocida- ¿pero mira quien tenemos aquí? A la drogata, zorra y traidora…-murmuró Jessica con desprecio. La noche cada vez se ponía más interesante.

-Habrá venido con sus nuevos amigos los Cullen- dijo Lauren con desdén.

Las miré a las dos con odio y ellas comenzaron a reírse. Continué fumando para intentar pasar de ellas pero me resultaba bastante imposible ya que no paraban de lanzarme palabras que me humillaban más aún y me dolían encarnecidamente.

Cuando me lo terminé ellas seguían allí y yo me levanté para salir pero cerraron la puerta.

-¿Porque me has hecho esto Isabella?- preguntó Jessica con dolor y rabia.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no hice nada…-escupí.

-Claro no, me vas a salir con la excusa de que el te drogó y tu como una santa no te acuerdas de nada…-espetó- mira me da igual, paso de ti y paso de Mike, hay tíos mejor que el pero espero que no se deje llevar por otra zorra como ¡tu!- gruñó.

No pude ni contestarle, me dolía el pecho, me dolía el corazón.

Había traicionado a la que creía que era mi amiga, aunque ahora si que me daba cuenta que no lo era. Un amigo te sabe escuchar y te apoya en los malos momentos, sean cuales sean, e intentan buscar la manera de arreglar lo que se a ello, y ella se olía lo que pasaba en mi vida y nunca hizo nada por querer ayudarme.

Ahora me daba cuenta, después de todo este tiempo arruinándome la vida ahora abría los ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo hecho echo está.

-¿Que pasa no piensas decir nada o que?- dijo Lauren con desdén.

-¿Que quieres que os diga? ¿Que me lo tiré porque quise? Pues vais muy equivocadas, ¡porque no fue así!-grité- Así que dejadme salir- murmuré dirigiéndome de nuevo a la puerta.

Pero ellas no se apartaron, así que las empujé fuera de mi camino y salí de allí antes de que me cogieran por sorpresa.

Me fui a la barra antes de ir con los Cullen y pedí dos TGV y un chupito de Tequila.

No debía beber tanto, peor eso me haría evadirme un poco de todo. Aquello sensación me ayudaba.

-¿Que te pasa Bella?- preguntó Félix, que cara tendría como para que me preguntara.

-Nada, estoy perfectamente- murmuré bebiéndome el chupito y la mitad de una de las copas en un segundo.-¡Me voy para allá! Adiós- dije mientras cogía mis copas y con cuidado me dirigí a la mesa en donde estaban los demás.

ME senté junto a ellos y Alice y Edward se me quedaron mirando como si tuviera un ojo en medio de la frente.

-¿Te vas a beber eso tu sola?- me susurró Edward al oído.

-Si…-murmuré y me bebí la otra mitad del primero de golpe.

-¡Uh!- Murmuró Emmet divertido- Rosalie ¡creo que ya has encontrado a alguien que traga más que yo!- rió sonoramente.

-Eso no lo dudes Emmet- dije dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice.

-Vamos a bailar- sugirió Alice.

Se levantó de golpe y nos arrastró a mi y a Rosalie a la pista a bailar. Las tres comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música y a disfrutar de la noche. Aunque yo tenía una sonrisa no porque estuviera contenta, si no del porro que me había fumado minutos antes y de los 4 tragos que llevaba ya en mi cuerpo más el chupito. Yo creo que mi cuerpo se movía por inercia porque parecía estar completamente desconectado de mi cabeza.

-Bella, ¡ahora venimos vamos a por más bebida!- dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Solo asentí y seguí moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la música, pero noté que alguien me cogía por las caderas…

-¡Hola mi putita!- dijo la voz asquerosa de Mike.

-¡Suéltame!- murmuré.

-¿Que pasa no quieres nada hoy o que?

-Que me sueltes!- le grité.

No se exactamente que pasó, lo único que recuerdo es que alguien tiró de Mike para apartarlo de mí, y ese alguien era Edward.

-¡Ni te acerques!- le chilló y lo miró con la mirada inyectada en sangre.

Edward me cogió y me saco de allí, a las afueras de la discoteca.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Te dije que no debía venir…-murmuré con lágrimas en mis ojos. Ya me había derrumbado.

-Lo siento debí estar más pendiente de ti, pero al menos logré pararlo- si pero no a la charlita que me dieron Lauren y Jessica, pensé en mi fuero interno. Pero el no tenía culpa.-Bella, te estas tambaleando…-murmuró.- Has bebido demasiado, te llevaré a casa.

-Estoy bien tranquilo…-dije secándome las lagrimas, pero realmente para nada estaba bien…

Nunca en mi vida nada había estado bien, y cada vez me daba más cuenta de ello.

Si era una pesimista, no podía evitarlo. Pero…

¿Cuánto dolor llega a aguantar un humano?

* * *

**Pobre Bella de verdad, hasta a mí me da pena escribir esto en serio, me costó mucho...**

**Pero bueno ahora seguimos con otro capi más!**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Seguimos por el punto de Edward. Por eso actualizo hoy dos veces!**

**Espero que os guste verlo desde los dos puntos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

POV Edward

Cuando Alice me echó de la habitación de Bella volví a mi casa para prepararme para la fiesta de la noche. Yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas la verdad, y además estaba completamente seguro que esos desgraciados estarían por allí, así que tendría que tener a Bella un poco vigilada para que no le pasara nada.

Me fui a la ducha y me vestí. Después de eso bajé a cenar con los chicos y Rosalie que también estaban listos y cogimos nuestros coches para ir a buscar a Bella y Alice.

Las esperamos durante unos pocos minutos en la puerta y salieron.

Bella bajó juntó a Alice por las escaleras, la enana delante de ella, por lo que fue a la última que vi y no pude evitar quedarme totalmente embobado. Estaba…preciosa, el vestido rojo que llevaba le marcaba totalmente todas sus curvas, dándome ganas de perderme por ellas durante una noche de pasión eterna.

Edward controla tu sucia mente me decía mi conciencia.

No tuve reparo en decirle lo guapa que estaba, aunque lo dije bastante nervioso, ya que me había quedado embobado mirando lo preciosa que se veía así.

Aunque de cualquier manera estaba preciosa, en eso yo ya me había fijado en el primer momento en que la vi, cuando el primer día de clase la expulsaron a fuera.

No era una belleza explosiva, pero si de esas que consiguen robarte el aliento.

Al llegar al New Moon, noté que estaba bastante nerviosa y parecía que se estaba debatiendo en su interior el entrar o no…

-¿Estas lista?- pregunté mirándola a los ojos para infundirle valor.

-No lo se…-murmuró con inseguridad- Se que ellos van a estar aquí…-sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, estaba a punto de volver a llorar…

-No te preocupes, no me separaré de ti- murmuré.

Nos acercamos hacia donde estaban Rose y Emmet y se los presenté. Bella estaba un poco avergonzada pero después sonrió gracias a lo cercanos que ambos fueron con ella.

.com/watch?v=omQQgTDZZCY

Entramos dentro y pedimos nuestras bebidas, Rose y yo nos íbamos a controlar porque teníamos que conducir, hoy les tocaba a los demás ponerse como cubas. Aunque la que más por la labor estaba era Bella que se pidió de primeras un TGV. El camarero nos invitó a las copas ya que Bella lo conocía, aunque por las miradas que se echaban sospechaba que algo había tenido con el, pero no la iba a juzgar, eso era la Bella que por ahora estaba en ella, pero sabía que eso cambiaría tarde o temprano y la Bella que realmente debía ser, saldría.

Yendo de camino hacia las mesas que habían en el local, tubo que aparecer por ahí el indeseable de Mike Newton junto a otro, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Tyler.

Se metieron con Bella y de nuevo la rabia me inundó, no me podía creer que después de haberla humillado de esa manera delante de todos, aun les quedaran ganas de hundirla aún más y dejarla más dolida de lo que ya estaba con los que creía que eran sus amigos

Me enfrenté a ellos, si no hubiera sido por Bella les metía una buena paliza a los dos y los dejaba inconscientes en el suelo, pero gracias a que Bella me llevó hacia las mesas arrastrándome, no lo hice.

Cuando conseguimos sentarnos comenzamos a hablar animadamente. Bella se llevó muy bien con Rose y Emmet, sobre todo con este ultimo que consiguió sacarle más de una sonrisa, ya que como siempre estaba haciendo tonterías, aunque creo que no es porque las hiciera, me parece a mi que mi hermano cuando nació se dio un golpe en la cabeza y por eso es así…

Nota mental: Preguntar a mi madre si Emmet al nacer se golpeó…

Parecía que el reto que teníamos en mente de que esta noche se distrajera estaba funcionando bastante bien.

Pasado un rato se fue al baño, no se porque, pero sospechaba a lo que iba.

-¿Porque tienes esa cara hermanito?- me preguntó Alice

-Porque creo que ha ido al baño a fumar…-sentencié. No quería acusarla, pero estaba casi seguro de ello, ya que al parecer no quería hacerlo delante de nosotros y en eso la entendía, ya que prácticamente éramos unos desconocidos.

Pero las cosas eran como eran, ella estaba enganchada y por mucho que estuviera con nosotros y la intentáramos evadir, esto no se iba en un día. Pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que Bella realmente dejara las drogas, si ella quería, por que eso tiene que ser consciente uno mismo para armarse de valor y dejarlo.

-Yo creo lo mismo…-dijo Alice con pesar. Los demás escuchaban atentamente nuestra conversación, ya que ellos también lo sabían todo y estaban realmente tristes por la situación de Bella.-¿Quieres que vaya ver que hace?- preguntó de repente.

-No Alice, será mejor que no, hay que darle tiempo, hoy a tenido unos de los peores días de su vida y tenemos que darle un poco de aire para que recapacite de sus acciones. -murmuré tristemente.

Esperamos durante un largo rato haber si venía, en realidad me estaba empezando a preocupar.

¿Y si se había encontrado con alguien indeseable en los baños?

Cuando reaccioné para levantarme y salir en su busca la vi aparecer tambaleándose un poco con dos copas en la mano, una completa y la otra medio vacía. No se porque me temía de que algo le había ocurrido en el baño…

SE sentó en su lugar y yo me la quedé mirando con cara rara, aunque Alice estaba igual que yo…

-¿Te vas a beber eso tu sola?- le susurré al oído.

-Si…-murmuró y se bebió la otra mitad de uno de los vasos de golpe…

-¡Uhh!- Murmuró Emmet divertido- Rosalie, ¡creo que ya has encontrado a alguien que traga más que yo!- rió el tonto de mi hermano.

-Eso no lo dudes Emmet- dijo Bella dedicándole una sonrisa, aunque la alegría no le llegó a sus ojos, creo que más bien lo hizo por no quedar mal…

Después de un rato Alice arrastró consigo a Rose y Bella y se pusieron a bailar. Aunque Bella iba demasiado bebida, se movía perfectamente al ritmo de la música. Moviendo sus caderas sin parar, me estaba poniendo malo solo de verla, se veía tan…sexy. Su contoneo de caderas era embriagador y me embrujaba solo de mirarla. Como desearía ser yo el que estuviera bailando agarrado a sus caderas y sintiendo la música en nuestro interior.

No se que me estaba pasando, pero esta chica me traía loco, nunca me había pasado algo así con ninguna, y a Bella, que casi ni la conocía, me traía totalmente loco.

-¿Hermanito quieres un babero?- dijo Emmet con sorna. ME giré para verlo y el y Jasper estaban carcajeándose sin parar.

-¡Callaros!- dije con enfado.

De nuevo me giré para ver a Bella pero me quedé atónito.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la situación había cambiado de Bella bailando a su aire a otra totalmente distinta.

Mike la tenía cogida de la cintura y ella se estaba intentando soltar. Como un acto reflejo me levanté del lugar y fui hacía allí.

Me acerqué a ellos y de un buen empujón tiré a Mike para separarlo de Bella.

-¡Ni te acerques!- le chillé

La cogí y la saqué de allí o si no yo mismo me hubiera encargado de hacerle una cara nueva a ese Mike…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté con preocupación.

Parecía aturdida, como si no supiera que contestar, pero iba demasiado bebida como para reaccionar correctamente.

-Te dije que no debía venir…-murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento debí estar más pendiente de ti, pero al menos logré pararlo- parecía como si estuviera pensando en algo más que le hubiera ocurrido…-Bella, te estas tambaleando…-murmuré.- Has bebido demasiado, te llevaré a casa.

-Estoy bien tranquilo…-dijo secándose las lagrimas, pero no creo que estuviera muy bien.

Cogí mi móvil para enviarle un mensaje a los chicos diciéndoles lo ocurrido y me llevé a Bella hacía mi coche.

SE sentó en el asiento y se quedó mirando por la ventana, ausente…estaba demasiado pensativa. Ni siquiera podría imaginar la de cosas que le pudieran estar pasando por la cabeza.

-Gracias…de nuevo…-murmuró.

-Te dije que estaría a tu lado, no tienes que agradecerme nada…-le dije dulcemente.- ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?- asintió- ¿cuando fuiste al baño pasó algo?

Su mirada mostraba incredulidad por lo observador que me estaba comportando.

-Me encontré con Lauren y Jessica…y bueno…me insultaron…-dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos como si eso fuera de los más normal.

-No les hagas caso, no te merecen…

-Lo sé…pero he tardado mucho en darme cuenta.

Esa frase me dio algo más de esperanza para con ella, al menos estaba reaccionando…

!Milagro!

Estacioné delante de su casa. Tenía la mirada perdida. Todo lo radiante que estaba antes de salir se había quedado atrás, mostrando en aquellos momentos una mascara de dolor en ella, una mascara que me hacía que me doliera incluso a mí…

-Que duermas bien- murmuré como despedida y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo intentaré…

Sin más me fui a mi casa a descansar y a pensar en lo ocurrido y como había cambiado mi persona en solo unos días, y todo desde el día en que conocí a aquella chica. Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Y ahora si que ahora me despido por hoy!**

**Mañana más tomorron un salchichon! y a vivir que son TWO DAYS! XD**

**Bueno pues eso gracias por estar aquí!**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Hola cariñines!**

**Bueno el capitulo de hoy personalmente me pone en modo cuki! A mi me encanta, ya vereis el porqueee! jijiji**

**Espero que os guste tanto como a mí!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 22**

POV Bella

Después que Edward me llevara a mi casa me fui directamente a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama. La cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas porque había bebido demasiado, aunque otras veces bebía más, pero fui demasiado rápido en ello y así estaba ahora, como en una montaña rusa estropeada que seguí su recorrido una y otra vez.

No tenía la cabeza en este mundo, todos los recuerdos del día me tenían en vilo. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, me sentía tan realmente mal, que no podía ni pensar con claridad. El daño que me habían echo con aquella maldita foto sería algo que no olvidaría en la vida, y lo peor de todo era cuando tuviera que volver al instituto y verles las caras a todos. Pasaría la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

Sería el foco de las habladurías durante el resto del instituto, y a saber si correría la voz por el pueblo.

Odiaba vivir en un lugar tan pequeño, seguro que saldría por todas partes y ya no solo pasaría vergüenza en el instituto, si no en cualquier lugar del pueblo al que fuera.

Sabía que esto iba a durar mucho tiempo en sus mentes, la foto sería el tema principal de mi vida. Y los desprecios y humillaciones que me harían pasar, serían muchos.

No me había parado a pensar en ello hasta ahora que estaba sola…

Todo esto era lo que conllevaba mis acciones, y yo había sido la única que lo había provocado, por ser tan confiada, por ser tan zorra, por ser una completa idiota que no tiene dos dedos de frente y va con la gente que no le conviene.

Aunque yo sabía que no era ninguna santa, también tenía muy claro que las compañías hacen mucho y con el paso de los años con ellos yo me he convertido en lo que soy ahora Pero también lo habían hecho las circunstancias vividas en mi casa. Era todo un cúmulo de sucesos los que habían, "ayudado", a se lo que era.

Tenía totalmente claro que no iba a volver a ir con ellos jamás, los Cullen me estaban apoyando y mientras ellos quisieran estar a mi lado para apoyarme yo los aceptaría, y esperaba de verdad conseguir mi propósito, el dejar las drogas y volver a ser la Bella de antes, pero eso era demasiado complicado, dependía de ellas, creía que no, pero si. Era una necesidad diaria y sin ella, mi carácter se volvía insoportable.

Pero quería salir de ellas, e intentaría poner de mi parte, solo que aun no estaba totalmente preparada, necesitaba un tiempo aun, hasta que se calmaran las cosas con todo lo sucedido y mi mente se aclarara de una vez por todas y tomara la fuerza necesaria para volver a ser, aunque fuera un brillo fugaz, de la niña que fui.

Después de tanto pensar al fin me quedé dormida…

Cuando desperté tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Bajé a la cocina y allí estaba Esme que ya me había preparado el desayuno. No me gustaba que lo hiciera, en vez de comportarse como una enfermera para mi padre parecía nuestra criada, y eso me llegaba a molestar, porque eso eran cosas que debíamos hacer mi padre y yo, aunque el no se movía para hacer nada de eso.

-¿Como estas?- me preguntó cuando me senté en la silla de la cocina.

-Bastante mejor…-murmuré.

Esme me sonrió con una dulce sonrisa y me abrazó dulcemente.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien con los locos de mis hijos?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si, son unas personas excepcionales- sonreí.

-Sabía que os llevaríais muy bien- sonrió- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar…

-Dime…

-¿Que vas a hacer con ese tal Mike?- preguntó.

-Nada…no puedo hacer nada Esme…-murmuré tristemente.

-Claro que puedes, tienes que denunciarlo Bella, eso se considera violación

-No si tu accedes a tomar esa droga…-le corté.

-Si eso lo complica, pero bueno, tu tranquila, todo pasará y nosotros estaremos para ayudarte.

-Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad, si no hubiera sido porque vosotros estáis en mi vida en estos momentos, yo no se como estaría.

-Me alegro de que te seamos de ayuda Bella, no sabes cuanto…-sonrío.

Más me alegraba a mí el que me estuviera pasando todo aquello.

Continuamos charlando un rato más, sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior y le pregunté si mi padre sabía algo, por desgracia me dijo que si. Casi me pongo a llorar en ese mismo instante, yo no quería decirle nada, seguro que para el sería otra forma de martirizarme más de lo que lo hacía. Pero me sorprendió que no fuera así.

Esme me explicó que cuando se lo dijo se puso muy furioso con Mike e incluso quería ir a pegarle. Según Esme a mi padre le había dolido que me hicieran algo así.

Al fin y al cabo era su hija.

-Buenos días Charlie- saludó Esme cuando mi padre entró interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

-Buenos días- susurró.- Isabella, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó seriamente.

-Si…- murmuré con duda.

Me levanté de mi sitio y me dirigí con el al salón. Me senté en uno de los sillones y el hizo el mismo gesto. Tenía miedo a lo que me pudiera decir.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos, y menos sin discutir, así que no sabía que podía esperarme con aquello.

Lo observé atentamente durante un rato y parecía nervioso, como intentando buscar las palabras exactas para empezar la conversación.

-¿Como estas?- preguntó…Menuda novedad, mi padre preguntándome como estaba. Esto era extraño para mí.

-Ehh...Bien-dije insegura.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?- espetó.

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? Nunca te ha importado lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer…

-Eso no es cierto Bella, eres mi hija…-parecía triste diciendo esas palabras- se que desde que murió tu hermano no me he portado bien contigo, lo sé de veras, y se todo el daño que te echo y lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar y me arrepiento demasiado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, no me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, mi padre pidiéndome disculpas, a su manera, pero lo estaba intentando.

-También se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, tu madre murió y yo me deshice por dentro cayendo en el mundo que a ella se la llevó y tu hermano fue asesinado por unos delincuentes que nunca supimos quienes fueron. Fue algo muy duro para mí Bella, solo me quedabas tu, pero no fui lo suficientemente responsable como para tenerte a mi lado, te perdí Bella, lo sé, se que desde el primer día en que te puse la mano encima, perdí tu respeto, y se que me odias por ello.-tenía la voz rota de dolor. Ni siquiera podía contestar a sus palabras, estaba demasiado conmovida por tales declaraciones.

-Bella, me gustaría empezar de nuevo con tigo, Esme me ha hecho abrir los ojos, desde que ella está aquí no consumo y me siento orgulloso de ello y se que contigo lo esta intentando, y también se que lo conseguirás…

-¿Porque lo hiciste papá?¿Porque me golpeabas?- dije entre sollozos, echándole en cara todo lo que el me había hecho.

-Estaba tan afectado por la muerte de tu madre y de tu hermano, que el estar solo y tener que cuidar de ti me vino muy grande- Charlie no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar conmigo- las drogas me tenían consumido hija, me hacían ser violento con la única persona buena que quedaba en mi vida. Contigo. Nunca podré llegar a perdonarme el daño que te he hecho, por mi culpa has caído en el mismo mundo que yo y estas saliendo muy mal parada, y yo no he hecho nada por ayudarte a salir, al contrario, te dejaba hacer lo que quisieras y ni siquiera me preocupaba por lo que podría pasarte…

-Papá…-lloré mientras me eché a sus brazos.

Necesitaba sentir a mi padre, necesitaba comprobar con un abrazo si todo lo que había dicho era cierto, y lo era.

Podía notar la sinceridad de sus palabras, por primera vez en él sentí un apoyo.

ME abrazó como si esa fuera la ultima vez que nos veríamos. Era como si un milagro hubiera pasado con el, pero tenía nombre y apellido, Esme Cullen.

-Charlie, se te va a enfriar el desayuno- dijo Esme con lágrimas en sus ojos, observando la escena desde la puerta.

-Voy- dijo separándose lentamente de mí y dándome un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

Sonreí por su gesto, hacía más de cinco años que no recibía ni una pequeña muestra de cariño por parte de mi padre, y no podía evitar alegrarme, aunque aun estaba algo recelosa, porque el tiempo me había hecho desconfiada con el.

Aunque por mucho que hubiera escondido mis sentimientos hacía el durante todo este tiempo, lo quería, y mucho…el era mi padre, la persona que me dio la vida…

Se que no me apoyó cuando realmente lo necesité, pero todos cometemos errores en nuestras vidas y yo había sido una persona muy de cometerlos, uno detrás de otro, y aun estaba intentando repararlos, aunque algunos iban a ser mucho más difíciles que otros.

Cuando el se fue a desayunar yo me quedé sentada allí, sin moverme, pensado en todo lo ocurrido. No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo, era como si realmente estuviera viendo ese rayo de luz que me faltaba para seguir adelante, aunque había algo que aun me costaba quitar de mi mente, sabía que a partir de ahora mi vida en el instituto iba a ser completamente difícil, por mucho que tuviera a Alice, Edward y Jasper conmigo, lo iba a pasar mal…Sería la comidilla durante largo tiempo y esperaba que eso no fuera otro impedimento para no dejarme avanzar en lo que quería…

Me fui a la ducha para despejarme un rato y volví a mi habitación, me encendí un cigarro de Cannabis y me apoyé en la ventana.

Me quedé observándolo lentamente, viendo como el calor lo iba consumiendo poco a poco y con cada calada iba siendo más pequeño.

Lo tiré a la mitad.

Tenía que empezar a controlarme con ello o si no ninguno de los cambios que estaba habiendo en mí, seguirían su curso.

Lo primero era dejar las drogas…poco a poco…pero las dejaría, pondría todo lo que pusiera de mi parte…aunque durante los primeros meses, me iba a resultar muy difícil, porque me había echo dependiente de ella y mi cuerpo me la pedía como podía pedir agua o comida...

* * *

**Bueno que os ha parecido?**

**Almenos parece que algo va mejor en su vida, y para mi escribir este momento fue emocionante! jijiji**

**BESITOS Y HASTA MAÑANA!**


	24. Capitulo 23

**Holaaa!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulito más! jijiji**

**Hoy vengo un poquito más tarde, pero es lo que tiene entretenerse jajajajaj Pero ala ya llegué y aquí os lo dejo para que os entretengais un poquitin!**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

POV Bella

DE nuevo la rutina. Un nuevo lunes, una nueva vida que quería comenzar, pero llevaba a rastras la vergüenza de aquella maldita foto que había visto todo el instituto.

La gente me miraba sin ser nada discreta. Las chicas con asco, los hombres con lascividad, había de todo un poco, pero todos incomodaban de la misma manera y me hacían sentir una gran mierda.

-Bella tranquila no hagas caso.- me murmuró Edward al oído intentando tranquilizarme. Pero una sensación de incomodidad me invadía y no me dejaba relajarme.

-No se si voy a poder Edward-le dije con las lagrimas a punto de saltárseme.

-Acabas de dar un inmenso paso al venir aquí y enfrentar el problema…

-Lo se…pero… pero tengo miedo…

Me abrazó para consolarme y aspiré su aroma. Olía tan bien, que conseguía que me quedara totalmente aturdida y sin ganas de separarme de el.

Siempre había sido muy valiente para afrontar los problemas, pero ahora...

Ahora no tenía fuerzas para nada, me sentía una oveja dentro de una jaula de leones hambrientos y con ganas de morderme hasta desgarrarme.

-Vamos- murmuró dándome ánimos.

Entramos en clase y nos sentamos juntos en su mesa, ya que desde que el llegó, se sentaba solo y yo no tenía pensado volver a mi lugar habitual junto a Jessica, que por cierto no paraba de observarnos descaradamente, y eso que la tenía a mis espaldas, pero podía notar perfectamente su mirada clavada en nosotros y me ponía realmente nerviosa. Me hacía sentir diminuta ante todos. Aunque no era solo ella la que me observaba, toda la clase hacía lo mismo…

Me sentía demasiado incomoda con cincuenta ojos observando mis espaldas, mis movimientos, y Edward lo notaba, de vez en cuando se iba girando y lo oía como amenazaba los que me miraban en voz baja, como una pantera defendiendo su territorio.

Yo misma los mandaría a todos a la mierda, pero me sentía débil, yo que siempre me había sentido como una líder, ahora me veía como un cero a la izquierda ante todos, incapaz de hacer nada por mi misma.

Era una marioneta que nadie quería utilizar por miedo a que se rompiera más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Las clases transcurrieron bastante más tranquilas de lo que me esperaba, pero ahora llegaba el momento en el que no había ningún profesor…

El almuerzo…

Me dirigí con Edward y nos sentamos en la mesa, en donde ya estaban, Jasper y Alice esperándonos para comer. Edward y Jasper se fueron a por nuestra comida y entonces Alice y yo aprovechamos para charlar un rato.

-¿Como ha ido?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Mejor de lo que me esperaba, pero lo que temo es ahora…-murmuré- Mira a tu alrededor, todo el mundo me está mirado…-dije con los ojos humedecidos pero intentando no soltar lagrimas. No quería humillarme más, ni soltar ni una lagrima por ellos.

-Tranquila, pasa de ellos.

-Me cuesta Alice, me cuesta.

No era nada fácil cuando todo lo que te rodeaba te prestaba atención, como si fuera un descubrimiento o un extraterrestre al cual tenían que investigar por todos los medios.

Los chicos volvieron con la comida y nos pusimos a comer. No hablamos mucho porque ni siquiera nos podíamos concentrar. Todos sentíamos los ojos puestos en nosotros, bueno más bien en mí, y nos incomodaba a la hora de trabar algún tipo de conversación.

Por primera vez en mi vida, el timbre del final del almuerzo me alegró. Suspiré descansada y me propuse a salir de allí con ellos de una vez por todas.

Me dirigí al baño con Alice, ya que ella no quiso que fuera sola por lo que podía pasar, y allí estaba a quien menos quería ver, Jessica y la sin cerebro de Lauren…

-¿Que Isabella cuantas llamadas has recibido ya? –dijo Jessica con una sonora carcajada.

No le contesté. No tenía ganas de discutir, entré al baño y cuando salí seguían allí pero con Mike también allí…

¡Maldito hijo de perra!

-Hola Bella, veo que tienes nuevos "amigos"- dijo la palabra amigos haciendo comillas en el aire- tu amiguita es muy mona- dijo refiriéndose a Alice- me podría hacer un favorcito, seguro que es muy buena en la cama.

-A ella ni la nombres- le gruñí encarándome.

-¡Bella vámonos!- dijo Alice intentándome separar de Mike.

-Vaya, vaya, se nos pone bravucona la zorra…

-Desgraciado…-dije mientras salía por la puerta arrastrada por Alice.

Tenía los puños apretados, intentando contener la rabia que sentía.

¿Cuándo iba a acabar esto?

Dentro de mucho…lo sabía, estaba segura que esto no sería algo de un solo día o una semana, sino durante meses…

Que se metiera con migo vale…pero con Alice no, si no hubiera sido por lo que había dicho de Alice ni siquiera le hubiera echo caso, yo si que era una zorra, pero con ella no quería que se metiera, porque ella era la que me estaba ayudando en todo esto junto con los demás.

Así que tenía que defenderla, aunque por dentro hubiera estado muerta de miedo.

Si…

Miedo…eso era lo que sentía mi cuerpo al tener a Mike cerca…no sabía el porque, pero era una sensación extraña, demasiado…

-Bella tranquila- murmuró Alice.

-Lo siento, siento que Mike te haya dicho eso…

-Oh tranquila, me da igual lo que diga ese imbécil- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero a mi no, no te mereces oír esas palabras hacía ti por mi culpa…-murmuré.

Me abrazó y ya no hubo más palabras. Edward estaba esperándome en la puerta de nuestra siguiente clase y entramos juntos.

Me preguntó si había pasado algo en el baño y se lo expliqué…

-Como ese maldito hijo de puta le vuelva a decir algo a mi hermana o a ti, ¡lo mato!- sentenció. Se le notaba que era muy protector con su hermana, que la quería, pero no entendía porque también me protegía de esa manera a mí. Yo solo era una conocida, prácticamente.

Con el me sentía totalmente segura, era como un rayo de luz que iluminaba mi vida, si eso era exactamente lo que tenía.

Me acababa de dar cuenta de una cosa. Edward era el rayo de esperanza que necesitaba para salir de todo esto. Desde que el apareció en mi vida fui cuando yo comencé a cambiar, un poco….

Y que haya tenido que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta.

Dios…

¡Seré imbécil!

Por fin terminamos las clases y volvimos a casa. Edward llevó primero a Jasper y Alice a casa de este primero y luego me acercó a mi a la mía.

También me había acompañado esta mañana. No podía evitar el emocionarme por ello.

Cuando me levanté lista para salir de mi casa e ir caminando hacía el instituto y lo vi aparecer con su flamante volvo me quedé boquiabierta y casi babeando.

No me esperaba un gesto así. Pero se lo agradecí una y mil veces.

Aparcó el coche en frente de mi casa y me bajé. Lo invité a pasar y accedió, así estaría un rato con su madre, ya que estaba más en mi casa que en la suya propia.

-Hola chicos- saludó Esme con una sonrisa.

-Hola mamá- le saludó Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola papá- saludé a mi padre.

-Hola hija- saludó con una sonrisa.

Desde que mantuve aquella charla con mi padre, las cosas entre nosotros se habían calmado y cada vez iban mejor.

Lo volví a ver sonreír después de año viéndolo con cara de amargado. Incluso en sus ojos se podía ver un pequeño atisbo de felicidad y un brillo especial en ellos.

Eso me enorgullecía de veras, porque después de todas las discusiones, peleas, golpes que habíamos tenido, parecía como si hubiéramos empezado de cero y la relación padre e hija estuviera en su mejor momento.

Y así era, y me alegraba mucho. Echaba de menos a mi padre aunque yo nunca quise reconocerlo, pero era así, pero mi orgullo tenía demasiado escondido ese sentimiento hasta que con su diatriba me había ablandado y había dejado salir todo lo reprimido durante años.

Después de saludarnos todos, le presenté formalmente a Edward, ya que el lo vio cuando el me trajo el viernes del instituto, pero no mantuvieron ningún tipo de conversación.

Mi padre fue muy amable con el, e incluso los dos se sentaron a ver la televisión juntos mientras que Esme y yo preparábamos algo para merendar.

En aquel día, me sentí muy orgullosa de mi misma…no había fumado en todo el día, aunque llegó un momento en el que las ganas me superaron y tuve que irme a mi habitación a fumar, pero lo dejé de nuevo a la mitad.

Al menos ya había bajado considerablemente el consumo, ya que antes en un día me fumaba muchos más.

Y esperaba que llegara el día en el que no dependiera de ello ni de ningún tipo de droga…

Pero ahora me sentía mucho más optimista con ello, se acercaba cada vez más el día en que lo consiguiera, y lo conseguiría...

O al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Mañana más tomorron un bocadillo de jamón!**

**Mordiskitos!**


	25. Capitulo 24

**Hola caracolas!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. **

**Por ahora ay un poquito de calma, pero ya os digo que no la habrá siempre, mi cabecita es muy mala jajajaja**

**Así que ya vereiss y aseguir leyendo!**

**Gracias por pasaros!^^**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

POV Edward

La noche en el New Moon, no salió demasiado bien, pero al menos tampoco fue tan mal. Hubo un par de contratiempos con aquellos indeseables pero menos mal que no se complicó demasiado.

Conseguimos que Bella se distrajera un poco, aunque iba bastante bebida y eso le ayudó y no se lo podía reprochar de ninguna manera, ya que no era la única que iba en ese estado, mi hermano Emmet iba como una cuba y cuando llegó a casa se tropezó infinitas veces hasta llegar a su habitación desternillándose de la risa sin parar y formando escándalo por doquier,

El resto del fin de semana pasó tranquilo. Alice llamaba a Bella todos los días y hablaban durante un buen rato. No se decidió a ir, porque se pensó que ella necesitaría su espacio para pensar sus cosas y creí que era lo más conveniente.

Cuando mi madre volvió el sábado por la noche desde casa de Bella, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Porque estás tan contenta?- le preguntamos Alice y yo al unísono.

-¡Porque ha ocurrido un milagro!- dijo dando saltos. Ahí estaba la muestra de donde había sacado Alice esa costumbre.

-¡Mamá déjate de enigmas y dinos ya lo que ha pasado!- murmuró Alice alterada por la curiosidad que le corroía las venas.

-Os explico..- paró un momento y se reunió con nosotros sentándose en el sofá.

A la conversación se unieron también Emmet y mi padre, aunque ellos ni siquiera sabían de lo que íbamos a hablar, pero Alice y yo tampoco es que estuviésemos seguros de ello.

-Pues bueno, vengo así de contenta porque, Charlie y Bella han hecho las paces- sonrió.

-¿Enserio?- dijimos todos al unísono.

Parecíamos periodistas del corazón tanto entrometernos en las vidas de ellos, pero la verdad nos reconfortaba a todos eso, porque queríamos a Bella, queríamos verla bien. Alice en el poco tiempo que había estado con ella ya se había encariñado y quería verla feliz y sonriente. Por eso nos alegró tanto aquella noticia de que se hubiera arreglado ella y su padre.

Era muy extraño que en lo poco que la conocíamos hubiéramos trabado aquellos vínculos, pero todo era cierto y nada en la vida es imposible y además, personalmente me reconfortaba el ayudar a los demás.

-Si, lo hablaron todo, y limaron asperezas- dijo emocionada- y yo me puse a llorar cono una tonta allí mismo.- rió conmocionada por recordar aquel momento.

-Hay cariño, ¡tu y tu gran corazón!- dijo mi padre dándole un beso en la mejilla dulcemente. Solo con ese pequeño gesto, ya se veía el amor que se tenían. Puro y noble.

-Por cierto, ya me enteré de quien es Jacob- murmuró con el rostro serio…

-¿Quien?- pregunté curioso y a la vez triste.

-Su hermano…

Todos nos quedamos con la boca cerrada, sin saber que decir.

-Y lo peor de todo es que fue asesinado, y no saben por quien…fue algo que nunca llegó a resolverse- explicó.

Silencio de nuevo.

Las piezas del rompecabezas que había creado en mi mente, se iban uniendo poco a poco. Ya me empezaba dar cuenta de el porque Bella se fue metiendo en este mundo.

Su vida había estado rodeada siempre de momentos dramáticos. No tenía madre porque había muerto por las drogas. Su hermano muerto también en extrañas circunstancias y después de eso su padre se mete de lleno en el mundo de la droga y enferma de cáncer.

¿Cómo alguien puede soportar todo eso y mantenerse igual que estaba?

Nadie…

Y ella había caído sin más, dejándose vencer por lo que había destruido a su familia.

Ahora voy entendido el porque trataba así a Bella, seguramente estaría frustrado y deprimido y inconscientemente en vez de cuidar a su hija como dios manda, la maltrato y humilló, haciendo que ella cayera también en la droga.

Después de aquella charla con mi madre, todos teníamos una gran esperanza de que Bella pudiera salir de aquel mundo, y parecía que incluso ella misma estaba dispuesta.

Eso me reconfortaba completamente, me hacía sentir bien con migo mismo por estar ayudándola. No era dado a ayudar a todo el mundo, pero con ella sentía que debía hacerlo. Poco a poco me iba enganchando a ella, era algo que no podía controlar. Me costaba horrores el sacármela de mi mente, aunque tampoco lo quería.

Cuando la tenía cerca, mis nervios afloraban, y el día de la fiesta cuando la vi aparecer vestida de aquella manera, se me caía la baba a cosa mala.

Estaba tan preciosa que no reaccionaba con coherencia. El vestido le quedaba a la perfección y mi mente vagaba inconscientemente por todo su cuerpo.

Me atraía demasiado, no lo podía evitar…

Me fui a dar una ducha de agua fría, ya que cuando pensaba en Bella el calor se apoderaba de mi. Al terminar bajé a cenar con mi familia y después me fui a mi habitación a leer un rato, como todas las noches. Me estuve preguntando durante un rato como estaría Bella, aunque ahora que había echo las paces con su padre seguramente estaría mejor. Ya no tendría que preocuparme de que la dañara.

Me quedé dormido al poco tiempo sonriendo inconscientemente…

A la mañana siguiente al levantarme, tenía pensado ir a buscar a Bella a su casa, ya que ella no tenía coche y porque además, podría poner la mano en el fuego sin quemarme, de que Jessica no iría…lógicamente.

-Venga Alice- grité hacía arriba de las escaleras- que hay que ir a buscar a Jasper y también a Bella.

-¡Voy pesado!- chilló.

Cinco minutos más tarde apareció por la escalera…

¡Al fin!

Nos subimos a mi coche y fuimos a buscar a Jasper para, seguidamente, acercarnos a buscar a Bella.

No creía que aun hubiese salido de su casa, por lo que aparqué mi coche allí durante un rato, hasta que a los pocos minutos la vi aparecer por la puerta.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?- murmuró.

-Pues como sabíamos que ibas andando decidimos venirte a buscar- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ella me la devolvió pero aun seguía sorprendida por vernos a todos allí.

Fuimos en silencio escuchando música hasta llegar al instituto.

Bella se comenzó a poner cada vez más nerviosa, porque claro, todos la estaban mirando y eso la incomodaba, al igual que a mí.

Le di ánimos para que entrase a clase y se intentara calmar. Pero allí dentro pasó lo mismo, sentía como teníamos puestos más de 50 ojos a nuestras espaldas, y me estaban entrando ganas de dejarlos a todos ciegos de por vida.

Incluso en más de una ocasión me giré para decirle un par de cosas a alguno…Pero dentro de lo que cabe las clases transcurrieron bastante tranquilas.

Al fin llego la hora temida…el almuerzo. Dejé a Bella en la mesa donde estaban Alice y Jasper y me fui con este último a cogerles la comida a las chicas.

De nuevo sentíamos las miradas puestas en nosotros y eso nos impidió el poder comenzar una conversación amena, nos sentíamos intimidados. De rato en rato me quedaba mirando a Bella y su rostro mostraba culpabilidad…una culpabilidad que seguramente sería debida a que se sentía mal por tener que pasar nosotros lo mismo que ella. Cada vez me resultaba más y más fácil leer sus expresiones y no todas eran de mi agrado, porque quería decir que ella estaba incomodada.

Después del almuerzo las chicas fueron al baño, yo esperé a Bella en la puerta de clase, y cuando vi con la cara que vino me temí lo peor.

En clase le pregunté que era lo que le pasaba, y me lo explicó a regañadientes.

Cada palabra que iba soltando me iba cabreando más.

El hijo de la gran… de Mike Newton se había metido con mi hermana y con Bella y eso si que ya no lo podía permitir, yo por mi hermana mato, ella es mi muñequita, mi amiga, es todo, y a Bella por supuesto que tampoco me gusta que le diga nada, ella es…especial, la mujer más especial que había conocido en mi vida y por muchas cosas que hubiera echo en su pasado no se merecía todo esto que le estaba pasando.

Cuando terminaron las clases fuimos a casa de Bella, entré y me presenté formalmente con su padre. Mi madre y Bella se fueron a la cocina a hacer la merienda mientras que Charlie me invitó a ver el partido.

-¿Así que tu eres Edward?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así es señor- parecía que si que era verdad que había recapacitado en sus acciones. No me pareció el ogro que creí que era por las reacciones de Bella.

-Tutéame por favor-murmuró sonriente- por cierto, gracias por proteger a mi hija de la manera en que lo haces, tu madre me lo ha estado contando durante todo este tiempo que lleva aquí.

-No tienes porque dármelas Charlie, tu hija me importa, ya se que no hace mucho que la conozco, pero es algo extraño- sonreí…era cierto no entendía el porque había creado tal dependencia con ella, solo sabía que la quería cerca de mí.

-Se que la cuidarás bien y te lo agradezco de verdad, desde que tu madre pasó por esta casa, todo ha cambiado por aquí…- me explicó como estaban las cosas antes de que mi madre llegara, pero nuestra charla fue interrumpida por las chicas y nos sentamos a merendar todos juntos…

La tarde me pasó volando, ya era de noche y mi madre y yo volvimos hacía nuestra casa a reunirnos con los nuestros, pero en mi cabeza solo había una persona, y esa era Bella sonriendo. Ya que en aquella tarde había sonreído muchísimo y eso me alegraba tanto que no podía quitarme aquella mirada de mi cabeza…

Me estaba encaprichando mucho con ella, pero…¿alguien entiende el cerebro humano?

Sinceramente es muy difícil hacerlo, así que había que vivir el día a día y disfrutarlo a cada momento, solo o con una persona la cual te importaba, y ella me importaba. Si. Lo hacía y mucho…

* * *

**Ala ahí lo dejo!**

**Va bien la cosa por ahora y aquí hay ya un poco de tomate muahahaah! **

**BESITOS Y HASTA MAÑANA!**


	26. Capitulo 25

**Hola cariñines!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, y ...**

**bueno...**

**agarraros porque vienen curvas y esto puede descarrilas jajajajajaj**

**Así que bueno a leeer y ya vereis lo que pasa! muahahahah**

**Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 25**

POV Bella

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que ocurrió aquello, pero en el instituto lo recordaban como si fuera ayer. Todos los días teníamos las miradas indiscretas puestas en nosotros y algún que otro comentario obsceno me lanzaban.

Durante la primera semana me dolía mucho, me sentía fatal por ello, a la segunda se comenzó ya a convertir en más bien una molestia y ahora intentaba hacer oídos sordos a todo, aunque a veces me costaba bastante, porque las palabras que salían de sus bocas me dolían y afectaban a mi manera de ser, y me impedían el poder actuar con normalidad.

Con el tema de las drogas estaba asqueada, casi no fumaba y eso se notaba, porque mi humor era de perros, siempre estaba a la defensiva con todo y sobre todo con Edward, ya que era con el que más horas pasaba y no sabía como no me mandaba a la mierda por ello.

-Bella tranquilízate por favor- murmuró Edward mientras se apretaba el tabique con sus dedos en un gesto de total irritación.

-No puedo Edward, es que estoy harta, ¡no me controles tanto por favor!- dije un tanto alterada.

Como casi todos los días estábamos discutiendo, porque me había encendido un "cigarro", lo estaba dejando, pero me estaba costando demasiado y de vez en cuando lo necesitaba, nunca me lo terminaba, pero Edward siempre me ponía mala cara. Parecía no comprender el esfuerzo que estaba siendo para mí todo aquello. Incluso Alice entendía que de vez en cuando le diera unas cuantas caladas, pero el se pensaba que era dejarlo todo de golpe…y así estaba, con un humor de perros que el acrecentaba con su actitud tan despectiva hacia los porros.

Parecía bipolar…a ratos estaba feliz y contenta riéndome con ellos y después de repente me ponía histérica por cualquier tontería y no había quien me aguantara.

Ya habíamos terminado las clases y Edward como todos los días me llevó a mi casa. No me encontraba muy bien, a parte de todos los cambios de humor que sufría a lo largo del día, me sentía mareada…pero seguramente todo era debido a los nervios que me estaba provocando toda aquella situación.

-Hola chicos- nos saludaron Esme y mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Hola Charlie, hola mamá- saludó Edward con una sonrisa.

Este y mi padre habían trabado una buena amistad, todos los días, nada más llegábamos del instituto, se ponían juntos a ver los deportes y yo me iba con Esme.

Alguna de las tardes también estaban con nosotros Emmet, Rose, Alice y Jasper, y esas eran las mejores tardes, ya que siempre conseguían sacarme alguna sonrisa, o cabrearme, depende de cómo estuviera en aquel momento.

A veces mi padre estaba igual que yo, le cambiaba mucho el humor, pero se controlaba muy bien conmigo, a lo mejor discutíamos por nuestros cambios repentinos pero al momento ya nos estábamos pidiendo perdón y riéndonos por lo tontos que nos comportábamos.

Quien lo diría después de tantos golpes y tantos malos momentos con el, que ahora nos arregláramos así de bien y no peleáramos como antes.

El, desde que Esme estaba con nosotros no consumía, y lo había dejado totalmente de golpe, había días que lo pasaba mejor que otros, pero estaba teniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad, y viéndole a el tal y como lo hacía, incluso yo me sentía débil. Pero no lo podía evitar el probarlo, lo necesitaba, encima me sentía totalmente extraña últimamente.

-¡Bella!- gritó Alice mientras entraba por la puerta de mi casa.

-Alice, me vas a dejar sorda- dije con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, ¡hola Charlie!- saludó dirigiéndose a mi padre, que estaba con Edward en el sofá muy atento al partido.

-¡Hola Alice!- saludó este mientras seguía mirando la pantalla sin pestañear, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte.

Jasper nos saludó a todos y se reunió con los "hombres" a ver el partido.

¡Por dios!, nunca llegaría a entender porque los tíos pierden el culo para ver jugar a 22 tíos detrás de una pelota, era mejor ver a 22 tíos en pelotas, pero claro eso para los hombres sería asqueroso.

No le veía nada del otro mundo la verdad, pero bueno…que se le iba a hacer..Como mi madre decía los hombres solo piensan en dos cosas, la primera el futbol y la segunda el sexo, cuando me lo decía no la entendía, pero ahora sí, ahora que ya había crecido lo entendía totalmente.

-¿Bella ya mismo es tu cumpleaños verdad?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunté un poco asustada.

-Soy adivina, ¿no te lo había dicho?- rió.

-Pues me parece que se te pasó por alto comentarlo- ironicé.

-Pues bueno, prepárate porque te voy a montar una gran fiesta…-¡no! Gemí en mi fuero interno. Aunque mi cara seguro que delataría mi reacción.

-No quiero fiesta…

-¡Oh si! Por supuesto que quieres.

Estuvimos discutiendo durante largo rato, y no había manera de sacarla de su maldita idea de hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños. No quería…no me gustaban las fiestas, bueno si que me gustaban, pero no de cumpleaños.

Yo era más bien de esas chicas que no les gusta reconocer que van envejeciendo, y eso que solo tenía diecisiete años….pero llegaban los dieciocho…la mayoría de edad, después de eso, todo pasa demasiado deprisa y eso es a lo que yo más temía.

No quería que todo pasara tan veloz, ojala fuese todo más lento, porque de un día para otro la vida termina y sin haber conseguido hacer nada de lo que realmente se quería hacer.

-¡Chicos a merendar!- nos llamó Esme.

Nos reunimos todos en la cocina y merendamos hablando animadamente y riendo de vez en cuando.

No me podía creer aún todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en mi vida en estas últimas semanas. Me parecía irreal y algo que… que en cualquier momento desaparecería y me despertaría de la burbuja de tranquilidad que me envolvía.

Para mi padre y para mí, los Cullen habían sido nuestra salvación, nuestra luz para salir del lugar en el que ambos estábamos metidos y que creíamos que no íbamos a salir.

No parecía real, pero lo era, y gracias a ellos yo me había dado cuenta de tantas cosas que a lo mejor antes de me hubieran pasado desapercibidas…

Les estaría eternamente agradecida, eran mi máximo apoyo y lo demostraban día a día que se podía contar con ellos para todo.

De repente una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

-¡Eh Bella! ¿Que te pasa cariño?- murmuró mi padre arrebatándola de mi ojo.

-No lo se- dije entre sollozos.- Es que aun no me creo todo esto que esta pasando…

Estaba peor de lo que pensaba con los cambios de humor, ya hasta me daba por llorar.

-Tranquila cariño- dijo mi padre abrazándome.

Esme me sonrió cariñosamente, al igual que los demás. Se que ellos mismos se sentían totalmente orgullosos de lo que estaban consiguiendo con mi padre y con migo, y me encantaba formar parte de ese reto personal que ellos tenían, aunque sabía también, que yo era el eslabón más duro para redireccionar.

Yo sabía que podía conseguirlo, pero me costaba, había creado bastante dependencia con ello, pero no para rendirme a la minima.

Cogí un pedazo de la tarta de chocolate que tenía en frente y la comí, a los pocos segundos una gran punzada de dolor atravesó mi barriga.

Gemí.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Edward

-Me ha dado una punzada en la barriga, ya esta…-murmuré.

Continué comiendo y de nuevo me dio la punzada.

Me levanté de mi lugar para ir al baño sintiendo de nuevo aquel dolor en mi vientre, pero no me dio tiempo ni siquiera a salir de la cocina.

Lo ultimo que sentí, fue como mi cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerza y caía al suelo en una oscuridad profunda.

Cuando desperté estaba bastante aturdida, ni siquiera conseguí al principio localizar el lugar en el que me encontraba, pero como la ultima vez que estuve allí, el pitido del Holter me lo advirtió.

¿Qué hacía yo en el hospital?

Miré a mi alrededor y allí estaba mi padre, Edward y Alice…

-¿Que me ha pasado?- pregunté confusa.

Se miraron los unos a los otros, como debatiendo en silencio quien me explicaba lo que sucedía. Todos estaban totalmente serios.

No entendía nada…

¿Que me habría pasado para acabar en el hospital?

No sabía ni siquiera que pensar, pero un nudo de nervios me recorría el cuerpo entero, poniéndome demasiado nerviosa e intentando buscar respuestas a todo que esperaba conseguir lo antes posible.

Pero nadie hablaba, solo podía observar las caras de todos que no ayudaban para nada con lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos.

* * *

**¿Que le pasará a Bella?**

**Mañana lo sabreis...**

**espero que no querais matarme por torcer las cositas! jajajajaj**

**Soy mala malota!**

**BESOS CARIÑOS!**


	27. Capitulo 26

**Hola chikisss!**

**Siento la tardanza! han sido días de pasar de todo jajajaj, pero aquí estoy con otro capi en el que ... bueno... aquí descubriremos que le pasa a Bella...**

**Aiss.. si es que me gusta complicarlo jajaja, esta será una de las complicaciones pero las habrá peores! palabraaa! jajaj**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

POV Edward

Las semanas iban pasando, y las cosas se iban calmando. Al principio era realmente insoportable todo en el instituto, a cada momento oía comentarios obscenos dirigidos hacía Bella, gracias a que mi hermana me controlaba no les metía una paliza a todos ellos, porque lo más seguro es que hubiera salido perdiendo, pero me dolía lo que hacían.

Ella lo pasaba realmente mal con todo eso, pero al momento de llegar a su casa todo se calmaba y intentábamos hacer como si no pasara nada, y a veces lo conseguíamos, ya que nos reuníamos todos en su casa y reíamos y hacíamos el tonto.

Las siguientes semanas, la gente seguía mirándola descaradamente y de vez en cuando seguían con sus típicos comentarios, pero Bella ya pasaba olímpicamente. Lo estaba superando mejor de lo que me esperaba, pero aun faltaba algo por superar, el tema de las drogas.

De vez en cuando la pillaba fumándose alguno y yo me cabreaba, y ella más por supuesto. Que carácter que tenía.

A veces llegaba a ser un tanto insoportable, pero la aguantaba porque quería ayudarla, aunque ganas de mandarla a tomar por saco no me faltaban. Ya que solo discutíamos últimamente.

-No debes agobiarla tanto hijo- dijo mi madre una noche mientras le explicaba su actitud.

-Pero es que no me gusta verla fumando esa cosa- murmuré con cara de asco.

-Lo se hijo, se que ella te importa, mucho- dijo con una mirada un poco extraña- pero debes comprender que estaba bastante enganchada y tampoco es bueno que lo deje de sopetón…sobre su actitud agresiva es normal, esta provocado por el "mono" de fumar- me hizo gracia oírla decir el "mono", porque era como hablábamos los adolescentes, ella suele decir otras frases como provocado por su adicción- ¿es como si fuera bipolar verdad?- asentí.

Eso parecía, bipolar, era totalmente desconcertante, porque no sabías por donde te iba a salir, si iba a estar simpática o te iba a atacar. Con mi hermana se controlaba más, pero conmigo era con el único que soltaba su ira, y me dolía un poco, aunque claro, así fue nuestra relación desde un principio…comenzamos discutiendo sin conocernos y ahora que nos conocíamos seguíamos igual.

Parecía como si solo pudiéramos soportarnos discutiendo, aunque en los momentos tranquilos estábamos espectacularmente bien.

Pero era normal y tenía que aguantarlo.

-Por cierto mamá- la llamé- que has querido decir con lo de que ¿me importa y mucho?- dije intentando imitar su tono de voz.

-Hay hijo, ¿eres un poquito lento no?- rió mi madre

-¿Por que?- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Yo no te diré nada, lo descubrirás tu mismo.- murmuró y se fue con mi padre a dormir, dejándome a mi allí solo y pensando en que diablos querían decir sus palabras.

Subí a mi habitación para hacer los deberes y después me fui a dormir. Pero antes continué pensando aquellas palabras de mi madre.

Vale me importaba Bella eso lo sabía…

¿Porque?

Esa era la pregunta, desde que la conocí fue como si estuviéramos destinados, era algo extraño. Pero lo sentía de esa manera.

Me quedé dormido sin encontrar la respuesta de lo que pasaba por mi mente, al final mi madre iba a tener razón y era un poco lento, aunque mis calificaciones a la hora de estudiar decían todo lo contrario.

Cuando me levanté me fui a la ducha y me preparé para un nuevo día de instituto, que la verdad no fue nada mal, solo por el complemento de que volví a ver a Bella fumar y tuvimos otra pequeña discusión. Me sacaba de quicio, pero debía de hacer caso a mi madre y no vigilarla tanto, aunque me costaría porque me sentía demasiado sobre protector.

Después fuimos a su casa como todas las tardes, y al poco tiempo se nos unieron Jasper y Alice. Ese día Emmet y Rosalie no podían por que los dos estaban en el trabajo y no salían hasta bien llegada la noche.

Yo me reuní con Charlie en el salón para ver el partido, como siempre, era ya una costumbre ya que los dos compartíamos la misma afición, Jasper también se unió con nosotros.

-¿Que tal va Bella con lo suyo?- siempre me iba preguntado, ya que el mismo no quería agobiarla con el tema, porque a el también le costaba bastante y la entendía.

-Bien, de vez en cuando la pillo fumando, pero se controla mucho, aunque su humor es de perros…-murmuré y el rió.

-Mi hija tiene mucho carácter, ya te acostumbrarás- sonrió.

Eso yo ya lo había notado, que tenía un fuerte carácter y por eso chocábamos un poco, porque yo cuando me lo proponía también era bastante cabezón.

Me explicó como era Bella de pequeña y no podía evitar poner cara de bobo cuando lo oía, era tan enternecedor oír hablar de su hija de aquella manera. Se notaba que la quería aunque hubieran pasado aquellos malos momentos. Pero en el fondo era su ojito derecho y ahora no lo escondía en ninguna momento.

Solo hacía que halagarla por todo, y siempre decía que tenía la fuerza y el temperamento de su madre.

Me contó que una vez cuando era pequeña quería que le compraran una cama elástica para el patio de la casa y le dijeron que no y se puso en medio del centro comercial en el que estaban a patalear y chillar y hasta que no se lo compraron no paró, aunque no sirvió de mucho, porque a los pocos días ya le dejó de hacer caso.

No podía parar de reír mientras lo explicaba. Me la imaginaba toda pequeñita, con sus coletitas de niña de colegio y me enternecía en sobremanera.

Alice y Bella estaban charlando animadamente hasta que mi madre nos llamó para merendar todos juntos. Fui decididamente hacía la cocina y me senté junto a los demás, con Bella a mi lado como todos los días.

Estuvimos hablando durante todo el rato, pero hubo un momento en el que le vi a Bella caérsele una lágrima.

-¡Eh Bella! ¿Que te pasa cariño?- murmuró Charlie apartándole la lagrima de su ojo.

-No lo se- dijo entre sollozos.- Es que aun no me creo todo esto que esta pasando…

-Tranquila cariño- dijo su padre abrazándola tiernamente.

No pudimos evitar el ponernos a sonreír todos tiernamente. Nos sentíamos orgullosos de todo lo que hacíamos y sobre todo pudiéndonos dar cuenta de que si servían nuestras atenciones.

Estos eran los cambios de humor de ella que me desconcertaban, pero la hacían aun mas dulce de lo que a mis ojos era.

Continuamos merendando pero de repente oí a Bella gemir de dolor, o eso me pareció a mi…

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunté con preocupación.

-Me ha dado una punzada en la barriga, ya esta…-murmuró.

Que extraño…

Continuó comiendo y a los pocos segundos se excusó de que tenía que ir al baño, pero al levantarse vi que se tambaleaba un poco y de repente cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Bella!- grité.

Nos levantamos todos de nuestras posiciones y fuimos a recogerla, pero estaba inconsciente.

-Mamá, ¡llama a papá y dile que vamos para allá!- grité.

Entre Jasper y yo cogimos a Bella y la llevamos hasta mi coche. Me fije que en su pantalón había una mancha de sangre.

Que demonios…

Charlie subió con nosotros en el coche y Alice y mi madre fueron en el de esta primera.

Nada más llegar al hospital mi padre nos esperaba en la entrada con una camilla. Incorporamos allí a Bella y este se la llevó rápidamente y mientras nosotros nos quedamos en la sala de espera esperando noticias…

El pánico que sentía en mi interior era estremecedor, de repente una imagen vino a mi mente, la conversación del día anterior con mi madre, ahora sabía lo que quería decir, ahora que había visto el desvanecimiento de Bella lo sabía.

La sensación de pánico que me invadió viéndola caer, pensar que se podía lastimar y ahora verla inconsciente, me había hecho reaccionar.

Me había enamorado de ella.

A los veinte minutos de espera, más o menos, mi padre vino con una cara un tanto extraña.

-Papá, ¿Bella esta bien?- murmuré con preocupación.

-Si, los dos estas bien…- ¿dos?

-¿Como que dos doctor?- dijo Charlie alarmado. Pero todos allí, habíamos captado lo que quería decir, aunque mi padre lo había dicho de una manera un poco brusca.

-Bella esta embarazada…-murmuró con tristeza…- Ha tenido perdida de sangre y por eso se ha desmayado…

¿Embarazada? ¿Mi Bella?

No podía ser, era como si un jarrón de agua helada me hubiese caído encima en ese momento, dejándome plantado en el lugar sin poder articular palabra.

Mi padre se quedó hablando con Charlie durante un rato y le comentó como estaba.

Al parecer había estado a punto de perderlo y la cosa no estaba aun arreglada, aunque estuviera estable, el embarazo iba a ser algo muy duro y aun tenían que hacerle más pruebas antes de ver que se hacía.

Pero solo querían asegurarse de que las cosas salieran bien y estaba seguro de que mi padre lo cumpliría a raja tabla y haría lo que fuera para que Bella y el bebé gozaran de buena salud.

Temía el momento en el que Bella lo supiera. Ni siquiera me podía imaginar el como se lo tomaría o el que haría…

Estaba asustado por ella…no quería que sufriera aun más de lo que ya estaba pasando…

Era otro golpe más en su vida que le iba a afectar duramente…

* * *

**ala... ahí lo dejó!1**

**No me mateis jajaja!**

**Un besazo enormeee y hasta mañana!**


	28. Capitulo 27

**Hola chicasss!**

**Si lo se, vengo bastante tarde, pero esque es lo que tiene ponerte a ver avatar a las 22.35 de la noche, que encima que dura 3 horas empiezas tarde jajajajajaj**

**Per aquí estoy con otro capi y bueno... Ahora hay que ver como se lo toma Bella todo el tema este... **

**aiss pobrecika mia que le passa de to...**

**Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 27**

POV Bella

-¿Pensáis decirme de una vez lo que esta pasando?- dije a duras penas, ya que no se porque tenía ganas de llorar.

Todos suspiraron… y yo seguía sin entender nada de lo que me rodeaba

¿que era lo que estaba pasando como para que tuvieran esas caras todos?

-Bella…hija…-dijo mi padre acercándose a mi y cogiendo mi mano como para darme ánimos, aunque tenía que descubrir para que me los quería dar…- Esto no es fácil, pero tienes que saberlo…

-¿Que pasa papá?- murmuré con voz temblorosa.

-Estás…estás- hizo una pausa.- Embarazada.

Aquellas palabras cayeron en mi como un jarrón de agua congelada.

No me lo podía creer. Estaba embarazada…y estaba totalmente segura que era de Mike, porque yo siempre tomaba precauciones, pero con el…con el ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hice.

Dios mío…

-Bella- me llamó Edward, pero no contesté, estaba en estado de shock no podía hablar- se que esto es algo muy duro Bella, pero tienes que decidir lo que hacer…

¿Hacer? ¿Que iba a hacer? Eso mismo me preguntaba yo misma…

No quería tener un hijo con Mike, pero tampoco me veía con la fuerza suficiente como para abortarlo, no podía hacerlo.

Aunque aun no era ni proyecto de bebe, para mi eso era asesinato, no podía hacerlo. Ya formaba una parte importante para mí y yo no era una chica de las que se deshicieran de sus errores a la primera de cambio.

Primero intentaría salir adelante como fuera.

Yo misma me lo había buscado, y yo sería la que tendría que luchar por el bebé, pero lo peor de todo era que no sabía como hacerlo, y también que no quería que su padre se enterara.

Sería lo peor, entonces si que me harían la vida imposible. Así que debía mantenerlo todo en secreto.

-Voy a tenerlo…-dije en un susurro.

Todos se me quedaron mirando con preocupación. Seguramente sospechaba cual sería mi decisión, sobre todo mi padre, que sabía que yo era muy cabezona y sabía cuales eran mis principios.

No podía hacer otra cosa…

-Bella va a ser muy duro…-murmuró mi padre.

-Lo se papá, pero fue un error mío y no puedo matar al bebé que llevo dentro…-sollocé.

Las lagrimas caían totalmente descontroladas, no me podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, ahora que comenzaba a ver la luz al final del túnel, de nuevo este se derrumba ante mis ojos, dejándome a oscuras a las puertas de la salida… en medio de la nada, en medio del dolor.

Mientras yo seguía llorando, Edward tenía cogida mi mano, dándome calor, dando me apoyo con ese simple gesto…

Me quedé observándolo en medio de la neblina que había en mis ojos provocado por las lagrimas, y conseguí ver algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas…¿Por qué lloraba?... ¿por mi?

-¿Cuando puedo volver a casa? – conseguí pronunciar…

-No lo sabemos hija, aun tienen que hacerte algunas pruebas, al parecer esto va a ser bastante complicado…el embarazo puede ser muy difícil hija…

Esas palabras me hundieron un poco más de lo que ya estaba, pero aguantaría, aguantaría por la pequeña vida que llevaba en mi vientre.

-Lo soportaré…-sentencié.

Poco a poco la habitación se fue quedando vacía. Al caer la noche Esme se llevó a mi padre a casa porque se cansaba con facilidad por su enfermedad y no quería tampoco que se encontrara mal solo por estar a mi lado, ya bastante le agradecía que hubiera salido de casa para estar conmigo, porque hacía mucho que el no salía de casa. Solo no podía, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo debido a su cáncer…pero ahora ya estaba mejor, hacía mucho tiempo que no había necesitado darse ningún tratamiento más y por ahora estaba más o menos sano, sobretodo ahora que había dejado las drogas.

En la habitación quedábamos Edward, Alice y yo, por supuesto.

Me quedé pensativa durante un buen rato y no pude evitar el llevar la mano a mi vientre aun plano…no me lo podía creer aún, todo era tan surrealista… solo tenía diecisiete años…

-Esta noche me quedare con tigo aquí a dormir- murmuró Edward traspasándome con una dulce mirada.

-No hace falta, puedo quedarme sola…-susurré.

-No me importa, no quiero que estés sola- sonrió dulcemente.

-Me parece que por aquí sobro…- murmuró Alice haciendo un puchero.

-¿Porque dices eso?- pregunté un poco confusa.

-Porque parecéis una parejita- dijo como si su respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Edward tosió, parecía que se había atragantado y yo me quedé estática por su contestación. Alice reía por como habíamos reaccionado y entre risas salió por la puerta.

-¡Hasta mañana!- dijo con voz cantarina.

Me quedé pensando en lo de parejita…

La verdad no se me hacía mala idea para nada, pero yo no me merecía a un hombre como Edward, y además con lo guapo que era no querría salir con una chica como yo y menos ahora, que estaba embarazada. Eso ahuyentaría a cualquier hombre

-No hagas mucho caso a mi hermana, me parece que en vez de ponerse el perfume se lo ha bebido enterito y le ha sentado como una patada en el culo…- dijo con nerviosismo.

No pude evitar reír por su comentario, la verdad es que me hizo gracia.

-Bueno al menos con mi tontería he conseguido sacarte una sonrisa- sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias Edward, no se como podré llegar a pagarte todo lo que estas haciendo por mi…-dije con las lagrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

-No hay nada que agradecer- su mirada me traspasaba y me dejaba completamente con la guardia baja.

Era tan profunda…

Podía perderme en aquellos preciosos ojos esmeraldas para toda la vida.

- ahora descansa- se levantó del asiento y me proporcionó un beso en la frente, dejando un fuerte ardor en aquella zona.

Me acomodé en la incomoda cama de hospital y cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir. Al principio me costó bastante, ya que el sonido del Holter molestaba bastante, pero me acostumbré siguiendo su ritmo y conseguí dormir.

Cuando desperté Edward estaba en la incomoda silla dormido. Lo observé atentamente durante mucho rato, su cabeza caía hacía un lado, no se ni como conseguía dormir en esa incomoda postura. Me provocaba tanta ternura, parecía un ángel que había caído del cielo para proporcionarme el apoyo que yo necesitaba en aquellos duros momentos de mi vida.

Aun no había caído en la cuenta de la que se me venía encima, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

El tener un bebé no es solo traerlo al mundo, si no mantenerlo, darle una buena calidad de vida y a mis diecisiete años lo veía algo completamente difícil, sin trabajo ni dinero, ni estudios, no creo que con la paga de cada mes que recibía mi padre fuera suficiente…

Los gastos serían demasiado elevados. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo, no quería abusar de mi padre.

-Buenos días- saludó Carlisle entrando por la puerta.

-Tshh…Edward está dormido…-murmuré

-Pues que despierte, menudo acompañante te has buscado- rió Carlisle mientras se acercaba hacía donde estaba su hijo completamente dormido.- Edward despierta…-lo zarandeó, pero nada- Venga Edward- elevó un poquito más la voz- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen despiértese de una vez!

-¡Ehh! ¡Fuego!-murmuró este adormecido.- ¡Papá, joder!- se quejó.

Carlisle y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Al menos aquellos pequeños momentos me hacían sonreír, y no me sentía obligada a ello, salían solos.

-Bueno Bella…ya han salido los resultados de los análisis…-dijo seriamente. Estaba aterrada.- Vas a tener que estar aquí un tiempo cariño- mierda- tienes falta de hierro, es decir anemia, y eso a la larga podría perjudicar a tu bebé, por eso para no correr ningún tipo de riesgo prefiero que te quedes aquí durante un tiempo hasta que la cosa mejore, deberás guardar mucho reposo ya que lo de ayer pudo haber sido un aborto, y se que aunque te duela tenerlo no quieres eso- asentí- tienes que cuidarte muy bien, va a ser un embarazo muy duro Bella, eso tenlo presente, porque tu cuerpo no está lo suficientemente desarrollado para aceptarlo completamente, y es un riesgo que corréis ambos.

-Lo se…- murmuré con las lagrimas a punto de caérseme…

Lo sabía que iba a ser duro…demasiado, pero aguantaría…Estaba segura que aguantaría…

Por mi bebé, por mí, por todo…

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos!1**

**Mañana otro más!**

**un besazo enorme!**


	29. Capitulo 28

**Hola mis niñas!**

**Bella ya se ha enterado y esta ganando fuerza para enfrentarse a ello, aunque no le será facil, pero poco a poco irá reaccionando ante su nueva situación.**

**El capi de hoy es tranquilito, no pasa mucha cosa, pero es cuki! jajaja**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

POV Bella

Carlisle se quedó un rato más en la habitación con nosotros.

ME examinó entera y trajo el ecógrafo para hacer mi primera ecografía y comprobar el estado de mi bebé.

Se acercó a mi lado con la máquina, y subió mi bata para dejar mi vientre al descubierto. Echó el líquido, y puso lo que parecía un lector de código de barras de supermercado, en mi vientre.

-¿Ves este manchita de aquí? – preguntó indicando el lugar exacto.

-Yo no veo nada- dijo Edward concentrado en la pantalla al igual que yo.

-Aun es muy pequeño como para verlo, solo esta de un mes- sonrió Carlisle.

Me quedé mirando la pantalla una y otra vez, lo único que se veía era un pequeño puntito negro, y eso era mi bebé. Me salió una sonrisa involuntaria, era tan emocionante.

Aunque no estuviera preparada para tener un bebé en aquellos momentos de mi vida, me hacía ilusión verlo en la pantalla, aunque no fuera nada más que un pequeño borrón negro.

Que diferente hubiera sido si el bebé fuera de Edward y no de Mike…

¿Bella pero porque piensas eso? me decía una vocecita en mi interior.

Cierto, como podía ser capaz de pensar en eso, aunque la idea no se me hacía desagradable la verdad, tener un pequeño Edward.

Hay dios Bella, estas delirando… esa maldita voz que no paraba de sacarme de mis ensoñaciones.

Aunque tenía razón, ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Como podía pensar en eso…

Pero realmente me haría las cosas mas fáciles…Lo peor de todo sería si el bebé se pareciera a Mike, eso no lo soportaría.

Pero aunque no se pareciera siempre me recordaría a aquellos momentos desastrosos ocurridos en mi vida y al mayor error jamás cometido.

Entrar en el mundo de las drogas.

Momentos en lo que solo pensaba en la droga y en el sexo, como una maldita zorra barata…

-Bueno Bella, te imprimiré la ecografía- sonrió Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias- sonreí forzadamente. Ya que mis pensamientos me habían bajado totalmente el ánimo.

Carlisle salió de la habitación y de nuevo me quede a solas con Edward. Mi mente seguía cavilando sobre el tema.

-¿Como has dormido?-. Preguntó Edward dulcemente.

-Bastante bien, ¿y tu?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dormir he dormido bien, pero mis cervicales no dicen lo mismo- murmuró mientras crujía su cuello. No pude evitar el reírme mientras observaba sus pequeños gestos de dolor.

Carlisle irrumpió en la habitación de nuevo con una carpeta en sus manos.

-Aquí tienes las fotos Bella

-Gracias- sonreí.

-Bueno yo me marcho que tengo trabajo, cualquier cosas avisa a las enfermeras- murmuró y salió de nuevo para reincorporarse a su trabajo.

Abrí el dossier que me acababa de entregar y observé los primeros fotogramas del que sería mi bebé. No se podía contemplar nada aun, pero no pude evitar el sonreír.

El día anterior me había parecido una locura el tener un bebé, pero ahora ya comenzaba incluso a hacerme algo de ilusión.

Era una lección que la vida me quería dar, para superarme a mi misma, a mis adicciones y conseguir dejar mi pasado atrás, aunque algunas cosas serían imposibles de abandonar en mi libro del pasado. Mi bebé siempre me recordaría a la persona que más quería olvidar.

-¿Estas segura de tenerlo?- inquirió Edward.

-Si- sonreí- no puedo hacer otra cosa, sé que será difícil, pero lo conseguiré…

Me pilló un poco por sorpresa su pregunta, pero tenía totalmente clara la respuesta. Iba a luchar con todas mis fuerzas y mi alma por este bebé, e iba mantenerlo alejado de todo lo que yo había echo en mi vida, y sobretodo de su padre, que esperaba que nunca se enterara de todo esto, pero sería una tarea demasiado difícil dado que los dos vivíamos en el mismo pueblo y huir no era una opción posible.

-Yo te ayudaré…-murmuró Edward con convencimiento.

-No tienes porque hacerlo Edward, es mi hijo y por mucho que me estés ayudando a superar todo esto no quiero que tu tengas que responsabilizarte de este bebé y de mí.

-No es responsabilizarme Bella, es ayudar a una persona que me importa- dijo mirándome con su mirada más profunda, traspasándome por completo y dejándome aturdida.

-Eres un ángel- aquellas palabras salieron involuntariamente de mi boca y me avergoncé nada más pronunciarlas…

Edward me miró sorprendido por mi confesión y me sonrió con gran ternura, una ternura que me hizo ponerme aun más roja.

Creo que era el primer hombre en mi vida que me había echo enrojecerme de aquella manera y también que había echo que dijera ese tipo de palabras.

No era muy normal en mí en decir cosas tan cursis, y menos a un bomboncito como Edward. Más bien era una chica directa.

Me sentí muy cómoda con el, más de lo que me había sentido nunca con nadie. Ojala nunca se separara de mi lado, pero eso ya era pedir demasiado, el encontraría a su media naranja y haría su vida con esa persona y yo solo seria su amiga y nada más, y todo la atención que me proporcionaba en estos momentos, desaparecería.

-Yo seré lo que tu quieras que sea…-sonrió. Su respuesta me dejó un poco trastocada, no entendía sus palabras pero intenté no darle muchas vueltas por no comenzar a montarme mis propias películas.

Los días en el hospital fueron pasando y cada vez estaba más desesperada y ansiosa por salir, me agobiaba demasiado, estaba muy nerviosa y además tenía demasiadas ganas de fumar…

Edward no se separaba ni un momento de mí, todas las noches se quedaba a mi lado y me gustaba, mucho, pero estaba perdiendo clases y eso me enfurecía pero a él parecía no importarle al igual que a sus padres. Aunque claro, con su inteligencia seguramente se pondría al día al momento, y no tendría problemas para recuperar el curso perdido, cosa que yo no podría hacer ya que iba a dejar el colegio. Por lo menos ese año.

No podía ir con mi panza allí, no sería una buena idea después de ser la zorrita oficial del instituto y con las personas a las que no quería encontrar, justamente en ese sitio.

Además de estar con Edward, todos los días venía mi padre junto con Esme, y por las tardes cuando salían del instituto, Alice y Jasper, los que siempre conseguían sacarme alguna sonrisa.

Alice incluso ya planeaba la fiesta de bienvenida para el bebé, estaba realmente loca.

También Emmet y Rosalie me visitaban, y con este primero siempre acababa riéndome sin parar, comenzaba siempre con sus bromas y era eso un no parar.

Era la hora de la visita de Carlisle rutinaria. Como siempre comenzó a darme las explicaciones pertinentes de cómo estaba mi caso.

-Bueno Bella- comenzó Carlisle- mañana podrás volver a casa-¡bien!- Quiero asegurarme de que todo vaya a ir bien, aunque ahora tienes mucho mejor el tema del hierro, te mandaré una pastillas para que le las tomes todos lo días, y otras que son vitaminas, las necesitaras porque a parte de que eres muy joven, las drogas dañan mucho el organismo y ya bastante duro te va a resultar el embarazo como para que se te acentúen los dolores

Las drogas habían dejado esas secuelas en mi, lo peor de todo es que iba a sentir mucho dolor…Carlisle ya me lo advirtió el día en que dije que lo iba a tener, y yo estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Por mucho que me costara.

Pero al menos me había dado la buena noticia de que volvería a mi casa, con eso ya me animé, aunque claro, también me dijo que tomara reposo y que evitara ir sola a cualquier sitio por si me entraban dolores.

-Bella, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea…-murmuró Edward con un brillo especial interrumpiendo mi diatriba interior. Miedo me daba…- Es un tanto descabellada pero al menos te quitarías un pequeño problema de encima…

-¿Que se te ha ocurrido Cullen?- dije con un poco de pánico por lo que pudiera decir.

-¿Tu no quieres que Mike sepa que es el padre verdad?- asentí- ¿ni nadie de su alrededor?- volví a asentir- Pues ya esta… si alguien pregunta, yo soy el padre del bebé-dijo con un deje de ilusión.

Lo miré con cara rara, esa idea era totalmente descabellada. Podía funcionar, pero no quería que el tuviera nada que ver con esto…

¿se le había ido la cabeza?

-Edward, ¿te estas oyendo?- ironicé.

-Si…-dijo con confusión.

-Eso es una locura, no sabes la que se te vendría encima a ti, no quiero que digan cosas a tu espalda por mi culpa, yo ya me inventaré algo pero eso no…

-¡Calla, Calla!- murmuró y fruncí el ceño- lo primero, no me importa la que se venga encima de mí. Lo segundo, me importa una mierda lo que digan los demás. Y lo tercero, no te vas a inventar nada porque ya lo he inventado yo…-Dijo con orgullo

Definitivamente se le estaba yendo la cabeza. Tanto tiempo en el hospital le había afectado gravemente…

Lo intenté convencer de que no hiciera eso, pero se me chafaron los planes cuando vinieron Esme y mi padre y estuvieron de acuerdo con el.

Parecía que yo fuera la única que tenía clara la situación y la única que tenía claro que eso no era lo correcto. Edward tendría que cargar con un peso que no iba dirigido a el, si no a un mal nacido que abusó de mi en un momento de debilidad…

El plan no era malo, pero no me convencía, pero al menos esperaba que saliera bien, al fin y al cabo era la única que no estaba de acuerdo en ello y mi opinión, que debería ser la que más contara era la que menos peso tenía…

Por lo tanto, la descabellada idea del señorito Cullen, tendría que ser real, o por lo menos intentar que la gente lo creyera…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**mañana otro más!**

**un besazo cariñinesss!**


	30. Capitulo 29

**Buenas nochesss!**

**aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cpai más!**

**No avanza la historia porque es por Edward, pero ya sabeis que me gustan los dos puntos de vista!**

**Espero que os guste!**

**bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras que me seguis y muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, que aunque no os responda siempre os leooo!^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

POV Edward

La noticia del embarazo me dejó totalmente asustado.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de ese momento. La reacción de Bella me asustaba, pero en mi interior sabía que lo iba a tener, e iba a luchar por ese bebé con toda su fuerza y valentía.

Cuando nos enteramos de la noticia, fuimos a su habitación. Allí estábamos, Charlie, Alice y mi madre.

Bella estaba dormida por los calmantes que le habían dado.

Notaba mi pecho encogido por el dolor de verla en ese estado. No me gustaba verla así, enchufada a maquinas y rodeada de cables, pero eso al menos nos aseguraba de que estaba estable, gracias al pitido que indicaba el ritmo de su corazón.

El silencio era lo que predominaba en el lugar, solo se oía el pitido del Holter, no teníamos ni siquiera el valor para hablar, hasta que Charlie rompió esa barrera de silencio que nos envolvía.

-Dios mío. Ahora que todo iba tan bien, le cae esto encima…-dijo con lagrimas a punto de saltársele de los ojos.- Tiene que abortar. No va a poder hacerse cargo de un bebé, es una niña…- dijo más bien para si mismo.

-Charlie, Bella es suficientemente mayor como para tomar su propia decisión- comenzó mi madre- se que será algo duro, pero es ella quien tiene que decidir lo que hacer. Y sea lo que sea, yo estaré con vosotros apoyándoos…-no me sorprendía para nada que mi madre quisiera ayudar, además yo también lo iba a hacer.

Quería hacerlo. Quería estar con Bella y por mucho que siguiera adelante con su embarazo no la iba a abandonar, y menos ahora que me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

-Gracias Esme de verdad. Bueno gracias a todos, no sabéis lo que ha sido para nosotros el encontraros…-sollozó.

No lo pude evitar y me levanté a abrazar a Charlie, el pobre había tenido una vida muy dura.

Debe ser duro perder a tu mujer y a tu hijo en un corto periodo de tiempo y que la única persona que te importa te odie por haberla tratado mal por haber caído en el mismo mundo que mató a su mujer.

Algo demasiado complicado había tenido que tragar esta familia, y se merecían que las cosas mejoraran y pudieran tener una mejor vida de la que tenían.

Cuando conseguimos calmarnos un poco nos sentamos de nuevo a observar a Bella. Me coloqué a su lado y la miré y miré, hasta que comenzó a moverse inquieta.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba aturdida y confusa, al parecer no sabía donde estaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital preguntó que era lo que había pasado.

Todos nos miramos, intentado averiguar quien se lo explicaba, aunque el que debía hacerlo era Charlie, el era su padre, y parece que me leyó la mente y hizo el intento de explicárselo.

-¿Pensáis decirme de una vez lo que esta pasando?- dijo casi a punto de llorar…

Todos suspiramos al unísono, temíamos la reacción de Bella, no queríamos que empeorara después de todo lo que había avanzado.

Charlie fue el que se lanzó a decírselo, de una manera lo más sutil posible pero directa, ya que era lo mejor.

Sin rodeos.

El rostro de Bella se tiñó de un deje de confusión, parecía como si estuviera intentando descifrar aquellas palabras, como si su mente no pudiera reaccionar ante aquello.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, intentando decirle unas palabras para que reaccionara y entendió perfectamente lo que le decía y se quedó pensativa.

A saber lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza en aquellos momentos, pero realmente yo ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de si lo iba a tener.

Bella era un luchadora y muy cabezota, y no abandonaría ni haría lo que cualquier adolescente en su lugar. Abortar

-Voy a tenerlo…-dijo en un susurro.

Lo sabía…

-Bella va a ser muy duro…-murmuró Charlie

-Lo se papá, pero fue un error mío y no puedo matar al bebé que llevo dentro…-sollozó.

Comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, me acerqué para darle mi mano, aunque yo también comencé a sollozar, me dolía verle en ese estado, no quería que se volviera a hundir, no se lo merecía, ella no merecía tener que pasar por un embarazo no deseado, la habían violado, aunque ella no lo creyese así, para mi si lo era…

Si fuera por mi, mataría a Mike Newton, aunque eso no sería una buena idea, era de una gran familia de multimillonarios, mi padre bien lo sabía aquello, ya que en su día necesitó los servicios de su empresa.

Pero tenía que hacer algo para hundirlo y hacerlo sufrir el doble de lo que estaba haciendo sufrir a Bella.

Preguntó cuando podía volver a casa y la verdad no teníamos respuesta a ello, mi padre dijo que tenían que hacerle más pruebas y que el embarazo iba a ser complicado y también doloroso, pero ella estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

Eso decía mucho de ella, era valiente y decidida. No se amedrentaba por nada.

En un momento vi como posaba su mano en el vientre, me dio mucha ternura aquel momento.

Sería más fácil que ese bebé fuera mío, aunque también hubiese sido duro para ella, pero no era lo mismo yo, que el idiota de Newton…

Cuando Charlie y mi madre se fueron, solo estábamos Bella, Alice y yo.

Me puse a hablar con Bella y como no mi hermanita ya salió con una de la suyas cuando dijo Aquí sobro.. y maldito el momento en el que preguntamos, porque nos llamó parejita, y yo no pude evitar atragantarme con mi propia saliva…

Como se le ocurría soltar aquello delante de Bella, que vergüenza por dios, y más cuando ella sabía lo que yo sentía, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, ella es peor que mi madre, se da cuenta de todo a la primera. Y por fastidiar, ella hacía lo que fuera, la muy …

Aquella noche me quedé allí, bueno y todas las demás.

Me sentía tan bien a su lado, incluso conseguía que riera cada día un poquito más, pero también estaba nerviosa porque quería fumar, pero se prometió a si misma no volverlo a probar, por el bebé, y eso me enorgullecía.

Cada día que pasaba estaba mejor, tanto de ánimos como de salud, gracias al hierro que le daban día a día, su anemia fue a mejor, hasta que llegó el día en el que me mi padre dijo que podía volver a casa.

Por una parte lo quería, pero por otra no, porque me encantaba pasar las noches a su lado y observarla mientras dormía, era algo apasionante para mí, incluso hubo un día en el que me atreví a darle un beso mientras ella hablaba en sueños…

Me sentí tan tonto por aquella reacción mía. Pero me daba igual, ojala algún día ese beso que le dí fuera correspondido y ambos nos uniéramos en uno…

Yo sabía que había una cosa que le preocupaba, que Mike o alguno de aquellos se enterara. Siempre lo hablábamos, no sabía lo que hacer.

Pero a mí se me ocurrió una gran idea. Un tanto descabellada pero era buena.

Le dije que podría hacerme pasar por el padre del bebé.

Era algo muy posible ya que últimamente todo el instituto nos veía juntos y tal y como eran más de uno ya habría pensado lo que no era. Que por otra parte ojala fuera cierto.

Se me quedó mirando como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en medio de la frente. No parecía convencerle demasiado la idea, pero para mí era una manera de que se quitara más de un problema de en medio, por lo menos en una larga temporada.

-¿Edward te estas oyendo?- dijo con ironía

-Si…-dije confuso

-Eso es una locura, no sabes la que se te vendría encima a ti, no quiero que digan cosas a tu espalda por mi culpa, yo ya me inventaré algo pero eso no…

-¡Calla, Calla!- murmuré y ella frunció el ceño por cortarla- lo primero, no me importa la que se venga encima de mí, lo segundo, me importa una mierda lo que digan los demás, y lo tercero, no te vas a inventar nada porque ya lo he inventado yo…-Dije con orgullo

Bella seguía incrédula, pero la logré convencer ya que se lo expliqué a mi familia y estaban de acuerdo.

La única que no lo estaba era ella, yo sabía que lo hacía solo por el echo de que era una orgullosa y no le gustaba que dieran la cara por ella, pero le vencí, y la iba a ayudar y así tendría la oportunidad de estar más cerca de ella.

Además el día en que volvía a su casa, era su cumpleaños pero al parecer ni ella misma se acordaba, y le teníamos algo preparado, mi regalo sería muy especial, me había comido mucho la cabeza en ello, pero aunque era sencillo creía que le gustaría…

Jamás me había comportado de manera tan ñoña con nadie. Pero Bella había cambiado muchos aspectos de mi mismo.

Y me gustaba…me gustaba demasiado.

* * *

**Mañana a lo mejor no puedo actualizar poque me voy de hotelitoo! pero el sabado si que estaréee ^^**

**así que hasta el sabado!**

**BESITOS!**


	31. Capitulo 30

**Hola mis amoresss!**

**Siento mi ausencia tan largaa! pero me fui de viaje y no pude actualizarrr! **

**si me da tiempo hoy cuelgo otro, ya que el fic esta completamente escrito, porque lo colgué en otro foro, pero desde que lo estoy colgando aquí lo edito todo mejorando lo máximo que puedo mis anteriores palabras! jijiji**

**Bueno no me enrollo más! que el capi de hoy me encanta y espero que a vosotras también!**

* * *

**Capitulo 30**

POV Bella

-¡Por fin en casa!- murmuré entrando por la puerta sujeta por Edward que estaba demasiado sobre protector conmigo.- Edward, puedo andar perfectamente…-dije frunciendo el ceño en su dirección…

-¡Hay! Si, lo siento- dijo un poco avergonzado.

Entre por mi propio pie a casa y lo primero que hice fue ir a dar un abrazo a mi padre que me esperaba allí mismo con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No habíamos hablado mucho del tema del embarazo, pero sabía que me apoyaba aunque no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión de tenerlo, pero me ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera de eso estaba seguro, ya que había cambiado tanto con migo que aun incluso a mí, me sorpendía.

-¿Como estas cariño?- preguntó.

-Bien, estaba deseando salir y caminar un poco…

-Pero ya has oído a Carlisle, durante un tiempo tendrás que hacer mucho reposo…-suspiré.

Sabía que lo tenía que hacer. Esperaba conseguirlo, porque yo era una persona que odiaba estar quieta, nunca he sido de esas chicas que se quedan en casa, al revés siempre estaba en la calle haciendo de las mías, con mis "amigos", aunque no fuese bueno lo que hiciera ni el mejor camino que seguir en la vida.

Pero a partir de ahora todo eso iba a cambiar. Me había prometido a mi misma no volver a probar la droga, sería muy duro, ya que a cada momento del día sentía la necesidad de fumarme un porro, pero era pensar en la pequeña vida que llevaba en mi interior, y me mentalizaba de que eso no era correcto, tanto por mi salud como para la de él.

Ya bastante complicado iba a ser el embarazo como para acrecentar el riesgo drogándome.

Era un decisión demasiado difícil para mi, ya que apenas comenzaba mi rehabilitación de las drogas y esas ganas de probarlas estaban demasiado presentes en mi, pero tendría que aguantarme y sufrirlo en silencio.

Después de acomodarme de nuevo en mi casa, bajé al salón, donde estaban mi padre, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie. Carlisle no estaba por que estaba trabajando, si no, el también hubiera estado con nosotros.

Todos habían querido venir a darme la bienvenida. Aunque durante las tres semanas que estuve ingresada en el hospital habían venido casi todos los días, y la verdad apreciaba mucho aquel gesto. Porque yo realmente era una desconocida para ellos, pero no se como, ni porque, se preocupaban por mi y mi padre y yo cada día les cogía más cariño a todos, sobre todo a uno en especial…

Uno que había estado a cada momento a mi lado, que había dormido conmigo en un incomodo sillón de hospital, me había cuidado y aguantado mis malos humores, echo reír en los peores momentos, había soportado mi carácter…Edward.

Dentro de mi comenzaba a sentir unos extraños sentimientos hacía el. Bueno tan extraños no eran. Aunque si nuevos para mi, porque nunca me había gustado tanto una persona como me gustaba Edward, aunque el era inalcanzable para mi.

Seguramente para el, yo solo era como una hermana, o una paciente más de su madre a la que ayudar, a saber con cuantos pacientes de su madre había echo lo mismo que con migo. Ni siquiera aun podía creer que estuviera siempre conmigo. Era extraño, pero me encantaba.

Cada segundo, minuto, horas o días que pasaba con el, deseaba que no terminara. Su compañía me hacía mucho bien, y me sacaba un poco de la cabeza todo lo malo.

La única razón que me hacía sentir cómoda dentro de las cuatro paredes blancas del hospital, era que Edward se quedaba conmigo allí a dormir. Con el me sentía totalmente segura, conseguía dormir apaciblemente y conseguía dejar atrás todo por unos momentos.

No quería admitirlo, porque realmente tampoco estaba completamente segura, ya que nunca sentí eso en mi interior.

Pero sí, me estaba enamorando…

Debía cortar esos sentimientos de raíz. Edward no era para mi.

Por mucho que el destino lo hubiera puesto a mi merced, era algo que yo no merecía, además…el no se fijaría en mi, de eso estaba segura…

Era todo lo contrario a lo que alguien de su clase desearía en una chica.

Cuando bajé todos estaban reunidos con miradas extrañas, algo tramaban…

-¿Porque me miráis así?- dije sin entender sus caras.

Alice se acercó a mi por la espalda y me vendó los ojos.

-¿Que haces?- dije un poco alterada.

-Tranquila- me susurró- tu déjate llevar- dijo con una risita.

Me guió hacia algún lugar de mi casa. Que si no me equivoco era el patio trasero y me sentó en una silla.

De mientras, ya que no podía ver nada, escuchaba las pisadas de todos dirigiéndose hacia allí…

Alice murmuró un preparada mientras posaba sus manos en el nudo de la cinta puesta en mis ojos y después la desabrochó lentamente, dejándome observar el espectáculo que había formado en mi destartalado patio.

Abrí la boca hasta términos desmesurados. No reaccionaba.

¿Esta era mi casa?

Todo el patio estaba adornado con guirnaldas de flores de lado a lado, atadas en los árboles y había un gran cartel el cual me daba la bienvenida y me, ¿felicitaba?.

Había una gran mesa, que antes no estaba, con un mantel de color rojo y servilletas blancas, toda llena de comida y adornado todo con velas y más y más flores de colores encima de ella.

Habían montado un gran banquete en mi propia casa. Esto era una locura, pero estaba todo tan perfecto y precioso.

-¡Dios!- murmuré- ¿Pero que habéis echo?

-Que pensabas que no ibas a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños o ¿que?- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

¿Cumpleaños?

Me puse mentalmente a pensar en que día estábamos, y así era.

¡Era mi cumpleaños!

Y ni siquiera yo me acordaba. Mi cabeza estaba tan colapsada que ni de eso me acordaba, pero tampoco era nada muy relevante como para formar parte de mis pensamientos, pero bueno, por una vez en mi vida incluso tenía ganas de celebrarlo. Por ellos, por todos los que estaban en aquellos momentos tan duros a mi lado, haciendo cosas como aquellas por mantenerme distraída.

-Ni siquiera me acordaba- murmuré un poco ausente.

-Pero nosotros sí, así que…-dejo la frase en suspenso y después…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- sollocé.

Todos vinieron a abrazarme de uno en uno. Nunca podría llegar a agradecerles todo lo que estaban haciendo por mí, lo había repetido muchas veces, pero era lo que sentía, ellos eran como…

Mi familia, algo que se había roto hacía mucho tiempo, pero que poco a poco, de nuevo iba arreglándose como el cascarón de un caracol.

Solo me quedaba a mi padre de mi verdadera familia, es decir la de sangre, pero los Cullen ya se habían convertido en parte de ella, gracias a todo lo que estaban haciendo por mí y mi padre.

A los pocos minutos de acabar con los abrazos sonó el timbre y apareció en el patio Carlisle. El era el único que faltaba y por supuesto estaba contento de poder asistir a tiempo a la fiesta que me habían montado.

Después de las felicitaciones y todo el embrollo, nos sentamos en la mesa a comer entre risas y bromas…de Emmet por supuesto.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y a cada minuto me preguntaba que tal me encontraba. Me provocaba tanta ternura su preocupación…bueno y también un fuerte cosquilleo en mi estomago…

¿Serían las hormonas? ¿o los sentimientos que creí que había descubierto sobre él?

No tenía ni idea, pero estaba a gusto, y mientras pudiera iba a disfrutar, pero también intentaría no enamorarme hasta las trancas…bastantes cosas malas estaban ocurriendo ya en mi vida como para llevarme de regalo una decepción en los terrenos del amor. No para nada quería eso. Bastante se me venía ya encima con el tema del bebé…

-Bueno Bella llegó el momento del pastel- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Las luces del porche se apagaron y por la puerta entraron Edward y Esme con una enorme tarta mientras todos coreaban el cumpleaños feliz.

No podía parar de sonreír.

Por un momento había conseguido olvidarme de todo, dejar atrás el tema del embarazo, Mike, las drogas…

Todo.

Era como si me sintiera liberada, aunque sabía que aquello no duraría por mucho tiempo.

Llegó el momento de soplar las velas mientras Edward me susurró al oído que pidiera un deseo. No pude evitar estremecerme al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído…

Que el embarazo salga bien y por fin pueda encontrar la salida a mis problemas… ese fue mi deseo, era algo a la vez sencillo y a la vez complicado…pero ojala se me cumpliera. Era lo que más deseaba.

-Ya eres mayor de edad hija mía- sonrió mi padre con un brillo que indicaba que esta reprimiendo sus lagrimas-. Que mayor te has hecho…y todo lo que me he perdido…-sollozó ya sin esconderlas.

Me emocioné tanto con sus palabras que me eché a llorar y lo abracé fuertemente.

Cuando los dos conseguimos calmarnos llegó el momento de los regalos, que la verdad no me esperaba tener nada, pero todos los Cullen traían algo y la verdad cosas que me servirían para el día de mañana y no eran para mi, si no para mi bebé…

Alice me regaló ropita de bebé, la cogió tipo unisex porque no sabían el sexo, por supuesto, Esme me regalo una cuna, Emmet y Rose el carro y Edward…lo de Edward me llegó en lo más hondo, era algo sencillo pero que no olvidaría jamás.

Cuando lo abrí las lagrimas caían descontroladas de mis ojos, era un marco de fotos con la primera ecografía del bebé, me encantó y cuando vio mi reacción el se emociono muchísimo y lo abracé fuertemente…era un amor, no lo podía evitar, si quería que se fuera de mi mente tendría que trabajármelo porque cada momento que estaba conmigo se iba haciendo un espacio más grande para el, en mi corazón.

Ese fue el día de mi dieciocho cumpleaños, no estaba en el mejor momento de mi vida, pero también fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida y jamás olvidaría nada de lo que aquellas personas me habían hecho sentir. Porque me habían regalado una familia unida, completa, amor…

* * *

**Alaaa ya estáa! Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Si puedo ahora cuelgo otro, si no ya será mañana!**

**Un besazo enorme cariñoss! Gracias por vuestro Reviews!**


	32. Capitulo 31

**Hola chikiss!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, siento estar tardando estos días, pero ya sabeis... el sindrome postvacacional jajajajja**

**Pero ya estaré aquí diariamentee!Así que no os preocupeis!**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y por vuestros reviwss!**

**Este capiii es muy cukiii aunque lo cukii será en el siguientee muahahahahahahah**

**Mejor me callo que hablo demasiado ! **

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

POV Bella

_*10 semanas de embarazo.*_

En mi vientre ya comenzaba a formarse una pequeña curva. En mi embarazo cada día se presentaba diferente. Había días en los que lograba conseguir hacer vida normal, pero había otros en los que me lo pasaba postrada en la cama retorciéndome de dolor y con unas nauseas que me dejaban echa polvo.

Carlisle cada semana me hacía una revisión para ver como iban las cosas, e iban bien, pero los dolores los tendría, podían ser permanentes o solo por unos meses, no se sabía, pero ya incluso conseguía salir a la calle a que me diera el aire, ya que las primeras semanas fueron totalmente frustrantes, porque no salí para nada de casa, me la pasaba del sofá a la cama, de la cama al baño, del baño a la mesa para comer y así durante varias semanas…

¡Horrible!

Lo único bueno que tenía, es que todas las tardes cuando acababan las clases, Edward venía conmigo, y ya solo con eso me ponía contenta.

Había intentado dejar de pensar en el, pero no podía, cada día que pasaba, el hueco que estaba formándose en mi corazón para el, era más grande. Era algo inevitable, pero teniéndolo cerca estaba bien, conseguía olvidarme de todo, aunque solo fuera por unas horas.

Todos los días me ponía al día de lo que ocurría en el instituto, pero casi nunca mencionaba el tema prohibido Mike…Aunque en el fondo quería saber que pasaba por allí con el, pero Edward no quería fastidiarme con temas que no me convenían, aunque si no me lo quería decir por algo sería, seguramente aun seguiría humillándome o dándome mala fama incluso sin asistir. O se habrían inventado algún rumor de el porque yo había dejado el instituto. Seguro me tacharían de cobarde, aunque no lo era, si hubiera sido por mi, iría al instituto con la cabeza bien alta, pero no podía, tenía que hacer reposo y a parte tenía algo muy gordo que esconder.

Seguiría estudiando, pero ya cuando pasara todo esto, no podía ir a clases con una panza que no me entrara ni en el pupitre.

Quería redireccionar mi vida. Siempre había sido una gran estudiante, hasta que entré en el mundo de la droga, tenía decidido ponerme en serio y graduarme para poder entrar, aunque fuese con una beca, en la universidad para estudiar psicología.

Quería ayudar a las personas con problemas, es decir, quería ser psicóloga pero que tratara sobre todo el tema de las adicciones, ya que yo en mi propia carne la estaba sufriendo y habían estado presentes en mi vida desde que era muy pequeña. Aun no estaba recuperada pero lo iba a conseguir, y esa sería una manera de seguir superándome día a día y una manera de poder ayudar a los demás para que recapaciten igual que estaba intentando hacer yo.

Me costaba mucho, desde que estaba embarazada solo fumé un día y me sentí fatal por ello, pero ya no aguantaba más aquella necesidad, nadie se enteró, pero tuve que admitirlo. Me sentí tan mal que tuve que confesarlo, bastante daño había hecho ya tanto a mí, como a mi familia, como para complicarlo más.

-Bella no debiste hacerlo, pero has hecho bien en contármelo- murmuró Esme abrazándome mientras yo sollozaba.

Después de ese día, me deshice de toda la droga que había en mi habitación y ya no volví a probarla, pero había días en los que estaba de tan mal humor que no quería ver a nadie, y todo por culpa de la necesidad de drogarme, de viajar por ese maldito mundo prohibido que me evadía de la realidad, en el que no deseaba que nadie cayera jamás. Había días que era insoportable, sobre todo cuando me encontraba sola en mi habitación, por eso casi siempre intentaba tener compañía, para no pensar en ello.

Edward, a parte de venir a verme todos los días, se había convertido en una especie de profesor particular. Intentaba ponerme al día de todas las tareas del instituto. Al principio me costó ponerme al día, ya que llevaba dos cursos sin prestar atención, pero lo conseguí, conseguí ponerme al día y seguir el ritmo que llevaban en las clases del instituto.

Estaba en mi habitación vistiéndome con un vestido que Alice se empeñó en regalarme, era de color negro con escote y llegaba hasta las rodillas, ceñido completamente al cuerpo, incluso con el se comenzaba a ver un pequeño bultito en mi vientre.

Edward me había invitado a cenar en la noche. Hoy era un día de los que mejor me sentía, no había tenido ni dolores ni nauseas en todo el día, así que, con la aprobación de Carlisle, nos dio permiso para que saliera y me aireara un poco y cambiar un poco de aires.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía por que, pero lo estaba…me parecía como una especie de cita, era extraño. Cuando Edward me invitó a cenar me quedé un poco pasmada, pero no le dí mas importancia, al contrario iba a disfrutar con su presencia.

Ya no podía ni siquiera negarme a mi misma mis sentimientos, me resultaba totalmente imposible esconderlo, porque algo había entre nosotros.

Acabé de prepararme y bajé al salón, donde un guapísimo Edward Cullen, que con solo mirarlo te cortaba la respiración, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa azul con los botones de arriba abiertos, mostrando el vello de su pecho que lo hacía totalmente viril, me esperaba.

Lentamente se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estás preciosa- susurró dulcemente.

De nuevo me coloree de rojo, con el no hacía falta ni que me pusiera colorete, porque siempre me hacía enrojecer, era un poder que tenía sobre mí y que me sacaba de quicio, ya que yo no me había avergonzado nunca de nada.

-Gra-gracias…-tonta Bella. Si quieres ponte a tartamudear más para que note que estas enamorada hasta las trancas de el esa maldita voz de mi fuero interno…me atormentaba día a día…

-Tened cuidado chicos- dijo mi padre seriamente

-Tranquilo Charlie, esta bien cuidada- sonrió Edward.

-Lo sé- rió mi padre.

No se como lo había echo, pero Edward se había ganado totalmente la confianza de mi padre, era algo increíble para mí porque nunca se había llevado bien con ninguno de mis amigos, pero claro, ese era el antiguo Charlie.

Mi padre había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que a veces me parecía imposible todo. Pero era cierto y todo gracias a mis Ángeles…los Cullen, no me podía creer que después de todo lo ocurrido en mi vida hubieran venido ellos como por arte de magia y hubieran cambiado tanto mi familia.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunté mientras subía al coche.

-¿Te gusta la comida italiana?- preguntó sonriente.

-Es mi favorita- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Perfecto- sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que me robó el aliento.

El resto del camino al restaurante lo pasamos en silencio. Estaba muy nerviosa, como bien había dicho, pero Edward no parecía tampoco muy relajado y no sabía a que se debía. Era extraño, me sentía extraña…

Creo que mi cabeza ya comenzaba a pensar cosas que no eran, pero es que pensaba demasiado, me pasaba el día pensando y pensando, era inevitable, después de todo lo que había pasado, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Pensar, pensar…maldita palabra…

¿Porque no podía mantener mi mente en blanco? Eso era muy difícil, tendría que ir pensando en apuntarme a yoga o Pilates y que me enseñen a mantener la mente en blanco, porque siempre la tenía llena de cosas, algunas malas y otras demasiado, prohibidas.

Mis hormonas últimamente eran un volcán a punto de estallar, estaba más salida que el pico de una mesa. Siempre había sido así, pero si ya antes era bastante zorra, ahora era peor. Y encima cuando tenía a Edward cerca, con esa sonrisa ladeada que me volvía loca, esos ojos color esmeralda que embrujaban a cualquiera, ese cuerpo de dios heleno…¡Dios! Con el tenía más ganas que nunca. Incluso había llegado a soñar con el, pero los sueños, sueños eran, pero al menos se disfrutaba, y mucho, aunque lo soñado estuviera a diez mil años luz de que ocurriera…

Estacionó en el aparcamiento y bajó del coche para abrir mi puerta y cogerme de la mano. Era tan caballero, que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero así lo habían enseñado.

Entramos en el establecimiento y dio su nombre. El camarero nos llevó hacía una sala apartada de todo el gentío y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba adornada con velas y flores y luces de color rojo. Todo parecía muy romántico, era extraño, ya que más que una cena de amigos parecía una cena de pareja que estuviera celebrando su aniversario o algo parecido.

Pedimos nuestros platos y conversamos de todo un poco. Edward estaba extraño, nervioso mejor dicho…

-Bella…-dijo como tanteando el terreno

-Si- le animé a continuar.

-Me gustaría decirte algo- no paraba de enredar sus manos y tocarse el pelo. Definitivamente estaba nervioso perdido.

Pero justo cuando se iba a disponer a hablar, entró la camarera con los postres…

A eso se le llamaba ser una inoportuna de cuidado, y la frustración que sentí me dio ganas hasta de gritar por saber lo que Edward me diría. Aunque no esperaba nada del otro mundo…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y que no me mateis porqdejarlo ahí! jajajajaj**

**Pero si puedo ahora vuelvo a actualizar, corrigo el capi y lo subo! jijij**

**BESITOS! BUENAS NOCHES!**


	33. Capitulo 32

**Hola chikiss!**

**Pues al final hoy si me ha dado tiempo y aquí os traigo otro capilituu! que quería ser buena y no dejaros con las ganitas de lo que ya se supone que está ahí! jijijijij**

**Bueno no me enrollo más, esto es por Ed y a ver si descubrimos que planea este hombree jijiji**

* * *

**Capitulo 32**

POV Edward

Bella ya estaba de 10 semanas de embarazo y cada día el pequeño bultito de su vientre iba creciendo, y cada día estaba más preciosa. No podía evitarlo, quería a toda costa estar a su lado, cuando salía del instituto iba directamente a su casa para estar a su lado y hacerla sonreír y poder escuchar su dulce voz.

Las primeras semanas fueron un poco duras, ya que tenía nauseas y vómitos muy a menudo incluso más de lo normal, pero eso mi padre ya se lo advirtió, que debido al consumo de drogas muchos de los síntomas se podían acrecentar un poco.

Había días en los que se encontraba perfectamente bien, pero otros que no podía casi ni moverse porque le daban pinchazos en su vientre y eso era lo que había que evitar a toda costa, pero al parecer cada vez iba a menos. Incluso mi padre estaba incrédulo, ya que había visto varios casos como el de Bella, madre adolescente que se droga, y lo habían pasado mucho peor. Pero Bella era fuerte y eso lo demostraba día a día con una gran entereza.

Los días en el instituto se me hacían eternos sin ella a mi lado y lo peor de todo era oír los rumores que corrían sobre ella.

-Edward no les hagas caso, no caigas igual de bajo que ellos- dijo Alice seriamente amarrándome para que no saltara a arrancarle la cabeza a Newton y Tyler que iban detrás de mí farfullando insultos hacía Bella.

-No puedo Alice, no puedo ver como la siguen machacando e insultando sin que ella este presente para defenderse. Quiero matarlos- solté con furia.

-Matándolos, solo te buscaras problemas, solo hay que buscar una manera de vengarse de todos ellos hermanito. Y la encontraremos…- dijo Alice con una mirada que asustaba, a saber lo que estaría pasando por su pequeña cabeza.

Lo peor de todo aquello es que me veía incapaz de explicarle este tipo de cosas a Bella, no quería verla sufrir más, ya que cuando estábamos juntos parecía olvidarse de todo.

Por ahora nadie sabía que estaba embarazada pero llegaría el momento en el que ya no lo podría esconder y entonces sería cuando a mi me tocara intervenir diciendo que yo era el padre de aquel bebé, y no me importaba para nada, un bebé es algo muy especial y aunque no fuera mío ayudaría a Bella en todo, me encantaban los niños y me encantaba ella, y la quería para mí.

Entré a clase dejando a mi hermana en la suya y me puse a prestar atención, ya que me tocaría explicarle todo a Bella, porque le estaba dando una especie de clases particulares para que siguiera al día y al menos cuando repitiese este curso, sabría las cosas y podría conseguir sacar la matera de manera fácil.

Las primeras clases que le dí fueron bastante duras porque no se enteraba de nada, pero ella era muy inteligente y se puso al día al momento, me sorprendió muchísimo y además descubrí que teníamos más cosas en común. Su asignatura favorita eran las matemáticas, quien lo diría, igual que yo, y era muy buena incluso a veces era ella la que me corregía y aquellos momentos acabábamos riéndonos sin parar.

Estaba deseando que terminaran las clases. Estábamos a viernes y hoy tenía planes, con Bella, por supuesto.

La había invitado a cenar, no sabía como me respondería ella pero me dijo que si, y aquello me llenó de ilusión. Alice me ayudó con la idea, porque la cena tenía un motivo, y ese era el declararme. Ya no podía aguantar más, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, aunque ella no sintiese lo mismo no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Había preparado una cena "romántica" en la "Bella Italia", un restaurante italiano de Port Ángeles.

Al principio pensé que no podríamos ir, ya que había días en los que ella no podía ni moverse por los dolores y la nauseas, pero al parecer había amanecido perfectamente y era de esos días en los que se encontraba bien, lo consulté con mi padre y el me dio el visto bueno y me deseó suerte, ya que todos en mi familia sabían perfectamente lo que yo sentía por aquella morena de ojos chocolate que me robaba el aliento solo con mirarme.

-¿Nervioso cuñado?- preguntó Jasper con una sonrisita mientras íbamos de camino a nuestras casas.

-No sabes cuanto…-dije con una risa nerviosa.

-Tranquilo hermanito, te dirá que sí- dijo Alice con convencimiento.

-y si me dice que no, y si no le gusto, y si…

-Y si nada…-me cortó Alice- solo hay que ver como sonríe cuando te tiene cerca Edward, ella siente algo por ti, soy mujer y noto esas cosas…- ya estaba la enana sabelotodo. Pero siempre solía tener razón, esperaba que justo en esto no se equivocara- así que, ahora te toca arreglarte ponerte guapo y preparar tu discurso de declaración.

-Ah, ¿pero eso se prepara?- pregunté confuso.

-Por dios Edward, ¡pareces nuevo!- murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El resto del viaje a casa, consistió en darme una pequeña clase de cortejo, Alice me dio explicaciones, bueno más bien ordenes de lo que le debía decir, aunque también me dijo que lo mejor sale cuando se dice de corazón, aunque si a mi me salía de corazón podía salir algo completamente cursi. Esperaba que Bella no se asustara por mi vena romanticona, porque lo era y demasiado, aunque nunca me había declarado a nadie…

Al llegar a casa fui a ducharme y al salir Alice me esperaba en mi habitación con la ropa que me pondría. Iría casual pero formal a la vez, con unos jeans y una camisa azul con los botones de arriba abiertos, provocando un poco…o eso decía Alice…

Bajé al salón y allí estaba mi hermano Emmet con Rosalie mirándome con una sonrisa picara.

-Venga Don Juan, ¡que esta noche mojas!- bromeó el bruto inconsciente de mi hermano…

-¡Emmet!-le reprochó Rosalie dándole un capón en la cabeza.

Pasé de ellos y me fui directamente con Alice que tenía en su mano una cajita alargada con un collar.

Ya estaba listo, bueno casi…estaba más bien nervioso, no sabía ni por donde empezar…lo primero ir a buscar a Bella.

Fui al garaje de la casa y cogí mi precioso Volvo plateado, subí en el y otra vez los nervios.

-¡Buena suerte!- gritaron mis hermanos y cuñados al unísono.

Cada metro que recorría en coche hacía casa de Bella, estaba más y más nervioso. No podía controlarlos de ninguna manera.

¿Que me diría?

¿Y si me estaba equivocando?

Dudas y más dudas…

Al llegar a casa de Bella, estacioné y entré dentro de la casa, donde un Charlie con una gran sonrisa me recibió dándome un abrazo.

El sospechaba lo que yo sentía por su hija, aunque nunca me hubiera comentado nada del tema, pero lo sabía, bueno creo que la única que no lo sabía era Bella, y eso que se me notaba a kilómetros.

-Cúrratelo Edward- dijo Charlie guiñándome un ojo, no pude evitar enrojecerme y ponerme aun más nervioso- tranquilo chico, todo ira bien- mi madre también apareció por allí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

En vez de una simple declaración parecía que le iba a pedir matrimonio…

Por fin llegó el momento en el que ella bajó las escaleras, iba preciosa, su vestido de color negro se ceñía completamente a sus curvas, dejando incluso entrever el pequeño bultito de su vientre que la hacía aun más sexy de lo que ya era vestida normal.

Al final iba a necesitar un babero…

Me acerqué a ella y la cogí de la mano y me la llevé, después de despedirnos de su padre y mi madre, hacía el coche.

Al llegar al restaurante pedimos nuestra comida, los dos estábamos nerviosos, a ella también la notaba muy nerviosa, aunque no sabía el porque…

Cuando me propuse decirle lo que sentía tubo que aparecer la camarera con los postres y se me fue todo de la cabeza.

Intenté que todo volviera a mi mente, pero primeramente me lancé a decir lo básico.

-Bella, lo que te quiero decir es…- no paraba de removerme inquieto y nervioso por la situación…Tenía miedo al no…- Estoy enamorado de ti…-dije dulcemente mirándola a los ojos.

Se me quedó mirando incrédula, sin poder reaccionar a mis palabras…

**POV Bella**

¿Edward enamorado de mi?

Dios esto no podía estar pasando…

No me lo podía creer, era algo tan raro, pero veía la sinceridad en sus ojos, yo no merecía esto, no merecía algo tan grande como era Edward…

-Si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi lo comprendo, esto eh…-estaba muy nervioso no sabía ni como continuar, aunque yo ni siquiera logré pronunciar ni una sola palabra desde su confesión.- pero no podía aguantar más sin soltarlo, cada día que pasaba a tu lado sentía las mariposas revolotear en mi estomago, necesitaba estar a tu lado, protegerte, cuidarte, acariciarte…siento ser tan directo pero no aguataba más- cada palabra que decía no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, dejándome más boquiabierta si se podía, porque estaba describiendo todo lo que yo sentía cuando lo tenía cerca.

No se como ni porque, pero solo sabía que quería hacer algo desde hace mucho tiempo. Lentamente me levante y me puse a su lado, aun sin decir nada, no podía, solo quería actuar.

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro y el acortó completamente las distancias para unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso. El parecía incrédulo ante mi reacción, aunque yo no era menos, era como si en cualquier momento me fuera a despertar de este increíble sueño.

Pero era cierto estaba besándome con Edward Cullen, mi ángel, mi amor, mi todo…

* * *

**Aiiis pero que cukisss! jijijijijijiji **

**mañana más! **

**Un besazo enormeee ! **

**Espero que os haya gustado!**


	34. Capitulo 33

**YA estoy aquíii!**

**Hola chiquis!**

**El capi de hoy es tan... aiisss... me encantaaaaa por dios! y espero que a vosotras os guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirloo ^^**

**Ahora esta todo más o menos tranquilos, pero lo bueno no es eterno, pero siempre habrá respiros! jijiji**

**espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 33**

POV Bella

No se como ni porque, pero solo sabía que quería hacer algo desde hace mucho tiempo. Lentamente me levante y me puse a su lado, aun sin decir nada, no podía, solo quería actuar. Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro y el acortó completamente las distancias para unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso. El parecía incrédulo ante mi reacción, aunque yo no era menos, era como si en cualquier momento me fuera a despertar de este increíble sueño, pero era cierto estaba besándome con Edward Cullen, mi ángel, mi amor, mi todo…

Nuestras lenguas jugaban sin cesar, batallando en una lucha en la que no habría ningún ganador. Estaba tocando el mismísimo cielo solo con ese beso que hacía que mi cuerpo se maravillara con miles de sensaciones placenteras. Habían nacido mariposas en mi estomago y no paraban de revolotear nerviosas.

-Dios esto si que no me lo esperaba…-dijo Edward separándose un momento de mi jadeando.- Te quiero Bella.

No respondí, solo me lancé de nuevo para saborear aquellos dulces labios. Ahora que lo había probado no quería separarme de ellos, los necesitaba, se habían convertido solo con un solo beso en mi nueva droga, una droga sana, una droga placentera para mí.

Después de nuestro momento de efusividad separamos nuestros labios para abrazarnos durante largo rato.

-Quería darte esto…-dijo separándose de mi a regañadientes y sacando de su bolsillo una caja alargada de color granate.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó dulcemente con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

Me dio la cajita y la abrí, dejándome ver un precioso collar de corazón con dos colgantes. En una parte del corazón había una mujer y en la otra un hombre por lo que supuse que una era para mí y la otra para el.

-Claro que quiero- dije lanzándome a abrazarlo- pero…-los nervios volvieron a mi, esto no podía ser cierto.- Pero Edward…no se si yo soy lo bastante buena para ti…-mis miedos salieron a flote.

-¿Porque dices eso?- dijo confuso.

-Prácticamente sabes todo lo que he pasado, como he sido en un pasado, estoy embarazada, es todo en general, no quiero que tengas que cargar con todo ese peso solo por querer estar conmigo…

-Primero de todo, el pasado es el pasado, y has cambiado Bella, no eres la de antes. Por mucho que hayas echo en tu pasado, esto que estas haciendo en el presente es lo que a mi me importa y por lo que yo quiero estar a tu lado, el tema del embarazo sabes que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda y por eso no quiero que te sientas mal, porque no lo hago por compromiso, lo hago por que quiero y porque me importas, me importas como nunca me ha importado nadie en la vida- explicó- todas las sensaciones que siento cuando estoy a tu lado son algo nuevo para mi. Y yo estaba realmente asustado, porque no sabía si tu ibas a sentir lo mismo por mi...- cuando terminó su discurso nos quedamos durante largo rato mirándonos a los ojos.

-Trae que te lo pongo- dijo arrebatando de mis manos el precioso collar de plata que me había regalado.

Levantó mi pelo con un movimiento suave y lo abrochó a mi cuello, seguidamente cogí la otra parte para ponérsela a el.

Una sonrisa torcida asomó en su bello rostro dejándome sin aire, hasta que lo recuperé y conseguí devolvérsela.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero no sabía por donde empezar. Parecía tonta, porque después de todas las cosas bonitas que me había dicho Edward, yo ni siquiera había dicho nada…

Lo primero que hizo fue pagar la cuenta en el restaurante y salimos de lugar. Subimos a su coche en silencio.

Yo aun no me podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, era tan irreal para mi.

No solo por el hecho de que el se hubiera declarado, si no porque el sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo sentía por el. Nunca pensé que un chico como el me correspondiera, no lo merecía, Edward era un ángel, mi ángel, y quería estar conmigo, ser mi novio…

Increíble, ¿verdad?

Pensé que me iba a llevar a mi casa, pero no, en cambio estábamos yendo dirección al bosque, no sabía donde me llevaba, bueno un poco si, ya que había estado muchas veces con mis antiguos "amigos".

-Ven…-dijo cogiéndome suavemente por mi mano.

Me llevó hacía un prado, un precioso prado que de día era lo más hermoso de todo Forks, un lugar al que yo había acudido muchas veces para estar sola o acompañada, y un lugar que me traía buenos recuerdos, ya que cuando era pequeña venía aquí con mi hermano y disfrutábamos jugando en la hierba y riendo como dos niños que éramos.

-Me encanta este lugar- comenté.

-A mi también, he venido pocas veces, porque en Forks sigo siendo bastante nuevo, pero es precioso, y creí que te gustaría estar aquí- sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que me cortaba el aire.

-Edward, gracias- murmuré mirándolo directamente a los ojos- gracias por estar a mi lado, ni siquiera aun me creo todo esto, antes ni siquiera podía hablar de la impresión, pero ahora ya me veo con fuerzas para decirte lo que yo siento por ti- me armé de valor y comencé con mis sentimientos, algo que yo no mostraba nunca…- llevo semanas obsesionada contigo, no quería enamorarme, pero fue imposible…cada día que estaba a tu lado te ibas haciendo un hueco en mi corazón y era inevitable, pero nunca llegué a creer que tu sintieras lo mismo…

-Por supuesto que lo siento…-dijo dulcemente mientras en su rostro cada vez mostraba una sonrisa más ancha.

-Lo sé, ahora lo se, aunque no puedo evitar tener miedos, después de todo…Pero tu has sido mi salvación, desde que apareciste en mi vida has sacado a relucir a una Bella que creí que había muerto. Tenía miedo de enamorarme, también, porque yo no me merezco a un chico como tu, no me merezco nada de lo que me dan…-dije a punto de estallar en lagrimas

-Eso no es cierto, tu te mereces lo mismo que todas las personas, ser feliz, y eso es lo que quiero conseguir. Que seas feliz, y para yo también serlo necesito estar a tu lado, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo… La Bella que eres ahora, es la verdadera, solo que estaba escondida y debía sacarla a relucir con un pequeño empujoncito.

Sus palabras me llegaron a lo más hondo de mi corazón. Nadie en la vida me había hablado de esa manera…con amor. Todos los tíos con los que había estado me trataban como una zorrita y yo a ellos como un polvo de usar y tirar, pero con el era diferente, con el sentía cosas que nunca había sentido.

El me estaba dando fuerzas para seguir adelante y había descubierto en mi lo que es el amor, algo que nunca había conocido, algo con lo que nunca soñé conseguir.

Con lo pesimista que era yo, creí que me iba aquedar sola o iba a acabar mal por las drogas, pero el dio a mi mundo un giro de 360 grados y eso es algo a lo que le estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Te quiero- conseguí pronunciar.

Eran la primera vez que salían esas dos palabras de mi boca dirigidas a un hombre, pero era lo más sincero que había dicho en mi vida.

-Te amo Bella- murmuró y se acercó a mi para besarme de nuevo. Uniéndonos en uno con un simple beso, haciendo que un tremendo calor se apoderara de mi cuerpo con ansias de más, de llegar hasta el final. Pero no era el momento de aquella. No quería precipitarme en nada, además de que en mi estado no estaba segura de poderlo hacer, dado al reposo que tenía que llevar a cabo.

Estuvimos sentados en la hierba durante horas, habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo, solo queríamos estar juntos, sin importar lo demás. Pero el teléfono móvil tuvo que sonar…

-Si…-contesté.

-¿Donde estas Bella?- preguntó mi padre con un deje de preocupación- es la una de la madrugada, no deberías estar tanto rato en la calle…-pues si que había perdido la noción si…

-Lo siento papá, no tardaré en ir, estoy con Edward- dije mientras le sonreía a mi chico dulcemente.

-Ah vale, vale- dijo contento

¿Y este que sabía? ¿Por qué tanta efusividad?

-Bueno no tardes mucho cariño, que tienes que descansar…-murmuró

-Si papá, adiós- colgué.

-Ya va siendo hora de que te lleve a casa- murmuró Edward- aunque no tenga ganas, pero es cierto tienes que descansar- dijo dándome un besito en la frente.

La verdad yo tampoco tenía ganas de volver, pero era cierto que estaba bastante cansada.

Fuimos hasta su coche y me llevó a mi casa. Me llevó hasta la puerta de entrada y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente.

-Esto…buenas noches…-murmuré un poco nerviosa, aun no se me habían quitado los nervios después de todo.

-Buenos noches mi amor…

Acortamos las distancias y se acercó lentamente a mí para darme un beso en los labios, un beso apasionado en el cual nuestras lenguas jugaban sin parar.

Dios si continuaba así en vez de despedirme de el, le iba a dar la bienvenida… pero a mi cama…

Las hormonas…

-Te amo- susurré mientras nos separábamos lentamente.

-Te amo- murmuró con una sonrisa- mañana por la mañana estaré aquí, vendré con mi madre, quiero estar a cada momento a tu lado…

-Vale, adiós- sonreí.

Entré en casa y me quedé mirando por la ventana, hasta verlo desaparecer con su coche.

Sonriendo como boba, aquella noche conseguí dormir mejor que nunca. Sin dejar de pensar en la noche con Edward, sus palabras, sus besos, su apoyo…todo el…

* * *

**Que tal?**

**espero que os haya gustado!**

**Un besazo enormee!**

**Mañana más!**


	35. Capitulo 34

**Hola chicas!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro pedacito de mi historia!**

**Ais momentos cukis se avecinan jijijiji **

**Espero que os gustee!**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews y por leerme! que recibo muchas alertas de historias de gente que me seguiss ^^ jijiji**

* * *

**Capitulo 34**

POV Edward

No me lo podía creer…

¡Bella me había dicho que si!

Estaba que no cabía de gozo. Tantos nervios que había en mi interior y que habían desaparecido después del momento en el que ella me dijo todo lo que sentía.

¡La amaba y ella me amaba a mí!

Estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz, no me lo podía creer.

Cuando le declaré todo lo que sentí, tenía mucho miedo. No hablaba, no me respondía, no decía nada. Me asusté mucho, pero cuando se levantó de su asiento y se puso a mi lado y acercó su cara a la mía, no me lo pensé dos veces y la besé, si no hubiera querido besarme me habría rechazado, pero fue al contrario. Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, parecíamos solo una persona, nos habíamos unido completamente, nuestros corazones latían acompasados el uno con el otro. Rápidos. A punto de explotar.

No me lo podía creer. Lo primero que hice fue decirle lo que sentía, tenía que soltarlo para quedarme a gusto. Ella me escuchaba lentamente sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que quiso decirla, y me dijo que tenía miedo y que yo era demasiado para ella y que no me merecía, cosa que no era cierta.

Ella merecía mucho más de lo que yo le podía dar, se merecía todo después de la dura vida que había tenido, tantos malos momentos en su vida la habían echo como fue meses atrás, pero gracias a dios recapacitó y cambió, siendo la persona que se llevó todo mi corazón.

Mi corazón latía porque el suyo lo hacía, sin ella estaría muerto. Nunca pensé que me podía enamorar de una persona como lo estaba yo de ella…

Pagué la cuenta del restaurante y decidí que en vez de llevarla tan pronto a su casa, iríamos a un lugar más tranquilo, un lugar para estar ella y yo y nadie más…

La llevé al coche, no hablamos en ningún momento, los dos estábamos como aturdidos, yo podía notarla a ella confusa y con miedo pero yo conseguiría que ellos desaparecieran.

Fui en dirección al bosque, hacia un hermoso prado, un lugar que descubrí un día que me desvié de mi rutina de correr por los mismos lugares y que me encantó nada más verlo. Parecía un lugar mágico, un bosque encantado en el que en cualquier momento aparecerían duendecillos o hadas para concederte tus deseos…

Nos sentamos en la fresca hierba, Bella dijo que el lugar era precioso, pero más preciosa era ella para mí.

Permanecimos con nuestras manos unidas durante todo el rato.

Después de acomodarnos comenzó el momento de nuestras confesiones, por fin ella se soltó y me dijo todo lo que sentía, estaba feliz por saber que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo, nunca lo podría haber llegado a imaginar.

Nos besamos una y otra vez, dándolo todo en cada beso, dándome un ardiente calor en mi cuerpo con cada roce. Ella despertaba todos mis sentidos con sus besos y sus caricias. Eran adictivas.

De nuestra burbuja nos sacó su teléfono móvil, era su padre, preguntando en donde estábamos, mientras ella hablaba me dio por mirar la hora, y era tarde, ella ya debería estar descansando, debido ha su estado no podía estar mucho de juerga por la calle y eso se me había olvidado, como podía haber sido tan despistado…

Pero en el fondo no me quería ir, quería quedarme allí con ella durante toda la noche, pero nos fuimos hacía su casa.

Nos despedimos en su puerta con un apasionado beso que despertó a mi amiguito, si no fuera porque no quería lastimarla debido a su estado, los dos estaríamos revolcándonos en la cama…

Dios mío Edward deja de pensar esas cosas

Soy hombre y uno no es de piedra…pero con ella quería hacerlo todo bien…no quería apresurarme a nada, quería cuidarla y mimarla todos los días.

-Te amo- susurró mientras nos separábamos lentamente. Cuanto tiempo había esperado oír esas palabras de su boca.

-Te amo- murmuré con una sonrisa.- mañana por la mañana estaré aquí, vendré con mi madre, quiero estar a cada momento a tu lado…

-Vale- sonrió.- Adiós

Me dirigí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro hacía mi coche y arranqué para volver a mi casa, no sin antes mirar como Bella me observaba desde su ventana hasta que desaparecí y dejé de verla.

Aun estaba incrédulo por todo lo acaecido en la noche, estaba aturdido, perdido en mi propia burbuja que esperaba que no reventara jamás y fuera para toda la vida.

Llegué a mi casa y aparqué mi coche en el garaje, entre a mi casa silenciosamente, ya que todos deberían estar dormidos. Aunque la cosa no era así, toda mi familia, incluidos Rose y Jasper, estaban en el sofá sentados mirándome fijamente desde el mismísimo momento que traspasé la puerta.

-Míralo que cara de bobo que trae, seguro que le ha dicho que si- oí que reía Emmet.

Hice el intento de mirarlo con mala cara, pero nada me podía fastidiar la felicidad que había en mi interior, ni siquiera el idiota de mi hermano con sus comentarios que sobraban.

Pasé de ellos y subí a mi habitación, no quería hablar, solo quería dormir y soñar con mi princesa, pero no fue así, porque todos me siguieron estruendosamente hasta mi habitación.

-O sea, ¿llegas y no dices nada?- dijo Alice con un deje de enfado.

-Vengo hijo, ¿dinos si estáis juntos o no? ¡por dios!- dijo mi madre dando saltos como hacía normalmente Alice. De tal palo tal astilla.

-¡Estamos juntos!- grité efusivamente.

-¡Ahhh!- gritaron todos a la vez, dejándome un poquito sordo…

Después de sus estruendosos gritos se lanzaron todos a por mí, a abrazarme y darme besos como locos…

-¡Por dios me vais a matar!- grité intentando quitármelos de encima.

-Venga chicos dejarlo ya- dijo mi padre poniendo un poco de orden, aunque mucho no hacía porque el también estaba encima de mi como ellos amarrándome sin soltarme como el que más.

Cuando por fin todos se quitaron de encima de mí me arrastraron, literalmente al salón para mantener una larga charla conmigo de que tal se habían desarrollado las cosas durante la cena.

Les expliqué todo detalladamente, mi declaración, la muestras de sus sentimientos hacía mi, sus miedos, nuestra visita a aquel hermoso prado, lo que sentí en cuando me dijo que sí…

¡Todo!

Ellos me miraban sonrientes, diciéndome que se alegraban tanto de que por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien amara y que me correspondiera…

Porque era cierto, nunca había estado enamorado, había estado con chicas, pero la cosa no era por sentimientos, siempre solían ser los típicos rollos de una noche de discoteca y nada más. Mi relación más larga había sido con una chica llamada Kate, pero lo dejamos porque era bastante mala, además mi hermana la odiaba y siempre estaban peleadas y no me gustó lo que le hizo un día a mi hermana…

Ellas se pelearon de tal manera que Kate comenzó a lanzar improperios hacia mi hermana. Y con mi hermana nadie se mete, ella es de las personas más importantes de mi vida y nunca dejaría que nadie la pisoteara, y Kate lo hizo, a parte nuestra relación se mantenía solo por el sexo y así no se llega a ninguna parte y decidí dejarla.

Después de la charla familiar, todos nos fuimos a dormir ya que era tarde y yo quería descansar para mañana temprano ir a casa de mi Bella, ahora si la podía llamar así, porque era mía, mi novia, mi vida…

Estaba deseando tenerla cerca de mí y rodearla con mis brazos, abrazarla sin cesar, besarla sin parar, estar cerca de ella, respirar de su mismo aire.

Todo podía parecer muy cursi, pero lo sentía de verdad, era algo tan nuevo para mí, que mi vena romántica salía demasiado a flote y se desbordaba diciendo y pensando ese tipo de cosas tan melosas.

Me tumbé en la cama y dejé vagar mi mente por todo lo ocurrido en aquel maravilloso día en el que comencé con Isabella Swan…

A la mañana siguiente mi madre me despertó temprano, ya que ella tenía que ir a trabajar a casa de Charlie, me fui a la ducha rápidamente y me vestí para salir pitando a pasar el día con Bella. Lo que más deseaba era eso y lo iba a cumplir a rajatabla…

* * *

**Se acabó por hoy!**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Besitos cariiiis!**


	36. Capitulo 35

**Aquí estoy de nuevo chicas!**

**Bueno el momento cuqui por fin llegó, aissss! y ahor toca un poco de Bella y a ver que tal está ella en su primera día de "estoy enchochada de Edward cullen" jajajaj**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!^^**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 35**

POV Bella

Cuando Edward desapareció con su flamante volvo mi padre me esperaba aun despierto sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Qué sabía el?

-¿Que tal con Edward?- preguntó sonriente. Este ya se olía algo…

Aunque no lo parecía, el era muy observador. Un rasgo que yo había heredado de él.

-Genial…-me daba vergüenza decirle que estaba con él.

-¿Estáis ya juntos?, ¿o aun no se ha lanzado?- rió.

Su pregunta me pilló con la guardia totalmente baja, y no pude evitar enrojecerme.

En la vida mi padre había estado tan cotilla en el tema de los "chicos", bueno en ningún tema en general y me sorprendía mucho la verdad tanto ímpetu por saber sobre mi vida "privada".

-Esto…si…¿pero tu como lo sabes?- dije un tanto curiosa por su sabiduría de aquellos momentos…

-Soy tu padre, aunque no lo creas- rió- y se os notaba tanto a los dos. Menos mal que Edward te sacó a cenar, porque Esme y yo pensábamos que los dos ibais a seguir sin daros cuenta de lo que sentíais el uno por el otro…-explicó como si aquello fuera totalmente evidente, cuando ni Edward ni yo teníamos ni idea.

Así que todos se habían dado cuenta menos nosotros mismos…

¡Genial!

Vaya dos…

Estuve un rato largo charlando con mi padre, hasta que me comenzó a doler un poco el vientre y decidimos irnos a dormir para que el dolor no aumentara.

Antes de acostarme fui al baño a desmaquillarme y todas esas cosas y me tomé mis pastillas para los dolores y las vitaminas. Al finalizar fui a mi habitación me puse mi camisón de dormir y me eché en la cama a descansar.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo ocurrido en la noche.

La declaración de Edward me había llegado tan hondo en mi corazón que realmente aun no podía creer que lo ocurrido fuese cierto, pero lo era, el me quería igual que yo a él.

Cada vez que pensaba en él, sentía un cosquilleo en mi estomago que era imposible de apagar. Un remolino de sensaciones. Una sensación totalmente placentera.

Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía, dejarme llevar, quería a Edward, lo quería como nunca pensé que fuera a querer a nadie, sabía que era algo precipitado ilusionarme de aquella manera tan pronto, pero confiaba en el, confiaba como nunca había confiado en nadie. El era mi mitad, estaba cien por cien segura de aquello.

Podía parecer una inmadura por mis sentimientos tan precipitados. Pero el día a día se había ido haciendo un hueco cada vez más profundo en mi corazón hasta ocupar parte de el y no salir de mi mente en ningún momento.

Me costó bastante dormir, ya que en mi mente solo estaba Edward, Edward y más Edward, obsesión se le podía llamar. Pero no, era amor, si algo nuevo para mí, algo con lo que siempre había soñado y algo a lo que nunca pretendí llegar a tener.

Al fin, cuando dejé de pensar, conseguí quedarme dormida…

Me removí inquieta en la cama, sabía que ya era hora de levantarme pero no tenía ganas, estaba tan a gusto en la cama, además notaba cierto calor en mi cuerpo.

Al moverme de nuevo noté a alguien a mi lado. Al principio me asusté un poco, pero cuando me giré y vi el rostro angelical de Edward sonriéndome de oreja a oreja no pude evitar el sonreírle abiertamente.

-¡Buenos días princesa!- murmuró dando un tierno beso en mis labios.

-Ojala todos los días me despertara con semejante imagen…-murmuré dándole otro beso, pero esta vez más profundo.

-¿Que tal estas hoy?- preguntó

-Por ahora bien- sonreí- y más ahora que tu estás aquí.- el sonrió abiertamente.

-Venga vamos, levanta que hay que desayunar- dijo separándose demasiado pronto de mi lado para lo que me hubiera gustado y levantándose con energía.

ME levanté lentamente y me puse la bata que iba a conjunto con mi camisón. Vi como Edward se me quedaba mirando con la boca abierta y no pude evitar enrojecerme.

-Dios, ese camisón…me…¡me gusta!- dijo efusivamente con una expresión que me hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Tonto...-dije dándole un empujoncito.

-Es que estás muy sexy…-dijo avergonzado- dios ya lo he soltado, hacía tiempo que quería decirte lo sexy que eres…-dijo enrojeciéndose.

-Edward, ¿estas embarazado?- dije riendo

-¿Eing?- dijo confuso.

-Lo digo por tus hormonas, están un poco alteradas- reí.

-Lo siento…-dijo avergonzado. Le di un beso en los labios para quitarle hierro al asunto y bajé junto a él, agarrados de la mano, a desayunar.

Si supiera el lo que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando lo tenía cerca, diría que soy una obsesa sexual, pero entre que yo de por si era así, y encima el embarazo que altera las hormonas de una manera muy exagerada, era inevitable.

Al llegar al salón donde se encontraba la mesa con el desayuno, teníamos pegadas las miradas de Esme y Charlie, los dos muy sonrientes, no pude evitar enrojecerme…

Desde que estaba con Edward me había puesto roja más veces que en toda mi vida, y eso que no llevábamos ni 24 horas juntos, pero no lo podía evitar, la situación era muy extraña. Era la primera vez que mi padre sabía de una relación mía, y que se preocupaba por mí y alegraba de que las cosas me salieran bien, era extraño, pero cierto, era como si de repente todo en mi vida estuviera bien encaminado, pero sabía que no todo sería de color de rosa, aunque por ahora quería disfrutar del presente al máximo y vivirlo día a día.

-¿Como esta la parejita?- preguntó Esme riendo.

-No lo ves Esme, genial…-le siguió el juego mi padre.

-Hay mi nuera, ¡ven y dale un abrazo a tu suegra!- murmuró Esme acercándose a mi y abrazándome.

Se me hacía totalmente extraño, de un día para otro Esme se había convertido de la enfermera personal de mi padre a mi suegra. Dios esto era de locos, pero era genial. Sonreí abiertamente, estaba feliz, después de todo por fin notaba como realmente estaba empezando a ver la luz del oscuro túnel en el que estaba metida.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y desayunamos animadamente. Esme nos preguntó como fue la noche anterior y preguntó todos los detalles, aunque ya los sabía la mayoría, porque Edward se lo había contado todo, al parecer cuando llegó tubo un interrogatorio exhaustivo de toda su familia, y por esa simple razón fue a mi a la que me tocó hablar, estaba avergonzada pero al menos me salieron las palabras.

Y lo que más me conmovió de todo aquello era ver la cara de felicidad que mostraba mi padre. Estaba tan interesado como Esme en como había ido todo entre nosotros. No me lo podía creer.

Después de la locura que fue el desayuno y de llenar completamente mi estomago vacío, llegó a mi casa un terremoto con patas y su novio…es decir, Alice y Jasper…

-¡Cuñadita!- gritó como loca nada más entrar por la puerta abalanzándose a abrazarme.-Que ganas tenía de llamarte así. ¡Ya era hora!

-Alice cuidado- murmuró Edward frunciendo el ceño por la efusividad de su hermana.

-Ups es verdad…lo siento…-dijo avergonzada- ¿como esta hoy mi sobrinito?

-Eh…pues bien- el que lo llamara mi sobrinito me sorprendió mucho.

No pude evitar emocionarme por ello. Pero yo tenía muy clara una cosa, ese hijo era mío, y por mucho que estuviera con Edward no quería que el tuviera ningún tipo de responsabilidad en el por obligación.

-Edward te la robo durante un rato…-dijo Alice arrastrándome cuidadosamente fuera de la cocina y llevándome a mi habitación.

-No. Alice, porque?- gritó Edward desde la cocina y me lo podía imaginar con un tierno puchero en su hermosa cara mientras nosotras ya habíamos llegado a mi habitación.

Me indicó que me sentara en la cama y así hice. Ella se sentó en la silla que tenía enfrente del ordenador y puso una cara que significaba que iba a hacerme un interrogatorio exhaustivo de todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza.

No es que nunca me hubiera echo uno, pero se notaba demasiado lo que querían decir sus facciones de enana loca.

-¿Estas enamorada? ¿Besa bien? ¿Es romántico? ¿Es empalagoso? ¿Quieres tirártelo ya?, Quiero todo con detalles…- podía haber empezado un poco más lenta, porque habló tan atropelladamente que casi ni llegué a captar lo que quería decirme.

-Ehh…-dije mientras intentaba recordar sus preguntas…- esto…Si, Si, Si, No, Si…-dije con una sonrisa.

-Por favor se más explicita cuñada, lo quiero todo con detalles- dijo como si fuera una periodista profesional.

-Dios mío, ¡estás loca!- reí.

-Si lo estoy- dijo restándole importancia- pero ahora explica- rió tiernamente

-Estoy enamorada hasta las trancas, el me ha dado la vida que otros me quitaron. Ha sabido sacarme con vida del túnel en el que me hallaba. Sus besos son los mejores y más dulces y apasionados que me han dado en la vida. Es totalmente atento, romántico y cariñoso y no es empalagoso para nada, al contrario era algo que necesitaba desde hacía años, alguien atento por mi. Y si, me lo quiero tirar cuanto antes mejor…¿Te sirve con eso?

-¡Perfecto!- gritó como una loca y se puso a dar saltos…

Menuda cuñada me había tocado, estaba loca, pero si ya la quería antes ahora más. Sabía que con ella iba a tener muy buenos momentos y la iba a tener para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y eso es exactamente lo que es una amiga, y Alice lo era, por mucho que fuera mi "cuñada" era mi amiga, y valía millones…

* * *

**Se acabó por hoy! jijiji**

**Un besazo enorme mis niñas!**

**Hasta mañanaaaa!**!


	37. Capitulo 36

**Hola cariñiness!**

**HOy más pronto porque esta noche salgo por ahí y no quiero dejaros sin capi!**

**Así que no me voy a enrollar mucho y os dejo que leais, que tengo que entrar a currar yaaa! jakjajaja**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 36**

POV Bella

*14 semanas de embarazo.*

Las semanas iban pasando demasiado deprisa para mí desde que empecé con Edward. Cada día estábamos más y más unidos.

Él todos los días iba al instituto y llegaba por la tarde para pasarla conmigo, nos habíamos vuelto totalmente inseparables.

Incluso llegábamos a ser bastante empalagosos a ojos de los demás, pero mis hormonas me pedían besos y más besos de el, y también otras cosas, que las tenía prohibidas por mi médico, es decir, mi suegro.

-Bella, cálmate- dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras apartaba mi mano de su miembro abultado.

-¡Es que ya no puedo más Edward!- murmuré haciendo puchero, mientras actuaba como una niña pequeña.

-Lo sé. Pero…creo que deberíamos consultarlo con mi padre…el es tu médico…- dijo seriamente.

-Claro Edward. Nos presentamos allí y le decimos…Oye Carlisle, resulta que tu hijo y yo queremos echar un kiki, ¿podemos?- dije poniendo una mueca rara que ni Edward pudo aguantarse la risa.

Llevábamos 4 semanas juntos, y los dos nos moríamos de ganas de acostarnos, amarnos, entregarnos el uno al otro completamente. Pero claro, cuando yo me encontraba mal no se podía, pero cuando me encontraba bien tampoco, porque no sabíamos si sería bueno para mi bebé, y yo ya me estaba volviendo loca, literalmente.

Mis hormonas estaban revolucionadas al cien por cien y había veces en las que me ponía como una moto por culpa de los besos apasionados de Edward. Era rozar sus labios con los míos y ya me atravesaba una ola de calor por todo mi cuerpo que me hacía enloquecer y querer tirarlo directamente a mi cama, arrancándole la ropa a bocados y haciéndolo mía como una posesa, mientras nos llenábamos de caricias seductoras.

Mi mente estaba demasiado calenturienta…Ya me resultaba hasta imposible concentrarme en las clases que me impartía Edward sobre el colegio, era imposible, porque me hablaba con tal ternura al explicarme las cosas que ya con eso me encendía y me tiraba a sus labios sin dejarlo que me diera las clases. El se enfadaba un poco al principio pero tampoco se resistía a mis besos y acabábamos por estar toda la tarde con nuestras bocas pegadas.

Sus labios eran una tentación incontrolable. Eran adictivos y necesarios.

-Yo sigo diciendo que le preguntemos a mi padre…-insistió Edward. ¿Que pensaría de mí mi suegro?, que vergüenza por dios. En momentos como estos deseaba que mi medico no fuera el padre de mi novio.- Además, hoy tienes otra ecografía así que sería un buen momento para abordar el tema.

-Tu ganas…-me rendí agachando la cabeza.- pero como diga que no, te vas a quedar sin besos hasta que nazca mi hijo- murmuré como ultimátum.

Tragó saliva y se santiguó varias veces seguidas. No pude evitar ponerme a reír como tonta. Los cambios de humor, dios…

Otra cosa era el tema de las drogas. Ya no me sentía con la necesidad de tomarlas, la única droga que quería en mi vida eran los besos de Edward.

Increíble pero cierto. No había vuelto a sentir aquella necesidad que antes se apoderaba de mí por mi adicción a aquello, y por eso me sentía muy orgullosa de mi misma. No me lo podía creer ni yo misma. Pero lo estaba consiguiendo, gracias a todas las personas importantes en mi vida, mi padre y Los Cullen, que eran los que conseguían que no lo recordara una y otra vez.

Me fui a la ducha y me vestí con unos leggins y una camiseta un poco ancha, ya que se me comenzaba a notar cada día más el bulto de mi vientre y no quería levantar rumores en el pueblo tan pronto, no me sentía preparada para ello, y fui con Edward hacía la consulta de Carlisle para hacerme mi sexta ecografía.

Eran demasiadas para las pocas semanas de embarazo de las que estaba, pero como era todo bastante complicado, Carlisle lo quiso así para prevenir posibles riesgos.

-¿Como abordaremos el tema?- pregunté de camino al hospital.

-No sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo- dijo tranquilamente.

Como se notaba que era su padre y no el mío, porque seguramente al ser una familia tan sólida como eran se lo contaban todo. Pero a mi no se me quitaban los nervios de ninguna manera. Necesitaba un buen meneo con Edward..

Esa es la respuesta Bella, sexo con Edward. El mejor tranquilizante para las embarazadas

Maldita conciencia…

De camino al hospital me puse a mirar por la ventana y de casualidad vi pasar a alguien que hizo que me tensase de golpe y Edward lo notó.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó. Me giré hacia el y estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Acabo de ver a Mike…-dije con voz casi inaudible. De repente sentí miedo, ¿el porque? No lo se, pero era verlo y tenía esa sensación de temor.

-Tranquila cariño, no te alteres, eso no te hace bien…

-Tengo miedo de el, Edward…y no se porque…-murmuré casi sollozando.

-No se va a acercar nunca a ti cariño. No mientras estés conmigo. Tranquila…- dijo mientras estacionaba el coche y me abrazaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Solo con su abrazo ya me tranquilicé y los miedos se fueron poco a poco, aunque no del todo.

Al llegar al hospital ya estaba mucho más tranquila, bueno en verdad estaba nerviosa, pero mis nervios se debían a otra cosa... el tema de Echarle un buen meneo a Edward

Bajamos del coche y Edward me agarró de la mano, el iba sonriendo como si lo que le fuera a decir fuese algo de lo más común, que lo era, pero me daba muchísima vergüenza. Pero en el fondo quería salir de dudas para lanzarme a Edward y probarlo en cuerpo y alma de una vez.

Esperamos en la sala de espera hasta que la enfermera nos llamó para que entráramos. Edward siempre entraba conmigo, no quería entrar sola y aunque realmente tendría que estar aquí su padre, era lo que menos yo deseaba en la vida.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- sonrió- ¿como has amanecido hoy?- comenzó con sus preguntas rutinarias.

-Bastante bien, no he tenido nauseas, ni dolores…-apuntó en su libreta todo lo que yo le iba diciendo como todos los días.

Después del interrogatorio me indicó que me tumbara en la camilla para hacerme la ecografía. Noté como Edward estaba como en otro mundo, seguramente estaría pensando en como abordar el tema del sexo. No pude evitar sonreír internamente ya que le iba a cargar el pato a el.

Colocó el líquido frío en mi pequeño y abultado vientre y después pasó lo que yo coloquialmente le llamaba, el lector de código de barras y encendió la pantalla en la que vería a mi hijo.

-Bueno Bella, ya estas en el segundo trimestre de embarazo- sonrió Carlisle- mira por aquí ya se le están empezando a formar su orejitas…-dijo señalando a la pantalla donde tenía la cabeza y se podía apreciar las pequeñas orejitas. Sonreí como boba mirando a la pantalla.

Pero Edward no era menos. Cuando conseguí desengancharme de mirar lo de la pantalla miré a Edward, y estaba también con una sonrisa boba.

Viéndolo con aquella ilusión en sus ojos me hacía sentir culpable. Porque el no era el padre, y aunque yo no estaba preparada para ser madre aun, iba a serlo, pero no de el, que era la persona a quien yo amaba.

-Te quiero- murmuró al ver mi cara, que en aquellos momentos se había entristecido.

-Te amo- sonreí tiernamente.

-¡Es la hora!- susurró en mi oído Edward mientras Carlisle salía a imprimirme las ecografías.

Ahora era el momento de pedirle permiso a Carlisle para poder acostarme con Edward…

!Genial!

¿Tendríamos que pedir un papel con una autorización como en lo colegios?

Buff…

-Bueno Bella ya estas lista- dijo apagando la maquina y dándome las fotocopias de las ecografías que había ido a imprimir minutos antes.

-Papa, tenemos algo que consultarte- saltó Edward.

Carlisle sonrió suspicazmente, seguramente se veía venir la pregunta.

-Vosotros diréis- dijo a punto de saltársele la risa.

Estaba segura que sin decirle nada, Carlisle sabía lo que le íbamos a decir, pero nos estaba haciendo sufrir para escucharlo de nuestras bocas. Bueno más bien me parece que lo hacía por hacerme pasar vergüenza a mi, porque a Edward no se le notaba demasiado alterado.

-Podemos, ejem…-dijo Edward un poco nervioso- ¿mantener relaciones? –preguntó tímidamente y yo me enrojecí de golpe.

-De poder podéis. Pero debéis tener mucho cuidado, Bella, los días en los que te encuentres mal, o tengas la más minima molestia será mejor que no hagáis nada...- murmuró sonriente. – ¡así que con cuidadito! –murmuró riendo. Carlisle era genial. Solo le faltó decir que utilizáramos protección, pero más embarazada de lo que estaba no podría.

Entonces, ¿eso era un sí? ¡OH dios por fin!

¡Dios existe y lo tengo a mi lado y me voy a acostar con el!- gritaba en mi fuero interno.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa picara que me derritió.

Bella relájate por dios mis hormonas hablaban por mí…no lo podía evitar pero es que tenía tantas ganas de marcha, que estuve a punto de ni siquiera despedirme de Carlisle.

Salimos pitando del hospital deseando llegar a casa, pero la cuestión era… estaban Esme y Charlie.

No era plan de que mi padre y mi suegra nos oyeran en pleno apogeo, sería vergonzoso…

¡Mierda!

* * *

**Hasta mañanaaa!**

**BESITOS CARIS!**


	38. Capitulo 37

**Hola cariñines!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Este capi me encanta jijiji**

**¿conseguiran lo que se proponen de una vez? jajajaj**

**Ya lo vereis! **

**Esta contado por Edward este capi, para ver de nuevo su punto de vista!**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 37**

POV Edward

Cuatro semanas al lado de Bella. Cuatro semanas perfectas para mí. A su lado en cada momento que podía. Era salir del instituto y con ella todo el rato.

No quería perderme ni un momento para estar juntos, lo único que me obligaba a separarme de ella era el tener que ir a estudiar, y esas horas allí se me hacían eternas.

Nadie en el instituto sabía de lo nuestro, aunque tampoco quería que lo supieran. Pero podría ser una ventaja por el tema del embarazo.

Teníamos aun que planear muchas cosas, porque a Bella cada vez se le notaba más el vientre y ya iba a ser muy difícil de esconder porque iba saliendo mas a la calle, ya que los dolores estaban casi desaparecidos.

El problema sería el día que Bella ya no lo pudiera ocultar para nada y la gente del pueblo la viera…aquí las noticias volaban demasiado deprisa, y si corría el rumor de que Bella estaba embarazada, Mike se enteraría y allí podría a ver un serio problema. Así que estábamos empezando a pensar en algo para evitar todo eso… Pero no sabíamos aun el que.

Teníamos varías posibilidades.

La primer era…hablar con Alice en voz alta delante de todos disimuladamente y nombrar el tema del embarazo de Bella para que corra la noticia, alegando que yo soy el padre, por supuesto, porque esa es una de las partes, Mike no tiene que enterarse de que es de él…

Nada más recordar que el hijo que lleva Bella en su vientre es de ese mal nacido la ira se apoderaba de mí. Ojala fuera mío y no de él, aunque cuando naciera yo sería su padre a efectos prácticos, por que para mí ya era mi hijo. Amaba a ese pequeño bebé el cual veía casi todas las semanas en las ecografías y me emocionaba ver como cada vez estaba más y más grande en el vientre de Bella.

El segundo plan era que la gente se diera cuenta cuando se notase y entonces ya poner mi escusa. Pero creo que ese levantaría más rumores y sospechas y las cosas se complicarían más. Así que estábamos optando por hacer lo primero. Pero primero queríamos consultarlo con Bella ya que ella era la perjudicada y la que podría salir mal parada en todo esto, cosa que no quería que ocurriera, bastante había pasado ya con todo.

-Lo hablaré otro día con Bella, Alice, por ahora no quiero agobiarla con esto, últimamente esta demasiado bien como para fastidiarlo con este tema…aun no se le nota demasiado así que nos queda un poco de tiempo…-murmuré

-Vale hermanito.

-Yo me voy que tengo que acompañar a Bella a una consulta con papá- murmuré.

Me encantaba acompañarla a las ecografías, me encantaba ver al bebé en aquella pantalla. Cuando lo hacía, sentía como si fuera mío, y eso me llenaba demasiado, aunque no lo fuese en realidad, pero me gustaba imaginarlo así.

Los dos éramos demasiado jóvenes, pero Bella decidió aquello y había que apoyarla y yo quería hacerlo, a parte de porque era mi novia, porque era una persona que había sufrido mucho y merecía tener un poco de paz en su vida.

Cuando llegué a su casa subí directamente a su habitación, después de saludar a mi madre y a Charlie, y nada más entrar por la puerta se tiró a mis brazos a darme un enorme beso apasionado que me había puesto a cien.

Los dos ansiábamos el estar juntos en cuerpo y alma, pero yo no quería lastimarla y tenía pensado en comentárselo a mi padre para ver si podíamos o no.

-Bella, cálmate- dije con una sonrisa mientras apartaba su mano de mi miembro abultado.

-¡Es que ya no puedo más Edward!- murmuró haciendo un tierno puchero que me ponía aun más...

-Lo sé, pero…creo que deberíamos consultarlo con mi padre…el es tu medico…- dije seriamente.

-Claro Edward…nos presentamos allí y le decimos…Oye Carlisle, resulta que tu hijo y yo queremos echar un kiki, ¿podemos?- dijo poniendo una mueca rara que me hizo estallar en carcajadas.

La verdad sonaba algo descabellado aquella propuesta, pero era lo que se tenía que hacer, y era mi padre, yo tenía mucha confianza con el, aunque Bella iba a pasar una tremenda vergüenza. Estaba seguro…

Las hormonas de Bella cada día estaban más revolucionadas, y con eso me revolucionaba a mi también. Los dos estábamos desesperados por desfogarnos de una vez, pero había riesgos.

De camino al hospital para la visita con mi padre, me fijé que Bella se quedó un poco tensa cuando miró un momento por la ventana y cuando me explicó que era lo que había visto me enfurecí interiormente. Había visto a Mike y me comentó que había sentido miedo…ella le tenía miedo, pero no sabía el porque, pero yo si lo sabía, aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo lo suyo fue una violación en toda regla, y como secuelas quedan ese tipo de miedo hacía la persona causante de aquello, aunque no quería admitirlo.

Después del pequeño incidente llegamos a la consulta de mi padre y le hizo la ecografía con la que yo me quedé embobado mirando al pequeño, no podía evitar el emocionarme cual hombre que espera a su hijo, porque para mi lo era, era mi hijo aunque no fuera de mi sangre.

Al terminar tocó abordar el tema del sexo, Bella estaba como un tomate y cuando yo le dije a mi padre que quería hablar con el sonrió adivinando nuestros pensamientos, pero el muy cabrón disfrutaba haciéndonos avergonzar…

Cuando nos dijo que si, me entró un calor por el cuerpo nada más de pensar en lo que íbamos hacer ahora mismo que casi me entra la risa, miré a Bella y seguramente estaría pensando lo mismo que yo.

Salimos rápidamente de la consulta y entramos a mi coche dirección hacía su casa.

-¡Edward están mi padre y tu madre!- murmuró Bella.

¡Mierda!

-Pues vamos a mi casa- sonreí. Desde que estábamos juntos ni siquiera había venido, así que esta era una buena razón para hacerlo.

-Como quieras, por fin veré tu casa- sonrió pícaramente. Aunque no le iba a dar mucho tiempo a apreciar la decoración. Solo conocería la de mi habitación.

Conducía rápidamente hasta mi casa, cruzando el bosque, ya que vivía en una zona de este mismo. Cuando divisé mi casa vi como a Bella se le iba abriendo la boca de par en par.

-¡Dios!- murmuró incrédula- ¡es enorme!

La dejé que siguiera contemplándola por fuera, ya que no le iba a dar tiempo de ponerme a enseñarle toda la casa. La quería invitar a que conociera mi habitación directamente, después ya tendríamos tiempo para lo demás.

Aparqué el coche dentro del garaje y corrí para abrir su puerta y ayudarla a salir.

La alcé en volandas con cuidado y entramos en casa.

-Hombre ¡hola cuñada!- murmuró Emmet.

-¡Lo siento Emmet ahora no podemos!- murmuré con una sonrisa.

-¡Ese es mi hermano! ¡Yuju!- gritó mientras subíamos las escaleras a trompicones.

Tanto Bella como yo estábamos acelerados.

La llevé hasta mi habitación y la tumbé en la cama con mucho cuidado, ya que no quería hacerle hacer movimientos bruscos.

Corrí para cerrar mi habitación con pestillo y volví a la cama para comerme sus labios como nunca. Demostrando una lujuria contenida durante estas semanas.

-¡Dios Edward!- dijo Bella entre jadeos mientras rozaba mi erecto miembro con su sexo.

-¿Que pasa?- dije con voz sensual-¿ te gusta que te haga esto?- dije mientras seguía restregándome y ella haciendo lo mismo con migo.

-¡Hazme tuya!- Gimió.

Fuimos desnudándonos el uno al otro con rapidez. No estábamos como para alargar las cosas, los dos sentíamos la necesidad de sentirnos sin parar, de jadear juntos, de amarnos.

Solo me faltaba quitarle sus hermosas braguitas, que estaban ya muy humedecidas, y ella me quitó mi boxer dejándole al alcance de sus manos mi erecto miembro.

-¡Te quiero dentro ya!- gimió mientras mi mano recorría su clítoris.

La tumbé en la cama, posicionándola en el borde. Me arrodillé en el suelo y lentamente introduje mi miembro en su cavidad, envistiendo lentamente, provocando que por su garganta comenzaran a salir jadeos descontrolados.

Parecía como si los dos fuéramos a estallar en llamas por el calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos.

Todas las sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella, se estaban triplicando hasta un nivel inimaginable. Llevándome a un lugar en el cual me quedaría durante toda la vida.

Mientras continuaba envistiéndola me acerqué a sus pechos hinchados para succionarlo suavemente para no lastimarla y hacerla jadear como loca, se iba a enterar todo el mundo de sus gritos, pero no parecía importarle para nada.

De nuevo fui para saborear sus labios y acallar un poco los gemidos que querían salir de su garganta. La lujuria nos poseía a los dos.

-¡Edward más!- gimió en mi oído poniéndome más loco de pasión de lo que ya estaba.

-¡A tus ordenes!- murmuré besándola de nuevo.

Aumente el ritmo de las envestidas, pero sin pasarme demasiado. Notaba como su cavidad cada vez se hacía mas estrecha y sus gritos eran más agudos. Ambos estábamos a punto de estallar en una ola intensa de placer.

Cuando ella comenzó a gritar como loca me dejé llevar y nos fundimos de nuevo en un beso, saboreando nuestro increíble orgasmo y quedando los dos tumbados en mi cama agotados de tanto movimiento…

-Te amo- susurró.

-Te amo mi pelotita- sonreí…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Un besazo enorme y hasta mañana!**

**Espero vuestros reviews ^^ Besos!**


	39. Capitulo 38

**Hola mis niñas!**

**siento no haber actualizado durante toda la semana, pero ha sido la peor semana de mi vida y no tenía ganas de nada, y sigo sin tenerlas...pero bueno al menos así ando algo ocupada y no pienso tanto...**

**En este capi descubriremos algo más sobre Bella será un poco intenso al principio pero acabará mucho más relajado.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Intentaré mantener el ritmo a la hora de actualizar, dependiendo de como me encuentre.**

**Un besazo**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 38**

POV Bella

Fuimos a casa de Edward a derrochar nuestra pasión, al principio cuando entramos con el coche por la zona de su vivienda me quedé boquiabierta al ver la enorme casa blanca que había delante de mis narices. Era totalmente hermosa. Aunque cuando entráramos no me iba a parar a mirar los cuadros ni los muebles, el único mueble que iba a visitar sería la cama de Edward, porque estábamos ya los dos que no aguantábamos más.

El momento más esperado por los dos al fin llegó. Derrochamos nuestra pasión como nunca lo había echo con nadie y me hizo sentir en el mismísimo cielo. Grité sin parar sin ni siquiera pararme a pensar en que sus hermanos estaban en casa y nos iban a escuchar. Pero no me importaba, quería sentirlo, quería amarlo como nunca había amado a nadie. Con el me sentía segura en todo momento.

El era diferente a todos. Mi primera vez con el fue impresionante, aunque no pudiésemos hacerlo muy a lo brusco por mi estado pero me llenó de un placer que jamás sentí.

Con los demás me sentía como su zorrita, y era así porque yo era la que me comportaba como tal, pero con el me sentía una princesa de un cuento de hadas.

Al terminar de hacer el amor con Edward, los dos caímos rendidos el uno al lado del otro.

Abrazándonos con nuestros cuerpos desnudos, dándonos pequeños besitos de vez en cuando y soltado varios Te quiero y Te amo.

Eso era lo que sentíamos, amor, todo el amor que tenía guardado en mí había salido a flote gracias a Edward y lo tenía todo para dárselo a el.

-¡Oye parejita ya que habéis terminado os podríais unir a nosotros para ver una película!- gritó Alice detrás de la puerta.

-¿Quieres?- me preguntó Edward

-Vale…pero ahora iremos- dije besándolo de nuevo.

Estaba tan a gusto así. Los dos, tumbados, desnudos en la cama, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos.

Edward de repente posó su mano en mi pequeño bultito.

-Cada día se nota más- sonrió.- ¿Que crees que será?- preguntó

-Pues no lo sé- no lo había pensado aun eso...-pero me gustaría que fuera un niño- sonreí.

-¿Y como lo llamarías?

-Jacob- dije inconscientemente.

Edward se me quedó mirando extrañado, seguramente por la cara que yo habría puesto al pronunciar tal nombre.

-¿Era tu hermano verdad?- susurró muy bajito.

-Si…¿como lo sabes?- pregunté casi a punto de estallar en lagrimas, recordarlo me dolía en demasía.

-Mi madre me lo dijo, os escuchó cuando os reconciliasteis tu padre y tú…-murmuró tristemente.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación, pero el debía saber la historia.

-Si era mi hermano…- dije incorporándome y sentándome en la cama.- Seguramente querrás saber que le paso…

-Si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada, no quiero que te pongas triste por ello- dijo mientras posaba un besito en mis labios.

-Quiero contártelo, no quiero tener secretos contigo…-murmuré. Me armé de valor internamente para comenzar con el relato, ya que siempre que recordaba aquello no podía evitar llorar, me dolía aún demasiado, y ya habían pasado 7 años.- Jacob era mi hermano mayor, cuando murió tenía 17 años y yo 13.- comencé- Casi siempre yo salía con él. Y una noche, nos perdimos por uno de los muchos callejones de Forks, para que el pudiera fumar sus porros con tranquilidad- miré a Edward que me escuchaba atentamente, y al oír la palabra porro frunció el ceño, como si estuviera encajando piezas en un puzzle.- mis padres no sabían nada de ello, pero también debo decir que el nunca llegó a más que los porros, no como yo, ni mis padres..-dije con pesar- entonces no se exactamente lo que pasó aquella noche, lo recuerdo como una nube borrosa…-la voz se me rompía al recordarlo- estábamos los dos allí como siempre y de repente vinieron unos chicos, Jacob me dijo que corriera y huyera y eso hice.

Corrí por todos los lugares sin saber a donde ir, hasta que pasé una media hora sin rumbo fijo y decidí volver allí…-ahora venía la parte difícil-cuando llegué ya no se podía hacer nada. Era demasiado tarde-sollocé- Jacob…estaba...muerto, lo habían matado, le habían dado una puñalada en el corazón, matándolo al instante…- ya no pude controlarme y comencé a llorar- y lo peor de todo ¿sabes que es Edward?, que aquellos chicos o hombres o lo que fuesen nunca fueron encontrados. No han pagado por lo que hicieron en mi familia, después de aquello fue cuando mi padre comenzó a pegarme y drogarse como nunca, enfermó y vino todo lo que tu ya sabes hasta día de hoy…- Los brazos de Edward me envolvían dándome apoyo. No hubo palabras, pero solo con sentir sus brazos conseguía irme calmando poco a poco.

Necesitaba desahogarme desde hacía tantos años, y por fin lo había echo y me había quitado un gran peso de encima contándoselo. Además le había contado aquello a la persona que yo más amaba y sabía que en el podía confiar.

-Gracias por escucharme Edward- dije besándolo apasionadamente.

-No tienes que darme las gracias por eso cariño, estoy aquí para escucharte, para amarte, para cuidarte…- susurró- Te amo.

-Te amo- sonreí. Estábamos de un empalagoso que daba asco, pero me encantaba.- bueno ya va siendo hora de que bajemos antes de que suban tus hermanos a raptarnos ¿no? Y así de paso veo la casa…-lo ultimo lo dije un tanto sonrojada.

Porque con tanta pasión con la que habíamos entrado a casa no había podido ni siquiera ver ni un rincón.

Salimos de su habitación y fue enseñándome habitación por habitación.

¡Había tantas!

Era enorme la casa, y toda muy luminosa y preciosa.

Por ultimo llegamos al salón donde estaban todos ya viendo la película.

-¡Menos mal!- murmuró Alice- como que ya os habéis perdido media película- murmuró de brazos cruzados.

Nos sentamos juntos en un rincón del sofá, abrazados y nos unimos a ver la película.

Vino hacia mi un increíble olor a palomitas. Tenía mucha hambre. Observé a mi alrededor y Emmet las tenía todas en su regazo y estaba zampándoselas a puñados sin ni siquiera masticar.

-Emmet- murmuré- ¿me das palomitas?- pregunté

-Estas son mías- dijo como un bebe.- ¡Además tu ya has comido bastante por hoy!- rió.

-¡Emmet!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-No gritéis hombre que no me quiero quedar sordo- dijo ofendido- ya bastante sordo me he quedado oyendo a estos dos- volvió a reír a carcajadas.

La mala leche iba a aflorar en mi y no de muy buena manera que digamos. Edward me vio la cara de enfadó y puso una mueca divertida como diciéndome adelante, haz lo que estás pensando.

Me levanté del sillón de brazos cruzados, haciéndome la indignada.

-¡Emmet eres idiota, ya la has hecho enfadar!- murmuró Edward mientras yo desaparecí en dirección a la cocina, que por cierto me costo encontrar, era tan grande la casa que me perdía.

Pero llegué, una vez allí, busqué un bol y lo llené de agua y lo tapé para que se pensara Emmet que era algo de comer.

Volví al salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todos me miraron con preguntas en sus ojos. Menos Emmet que estaba totalmente embobado viendo la película y zampando las palomitas que YO quería. Genial así nos reiríamos más con lo que le iba a hacer.

Todos me miraban sonrientes porque se olían mis intenciones, incluso Rosalie que estaba al lado de Emmet se apartó para dejarme paso.

-¿Que Bella ya has conseguido algo para comer?- murmuró Alice a punto de escapársele la risa.

-¡Uy si! Esto esta delicioso.

Aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas, en cuanto pronuncié delicioso, Emmet se giró en mi dirección y entonces le tiré todo el agua del bol encima.

Se quedó muy quieto en aquel momento y de repente metió un grito.

-¡Ahhhh! Esta muy fría ahh, ahh- todo estallamos en carcajadas.- ¡esta te la guardo cuñadita! Acuérdate de mis palabras- dijo mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba supongo que para cambiarse.

Los presentes no podíamos parar de reír, eso le pasaba por meterse con una embarazada hambrienta de palomitas.

Me acerqué hacía donde estaba minutos antes sentado Emmet y cogí las palomitas. Volví a mi lugar junto a Edward y me puse a comer tan felizmente.

-¡Bella eres la mejor!- murmuró Rosalie- eres de las pocas que a conseguido gastarle una broma al tonto de Emmet- hasta su propia novia no podía parar de reír por aquella situación.

Todos me dieron la enhorabuena por mi hazaña en contra de Emmet y Edward me miraba sin parar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo ya estaba feliz porque estaba comiendo mis palomitas, así que seguimos viendo la película y después de nuevo bajó Emmet ya seco. Se sentó en su lugar y me miró bufando como un toro, haciendo que de nuevo riésemos todos.

-¿Toma Emmet, quieres?- murmuré dándole el bol vacío de palomitas- lo siento pero el bebé tenía hambre…

-Tranquila Bella, ahora tengo galletas- dijo enseñándome con su mano una caja de galletas que eran cubiertas de chocolate y tenían una pinta demasiado buena para mi hambre.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Hasta mañana!**

**Muchos besos!**


	40. Capitulo 39

**Hola cariñiness! ^^**

**SIento la tardanza pero ultimamente esto esta muy loco, y ha estado mucho tiempo sin dejarme subir... aisss..**

**Pero bueno aquí he vuelto con un trozito más de esta historia que espero que os guste!**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

* * *

**Capitulo 39**

POV Bella

Después de la tarde de cine en casa de Edward y de haber conseguido las palomitas y robado a Emmet alguna que otra galleta cubierta de chocolate, Edward me llevó a mi casa.

Me lo había pasado genial. Lo primero porque había tenido por fin una sesión de sexo con Edward, fue algo simple sin mucho movimiento ni locura, pero para mi lo más precioso del mundo y con muchos sentimientos de por medio.

Cuando llegué a casa, ya era casi de noche. Edward entró conmigo y Esme estaba preparando la cena.

-¡Hola chicos! Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar…-murmuró Charlie- ¿donde estabais? ¿Por qué no habéis venido aquí después del médico?.

Intenté buscar alguna respuesta, pero no me salía porque me hubiera puesto nerviosa…

-Estábamos en mi casa, Charlie- murmuró Edward con una sonrisa- y no hemos venido después del medico porque decidí por fin llevar a Bella a mi casa…- que naturales le salían las cosas a Edward, yo no hubiera podido actuar de aquella manera, porque era pensar en lo que había estado haciendo esta tarde y de nuevo me entraba una oleada de calor por todo mi cuerpo, que hacía que sintiese ganas de tener un dejavú de lo ocurrido.

-¡A ver a mi nieto!- dijo mi padre sonriente.

Ya se había echo a la idea de que iba a ser abuelo. Al principio le costó, pero en el fondo le hacía ilusión, y con eso a mi también me la hacía.

Edward fue en busca de la foto y se la entregó a mi padre, el cual se quedó ensimismado mirando a su nieto.

-¡Mira pero si se le ven las orejitas ya!- casi gritó de lo contento que se puso.

Luego le pasó la fotocopia a Esme y esta también se puso muy contenta. Aun no me cabía en la mente lo buena gente que era, era como una mismísimo ángel que había venido para ayudar a mi familia, junto con los suyos, todos lo Cullen iluminaban mi vida y me hacían ser mejor persona y además habían conseguido algo de mí que nunca creí que alguien pudiera hacer, cambiar mi forma de ser, mi forma de ver las cosas, salir del mundo de las drogas…

Edward y yo subimos a mi habitación para estar un rato solos. Nos tumbamos en mi cama abrazados y nos dimos miles de besos en menos de cinco minutos, no podíamos despegarnos. Como un día dijo Emmet, parecíamos siameses con complejo de babosas de lo pegados que estábamos.

-Bella tengo que comentarte algo…-Edward se puso serio…no tenía ni idea de lo que me diría, pero por su cara deduje más o menos de que se trataba.

Asentí para darle a entender que se explicara y así lo hizo.

-Alice y yo hemos estado pensando diferentes maneras para el plan del tema del bebé- asentí de nuevo y entonces continuó- hemos pensado en esperar a que se te note, pero eso no sería bueno ya que esto es un pueblo y los rumores corren como el agua de un río y eso nos perjudicaría…

-Si eso perjudicaría demasiado- comenté seriamente- se levantarían rumores y las cosas se podrían complicar…aunque sea el plan que sea, yo seguiré quedando como una zorra…-sentencié. Era cierto, fuera el plan que fuera, lo que pensaría la gente sería eso, porque por muchas madres adolescentes que haya en el mundo, todo el mundo sabía como yo era antes, y eso era algo que me perjudicaba mucho.

-Y esta es la otra idea…-comenzó- esta la veo bastante más plausible…Alice y yo un día en el colegio, nos pondríamos a hablar en voz alta, cerca del Cabrón y la Idiota- así llamaba el a Mike y Jessica- y comenzaríamos a hablar sobre nuestra relación…entonces otro día, haríamos lo mismo, pero hablaríamos sobre el tema del embarazo, seguramente ellos irán con el chisme a todas partes y comenzarán a decir que te he dejado embarazada y todo eso y así no habrá ninguna sospecha de que el padre pueda ser el Cabrón…-dijo convencido.

-Esa me gusta más, pero lo sigo viendo una locura…aunque tampoco tenemos muchas otras opciones, porque no vas a ir tu directamente a decirle a Mike Oye estoy con Bella y voy a tener un hijo con ella, no eso sería una locura…así que prefiero la segunda, pero prométeme algo…-murmuré

-Dime…- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Oigas lo que oigas, contrólate…

-¿Porque dices eso?- cada vez su ceño se fruncía más, ya incluso estaba de brazos cruzados, se esperaba que lo que dijera no le gustara.

-Los conozco a todos muy bien, y comenzaran a inventar cosas, lo sé porque yo he estado en ese grupo años y he sido de las que se inventaba cosas…por eso se lo que harán, solo quiero que intentes controlarte y no montar escándalo Edward, no quiero que salgas mal parado, Mike es muy poderoso, puede hundirte en cualquier momento…

Eso era algo que yo siempre había sabido, Mike cuando tenía problemas, le hablaba a su padre y ya lo tenía todo arreglado, solo con esa llamada salía de todos los líos en los que se metía, y siempre salían perjudicados los demás y el quedaba impune de toda fechoría. La gente sabía que era conveniente no meterse con el, porque sabía lo mal que podían acabar.

Por eso yo nunca quise denunciarlo por el tema de lo de la droga que me dio para acostarse conmigo, porque sabía que yo hubiera sido la que saldría perdiendo, su padre si quería podía comprar a los jueces del juicio y entonces la lucha no serviría de nada.

La idea no era mala, pero no me convencía del todo, aunque solo me quedaba eso, lo prefería antes que levantar rumores que incitaran a Mike a descubrir de quien era el bebé.

-Tranquila cariño, lo intentaré…-murmuró mientras rozaba mi mejilla con su mano.

Después de aquello dejamos el tema, ya no quería hablar más de ello porque me molestaba bastante.

-¡A cenar!- gritó Esme desde la cocina.

Nos levantamos de mi cama y bajamos los dos ya un poco más sonrientes a cenar.

Ahora aquello se había vuelto en costumbre. Antes Esme nos dejaba la cena preparada, aunque yo le decía que no la hiciera, y se marchaba a su casa, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ella se quedaba a cenar con nosotros y Edward también. También había días en los que venían los demás y nos lo pasábamos genial todos reunidos, bromeando sin parar.

Al terminar, Edward ya se marchaba. No quería, quería quedarme todo el rato con el, pero yo ya estaba cansada y estaba empezando a sentir unas pocas molestias.

-Descansa cariño- dijo dándome un beso apasionado- mañana es sábado así que no te desharás de mi en todo el día- sonrió.

-Adiós cariño, hasta mañana- dije devolviéndole otra sonrisa y un beso- Te amo.

-Te amo pelotita mía- dijo burlón.

-¡Eh!- me quejé dándole un pequeño empujón- no me llames así…-dije poniendo un puchero.

-¿Porque no? Es un apodo cariñoso- dijo imitándome.

-Porque me haces sentir gorda…-murmuré de brazos cruzados antes de hacer un gesto exagerado como de globo.

-¡Tonta!- rió.

Y ahora me llama Tonta…

Me giré a espaldas a el cruzada de brazos y de morros. Yo no era tonta, solo es que no me gustaba pelotita…y punto.

-Anda no te enfades…-dijo abrazándome de espaldas mientras notaba su aliento en mi cuello.

¡Dios! Con ese calor que me recorría solo con sentir su aire era imposible mantenerme enfadada con el menos de un segundo.

-Tonto…-dije mirándolo con un puchero.- Venga vete que tu madre se esta poniendo nerviosa de esperar en el coche- reí.

Que pronto pasaba de estar, medio enfadada a contenta…

Odiaba los cambios de humor que producía el embarazo, eran una locura…Antes los tenía ya, pero estos eran un horror, me hacían parecer una niñita de 2 años a la cual habían castigado sin su Barbie favorita…

-Bueno hasta mañana mi niña- susurró como despedida.

-Hasta mañana cariño- lo besé.- Adiós Esme- grité y ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

Entre en mi casa y me fui con mi padre al salón.

-¿Que tal el día?- preguntó.

-Maravilloso- sonreí y me sonroje por los recuerdos.- ¿Y el tuyo que tal?- desvié el tema para intentar evadirme de mis recuerdos.

-Bien, como siempre, hoy he ido al medico y ¡ahora estoy echo un toro!- dijo golpeándose el pecho.

-Me alegro papá- sonreí y le di un abrazo.

Era raro que me lanzara a abrazarlo, pero es que me salía últimamente solos, todos estos gestos. Las hormonas de nuevo…

Después de estar con mi padre viendo la tele y charlando me fui a la ducha para relajarme un poco, me tomé mis pastillas y me fui a mi habitación a leer un rato.

Me quedé dormida con el libro en la cara, ya que el agotamiento me venció, pero aquella noche dormí apaciblemente, sin sueños ni pesadillas, del tirón, despertando al día siguiente con la persona a la que yo más amaba a mi lado…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustadooo!1**

**Mañana más! Si la web de fanfiction quiere.. claro.. jajaja**

**Muakissssssssssssssssssss!**


	41. Capitulo 40

**Hola cariñinesss!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo ^^**

**El capi de hoy me encanta! es tan cuki cuki1 ^^ jijiji**

**Espero que a vosotras tambien os guste como a mi me gusta ^^**

**Espero vuestros reviews !**

**GRaciasss^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 40**

POV Bella

Me desperté con Edward a mi lado. Al final me iba a mal acostumbrar con eso. Me encantaba que lo primero que divisara en la fría mañana de Forks fuera su cálida mirada apasionada, su mirada de amor que era toda para mí y me hacía olvidar todo lo malo.

-Buenos días cosita linda- dijo dulcemente.- ¡Venga vístete que hoy toca comida en mi casa!- dijo animadamente.- Tu padre ya se ha ido con mi madre para allí- murmuró.

-¿A si?- dije pícaramente- y …¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?- sonreí.

-Todo el que tu quieras.

No hubo más palabras, si no, actos…

Me lancé a los labios de Edward, besándolos apasionadamente, recorriendo cada milímetro de su boca con mi hiperactiva lengua que clamaba por la suya.

Entrelacé mis piernas en su cuerpo, atrayéndolo más hacia mi, sintiendo su miembro erecto en mi sexo.

Tenía ganas de repetir lo de ayer para aprovechar que estábamos solos por un rato, hasta que nos fuéramos de nuevo con todos a comer.

Desabroché los botones de su camisa con ansiedad y el me quitó mi camisón rápidamente. Besó mis pechos con suavidad, succionándolos, rodeándolos con su lengua, haciéndome gemir de placer con sus caricias.

Su lengua fue recorriendo cada curva de mi cuerpo pasando por mi tripita hasta llegar a la goma de mi culotte. Con sus manos lo arrastró hasta mis pies y lo tiró en algún lugar de la habitación, el cual no me paré a pensar, para dejar mi sexo al descubierto y a su merced para torturarme de placer.

Su lengua ya estaba llegando hasta mi sexo y cuando llegó comenzó a trazar círculos en mi clítoris, haciéndome enloquecer de placer, chillando como nunca había chillado con nadie a la hora de hacer el amor, y eso que ni siquiera habíamos empezado con lo fuerte, pero Edward me volvía loca con cada toque que me proporcionaba.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo en un tono totalmente seductor.

Le contesté con un gemido, ya que mi mente en aquellos momentos estaba totalmente desconectada de mi cuerpo. Estaba en los mundos del placer, disfrutando con la persona que yo amaba.

Introdujo un dedo en mi cavidad mientras continuaba lamiendo mi clítoris, y comenzó a bombear lentamente.

El calor inundaba mi ser, la pasión predominaba en la habitación, los dos estábamos completamente encendidos y más yo que era la que estaba recibiendo todo el placer en aquellos momentos.

El continuó con sus movimientos, cada vez volviéndolos más acelerados, hasta que llegó el momento de mi primer éxtasis. Estallé en gritos de placer.

Si no fuera porque estábamos solos no me hubiera desahogado de aquella manera.

Edward se levantó de entre mis piernas y vino con un gran deseo en sus ojos a besar mis labios con pasión, lujuria. Los dos estábamos unidos en uno, en cuerpo, alma y sentimientos…

De mientras, le fui quitando su pantalón y sus boxers hasta dejar su enorme miembro al descubierto.

Ni siquiera me dejo masajeárselo, porque cuando fui a ello me tumbó de nuevo en la cama, y se puso encima de mi aguantando todo su peso para que no me molestara.

-¿Que quieres que haga ahora?- preguntó mientras recorría mi cuello con su lengua, poniéndome cardiaca.

-Sabes lo que quiero…-dije entre jadeos.

-Pero quiero que me lo digas- dijo ahora relamiendo mis pechos.

Me estaba torturando y lo estaba consiguiendo, iba a sonar demasiado burro lo que iba a decir, pero no iba a poder evitarlo, lo ansiaba con todo mi ser…

-Fóllame Edward, ¡hazme el amor como nadie me lo ha hecho nunca!- casi grité.

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi princesa- dijo con una gran sonrisa que si hubiera estado de pie me hubiera caído de culo de lo provocadora que era.

Suavemente abrió mis piernas, y acerco su miembro a mi cavidad, restregándose para volverme aun más loca, hasta que al fin note como entró.

Comenzó con dulces embestidas lentas, profundas. En cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, me hacía desfallecer con cada toque que me proporcionaba.

Mientras envestía me iba dando besos en mi labios para acallar nuestros gemidos. Los dos nos desatábamos en gritos al estar solos.

Los dos queríamos más el uno del otro. Sentí un calor profundo en todo mi cuerpo y como un calambre de placer atravesaba mi vientre con cada envestida. Fue aumentando el ritmo hasta un punto en el que creí que allí me quedaba, atada al mundo de los cielos del placer, tocando las estrellas hasta el fin de mis días. Mis paredes se fueron estrechando contra su miembro, los dos no aguantábamos más y nos vinimos juntos…

Quedando el uno al lado del otro agotados…

-Te amo- susurró y me besó.

-Te amo-contesté sonriente.

Estuvimos un rato más tumbados y después nos fuimos juntos a la ducha. En donde volvimos a derrochar nuestra pasión de nuevo.

Edward era mi droga, mi nueva droga, la única que quería probar por el resto de mi vida.

Cuando acabamos de ducharnos y de acallar a nuestras hormonas, salimos de la ducha y nos vestimos para ir a su casa. Me adecenté un poco ya que no quería causar mala impresión después de lo acaecido minutos antes con Edward. Me sequé el pelo, me lo alisé dejando unos bucles al final y me maquillé sutilmente. Me puse un vestido de color gris que llegaba por encima de las rodillas, bastante corto, y con un poco de escote, ahora que mis pechos habían crecido por el tema de embarazo debía aprovechar.

-¿Que tal, voy bien?- pregunté.

-¿Quieres infartarme?- dijo teatralmente.

-¿Te gusta?- dije guiñándole el ojo de una manera sexy.

-¿Que si me gusta?- ¿me pensaba responder algún día a alguna de las preguntas?¿o iba a seguir con el juego de tu preguntas, yo pregunto?- ME gustas más sin el vestido, pero sí, estas preciosa- dijo con convencimiento y acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

Enrede mis piernas por su cintura amarrándolo a mi.

-Bella, llegamos tarde- dijo riendo y se separó de mi a regañadientes.

-Jo…no quiero…-dije cruzándome de brazos y poniendo morritos de niña pequeña.

Yo quería seguir disfrutando del día con Edward. Encima que estábamos solos…

¡Que suerte la mía! Ojala pudiera estar todo el día tirada en la cama, haciendo el amor locamente con Edward. Pero no podía ser, teníamos un compromiso con mis suegros y mi padre que nos esperaban desde…

Miré la hora y me quedé a cuadros.

-Dios Edward, son las 2 del mediodía- grité.

-¿Que dices?- dijo alterado- mi madre nos mata- rió escandalosamente. A mi no me hacía ni puñetera gracia pero bueno…

Cogí mis cosas y salimos rápidamente hacia el coche de Edward. Subimos y en menos que canta un gallo llegamos allí.

Entramos a la casa y ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

-¡Ya era hora!-dijo Esme delante nuestro con los brazos en jarras.

-Lo siento mamá, Bella…esto, se tenía que duchar y nos entretuvimos…-dijo avergonzado, esta vez la mentira no le había salido tan bien como la de la otra vez.

-¡Si, ya!- chilló Emmet que estaba prestando atención desde su lugar en la mesa, con una sonrisilla maliciosa.- Seguramente estabais muyyyyyyyy entretenidos…eh hermanito, toro, ¡que estas echo un toro!- dijo burlón.

Me coloreé de rojo totalmente. Mi padre estaba delante y Esme y Carlisle, y estos en vez de decirle algo a Emmet, estaban luchando por que no se les escapase la risa.

En aquellos momentos deseé que me tragara la tierra. Miré a Edward de reojo y mantenía una mirada iracunda con su hermano, pero este en vez de acongojarse se reía cada vez más estruendosamente, hasta que Rosalie lo acalló dándole un buen mamporro en su hueca cabecita.

-¡Cariño!- sollozó como un bebé.

-Si no quieres que el poder de una embarazada caiga sobre ti, mejor será que dejes tranquila a Bella- dijo esta con un deje de enfado.

- Gracias Rose- dije sonriéndole.

Después de que Emmet cerró su enorme boca nos sentamos todos juntos para comer. Además tenía mucha hambre.

Normal Bella, con Edward has quemado todas las grasas, y necesitas alimentar al peque últimamente la voz de mi cabeza se hacía más insistente…

Comenzamos todos a comer y hablar animadamente. Había pollo con patatas y cada uno íbamos cogiendo las raciones que queríamos. Yo comí como una vaca, no paraba de coger un trozo de pollo detrás de otro, al igual que Emmet, que parecía que estábamos haciendo una competición para ver quien almacenaba más pollos en su estomago.

Miré al plato y quedaba un muslo de pollo. Pregunté con la mirada si alguien lo quería y todos me lo cedieron, menos Emmet que justo cuando lo iba acoger me lo arrebató.

-¡Emmet dáselo!- dijo Carlisle severamente.

-Jo papá, ¡tengo hambre!- era peor que un niño pequeño, y eso que tenía mas de 20 según me dijo Edward…

-Déjalo Carlisle, luego me va a invitar a sus galletas cubiertas de chocolate, ¿verdad Emmet?- dije con una sonrisa y el me miro con rabia.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rose y yo, comenzamos a reírnos, porque nos acordamos del día anterior que al final si las conseguí, aunque fuera solo probarlas, pero hoy lo tenía chantajeado, eran sus galletas, o el pollo…

Así que no le quedaba más opción que decidir.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Mañana mássss!**

**Un besazo enorme cariñinesssss!**


	42. Capitulo 41

**Aquí estoy de nuevooo!**

**HOla mis niñas!**

**Espero que os guste este capi, que creo que será así jajaja, yo me he reído mucho escribiendo ^^ así que espero que os agrade ^^**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 41**

POV Edward

La comida en mi casa fue genial, y la sesión de sexo de momentos anteriores también, habíamos podido disfrutar totalmente el uno del otro en la intimidad. Sin nadie escuchando nuestros gritos.

Pero claro al llegar a mi casa, fue inevitable que no se notara el porque habíamos tratado tanto.

Incluso a mi no me salía ninguna escusa creíble, era imposible, y Emmet tubo que hacer de sus comentarios…

Lo que más me sorprendió fue como Charlie se meaba de la risa y mi pobre Bella estaba totalmente avergonzada por la reacción de todos.

La hora de la comida fue entre muchas risas.

Emmet y Bella se peleaban por los trozos de pollo y cuando solo quedaba uno ahí fue el momento culmen, Bella se lo cedió a Emmet, pero con la condición de comerse sus galletas cubiertas de chocolate que tanto le gustaron el día anterior.

-Pero Bella, ¡que esas galletas son mis favoritas!- dijo con un puchero intentándole dar pena a Bella, pero esta lo único que hacía era sonreír con maldad, seguramente se estaría meando de risa interiormente, pero quería parecer malvada ante mi hermano.

-Lo siento Emmet, el pollo a cambio de las galletas- dijo inocentemente.

Estuvieron discutiendo, hasta que llegaron al acuerdo definitivo. Emmet con su trozo de pollo y Bella con sus galletas. El pollo ya debía estar hasta frío, pero mi hermano lo comió como si fuera el último trozo de pollo que había en la faz de la tierra…

Terminamos de comer y ayudamos a mi madre a recoger las cosas. Bella quería ayudar pero ninguno de nosotros la dejó.

-¿Pero porque no me dejáis ayudar? No soy una inútil…- dijo de mala gana…

Ella y sus cambios de humor…

-Bella, como medico tuyo te digo que no muevas ni un dedo para recoger la mesa…-dijo mi padre con orgullo y esta se puso a bufar como un toro y se fue al salón para sentarse al sofá. Relinchando y blasfemando de camino.

De mientras ayudé recogiendo y oí un grito desde el salón.

-Edward, ya que nadie me deja hacer nada, ¡mueve tu precioso culo y tráeme mis galletas recubiertas de chocolate!.- gritó mientras se carcajeaba.

En ese momento tenía a Emmet a mi lado y puso mala cara, y no pude evitar reírme.

-Porque esta embarazada hermano, pero cuando no lo este, que se prepare- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa maligna.

-No te pases Emmet- dije serio.- porque no tendré ningún tipo de contemplación con tigo por que seas mi hermano- lo amenacé de broma.

-Ni que tu pudieras conmigo, si mírate…-dijo apretando con dos dedos mi brazo- Compara tu brazo con el mío, eres un flojucho tío, te soplo y te tumbo del aire que mis grandes pulmones sacan…-dijo muy subidito.

-Lo importante no es la fuerza, si no la maña hermano, yo domino el arte del kung fu- dije poniéndome como un Ninja mientras se me escapaba un poco la risa.

-Si claro, tu dominas el kung fu y yo bailo ballet- se descojonó mientras posaba sus brazos en el aire en forma de "o" y giraba intentando hacer un paso de ballet.

-Imbecil- dije dándole un puñetazo amistoso mientras seguía riendo.

Y después de ese puñetacito amistoso, comenzamos una pequeña lucha de hermanos, como cuando éramos pequeños, hasta que una voz al otro lado de la puerta un tanto enfadada me sacó de mi mundo infantil.

-¿Las galletas para cuando?- dijo Bella de brazos cruzados en medio de la puerta mirando la patética escena que estábamos dando Emmet y yo en medio del pasillo.

Mi hermano huyó al ver a Bella, mientras que yo me giré avergonzado hacía su dirección y le pedí perdón con la mirada. ME puse a buscar las galletas por la cocina pero no estaban.

-No las encuentro cariño…se supone que deberían estar aquí- dije más para mí que para ella mientras observaba el armario…

-¡Emmet!- gritamos los dos al unísono al verlo pecando…

-Lo sriento cruñadita…-dijo el muy mamón con una galleta en la boca.

-¡Eso no se vale!- gritó Bella acercándose a el para robárselas.- Dámelas, ¡yo te dejé el pollo!- Bella tenía los ojos brillantes con lagrimas que luchaban por salir de la rabia que sentía por quedarse sin sus galletas.

Emmet salió corriendo de la cocina y Bella fue detrás, hasta que la alcancé, ella no debía hacer ese sobre esfuerzo, así que le dije que ya iba yo a por Emmet.

Corrimos por toda la casa como dos idiotas, y el muy mamonazo de mi hermano mientras corría iba comiéndose las galletas…dios como Bella no las consiguiera me tocaría ir a comprar más, porque ese era el ultimo paquete…

-Emmet, ¡dale las puñeteras galletas a Bella!- dijo mi madre con enfado.

-Pero mamá, son mías- farfulló.

-Emmet, tienes 25 años hijo mío, ¿cuando madurarás?- mientras mi madre le metía la bronca a Emmet yo no paraba de reírme.- Y tu Edward igual, que parecéis niños de dos años, y ahora Emmet dale las galletas a Bella, que ella te ha cedido el pollo…

Si lo mirabas exteriormente, nada tenía sentido, nos estábamos peleando por un maldito paquete de galletas que había sido el resultado de que mi novia y mi hermano se hubieran cedido los poderes sobre el pollo a cambio de las galletas.

Pero había sido divertido, había sido como volver a la niñez, donde cosas como las galletas eran lo que nos importaban, y me lo había pasado genial, aunque Bella no tanto, porque estaba con un cabreo monumental. Mi madre ya me advirtió aquello de los cambios de humor, y más con el carácter de Bella, que era tan fuerte.

Cuando por fin tuvo en sus manos el paquete de galletas, las abrió con ansias, pero la vi como le cambiaba la cara de pura felicidad a enfado e incluso a soltar algunas lagrimas de frustración…

Oh, Oh…

-¡Pero si solo quedan dos!- gritó.

Todo nos asustamos por su reacción, parecía poseída, mi madre era la única que estaba normal, porque seguramente ella en sus embarazos estuvo igual. No quería ni imaginarme de lo que tubo que pasar mi padre.

-Edward, sal a comprarle galletas- me dijo mi madre al oído- no te puedes a llegar a imaginar lo malos que son los antojos…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que me lo digan a mí- susurró mi padre por mi otra oreja.

Me acerqué a Bella para besarla y le dije que ahora volvía y que se calmara…

Salí pitando de la casa, cogí mi coche, y me dirigí al supermercado de Forks en busca de las malditas galletas.

Después de un cuarto de hora buscándolas las encontré, las cogí rápidamente antes de que la mujer que se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar las cogiera y salí pitando hacia la caja, pagué y volví a la casa.

Cuando llegué había mucho silencio, todo estaba calmado.

-Ya estoy aquí- murmuré.

Entre en el salón y estaban todos viendo la tele menos Bella.

¿Dónde se había metido?

-Esta durmiendo, se ha quedado dormida- dijo Emmet comiendo las dos galletas que quedaban en la caja que supuestamente era de Bella…- ¿Tienes las galletas?

-Si, pero ni te acerques Emmet. Estas no las tocarás, son para Bella- murmuré señalándolo con el dedo.- ¿Esta en mi habitación no?- pregunté

-Si Edward, la misma en la que gritasteis el otro día

¡Eramos pocos y parió la abuela!

Maldita enana que después de estar todo el día muy calladita, tuvo que abrir la boca con tal comentario.

Lo peor es que Charlie les reía las gracias a todos…no entendía nada, pero mis padres no eran menos, hacían lo mismo, eso era la desventaja de tener una familia tan abierta…pero bueno los quería demasiado como para decirles nada. Ya haría yo lo mismo en cuanto tuviera ocasión, que se prepararan...

Pasé de todos los presentes y me fui a mi habitación con mi princesa. Cuando entré, estaba arropada entre mis sabanas dormidita. Parecía un ángel, no quería despertarla, así que dejé las galletas a un lado de la mesita y con mucho cuidado me tumbé a su lado y la abracé.

Se removió un poco y se giró para abrazarme ella a mi también, estaba dormida. Que preciosa estaba. Un mechón se puso en su cara y se lo aparte cuidadosamente detrás de la oreja.

Mi princesa, eso era lo que era, mi princesa en mi propio cuento de hadas, aunque la vida de cuento de hadas tenía poco, aunque se podía aguantar teniendo a la persona que se amaba al lado.

Cuando despertó ya era casi de noche y tenía hambre. Así que le ofrecí por fin las galletas. Se puso tan contenta.

-¿Has ido a comprarlas para mi?- dijo con una lagrima en sus ojos.

-Claro que si mi amor, para ti y para el bebé, que es el que te las pide- sonreí.

-Te amo Edward…-sollozó. Hay dios…las hormonas las tenia súper alteradas, me desconcertaban tanto sus cambios de humor…

Con sus galletas en mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bajamos al salón donde estaban ya todos. Mientras Bella comía le dije a Charlie que ahora les llevaba a casa.

Bella acabó contenta después de haberse quitado su antojo de galletas y entonces se despidió de todos, incluso de Emmet, que ya se le había pasado el enfado a los dos y rieron incluso.

Como niños…lo que yo diga.

La llevé a su casa y me despedí de su padre, quedándonos los dos en la puerta para despedirnos con una grande y apasionado beso que nos costaba dejar porque era nuestra separación diaría…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Mañana otro masss!**

**Un besazo enorme cariñines!**


	43. Capitulo 42

**Aquí estoy de nuevo caracolas!**

**Menos mal que la web sigue funcionando bien porque por culpa de eso la semana pasada y la anterior os dejé sin capitulos ¬¬ **

**Espero que este capi os guste, aquí ya no es tan divertido como el anterior, pero bueno, hay de todo como ya dije en un principio**

**Espero vuestros reviews, que yo cada día veo a alguien que me lee pero no dice nada ¬¬ **

* * *

**Capitulo 42**

POV Edward

Había llegado el día en el que correría el rumor de mi relación con Bella…Ella ya estaba de 5 meses y era totalmente perceptible su embarazo. Ni siquiera con camisetas enormes se podía ocultar aquel bultito y menos nuestra relación, que por suerte no tuvimos ni que decirlo en voz alta.

Al parecer Jessica había puesto el oído un día que estuve hablando con Jasper y Alice, de Bella en la cafetería.

Lo que me llegué a alegrar cuando Alice me dijo que ya todo el instituto lo sabía. Eso había sido para mi una ayudita en el alocado plan, pero ahora faltaba la peor parte.

-Bueno hermanito, comienza el plan padre del hijo de Bella- ni siquiera se había esmerado mi hermana para pensar un nombre mejor…pero a la pobre no le llegaba más riego en el cerebro.

Llegó la hora en la que el plan se ponía en marcha, el almuerzo.

Cuando vimos como la Idiota y su sequito, junto al imbécil, iban hacía el catering comida, nosotros fuimos hacia allí.

-¿Como lleva Bella el embarazo?- dijo Alice en voz alta estando cerca de ellos.

-Pues ya lo lleva mucho mejor…-dije con una sonrisa- nuestro pequeño esta perfectamente, aunque sea pronto para los dos, ese hijo va a ser lo mejor de mi vida- dije con convencimiento.

Para mí, realmente, por mucho que esto fuera para que ellos se creyeran la mentira, mis palabras eran totalmente sinceras. YO amaba a ese bebé con toda mi alma, aunque supiese que no era mío.

-¡Que ganas tengo de coger a mi sobrinito! Ya falta menos- dijo mi hermana dando saltitos.

De fondo se oían los cuchicheos de la panda de imbéciles, y eso me dio buena señal, al menos al parecer se lo estaban tragando y no tardarían en esparcir el rumor.

-Será mejor que dejemos de hablar esto aquí Alice, hay demasiados cotillas a nuestro alrededor- dije mirando de reojo a todos ellos, que por cierto me miraban con cara de muy pocos amigos, pero no me importaba.

Terminamos de coger nuestra comida y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa a comer.

-¿Como les has visto Jasper?- preguntó Alice, ya que a el le tocaba observar sus miradas e intentar captar sus reacciones.

-Bastante compungidos por la noticia- dijo este sonriendo, eso era bueno, que se quedaran con dos palmos de narices- ahora están cuchicheando y no paran de mirarte Edward. Eres el mono de feria del insituto.

-Que miren lo que quieran, al menos el plan ha salido como queríamos- dije orgulloso.

-Edward, acuérdate de las palabras que te dijo Bella, ahora oirás muchas cosas sobre ti y debes controlarte, tanto por tu bien, como por el de ella, hazle caso por favor…-murmuró tristemente.

-Lo intentaré Alice.

Sonó el timbre de final del almuerzo y volvimos a clases.

Al parecer el rumor se había extendido con gran rapidez, ya que nada más entrar por la puerta oí las palabras, embarazo, Bella, Edward es una sola frase.

Me senté en mi sitio, pero no podía evitar sentirme intimidado, porque oía mi nombre y el de Bella por doquier y me estaba poniendo realmente nervioso.

Edward contrólate… me repetí una y otra vez en mi fuero interno.

Las clases se me hicieron eternas, menos mal que ya había llegado el momento de volver a casa. De volver a casa de Bella por supuesto, pero no iba a tener tanta suerte de salir de allí rápidamente, porque para mi sorpresa, apoyado en mi coche estaba el Imbécil.

-Así que has dejado preñada a la zorrita, ¿eh?- murmuró en tono vacilón.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que no se debe escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- escupí- Y otra cosa, no es ninguna zorrita, y ahora… apártate de mi coche- escupí con odio.

-Ay Edward. Que pena me das chico, a menuda te has buscado…- dijo burlón.- te has buscado a la chica que se ha tirado todo el colegio. A saber de quien es ese hijo. No te la creas aunque te diga que es tuyo- rió con maldad

-Lo primero, esa era la Bella de antes, y confío plenamente en ella, además, ¿a ti quien coño te manda a meterte en nuestros asuntos?, tu no la conoces, para ti solo fue un juguete.

Me estaban entrando unas ganas de arrancarle su estúpida cabeza…Pero me tenía que controlar, por mi y sobretodo por Bella, para no perjudicarla más…

-Sinceramente me das pena Cullen. Tu mismo, es tu vida, si quieres arruinártela con una puta como Bella, ¡hazlo!

-Ni se te ocurra faltarle el respeto de esa manera delante de mí. ¡Hijo de puta! Tu no eres nadie para hablar de ella así-Me acerqué a el y lo cogí del cuello apretándole.

Pero el solo reía con maldad. Levante mi mano para darle un puñetazo, pero apareció Jasper y me paró.

Justo a tiempo llegó para que no cometiera la locura que justo quería evitar en todo momento.

-Edward, no vale la pena que te rebajes a su nivel, vamos…-dijo mirando a Mike con ira.

-Adiós, papi Cullen- rió el Imbécil…

Edward, contrólate, contrólate, contrólate…

Si no hubiera sido por mi cuñado en aquellos momentos mi puño hubiera impactado en su estúpida cara, pero claro, menos mal que había llegado a tiempo, eso solo hubiera empeorado las cosas.

Pero no podía permitir que insultara a Bella de esa manera, me dolía mucho, ella estaba comigo y me quería y yo a ella. Y cuando amas a una persona como yo la amaba a ella, duele demasiado oír ese tipos de improperios dirigidos a su persona…

Entré en mi coche con un cabreo monumental. Mi hermana y mi cuñado me miraban con el ceño fruncido. Ahora me tocaría responder sus preguntas, pero no me iban a salir respuestas bien educadas, porque tenía unas ganas de soltar todo tipo de blasfemias por mi boca, y todas dirigidas hacia ese cabrón de Newton.

No me entraba en la cabeza como podía existir una persona tan asquerosa, frívola y malvada como él. Y lo que más me dolía de todo es que iba a tener un hijo con mi Bella, con la razón de mi vida, eso me dolía demasiado, por mucho que lo intentara negar.

-Edward menos mal que tenías que controlarte…-dijo Alice con enfado.

-¿Y que quieres que le aplauda mientras se pone a insultar a Bella delante de mis narices?- escupí con rabia.

No se ni como tenía mi hermana las ganas de reprocharme nada. Si ella se pusiera en mi situación, o Jasper mismo, hubieran reaccionado de la misma manera que yo, así que no pueden pedirme que saque peras de un olmo, porque es imposible…

-Bella te dijo como es Mike, deberías haber sabido que iba a ir a por ti, pero tienes que aguantar, no puedes dejar que te venza Edward. Tu eres mejor que el.- en eso tenía razón, yo era mucho mejor que ese idiota de poca monta, pero no podía resistir aquello, me costaba demasiado.

Yo podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero no que pisoteen a mi chica de esa manera, me resultaba demasiado doloroso, y ahora quedaba lo peor, porque el instituto seguía, quedaban solo 4 meses de clases, justo para cuando Bella de a luz, pero me iba acostar mucho aguantar los comentarios…

Dejamos de hablar del tema, porque yo ya estaba bastante calentito, ahora lo que quería era ir a casa de Bella y estar con ella.

Pero se lo tendría que contar, no quería tener secretos con ella, esperaba que no se lo tomara muy mal.

Aparqué el coche en casa de Bella y bajamos los tres.

-Hola mamá- saludamos Alice y yo al unísono.

-Hola chicos. Ir a la cocina que la merienda esta servida-dijo con una sonrisa.

A la primera persona a la que fui, fue a Bella, para darle un gran beso apasionado.

-¿Como estas hoy?- pregunté mientras acariciaba su ya más que abultado vientre.

-Regular…-se le notaba en la cara- hoy me he levantado un poco mareada y con dolores, pero ahora estoy mejor. Esta noche no a parado de darme patadas, estaba de fiesta…-sonrió.

La abracé fuertemente y me senté a su lado.

-Que hermanito, ni saludas ya ¿o que?- dijo Emmet con fingida tristeza.

-Lo siento Emmet, no te había visto. Como eres tan pequeño…-reí y el me dio un manotazo…

Después de bromear un rato con Emmet y Rosalie nos sentamos a merendar. Bella hoy no tenía muy buena cara, pero había muchos días en los que estaba así. Eso si, aunque ya tenía un buen vientre, cuando se encontraba bien no desaprovechábamos la oportunidad para derrochar nuestra pasión como conejos.

Hacer el amor con ella era la mejor experiencia que mi cuerpo había sentido, era impresiónate los latigazos de placer que recorrían todo mi cuerpo junto a ella.

Estuvimos de broma el resto de la tarde ya que hoy no le iba a dar clases a Bella porque no se encontraba muy bien.

Ahora solo me faltaba explicarle el tema Mike, algo que me estaba resultando bastante difícil de comenzar a abordar. No quería ser el que hiciera que se pusiese peor por contarle esas cosas, así que debía pensar la manera de hacerlo con tacto..

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Un besazo enorme cariñines! **

**Mañana más!**


	44. Capitulo 43

**Hola cariñines!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cpaitulo!**

**Este no es tan cuqui... no os diré porque porque si no no tiene Gracia XDDDD**

**Así que a leer se ha dicho!**

**Espero vuestros Reviews, que siempre van bien ¬¬ XDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 43**

POV Bella

Ya estaba de 5 meses de embarazo. Mi panza, era totalmente perceptible a los ojos de los demás, también porque el bebé estaba creciendo muy rápido.

Aun no sabíamos el sexo porque no se había querido dejar ver, pero yo tenía el presentimiento y la esperanza de que fuera un niño. Solo para poderlo llamar Jacob, la persona a la que yo más echaba de menos, a parte de mi madre.

Me había levantado con unas pocas molestias, pero ya me había acostumbrado a ello.

No todos los días estaba así pero si muchos, y era lo peor, porque Carlisle me dijo que en cuanto sintiera una minima molestia, reposara durante todo el día, y me aburría como una ostra cuando tenía que estar quieta la mayor parte del día.

Menos mal que habían venido de visita para pasar el día conmigo, Emmet y Rose.

Mi casa últimamente nunca estaba vacía y eso para mi era genial y más cuando estaba Emmet, que siempre nos peleábamos por tonterías…

Aun le tenía guardada la de las galletas, y eso que había pasado más de un mes de ello, pero yo le dejé un delicioso trozo de pollo para que el me las diera. Y aunque al fin Edward consiguió esas galletas, no fue porque se las diera Emmet, si no porque el pobre tuvo que ir a comprarlas para mí. Era enternecedor.

Estaba deseando de que llegara la tarde para ver a mi Edward. Si no me equivocaba, Alice me comentó que era el gran día para contar lo de mi embarazo delante de ellos…y tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pasar…

La mañana se me hizo bastante larga, pero no del todo, porque tenía a un bufón metido en casa.

-Rosalie, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dije mientras Emmet estaba hablando solo con la tele y soltando improperios mientras veía un partido de béisbol…

-Todas las que quieras- sonrió.

-¿Como lo soportas?- reí.

-No lo sé la verdad- dijo carcajeándose- ¿dicen que el amor es ciego no? Pues entonces tengo que ir al oculista…-las dos nos comenzamos a carcajear- Si es que míralo. Es un trozo de pan…-siguió riendo mientras Emmet ya estaba a escasos centímetros de darse un golpe con la pantalla del televisor.- aunque también te digo, Edward tiene mucho de Emmet, te lo advierto…- bueno al menos sería divertido. Creo…

Hablamos durante horas las dos. Ella me explicó casi todo sobre su vida.

Trabajaba como profesora de educación especial y conoció a Emmet con 17 años y desde entonces estaban juntos y se casaron a los 22. Se les veía tan felices y enamorados, que me recordaban a como yo me sentía con Edward.

Fue una tarde interesante escuchando todas las historias de Emmet en boca de Esme y Rosalie, ya que esta primera se nos unió mientras mi padre se unió a Emmet a ver el partido.

Edward, Alice y Jasper llegaron por fin del instituto y este primero me beso apasionadamente, como todos los días. En las horas que no estaba a mi lado lo echaba tanto en falta, sus besos, sus caricias, su manera de hablar, su voz… todo él…estaba realmente enganchada a todo lo que me proporcionaba.

-Bella, ¿vamos a tu habitación?- preguntó Edward un poco serio después de acabar de merendar, seguramente me hablaría de cómo había salido el plan.

Me levanté de la silla apoyándome en la mesa, ya que cada vez me pesaba más la "pelotita" como decía Edward y con el, Alice y Jasper subimos a mi habitación.

ME senté en la cama y ellos se sentaron a mi alrededor.

-¿Como ha ido?- dije ansiosa y a la vez con preocupación.

-Bien…-dijo Alice no muy convencida- se lo han tragado todo, se piensan que estás embarazada de Edward…

-Pero…-dije sabiendo que había algo más.

-Edward tuvo un pequeño problemita con Mike…-susurró Alice.

Sabía que pasaría eso, esperaba que Edward no la hubiera liado. Seguramente le habría dicho de todo de mí.

-Porque llegó Jasper si no hubiera acabado todo muy mal…-dijo Edward cabizbajo.

-Te dije que te controlaras y no le hicieras caso Edward, yo digo las cosas por algo…-dije con un deje de enfado.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que me cuesta tanto tener que soportar esos comentarios de ti, y encima viniendo de él…-murmuró apretando sus puños con furia.- le hubiera partido la cara de gilipollas que tiene….

-Tranquilo cariño- dije acercándome a el y agarrando su rostro entre mis manos- todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que aguantar. No saltes, no valdrá la pena y podría ser lo peor…- sabía que iba a ser tarea difícil para él tener que soportar las criticas, pero eso formaba parte de su tarea y yo ya le dije a lo que se tenía que atener cuando quiso inventar el chisme de que el hijo que yo estaba esperando era de el.- Te amo Edward.- le dije acercando su rostro al mío para fundirnos en un dulce beso que provocaba que mi cuerpo ardiera en respuesta a su contacto.

-Bueno ya hemos hablado, nosotros nos vamos que aquí sobramos- dijo Alice sonriendo.

Le sonreí y al momento desaparecieron los dos, cerrando la puerta.

-¡Ven aquí!- murmuré atrayéndolo hacia mi cama.

Se tumbó a mi lado y los dos comenzarnos a repartirnos caricias por todos los lugares. Que pena que hoy no estuviera del todo bien, porque de repente mis hormonas se habían puesto a cien y querían mucha marcha. Pero no podía ser…

Hoy tocaba reposo…¡genial!

Siempre tan oportunas las molestias…

-¿Te encuentras bien como para salir a dar un paseo y que nos de el aire?- dijo Edward un poco tenso, al pobre también le había subido la temperatura corporal con nuestros besos y caricias, lo demostraba su muy abultado miembro que me incitaba a sacarlo de aquellos estrechos pantalones y…

-Si, vamos- dije aturdida intentando sacar de mi mente lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos, que era hacer el amor locamente con Edward en mi cama…

Lo malo era toda la gente que había presente en mi casa, si no dios mío lo que podría haber llegado hacer, si no fuera porque no era de mis mejores días...

Todo en contra, para variar…

Esperamos unos minutos hasta que el miembro de Edward volvió a su tamaño natural, para que Emmet no se metiera de nuevo con el.

Me vestí con un vestido premamá que se empeñó en regalarme Alice de color rojo paste que la verdad era precioso y escondía bastante la panza, y bajamos al salón para decir que salíamos a dar una vuelta cerca de casa.

Paseamos cogidos de la mano con la sonrisa impregnada en nuestros rostros. Edward a cada segundo me acariciaba el vientre y yo notaba algún que otro movimiento.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí…-aquella voz.

Edward se giró rápidamente, y yo lo hice como si todo estuviese a cámara lenta. Ya era lo que me faltaba, encontrarme ahora a Mike Newton delante de mis narices, sabía que iba a atacarme y eso no me preocupaba, pero me preocupaba como pudiera reaccionar Edward.

-La zorrita embarazada y el tonto que se cree que es suyo- rió descaradamente y su acompañante, que no podía ser menos que Tyler le siguió.

Me giré para mirar a Edward y su cara daba hasta miedo. La ira y la tensión lo estaban atormentando. Estaba apretando sus manos de una manera descomunal, ni siquiera se había dado cuanta que a mi me estaba agarrando tan fuerte de la mano que parecía que me la iba a romper.

-Edward, vámonos…- tenía pánico por lo que pudiera pasar…

-¿Ni siquiera piensas saludarme Bella?- dijo Mike falsamente. No quería ni mirarlo. No podía. No me sentía capaz, era como si algo de el me aterrara…

Aunque lo sabía…tenía miedo a que algún día descubriera que el hijo que hay en mi vientre era de el…eso sería lo peor que me podría ocurrir…

-¡Ni le hables Newton!- gruñó Edward con furia.

Tiré con todas las fuerzas que podía para llevarme a Edward de allí, pero no parecía responder, hasta que me miró y vio mi cara y decidió irse.

-Yo de ti me haría las pruebas de paternidad Cullen, ¡a lo mejor la zorra te la está pegando!- rió mientras nos alejamos…

Edward estuvo a punto de girarse y lanzarse a por el, menos mal que lo agarré fuerte para que no se separara de mí y seguimos nuestro camino hacía casa.

Ya había tenido suficientes experiencias por el día de hoy…no quería que empeoraran las cosas aun más. Además me estaba empezando a encontrar realmente mal…

-¿Bella estas bien?- dijo preocupado, a saber la cara que tendría yo en aquellos momentos.

-Vamos a casa, necesito tumbarme no me encuentro bien…-susurré pero incluso me flojeaban las piernas

Tenía el cuerpo que parecía un flan. Una sensación de miedo y terror, atravesaba todo mi ser.

-Bella te tiemblan las piernas- dijo Edward soportando mi peso. Era cierto me temblaba todo el cuerpo…

Tardamos un poco en llegar a mi casa y eso que estábamos cerca, pero me costaba caminar. Cuando mi padre y los demás nos vieron entrar en aquel estado corrieron alarmados hacia nuestra posición. Edward habló y les explicó que habíamos visto a Mike, mi padre casi pega un puñetazo a la pared por la furia que sintió…yo en cambio solo quería llegar a mi habitación y tumbarme para desconectar de todo.

Necesitaba que acabara el día cuanto antes…

Edward me acompañó y me arropó entre las mantas, me dio mis pastillas para los dolores y una para conseguir relajarme. Esas no eran muy recomendables para el bebé, pero era algo bastante necesario en aquel momento. Quería dejar mi mente en blanco y despertarme al día siguiente de otra manera, olvidando lo del día anterior y continuar disfrutando día a día con Edward…

Al fin caí rendida, solo se que cuando lo hice Edward estaba a mi lado arropándome para que descansara y al despertarme aun seguía allí…

* * *

**bueno ahí lo dejo...**

**Mañana más a ver como continua, y si Bella ya está algo mejorcilla...**

**solo digo... Mike es un jilipollas! GRRRRRR**

**BESITOS AMORES!**


	45. Capitulo 44

**Hola caracolas!**

**Si lo sé... vengo con un día de retraso... pero esque esta señorapagina web ayer no le salía de los huevitos funcionar.**

**Y a eso es debido el restraso pero aquí estoy con otro nuevo capi y un poquito más de historia**

**Espero que os gusto!**

**Gracias por los reviews, y como siempre bienvenidos SEAN!**

* * *

**Capitulo 44**

POV Edward

Con las ganas que tenía de estar con Bella, bien, dando un paseo y todo se complicó en menos que canta un gallo y por culpa de ese maldito Imbécil.

Tenía que aparecer justamente cerca de casa de Bella…no creía que hubiera sido una casualidad. Seguramente al haberse enterado de su embarazo quería comprobarlo por si mismo y así entrometerse un poco más de lo que ya había hecho en su vida. Causándole estragos de nuevo en su ánimo.

Y lo peor para mí no fue eso, si no el tener que aguantar aquellos comentarios delante de Bella que encima iban dirigidos a hacerle daño. Porque ella me paró y me sacó de allí, si no, no se como hubieran acabado las cosas, pero estaba seguro de que bien, no.

Además Bella comenzó a encontrarse realmente mal, ella parecía intentar aguantar, pero de camino de vuelta a su casa, tuve que cargar yo parte de su peso, ya que le temblaban las piernas, no se si por lo vivido o ya porque no se había encontrado bien durante todo el día.

Al entrar les expliqué por encima lo que había ocurrido y la subí directamente a su habitación, le di sus medicinas y la arropé y acaricié hasta que se durmió.

Mientras ella dormía yo bajé al salón, donde todos estaban con la mirada perdida, preocupados por como habíamos llegado después de nuestra pequeña salida.

-¿Que ha pasado Edward? – dijo Charlie preocupado.

-Nos encontramos a Mike, y bueno, comenzó con sus comentarios…

-Maldito hijo de…- dijo Charlie con ira.

-Hermanito, ¿vamos a partirle la cara?- ya estaba el camorrista de mi hermano diciendo de las suyas. Aunque realmente tenía unas ganas de hacer eso, pero por Bella no lo hacía.

Pero me debía controlar, no quería que Bella y el bebé salieran afectados de todo esto.

Charlie estaba enrabietado, el también optaba por meterle una paliza, pero todos sabíamos que esa no era la opción correcta.

-Voy a ver que tal esta Bella…-dije levantándome de mi lugar.

-Edward, quédate esta noche con ella…-dijo Charlie- te necesita.

Miré a mi madre y ella asintió dándome permiso.

Ojala nuestra primera noche juntos hubiera sido en diferentes circunstancias, pero lo que importaba es que la iba a pasar con ella.

Subí a ver que tal estaba y seguía dormida, por lo que decidí no molestarla mucho y al poco rato bajar al salón de nuevo, ya que mi madre tenía lista la cena.

Cenamos en silencio, ni siquiera intercambiamos palabras, todos estábamos pensativos y preocupados por como se levantaría Bella al día siguiente.

Al terminar de cenar, mis hermanos, mis cuñados y mi madre volvieron a casa y yo me quedé un rato con Charlie viendo el televisor.

-¿Como crees que amanecerá?- me preguntó Charlie.

-Espero que bien…-murmuré- mañana no iré al instituto me quedaré con ella…

-No debes perder tu clases Edward, tu madre y yo estamos aquí con ella, ves tranquilo, solo que ten cuidado con ese capullo…-ni siquiera Charlie era capaz de pronunciar su nombre. La ira poseía su cuerpo nada más pensar en él.- Bueno chico yo me voy a dormir, te dejo que duermas con mi hija- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gracias por permitirme quedarme Charlie- sonreí.

SE fue con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia su habitación, apagué la tele e hice yo lo mismo.

Como no tenía pijama decidí quitarme, al menos, la camisa, porque si no al día siguiente iba a parecer un pordiosero.

Me tumbé con cuidado de no despertar a Bella y la arropé entre mis brazos. Me quedé observando lo preciosa que estaba cuando dormía y al tiempo caí rendido a su lado mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Al despertar ella aun seguía dormida, que tierna parecía…miré la hora y ya eran las 10 de la mañana, definitivamente hoy no iría al instituto.

-¿Edward? ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó medio adormecida- ¿no deberías estar en el instituto?

-Prefiero quedarme contigo- sonreí- además hemos dormido juntos- dije para animarla, aunque parecía que estaba bien…

-¿En serio? ¿Has dormido con migo?- dijo sorprendida.- Podrías haberme avisado jolines, yo quería aprovecharlo…-dijo poniendo un tierno puchero que hizo que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

Al menos se había levantado de buen humor. Bajamos a desayunar juntos y mi madre estaba con cara rara.

-Edward deberías estar en el instituto, pero te lo perdono por lo que pasó ayer…-dijo mi madre.- te he traído ropa para que te cambies- murmuró.

Bella nos miró culpable, a ella no le gustaba que yo faltara por vigilarla, pero no podía hacer otra cosa después del susto de ayer, no quería que por ahora se nos complicaran las cosas, quería que tuviera momentos de calma en su vida.

Nos sentamos todos a desayunar, y Bella devoró la comida, claro la noche anterior no había cenado y ahora se estaba comiendo, lo de la cena, el desayuno y parte de la comida…

Después de desayunar no sentamos todos juntos en el sofá a ver un rato la tele.

Yo estaba bastante pensativo, porque no me creía que a Bella se le hubiera pasado todo tan de golpe, lo de ayer no fue algo bueno, pero era como si no hubiera pasado nada.

A lo mejor sería debido a su inestabilidad hormonal, aunque no las tenía todas conmigo.

Los días siguientes las cosas iban un poco a peor…ir al instituto se me estaba haciendo una tarea realmente insoportable. Oía mi nombre y el de Bella por todas partes, cada vez iba a más las criticas que recibía, pero yo aguantaba y aguantaba…

Pero todo tenía su límite.

Los que más molestaban eran las críticas de Mike, Jessica y lo suyos, ellos no paraban de martirizarme con el tema, estaba asqueado…pero por Bella haría eso y más.

Lo único malo es que cuando llegaba a casa de Bella se me notaba en la cara la incomodidad que me producía todo este tema. No podía evitar estar de mal humor, con ella me controlaba mucho, porque no quería que lo pasara peor de lo que ya lo estaba pasando, pero a veces me era imposible contener toda la furia que sentía…

-Te dije que no era buena idea…-murmuró cuando me vio entrar por la puerta de su casa con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tranquila cariño- dije dándole un tierno beso e intentando poner un amago de sonrisa.- lo aguantaré, ya falta menos, solo dos meses y el pequeño o pequeña estará aquí- sonreí.

Ya estaba de siete meses. Había que ver lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y como iba creciendo más y más su pelotita. Mi padre me comentó que crecía más rápido de lo normal y eso podría ser una consecuencia preocupante, ya que estaba completamente seguro de que su embarazo no iba a llegar a los nueve meses…se le adelantaría, no podíamos saber cuanto pero algo…

-Cada día me canso más, me duele la espalda, el bebé pesa- sonrió.

Ese bebé es lo que le daba a ella un poquito de alegría en su vida, lo malo es cuando recordaba de quien era el padre. Pero ella prefería pensar en lo precioso o preciosa que iba a ser y como lo cuidaría cuando estuviera en sus brazos.

-Ahora ya si que vamos a tener que quedarnos a dos velas- reí.

-Que asco…- dijo con fastidio y añadiendo en su rostro un tierno puchero.

-Pues si- contesté- con lo bien me lo paso haciéndote esto- dije mordiéndole la oreja- mientras estas desnuda en la cama- dije acariciando su pechos- diciéndote te amo mientras gritas mi nombre al llegar al éxtasis…- mi miembro se estaba despertando de su sueño profundo. Eso era lo que Bella provocaba en mi, además de que yo estaba haciendo por despertarlo al acariciarla de esa manera.

-Dios Edward…-dijo esta entre jadeos. Pero un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestro momento erótico.

Esme estaba al otro lado de la puerta de la entrada, ya que desde que había llegado no nos habíamos movido de allí, incluso yo estaba casi fuera de casa de Bella. Eso era lo que tenía nuestros momentos pasionales, que nuestros pensamientos no eran los adecuados y podíamos estar en cualquier sitio.

-Eh…Hola mamá- menos mal que Bella me estaba tapando, porque mi miembro estaba deseando salirse del ajustado pantalón.

-Hola hijo…¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó con una sonrisilla.

Bella se ruborizó al instante y yo estuve a punto.

-Esto yo me voy a la ducha- dijo Bella avergonzada.

Mierda, ahora que Bella se había marchado no podía esconder mi erección. No se como ni porque mi madre comenzó a carcajearse sin parar, hasta casi caerse al suelo.

-Venga mamá, ya te has reído bastante…-dije poniéndome serio, ya se había bajado de golpe.

Mi miembro se asustó de la risa diabólica de mi madre.

-¡Ay Hijo! Me recuerdas a tu padre cuando yo estaba embarazada de Emmet- dijo sin parar de reír.

-¡Basta ya por dios!- dije entrando para sentarme con Charlie…que por supuesto preguntó a que venían tantas risas…pero nunca llegó a enterarse… menos mal…

A saber que hubiera pensado de su yerno…

* * *

**Se acabó por hoy!**

**Mañana más!**

**Un besazo enorme cariñines!**


	46. Capitulo 45

**Hola cariñines! ya estoy aquí...**

**HOy creo que me va a tocar esconderme...**

**no voy a desvelar nada... pero... como bien dije esto podía ir de bien a mal en muy poco tiempo.. así que no digo na jajajaj**

**Espero vuestros reviews!**

* * *

**Capitulo 45**

POV Bella

Los días, semanas, meses. Pasaban demasiado deprisa.

Siete meses de embarazo transcurridos y solo dos para tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos.

Era lo que más deseaba hacer…Aun ni siquiera sabíamos el sexo, no quería dejarse ver, pero no me importaba, yo estaba casi segura de que era un niño. Y además, no paraba de darme pataditas. Era una sensación increíble el poder sentir como una pequeña vida ya jugaba dentro de mí.

La ultima ecografía que me hice ya se le podía ver completamente desarrollado, pero de espaldas…era muy grande para los meses que tenía, pero todo iba bien, aunque cada día me sentía más cansada.

Ahora si que tenía totalmente prohibido los acercamientos sexuales con Edward y eso nos tenía a los dos en un sin vivir. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo, su miembro en mi interior, gritar su nombre mientras me hace sentir el mejor placer del mundo y nos corríamos a la vez.

Me estaba dando una ducha de agua fría, porque con las palabras que me había soltado minutos antes, las caricias, y su boca mordiendo mi oreja, me había puesto como una moto. Y lo peor de todo es que nos pilló Esme en medio del tonteo, que vergüenza y eso que jamás antes había sido tan pudorosa, pero había cambiado casi todo de mí…

Al salir Edward me esperaba en mi habitación.

-Ya te vale- dije con fingido enfado, me había gustado lo que me había medio echo, pero no me gustaba quedarme con el calentón.

-Lo siento cariño, me he dejado llevar- dijo avergonzado.

Bajamos al salón con mi padre y Esme para ver un rato la tele, aunque yo realmente no estaba pendiente de eso, si no de Edward.

Cada día que pasaba se le reflejaba más la frustración en su cara. Cada día empeoraban más las cosas por el instituto y lo peor de todo es que yo era la culpable de todo. A veces me arrepentía de haber seguido con el embarazo, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía matar a la criatura que llevaba en mi vientre, yo no era así. Aunque fuese un error, era culpa mía, y eso me recordaría que por ese momento de mi vida yo cambié, e iba a asumir todo lo que viniera de ahora en adelante.

-No puedo más Bella, quiero matar a Newton- dijo Edward un día, después de volver del instituto.

Ya solo quedaba un mes de tortura para el. El bebé nacería y las clases terminarían y las cosas cambiarían…

-Aguanta Edward, ya falta menos- dije en un murmullo. Sabía que el no quería preocuparme por el estado en el que me encontraba, pero yo sabía que necesitaba desahogarse y quería saber esas cosas, ya que realmente yo era la causante de todo y el era quien soportaba todos los golpes.

Cada día me encontraba peor, el bebé me robaba demasiadas energías, mi cuerpo era demasiado débil para el y me consumía, pero intentaba mostrarme fuerte, aunque por dentro me sentía echa una mierda.

Edward no sabía nada de esto, porque le dije a Carlisle que no se lo dijera. Pero a la hora del parto las cosas podían complicarse. Solo lo sabíamos yo y mi médico, Carlisle.

El bebé venía en perfecto estado, pero lo difícil iba a ser para mí, mis fuerzas cada vez eran menos…

No quería engañar a Edward, pero la verdad le dolería y no quería preocuparlo con nada más…

-¡Chicos a cenar!- dijo Esme desde la cocina.

Nos fuimos hacía la cocina juntos. Edward no notó nada, pero estuve a punto de caerme porque me temblaban las piernas y me dolía demasiado el vientre.

Comencé a comer y de repente noté como un líquido caliente viajaba por mis piernas.

-¡Edward, llama a tu padre!- casi grité de la punzada de dolor que atravesó mi vientre.

-¿Que pasa Bella?- dijo muy alterado.

-He roto aguas…

Edward salió pitando en busca de su coche. Mi padre y Esme me ayudaron a llegar a el, y Edward me ayudó a entrar. Condujo a una velocidad rapidísima, porque los dolores que estaba sintiendo me hacían gritar sin parar.

Dolía, dolía demasiado y me estaba agotando solo de gritar.

-Ya llegamos, tranquila Bella- murmuró intentando tranquilizarme.

Aunque era imposible, ya que dentro del estrecho coche se podía sentir la inquietud de todos. Los nervios eran palpables a kilómetros.

Al llegar al hospital, un enfermero con una silla de ruedas nos esperaba. Me senté y rápidamente me llevó a la sala de partos.

Carlisle estaba allí. Edward entró conmigo y se sentó a mi lado, con la mirada inyectada en preocupación.

-Bella, aun te falta por dilatar bastante…Intenta mantenerte despierta por favor- asentí débilmente.

Ya estaba que no me aguantaba a mi misma.

A cada pocos minutos tenía una contracción y la verdad eran demasiado dolorosas. Era como si con cada punzada me estuviera resquebrajando como una figura de porcelana que había sido golpeada.

Aun ni siquiera estaba por nacer mi bebé y yo ya estaba que me moría de dolor. Estaba siendo demasiado duro y esto solo había echo que empezar.

Los malestares durante el embarazo, no eran nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo mientras dilataba para que mi pequeño naciera.

Lo único que esperaba es que mi hijo saliera bien, aunque solo estaba de ocho meses, Carlisle me dijo que ya estaba totalmente desarrollado.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Carlisle me dijo que ya había dilatado suficiente. Ahora quedaba la peor parte.

El pitido del Holter me estaba alterando demasiado. Oía como resonaban los latidos del corazón de mi bebé acelerados, pero en cambio los míos eran pausados.

-En la próxima contracción empuja Bella- murmuró Carlisle que ya estaba entre mis piernas preparado para traer al mundo a mi pequeño.

A la siguiente contracción empujé con todas las fuerzas que eran posibles. Edward me daba ánimos y fuerzas para que empujara. Pero ni siquiera oía su voz, la oía demasiado lejana.

Durante unas cuantas contracciones empujé como la que más, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas.

-Ya tengo la cabeza, Bella ya falta poco, empuja- murmuró Carlisle.

Pero aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que oí, porque después lo vi todo negro, caí en la inconsciencia, sin haber visto a mi pequeño, sin saber si era niño o niña…

POV Edward.

Bella se había puesto de parto. No la veía yo con muchas fuerzas, al revés, mostraba una debilidad y fragilidad, que me daba hasta miedo a acariciarla.

Ya había comenzado a asomar la cabeza el bebé, cuando de repente, los latidos de corazón de Bella apenas se oían en el Holter.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- grité, pero no había respuesta, Estaba inconsciente.

-Edward, apóyate en su vientre, hay que sacar al bebé cuanto antes para que Bella reaccione, ¡Rápido!- mi padre estaba histérico, al igual que yo.

Hice lo que me ordenó y coloqué mis manos encima del vientre de Bella, Apretando con fuerza para que el bebé pudiera salir fácilmente.

-¡Aprieta más!- gritó.

Me daba miedo lastimar a Bella, pero tenía que hacer caso a mi padre.

Apreté con todas mis fuerzas, apoyando parte de mi peso en su vientre.

-¡Ya esta aquí, ya esta aquí!- gritó.

La sala se inundó con el llanto del bebé.

-Es un niño- dijo mi padre, si la situación hubiera sido diferente hubiera sonreído, pero no era para sonreír en aquellos momentos, cuando Bella estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

-Edward sal de aquí- murmuró mi padre.

-Quiero quedarme con Bella- estaba a punto de llorar.

-No puedes quedarte hijo…

Las enfermeras me acompañaron a la sala de espera y corrieron de nuevo hacía donde estaba Bella.

Cuando Charlie y mi madre me vieron con la cara que salí comenzaron a atosigarme con preguntas. Pero solo pude decirles que Bella estaba inconsciente y que el bebé estaba bien.

Por una parte estábamos alegres por el bebé, pero muy preocupados por Bella. No sabíamos nada…

Las horas de espera se hicieron interminables. Al menos teníamos a Jacob a nuestro lado.

Cuando le expliqué a Charlie que se llamaba así se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, y yo entre la preocupación que tenía y el verlo de esa manera le seguí.

Los minutos pasaban y mi padre no salía, no sabíamos nada de Bella, solo veíamos mucho movimiento por la zona.

Si mis ojos no me fallaban había mas de un medico allí dentro, ya que los había visto entrar…

Un rato más tarde mi padre salió de allí, pero no con la cara que yo me esperaba…

-Bella ha tenido una grave hemorragia interna, ha entrado en coma…-susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos…

* * *

**Mañana más!**

**Aunque alomejor me esconodo...**

**soy mala ehh jajajajajja**

**Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Un besazo enormeee!**


	47. Capitulo 46

**Hola cariñines!**

**Asomo por aquí la cabecita ! jijiji**

**Bueno como vereis ya la he liado parda... y esto seguirá, no será lo peor que pase en esta historia.**

**Pero el capitulo de hoy es triste, pero precioso... **

**Bueno no desvelo nada que me comeis jijiji**

**Espero vuestros reviews! ^^ç**

* * *

**Capitulo 46**

POV Edward

Bella ha entrado en coma…, Bella ha entrado en coma…, Bella ha entrado en coma…, Bella ha entrado en coma…, Bella ha entrado en coma…, Bella ha entrado en coma…

Aquello no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No, no podía ser- Como había podido pasar…

-¿Pero como ha podido pasar?- sollozaba Charlie.

-Bella no quiso decíroslo, pero ella sabía que corría riesgo a la hora de dar a luz, no estaba asegurado que pasara nada, pero ha pasado…-explicó mi padre. No me podía creer, que ni siquiera él me lo hubiera dicho, tenía derecho a saberlo.

Me sentí totalmente traicionado por mi padre y por Bella. Aunque ellos no quisieran preocuparme, debería haberlo sabido.

- Esta estable dentro de lo que cabe, pero es imposible el saber cuando despertará.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla?- pregunté. Mi padre asintió.

Primero entramos Charlie y yo, mientras mi madre se quedaba con el pequeño Jacob en brazos.

En la habitación solo se oía el débil pitido del Holter para controlarle los latidos a Bella. Su rostro estaba totalmente pálido, sus manos frías, parecía que estuviera muerta. Mi corazón se encogió ante tal escena y las lágrimas asomaron de mis ojos descontroladas. No podía ser, ¿porque a ella?

El dolor que había en aquellos momentos en mi interior, me hacía pensar que en cualquier momento caería y no podría sostenerme yo solo. Era todo demasiado doloroso, y mi mente no quería creerlo, pero la veía tal y como estaba, tan tranquilita, que no me quedaba otra que creer lo que veía.

-Se pondrá bien Edward- dijo Charlie entre sollozos. Estaba intentando animarme- Bella es fuerte y conseguirá salir de esta…

No pensé ni siquiera en el tiempo que llevaba allí metido. Charlie ya se había marchado y habían ido entrando, mi madre, Alice y los demás para verla. Ellos me hablaban, pero yo no contestaba. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella.

Ni siquiera había podido conocer a su hijo, se desvaneció antes de dar a luz…

Los sollozos en mi, eran imparables. No tenía ganas de nada, solo de que ocurriera un milagro y Bella despertara.

Mi madre me trajo algo para comer pero no probé bocado. No entraba nada por mi garganta, tenía el estomago totalmente cerrado. Solo quería permanecer allí, con Bella.

Mi padre una vez me explicó que la gente en estado vegetativo, aunque no lo parezca escucha, y decían que era bueno hablarles.

Aunque ella no me contestara yo lo hice, al menos para sentir que estaba despierta y perfectamente, como habíamos estado durante todos estos meses.

-Bella mi amor, se que puedes oírme, ha sido un niño mi amor- dije entre lagrimas pero intentando formar una sonrisa en mi cara, como si ella pudiera verme.- Estoy deseando que tengas en brazos a tu pequeño Jacob, es precioso, como tu. Aun no ha abierto los ojitos, pero pronto lo hará, y tu serás la primera que los vea mi amor, su pelo es del mismo color que el tuyo, castaño, es precioso…- mi madre estaba al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación observándome como hablaba con una Bella que no me iba a responder.

Entró y se colocó a mi lado con el pequeño. Me lo dio a mi para que lo sostuviera y continué hablándole.

-Aquí lo tengo- dije acercándoselo. El pequeño se removía inquieto. Lo agarré colocándolo cerca de Bella, haciendo que se rozasen, estaba justo al lado de Bella.- Cuando despiertes, será a la primera personita que veas, seguro que el estará feliz de verte y conocerte al fin y tu sonreirás como siempre haces, con esa sonrisa que me roba el aire- no podía parar de llorar al ver como el rostro de Bella no se movía ni un ápice. NO reaccionaba a mis palabras.

-Edward hijo- me abrazó mi madre, también sollozando.- Ya verás como pronto despertará cariño- todos decían lo mismo…yo también estaba seguro de que despertaría pero.

¿Y si no era así? Yo moriría…

Ella me había enseñado lo que era amar, y perderla sería perder ese sentimiento por completo.

- Bella cariño- murmuró mi madre- mientras yo cuidaré de tu pequeño, así que no debes preocuparte, lo cuidare como si fuera parte de mí, porque para mí siempre será mi nieto, lo consideraré siempre como tal, y sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.- estábamos los dos hechos un mar de lagrimas- Adiós Bella, hasta mañana- dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente- Edward mañana por la mañana estaré aquí con Charlie y tu te irás al instituto- murmuró.

-No quiero ir mamá- lloré.

-Estas en los finales y no puedes jugártela, además si suspendes cuando Bella despierte, se enfadará mucho- dijo con un amago de sonrisa- así que hazlo por ella. Bueno yo me voy, hasta mañana hijo…cualquier cosa me llamas. Te quiero- dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso.

Me quedé allí con Jacob y Bella, hasta que vino una de las enfermeras para llevárselo y alimentarlo. Antes de que se lo llevara se lo acerqué a Bella a su boca, como si le fuera a dar un beso, pero no…aunque me la imaginaba haciéndolo mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho y posaba su boca en la cabecita del pequeño para besuquearla sin parar, con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Aquella noche me quedé allí con ella, sin dormir nada, no podía dejar de mirarla y sentirme vacío sin verla sonreír, ni vivir.

Los días pasaban y no había ningún cambio en ella.

Durante el día mi madre me obligaba a ir al instituto, pero yo no era capaz de concentrarme en nada. La suerte que tuve en los exámenes finales me impresionó, no suspendí nada. Pero lo peor era tener que ver las caras de todos lo alumnos observándome como día a día parecía más un alma en pena, que una persona de 18 años viva.

Ellos sabían lo que le había pasado a Bella, por supuesto, la noticia corrió demasiado deprisa para lo que me hubiera gustado. Y lo peor de todo era que todo el mundo venía a decir un lo siento, como si ya estuviera muerta…me entraban ganas de patearles el culo a todos.

Solo faltaba una semana para la fiesta de graduación, a la que no podía faltar…aunque ganas no tenía ningunas. Iría recogería mi diploma y volvería al lado de Bella.

El pequeño Jacob ya estaba en casa con nosotros. Mi madre se estaba haciendo cargo de él, y como todos los días tenía que ir a casa de Charlie, su abuelo disfrutaba de su nieto, aunque con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

Los días desde que Bella estaba hospitalizada eran así. Al salir del instituto me iba a su lado para estar con ella por la tarde y la noche, hablándole, contándole todo lo que hacía, menos los momentos malos. Sobretodo le hablaba del pequeño Jacob.

-Ya ha abierto los ojos cariño, sus ojos son azules- como los de su padre. Pensé, pero eso no lo dije en voz alta…- pero en todo lo demás es una pequeña copia tuya, bueno más bien de tu hermano Jacob, tu padre me lo dijo, esta tan contento de ello. Para el es como si hubiera recuperado una parte de su hijo y lo hace feliz, al igual que te lo hará a ti mi amor. Será como tener a tu hermano a tu lado de nuevo…

Por la mañana siempre venían Charlie y mi madre con el niño, para que ella lo tuviera cerca y este al menos estuviera cerca de su madre.

Todos los días mis hermanos la visitaban. Estábamos todos muy tristes por lo ocurrido, no era para menos. Pero todos estábamos seguros de que despertaría. Sobre todo mi hermana Alice.

Ella muchas de las tardes se venía conmigo al hospital y comenzaba a hablarle sin parar.

-Bella, ya tengo una salida planeada para cuando despiertes cuñadita. No te vas a librar de mí que lo sepas, iremos de compras a Port Ángeles y te compraré todos los vestidos que a mi me de la gana sin que tu pongas pegas por el dinero, porque pagaré yo- habló- Si, si, no me pongas esa cara, porque va a ser así porque yo lo digo- al menos gracias a mi hermana me animaba un poco, porque le hablaba de tal manera que me hacía sentir que estaba despierta, porque lo decía como si ella la estuviera viendo poner alguna de sus muecas raras cuando la terremoto le decía de ir de compras.- además he visto unos preciosos conjuntos para el pequeño Jake, que te van a encantar, y se que a eso nunca me dirías que no- no podía evitar sonreírle a mi hermana, era tan tierna- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, tu pequeño ya tiene su propia habitación, entre Rose, Esme y yo, la hemos decorado y ha quedado divina, toda de color azul, con una preciosa cuna con sabanas azules, y decorado con animales marinos por toda la pared. Si, si ya se lo que me vas a decir, que va a parecer que esta debajo del mar y te van a entrar ganas de cantar la canción de la Sirenita, pero no, ha quedado preciosa, se que te encantará…

-Alice, ya le has contado todo, la vas a agobiar al final pesada…

-Bueno Bella, me callo ya, que el señor sargento de tu novio no me deja ni hablar contigo- dijo mirándome y sacándome la lengua.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, después vino a abrazarme a mí y a decirme que todo saldría bien y se fue, dejándome de nuevo a solas con Bella.

Me senté a su lado como todos los días y comencé a hablarle de todo. Mientras le hablaba, la imaginaba a ella, moviéndose, riendo, o poniendo sus muecas por mis comentarios.

Me hacía tan triste el verla así, pero debía contenerme, tanto por ella como por mi, porque iba a salir de esta.

Moverse no se había movido, pero mi padre la revisaba día a día y su cuerpo estaba perfectamente, su corazón ya latía con normalidad, solo faltaba el que reaccionara y despertara de su sueño profundo.

En momentos así desearía que los cuentos de hadas existieran y que con un beso de amor, la Bella durmiente despertara de su letargo para reunirse conmigo, su príncipe azul…

* * *

**SE acabó por hoy!**

**Mañana más!**

**Espero que os haya gustado...**

**Y como siempre digo, las cosas cambian a una velocidad sobrenatural, tanto en las historias como en la vida real, por lo tanto aunque ahora este todo bastante negro, la luz llegara, aunque puede volver a sumirse en un profundo pozo oscuro...**

**BESITOS CARIÑOS!**


	48. Capitulo 47

**Hola mis niñas!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Se que todas quereis que Bella despierta, pero como soy bastante mala aun tendreis que esperar jijiji si es que despierta... jijiji**

**Espero vuestros reviews cariños mios! ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 47**

POV Edward

Todos los alumnos nos fuimos acercando al estrado a recoger nuestro diploma. Oficialmente ya nos habíamos graduado y ya podíamos acceder a la universidad dependiendo de cual había sido nuestra calificación.

Yo ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente para centrarme en elegir una buena, por lo que mi padre se encargó de ello, pero quería una que estuviera cerca, por lo que iba a ir a la de Seattle, para ir y venir de forma más rápida por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Aunque para eso faltaban tres meses, y esperaba que para entonces, Bella despertara.

El director se colocó en frente del micro y comenzó a dar su discurso.

-Otro año acabado, y otro año en el que unos increíbles alumnos abandonan este centro para fijarse un futuro en cualquiera de las maravillosas universidades- el director comenzó con su discurso.

No estaba de ánimos. Pero pensé en lo orgullosa que estaría Bella de mí por verme graduarme y me armé de valor para aguantar con una cara de lo más normal en ese día.

-Como todos los años uno de nuestros alumnos de ultimo año dará el discursó de graduación, y el elegido este año ha sido, Edward Cullen…

Si por desgracia me tocó a mi, por mis notas, pero no había preparado nada. Las palabras que fuera a decir en aquel momento, serían totalmente improvisadas.

Cuando el director dijo mi nombre todos los alumnos se giraron en mi dirección, observando minuciosamente los movimientos que hacía hasta dirigirme al estrado. No había preparado nada, pero tampoco tenía mucho que decir…

Carraspee un par de veces para aclararme la garganta y comencé con mi discurso.

-Bueno, la verdad yo solo he estado el ultimo curso en el instituto, y me siento muy agradecido por haber sido el elegido para dar este discurso, aunque no merecedor de ello- comencé- la mayoría tenía aquí sus grupos de amigos, y al ser nuevo fue difícil integrarme, pero lo conseguí. No ha sido un año fácil, pero para mi el mejor del mundo, porque me regaló a personas que lo son todo en esta vida y por esas personas hoy estoy aquí, graduándome y luchando por mi futuro con uñas y dientes.- ojala Bella me estuviera escuchando…- Espero que a cada uno de nosotros- a excepción de los imbéciles- nos espere un buen futuro en esta vida y que las cosas salgan lo mejor posible. Hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere y no dejarse vencer y caer a la minima, el proceso puede ser lento y muy duro, pero la vida es dura y hay que acarrear con lo que a cada uno le conlleva- esto iba con segundas…- Y para finalizar quiero decir unas palabras para una alumna que no ha podido estar aquí por diversas circunstancias, Bella Swan, por ella es que hoy estoy aquí, por ella es que soy como soy, y por ella va este discurso. Bella Te amo.

Los presentes estallaron en vítores y en aplausos. Bajé del estrado y me reuní con mi padre, Alice estaba llorando y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo también. Jasper en cambio no paraba de grabar con la cámara, todos los momentos. Desde que Bella estaba en coma, el lo había grabado todo.

Casi no nos dio tiempo que comentar las cosas cuando Alice habló…

-Se acerca la idiota- dijo Alice con cara de furia.

-Eh hola…-dijo con la cabeza gacha…

-¿Que quieres?- pregunté seco.

-¿Como esta Bella? ¿Ha despertado?- preguntó.

No me lo podía creer. Ahora esta estaba preguntando por como estaba Bella…era para flipar…

Después de todos los comentarios que había tenido que oír, bueno desde que Bella estaba en coma de ella no había oído ninguno, pero de su amiguito Mike si. Incluso en el estado en el que se encontraba Bella, Mike no paraba de molestar. Un día estuve apunto de atizarle pero me pararon de nuevo, porque si no lo hubiera matado.

No podía contestarle a Jessica, más bien no quería…

-Bella sigue estable, pero no ha despertado- dijo mi padre secamente.

-Espero que despierte pronto…-murmuró.- Quería pedirte perdón Edward por todo lo que te hemos hecho pasar…-la miré incrédulo incluso me había entrado una risilla histérica.

-¿Perdón? ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde para eso?- pregunté- No necesitamos tu perdón Jessica, lo único que queremos es que nos dejéis tranquilos, tu y el imbécil de tu amigo, que solo ha hecho que arruinarle la vida a Bella, así que fuera de mi vista- dije furioso.

Se largó cabizbaja con sus amigos. No me creía sus palabras por el simple hecho de que nada más reunirse con sus amigos ya se le había pasado el pesar y estaba haciendo el imbécil con ellos.

Era una maldita arpía que se regocijaba en el dolor de los demás y solo se había acercados, seguramente, para burlarse con todos sus amigos de nuestro dolor.

Tenía ganas ya de desaparecer del instituto. Le pregunté a mi padre si ya me podía marchar porque ya tenía todo listo para hacerlo, tenía mi diploma, había dado el discurso y había echado a patadas a Jessica, un día perfecto.

Cogí mi coche y conduje hacia el hospital, lo aparqué en el estacionamiento y me dirigí hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba mi Bella, la misma habitación en la que ya llevaba un mes sin moverse, sin parpadear, sin vivir…

Entré por la puerta y Charlie, Jacob y mi madre, estaban hablando con ella. Todos lo habíamos cogido por costumbre y coincidíamos en lo mismo, nos hacía sentir más cerca de ella. Aunque no nos contestara, teníamos la esperanza de que al menos nuestras palabras harían algo, aunque era una posibilidad lo bastante remota.

-Hola Edward- saludó mi madre- ¿como ha ido la graduación?- preguntó.

-Aburrida…encima el discurso lo he tenido que dar yo, pero todo bien- menos una parte que no iba a explicar en presencia de Bella.

Me acerqué a mi madre que sostenía en brazos al pequeño Jacob y lo cogí para besarle su pequeña frente.

-¿Como esta mi pequeñín?- dije haciéndole una mueca con la que sonrió. Ojala Bella pudiera ver estas cosas.

Su hijo sonriendo le haría sonreír.

Echaba de menos verla curvar sus labios en una tierna sonrisa que me cortaba el aire. Era tan dulce.

Mientras jugueteaba con el en mis brazos para acercarme a Bella y darle un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Sonríe Jake, sonríe para que mamá sea feliz- le decía al pequeño- cuando mamá despierte y esté a tu lado quiero que sonrías como lo haces conmigo, ¿entendido?- le decía como si el me pudiera entender.- Claro que si mi niño…

Con Jake las cosas parecían ir mejor, porque nos animaba el verlo sano y feliz.

Las horas en el hospital se me hacían eternas con tanto silencio. Pero no quería separarme ni un segundo de Bella. Ahora que el instituto había terminado me iba a quedar todos los días con ella.

-¿Ha habido algún cambio?- le pregunté a mi padre cuando pasó a hacerle una revisión rutinaria.

-No…el único cambio que ha habido en este largo mes, ha sido que sus latidos de corazón se han normalizado…-murmuró tristemente…- Edward deberías pasarte por casa y descansar, llevas una semana sin salir de aquí nada más para irte a cambiar de ropa…- cierto, pero no me quería ir.

-Estoy bien papá, me quiero quedar…

-Lo siento pero te vas a marchar, ahora vienen tu madre y Charlie, así que tu te vas a descansar o no te dejaré entrar…- la cabezonería Cullen había salido a flote en mi padre.

Por mucho que me resistiera a obedecerlo, me acabaría ganando. Así que esperé a que llegaran Charlie y mi madre.

-Ya puedes irte hijo- dijo mi madre.

Vi raro que no trajeran a Jake con ellos, así que pregunté.

-Está con Alice y Rose en casa- dijo para que no me preocupara.

Le di un abrazo a mi madre y otro a Charlie, para después acercarme a Bella y besarla como siempre en sus labios.

-Hasta esta noche mi amor. Te amo- le susurré acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

Abandoné el hospital y me fui directamente a mi casa.

Estaba bastante cansado, porque casi no dormía allí. Llevaba más de un mes metido todas las noches en aquella incomoda cama supletoria de hospital en la que era imposible levantarse descansado, y más cuando no duermes apenas por estar mirando a la persona a la que amas y ves que ella no puede reaccionar.

Entré en casa y las chicas y los chicos estaban bromeando con el pequeño Jake, que sonreía a todas las tonterías que sus tíos le hacían.

-Mira a papi- dijo Alice sonriendo. Me gustaba ser su papi, aunque no lo fuera de verdad…

-Ven aquí campeón- dije acercándome a el para cogerlo en brazos y repartir besos por su pequeña carita.

El pequeño me hacía sentir cerca de Bella, porque era una parte de ella, y derrochaba inocencia y felicidad por cada uno de sus poros, y al menos a su lado conseguíamos olvidar un poco las cosas…

-¿Como va Bella?- dijo Alice tristemente.

-Sigue igual…-suspiré.

Toda mi familia estaba muy deprimida desde que pasó aquello. Para todos fue un palo inmensamente grande. Estando todos juntos intentábamos aparentar fuerza, aunque todos en nuestro interior estuviéramos destrozados cada día más y más por la duda de si Bella se despertaría o no.

Ese era el miedo de todos.

Charlie estaba seguro de que despertaría y yo quería creerlo. Se notaba que era un hombre que había sufrido mucho en la vida, porque él, que debería ser el que estuviera peor, porque era su hija, era quien lo llevaba con más cordura, aunque le doliera el alma verla en ese estado.

Me fui a dar una ducha y a ponerme un pijama, para ir a mi cama y tumbarme un rato a dormir, antes de volver junto a Bella…

Necesitaba un rayo de luz que iluminara mi vida y me diera la certeza que Bella despertaría, pero… esa señal no llegaría, lo sabía…

Despertaría cuando lo tuviera que hacer… y si no lo hacía, yo moriría…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado amores!**

**Un besazo enorme para todas!**

**Mañana más y mejor!**

**O alomejor si me aburro luego cuelgo otro ^^**


	49. Capitulo 48

**Holaa carisss!**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo ^^**

**Hoy el capi os va a gustar, os va a gustar os va agustar! jaajajajaj**

**No voy a decir nada queme delato yo sola jijijiji**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, y como siempre, espero más ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 48**

POV Edward

Me despertaron los sollozos del pequeño Jake, que se oían desde mi habitación. Me levanté y miré el reloj, ya era casi de noche y yo me había quedado totalmente dormido.

Bajé al salón para ver que le pasaba a mi pequeño y Rosalie lo tenía en brazos acunándolo para que se calmara. Pero no parecía hacer efecto ninguno.

-Déjamelo Rose- me acerqué a ellos y cogí a mi pequeño en brazos.- A ver mi niño, ¿que te pasa a ti?- dijo sonriéndole. Pareció calmar un poco sus sollozos. Sus ojos azules me observaban y poco a poco se iba formando una sonrisa en su rostro que me hacía corresponderle con una igual de amplia.

Me senté un momento en el sofá con él en brazos y vi como se comenzaba a meter el pulgar en su diminuta boquita. Tenía hambre…

-Alice, prepárale un biberón, esta hambriento.

Mis hermanos y cuñados me observaban sorprendidos. Era como si hubiera nacido para ser padre, pero no lo podía evitar, me encantaban, y para mi Jake sería mi hijo toda la vida, porque iba a crecer con migo y con Bella y seríamos sus verdaderos padres. Yo de sangre no, pero si de corazón, que a veces eso era lo que realmente importaba…

Porque un padre no es el que planta la semilla. El ser padre es algo más, y sobretodo el hecho de criarlo, verlo crecer de manera feliz y amarlo.

Al poco tiempo vino Alice con el biberón, comprobé que la temperatura fuera la adecuada para el bebé y lo alimenté mientras sonreía como un bobo viendo como comía.

No podía evitar el sentirme extraño haciendo eso sin que Bella estuviera también. Cada vez que pensaba en ello me deprimía porque no había podido conocer a su pequeño. Todavía…

Mientras le daba su biberón sonó mi teléfono y le indiqué a Alice que contestara ella.

-Es Charlie- fruncí el ceño mientras ella miraba el nombre de la llamada entrante.

¿Qué habría pasado para que Charlie llamara?

Aunque mirando las horas que eran incluso me parecía algo normal, porque el pobre hombre ya estaría cansado de estar allí y necesitaba descansar.

Alice lo cogió y mientras el pequeño comía yo tenía fija la mirada en Alice. Su expresión era de preocupación nada más cogerlo.

-¿Dime Charlie?- preguntó.

Alice seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero poco a poco su expresión se fue relajando hasta transformarse en una enorme sonrisa y no lo dudó ni un momento cuando se puso a gritar como loca.

-¡Bella ha despertado! ¡Bella ha despertado!- gritó alegremente.

Mi corazón se encogió de golpe, si no hubiera sido porque tenía a mi pequeño en brazos me hubiera puesto a saltar como loco.

Rose pareció ver mis intenciones y cogió a Jake que ya se había terminado su biberón y me tiré a Alice para abrazarla entre sollozos.

Todos estábamos llorando, pero de la alegría que nos daba de que Bella al fin hubiera despertado.

¿Pero que hacía aun en mi casa?

-Dame a Jake, lo llevaré, quiero que Bella lo conozca al fin- dije entre sollozos.

Alice y Jasper fueron en mi coche, colocando a Jake en su sillita bien agarrado. Arranqué el coche y me dirigí rápidamente al hospital.

Estaba deseando llegar para ver a Bella otra vez con sus preciosos ojos chocolate abiertos, verla con su pequeño en brazos por primera vez. Eran tantas las cosas que quería mostrarle…

Al llegar, salí de mi coche con rapidez para alzar en brazos al pequeño Jacob y entrar por la puerta del hospital hacía con la persona que más amaba y su pequeño.

**POV Bella**

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Todo oscuro…

Murmullos a mi alrededor…

¿Donde estoy?

Mis músculos no me respondían, eran incapaces de moverse. Estaba como paralizada, entumecida.

-Está despertando…- una voz se oía a mi alrededor, pero era como muy lejana.- Bella…Bella…- esa voz estaba sollozando.

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero la luz del lugar en el que me encontraba, me lo estaba impidiendo.

-¡Bella mi niña!- al fin reconocí la voz. Era mi padre con un tono entre desesperado y de alegría.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, hasta conseguir visualizar la cara de mi padre repleta de lágrimas cerca de la mía.

Estaba totalmente desorientada, me puse a mirar a mi alrededor. Las paredes eran blancas, el pitido del Holter invadía mi mente, así que estaba en el hospital.

Inconscientemente una mano fue a parar a mi vientre, que estaba totalmente plano. Una oleada de nervios me invadió al recordar el último momento antes de desvanecerme en la inconsciencia.

Mi bebé, mi pequeño bebé.

¿Estaría bien?

-Papá- susurré en un murmullo casi inaudible. El hablar se me hacía muy difícil, era como si llevara tiempo sin hacerlo- ¿Y mi bebé?¿Donde esta?.

-Tranquila cariño, Jacob esta perfectamente, pronto lo verás- sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos.

No pude evitar emocionarme con las palabras de mi padre, bueno solo con una, Jacob.

Había sido mi pequeño Jacob, al final era un niño como yo quería y ya le habían puesto el nombre que yo elegí y seguro que había sido gracias a Edward.

Pero aun necesitaba respuestas. Quería saber que me había ocurrido para que todos sollozaran a mi alrededor. Ya que no entendía nada. Se suponía que solo había tenido mi bebé, pero por como estaban todos a mi alrededor, parecía que hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo.

-¿Que me ha pasado?- pregunté, nada encajaba en mi mente, era como si me hubiera perdido muchas cosas y mi inconsciencia hubiera sido eterna…

-Has estado más de un mes en coma cariño- dijo Carlisle dulcemente. Ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia, también estaba Esme, pero esta estaba en la puerta con el móvil en la mano.- Al dar a luz a Jacob tuviste una hemorragia y para cuando la conseguimos detener ya habías entrado en coma…

¿En coma?…¿Un mes?…

Me había perdido el primer mes de vida de mi pequeño. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, estaba deseando verlo, tenerlo en mis brazos y acurrucarlo para que se durmiera en ellos.

-Ya he llamado a Edward- dijo Esme entrando con una sonrisa- Ahora te traerá a tu pequeño, Bella.

Se acercó a mi y vino a abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla.

Todos estaban llorando de alegría, y yo no era menos. Aunque aun no había reaccionado completamente a lo que me había pasado.

Era alegría para todos que hubiera despertado del letargo en el que me había hundido.

Mientras tanto cuando nos calmamos les comencé a preguntar como habían ido las cosas mientras yo estaba en coma y me explicaron todo, como era mi pequeño, la graduación de Edward, que por cierto me emocioné de nuevo al saber que me había dedicado el discurso a mí, todo en general. Aunque no era mucho ya que la tristeza era lo que les predominaba durante aquel tiempo y no querían hacérmelo pasar mal.

No se cuanto rato pasó, pero por la puerta apareció la imagen más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Me incorporé un poco en la cama y me quedé observando a la persona y personita que entraban por la puerta.

Edward tenía en brazos a mi pequeño Jacob, y este primero estaba lleno de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bella- dijo acercándose rápidamente hacia mi y yo me incorporé lo máximo que pude para alcanzar su rostro y darle un beso apasionado…- mi amor te echaba tanto de menos- sollozó.

-Aquí estoy, para no irme jamás- lloré.

Sin yo pedírselo me tendió a mi pequeño. Lo cogí entre mis brazos, pesaba bastante, se le veía fuertote. Sus cabellos eran castaños como el mío, y la forma de mi hermano y mi padre, era como una copia exacta de Jacob cuando nació, solo que con ojos azules que por desgracia era de su padre…Mike.

Pero por todo lo demás era mi pequeño, mi cosita preciosa.

Repartí besos por cada parte de su pequeño cuerpecito y el sonreía ha mi contacto. Era como si ya lo hubiera tocado antes, algo extraño, ya que no había sido así porque yo estaba sumida en un sueño profundo.

-Jake mi amor, yo soy tu mamá- sonreí con lagrimas en mis ojos…

No me lo podía creer, por fin, por fin tenía a mi hijo en brazos… algo que llevaba deseando desde que estaba creciendo en mi vientre. Y nada me haría más feliz que estar siempre a su lado, sin que nadie nos separara nunca. Junto con Edward, el mejor hombre que podría tener a mi lado…

* * *

**Mañana más!**

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Ais que bien or fin a despertado.**

**Pero como siempre digo no os confieis, bueno más, bien no os fieis de mí jajajajaj**

**BESITOS AMORES!**


	50. Capitulo 49

**Hola cariñines!**

**Aquí estoy, mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Hoy he llegado tarde a casa y entre que miro el correo, edito el capitulo escribo esto y lo subo, me atraso un poco XDDDDDD**

**Bueno como veis, parece que las cosas ya van un poquito mejor! **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, como siempre espero más comentarios vuestros ^^**

**ahí os lo dejo.!**

* * *

**Capitulo 49**

POV Edward

Entré por aquella puerta con Jake en brazos y una sonrisa imborrable. Bella se incorporó en la cama al vernos y sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella e intercepté sus labios contra los míos. Besándonos con pasión, sintiendo como se movían junto a los míos desesperados, después de un mes estando inmóviles.

Echaba tanto de menos esa sensación. Aunque la había besado todos los días, aquellos besos no podían ser correspondidos. Y el notar de nuevo su aliento contra el mío, fue una sensación demasiado placentera.

Lo próximo que hice fue tenderle a su hijo, para que lo viera por primera vez y lo sostuviera.

Comenzó a besarlo y a hablarle, mostrándole todo su cariño.

Yo no podía parar de sonreír viendo aquella escena, estaba demasiado emocionado, era maravilloso como le demostraba en solo unos gestos a su bebé todo el amor que le tenía.

Poco a poco la habitación se fue llenando con toda mi familia, todos yendo a abrazar a Bella cuidadosamente y darle besos.

Con su despertar todos habíamos recuperado las ganas de sonreír, al verla a ella sonreír.

-¡Os quiero mucho a todos!- dijo Bella entre sollozos de alegría.

Todos estábamos hechos un mar de lágrimas, pero comparadas con la última vez, estas eran de una alegría inmensa para toda la vida.

Bella tubo que estar unos cuantos días ingresada para que le hicieran mil y una pruebas por si había quedado alguna secuela en ella. Por supuesto yo me quedaba con ella todas las noches y el pequeño Jacob también. Quería que estuviera a cada momento con su madre para que recuperara el tiempo perdido sin el.

-Es precioso- decía una y otra vez.

-Como tú- dije con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

Hacían una preciosa estampa, el pequeño Jacob tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y miraba fijamente a su madre con una sonrisa que Bella también tenía grabada en su cara.

No me lo pensé dos veces y busqué mi teléfono móvil para hacerles una foto.

-¿Que haces?- dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-Una foto- murmuré con una sonrisa y con un gesto como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Bella negó con la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo con el pequeño, mimándolo, abrazándolo y dándole su cariño sin parar..

-¿Que tal en el instituto?- me preguntó, no era una pregunta fácil de responder, pero estaba seguro de que lo que ella quería saber es sobre mis notas, ya que siempre se preocupó mucho por ello.

-Todo aprobado- dije con orgullo. Bella sonrió y yo me levanté para darle un beso.

-Me alegro de que lo consiguieras Edward, después de todo lo ocurrido, no quería que tu perdieras el curso por yo haber estado como estaba.- dijo tristemente.

-Lo hice por ti, porque se que te hubieras enfadado, y además me tocó dar el discurso…te lo dedique a ti- dije con la cabeza gacha avergonzado.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro que si, además esta todo grabado- sonreí. No debí haberle dicho eso, porque supuestamente era un secreto, pero se me escapó.

Era la emoción. Metí un poco la pata, pero Bella no pareció darse cuenta de nada raro.

-Te quiero Edward- dijo emocionada y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Te quiero Isabella- murmuré acercándome para besarla.

Había echado tanto de menos sus tiernos labios envolviendo los míos…

Al día siguiente le dieron el alta y por fin volvía a casa, estaba ansiosa por hacerlo.

Até a Jake en su sillita para el coche y Bella se quedó con el atrás mientras yo conduje de camino a su casa.

Oí como Bella suspiraba y le pregunté que le ocurría.

-Estaba deseando salir de allí y respirar aire fresco, echaba de menos el país de los marcianos- rió.

-¿País de los marcianos?- pregunté confuso.

-Forks tontín, ¿no ves que es todo verde?- dijo riendo.

Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero tenía razón. Me avergoncé de lo poco suspicaz que había sido y me comencé a reír yo también.

No tardamos nada en llegar a su casa. Desatamos al pequeño y entramos los tres juntos por la puerta.

Pero tanto Bella como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver la que había allí liada.

-Alice…-dijimos los dos al unísono entre risas.

La casa parecía otra. Estaba todo decorado. Alice había montado una fiesta de bienvenida y la había decorado muy a su estilo.

Todo con guirnaldas de flores y luces de colores. Parecía aquello una discoteca.

La música envolvía la estancia, era relajante y preciosa.

Bella se emocionó y se puso a llorar al ver todo.

-Estáis todos locos- dijo entre sollozos.

Entonces aparecieron todos por la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Incluso estaba mi padre. Con razón hoy no lo había visto en el hospital.

-Ven Bella, primero tienes que ver la habitación de Jake- dijo Alice cogiéndola de la mano y haciendo que subiera las escaleras con Jake en brazos.

Bella se sorprendió al oír esa palabra, habitación de Jake.

Yo las seguí aunque ya la había visto, pero no quería perderme la cara que pondría Bella.

Al entrar en la habitación abrió la boca de par en par y al poco tiempo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Es preciosa chicos! No teníais porque haberlo echo…-sollozó. Ella siempre tan modesta con todos nosotros.

-Mi sobrinito tenía que tener su propia habitación- sonrió Rose- además eso no es todo, abre los armarios…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Seguramente Bella ya se temía que le habían comprado de todo, y así era. Cuando abrió el armario casi se le cae encima todo, de la de ropa de bebé que había. Incluso había para cuando el crío fuera más mayor y eso la hizo seguir llorando y llorando.

¡Hasta a mí se me saltaron las lágrimas!

Y no fui el único, todo estábamos igual al ver con la emoción que Bella lo estaba recibiendo todo.

La emoción corría por nuestras venas. Era normal, hacía tiempo que no nos sentíamos así, era como que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, y así era, porque con Bella, a mi la vida se me hacía más fácil y con ella podía superar todos los obstáculos.

**POV Bella**

Increíble, todo estaba increíble….

Entro a mi casa y lo primero con lo que me encuentro es con una fiesta, toda la casa decorada con motivo de mi bienvenida, idea de Alice estaba segura. No pude evitar emocionarme, y ya fue la cima de todo cuando subimos a la habitación que le habían preparado a mi Jacob.

Era toda azul, con adornos marinos por toda ella y una cunita para el. Lloré de nuevo, no sabía ni que decir, porque por muchas veces que les diera las gracias, sabía que no serían bastantes después de todo lo que los Cullen hacían por mí.

Querían a Jake como si fuera su sobrinito, el oír aquellas palabras aun me emocionaron más, y ojala la cosa fuera así…porque aunque Mike no sabía nada de la verdad, el miedo seguía en mi, y más al verle los ojos a mi pequeños que eran idénticos a los de el.

Ese miedo seguiría en mi siempre, ese miedo a que el algún día descubriera la verdad, y eso solo haría que traer problemas, y no quería que Jacob se viera implicado en todo aquello.

Quería que tuviera una vida normal, junto a todos nosotras, sin ningún traspiés en su vida. Aunque eso era pedir demasiado, ya que la vida nunca es del color de rosa.

Pero ahora tenía que pensar en positivo, ya que había salido de un coma después de un mes inconsciente, y por fin tenía a mi hijo y a mi familia a mi lado, apoyándome, alegrándome los días, junto a la persona más importante de mi vida, a parte de mi hijo, Edward.

Ahora recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido, lo deseaba en cuerpo y alma, y encima ya estábamos en verano y aun nos quedaba un largo recorrido por delante juntos. No me iba a separar de el en ningún momento.

Quería disfrutar a su lado y vivir como nunca lo había echo…

Mi vida había empezado de nuevo, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer…

* * *

**Bueno pues se acabo por hoy!**

**Mañana otro poquito más que espero que os guste!**

**Un besazo enormeeeee!**


	51. Capitulo 50

**Ya estoy aquí chicas!**

**siento la tardanza, he estado algo liada abriendo un blog ^^ Os invito a que os paseis. **

**Va aser un lugar donde recomendaré libros, grupos de musica, pero sobretodo libros de romantica paranormal ^^ os dejo el link**

**.com **

**Después de darme un poco de publicidad jajajaj, llega el capitulo^^**

**Quiero dar la bienvenida a todas las nuevas que me estais siguiendo, para mi es muy importante y aunque no dejeis reviews ¬¬ es bueno saber que hay gente que te lee ^^**

**Espero que os guste el capi^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 50**

POV Bella

Después de que me enseñaran la habitación bajamos todos juntos al salón, donde una increíble cena nos esperaba en la mesa.

Dejé a Jake en su cunita porque ya estaba medio dormido entre mis brazos y bajé junto a los demás.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, no quería separarme de el, y aunque estaba escaleras arriba me preocupaba por tonterías y Edward pareció notarlo.

-Tranquila cariño- susurró Edward- por aquí lo puedes vigilar- dijo señalando un aparato con cámara para bebés.

-Gracias por todo- sonreí.

-No tienes porque darlas- dijo Edward besándome tiernamente en los labios.

Nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer. Que diferencia a la comida del hospital, que había comido en aquellos últimos días allí. Esta estaba deliciosa y con el punto de sal que aquella sosa comida le faltaba.

Las caras de todos eran sonrientes, no podíamos evitar estar todos así. Mi padre no paraba de sonreír y cada dos por tres se levantaba a abrazarme efusivamente, casi dejándome sin palabras.

-Te echaba de menos hija- me susurró al oído sin que nadie lo escuchara. A el no le gustaba mucho mostrar sus sentimientos, le daba corte, pero era momento de dejarse llevar por todo.

-Te quiero papá- dije correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Aun me costaba mostrarme abierta a mi padre, porque habían sido muchos malos momentos a su lado, pero su cambio se podía percibir a leguas, era genial volver a estar así con el. Es como si hubiera vuelto a mi infancia y mi padre me estuviera dando de nuevo todo su cariño, y por mucho que hayamos pasado lo agradecía, porque yo lo quería mucho, y solo ahora me daba cuenta de lo mal que lo pase al no tener su apoyo en mis peores momentos. Un padre, al igual que una madre, es necesario en la vida, y en los peores momentos es cuando más cuenta te das de ello. Y ya tenía la ausencia de mi madre, la que notaba cada día más, por eso no quería perder a mi padre también, y por ello era capaz de olvidar todas las rencillas que habíamos pasado.

Entre todos recogimos la mesa, a mi no me querían dejar, pero ya no tenían la escusa de que estaba embarazada así que los convencí, aunque me hacían hacer lo menos posible ya que aunque me había recuperado totalmente, aun tenía que hacer un poco de bondad a la hora del esfuerzo físico.

Mientras Emmet, Edward y Jasper estaban viendo la tele, porque decía que iba a empezar no se que y lo querían grabar…era extraño…

Entre Esme, Rosalie, Alice y yo acabamos de recoger todo, pero yo salí antes de la cocina porque Jake comenzó a llorar.

-Ya voy yo Bella- dijo Edward.

-Quiero ir yo…- dije poniendo un tierno puchero al que no se pudo resistir…

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y Edward detrás de mí. Entre en la habitación y los sollozos de mi hijo la inundaban. El termino hijo aun se me hacía raro pronunciarlo, ya que con dieciocho años lo veía demasiado pronto, pero jamás me arrepentiría.

Jake era mi rayito de luz en esta vida, el que me hizo cambiar totalmente, la personita que me hizo luchar contra las drogas y por la que las dejé.

-Que te pasa mi pequeño- le susurraba mientras lo cogía entre mis brazos.- hay que mi peque se ha hecho caquita- dije poniéndole muecas. Si no fuera por que es a un bebé al que se lo estaba diciendo, parecería ridícula.

Edward me observaba divertido.

Llevé a Jake hacía su cambiador, cogí un pañal limpio, le quité el sucio, lo limpie con una toallita seguidamente le puse los polvos de talco a los que Jake le gustaba mucho que le pusiera, porque se ponía a sonreír y a moverse sin parar, y después le puse su pañal limpio.

-¿Que hora es?- le pregunté a Edward

-Las diez y media- murmuró.

-Pues le toca el biberón.- dije con una sonrisa, me encantaba alimentarlo.

Bajamos hacía la cocina y mientras yo lo mecía entre mis brazos, Edward se lo preparaba. Cuando me lo dio miré la temperatura y se lo comencé a dar.

-Tiene hambre mi pequeño- decía Edward poniendo muecas, era tan gracioso verlo así. Parecían padre e hijo de verdad.

¡Aunque… que diablos! Edward era su padre y siempre lo sería por mucho que no fuera de su misma sangre, ya que se notaba lo mucho que amaba a mi pequeño, era imposible no verlo.

Un padre no es el que pone la semilla, si no el que le da cariño a su hijo, lo educa, lo mima, lo baña, hace todo por el y se desvive porque sea feliz. Y aunque yo había estado un mes sin el, sabía que Edward había echo todo eso y más. Y lo consideraba su hijo sin que el me dijera nada. Porque nada más era verlo. Se le caía la baba con el pequeño.

Acabamos de darle de comer y nos quedamos un rato en la cocina haciéndole muecas para que Jake sonriera.

-¡Bella corre que van a dar una cosa en la tele que te gusta!- gritó Alice.

¿Qué me gusta? ¿A mi?

Miré a Edward y el tenía una mirada extraña, era como si me estuviera escondiendo algo, pero estaba sonriente, así que no creo que fuese nada malo.

Salimos los dos y nos sentamos con ellos, miré el televisor y salió una pantalla en negro con letras que citaban Para que sientas como si no te hubieras perdido nada.

Después de aquello comenzaron a salir fotos de mi pequeño recién nacido, incluso se podía ver la herida del cordón umbilical.

Ahí es cuando yo debería haberlo tenido en mis brazos, pero me desvanecí sin conocerlo y el estar viendo como fue en aquel momento, me estaba dando una gran satisfacción. Incluso me sentía como si hubiera estado allí con el, y lo hubieras sostenido en mis brazos durante todo el día.

A continuación de las imágenes comenzó el video.

"Cuñadita, mira como te saluda tu Jake, ¿a que es una monada?" Alice estaba en la pantalla con Jake en brazos, aun estaba con los ojitos cerrados, pero seguía siendo precioso.

La siguiente imagen fue Rose y Emmet cambiando a Jake y me reí muchísimo, ya que al parecer Jake no se había echo pipí y se lo hizo en la cara de Emmet. Parecía la típica escena de una película de humor.

Entre lágrimas y risas me pasé todo el video, ya que incluso salía yo, y me dolía el verme de aquella manera y ver la cara de sufrimiento que tenía Edward, aunque intentara parecer feliz podía notarle lo mal que lo pasó.

Pero casi todos los momentos del video eran divertidos, todos salían con el bebé, incluso mi padre el cual lo miraba con devoción y amor. Sabía que para mi padre era como volver a tener un pedacito de mi hermano Jacob y eso lo hacía feliz, al igual que a mí.

Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin parar. Me habían grabado cada momento de mi hijo en todo el mes que yo falté, su primera ducha, su primer cambio de pañales, como lloraba, como sonreía, cuando abrió los ojos… todo.

Ahora estaba saliendo el momento de la graduación de Edward. Subió al estrado y dijo su discurso, con el que me emocioné, llorando de mala manera, me lo había dedicado todo a mí, haciendo que todos estallaran en vítores por sus palabras.

Era increíble lo profundas que habían sido sus palabras, y todas dirigidas para mí. Agradecería toda mi vida a Dios por la pedazo de persona que me había mandado y regalado en mi vida. El era mi amor verdadero, lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, y el día a día me demostraba lo mismo a mí.

Después el video continuó con imágenes de mi hijo hasta que finalizo con una bonita foto de todos.

-¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó Edward.

-Ha..ha…¡sido precioso!- dije como pude porque los sollozos no me dejaban ni hablar. Estaba hipando.-Os quiero mucho- dije con voz rota.

Todos se lanzaron a abrazarme con cuidado, ya que tenía Jake en brazos, por lo que Edward fue rápido y lo cogió para que todos se lanzaran a mí a abrazarme y besarme. Todos estábamos con lágrimas en nuestros ojos.

Para mi es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, solo que con una vida completa y llena de personas que lo son todo para mí.

El resto de la tarde fue una manera de ponernos al día. Hablamos durante horas de todo lo que se nos ocurría y después poco a poco todos se fueron marchando a sus casas ya que querían dejarme tranquilidad en la casa y que disfrutara a solas de mi hijo junto a Edward y mi padre.

Jake se quedó dormido en los brazos de Edward mientras yo le acariciaba su pequeña frente y mi padre se quedaba observándolo con la boca casi abierta, solo faltaba que se le cayera la baba por un lado. Pero poco le faltaba para ello.

-Voy a dejarlo en su cuna- susurró Edward.

Edward desapareció con Jake por las escaleras y me quedé con mi padre, el cual me sonreía a cada momento y yo no podía hacer menos que sonreírle de vuelta.

-Por fin estás en casa- dijo mi padre acercándose para abrazarme- Por cierto tengo una buena noticia que darte- dijo con una gran sonrisa. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser, a parte de todas las que había recibido en aquel día tan maravilloso.- El cáncer a desaparecido por completo, estoy curado hija- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- la quimioterapia lo ha matado todo al fin y vuelvo a estar sano.

Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por mis ojos y me lancé a abrazar a mi padre con unas ganas que jamás había sentido, como si fuera la ultima vez que lo fuera a hacer.

-Me alegro papá, Te quiero- lo abracé fuertemente. Eso era una gran noticia, ya que llevaba años luchando por salir de aquello…

Edward bajó de nuevo y se sentó con nosotros.

-¿Tu no te marchas a tu casa?- pregunté aunque no quería que se fuera- es tarde…

-Tshhh- me calló poniendo sus dedos sobre mis labios- tu padre me ha dado permiso para que me quede- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Le sonreí abiertamente y lo besé. Iba a dormir con Edward por primera vez…bueno segunda, solo que la primera me quedé dormida y me di cuenta que estaba a mi lado cuando desperté…

Estaba deseando dormir abrazada a el, cuerpo con cuerpo, acariciándonos. Quería sentirlo cerca de mí en todo momento, verlo dormir a mi lado. Quería todo de él, lo necesitaba incluso para respirar…

* * *

**Se acabó or hoy!^^ Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como veis por ahora la cosa sse ha calmado, por fin, que ya tocaba algo de calma en la vida de Edward y Bella**

**Mañana seguimos!**

**BESITOS!**


	52. Capitulo 51

**Hola cariñines! Aquí estoy de nuevo bastante puntual! jajajaja**

**El cpaitulo de hoy me encanta y además creo que a vosotras también os gustará, ya tocaba un poquito de amor y aquí hay mucho^^ jijijiji**

**Aun queda mucho de historia que lo sepais, hay unos 90 capitulos, ahora no recuerdo exactamente cuantos escribí jajajajaj pero queda... y baches también que lo sepais ^^ **

**Soy mu mala malota! XD**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews! Como siempre espero más!**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 51**

POV Bella

-¿Vamos a la cama?- pregunté a Edward con una sonrisa pícara. El asintió.

Había pillado totalmente mi indirecta. Aunque estaba mi padre en casa no me importaba. Tenía ganas de Edward, y ya me las ingeniaría para no chillar como una loca cuando su cuerpo y el mío entrar en contacto íntimo.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo, estar junto a el, después de tanto tiempo.

Antes de ir a la habitación fuimos a la habitación de Jake. Estaba completamente dormido, con su chupetito que era enorme para su pequeña carita. Me acerqué a el y le di un beso en la frente.

Edward me agarró tiernamente por la cintura y me giró para que nuestros rostros quedaran el uno frente al otro.

-Te amo- me dijo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Te amo- yo no fui tan tierna, atraje mi cuerpo lo máximo al suyo, rozando nuestros sexos e intercepté sus labios con los míos con una necesidad incontrolable.

Enredé mis piernas en su cintura, subiéndome a horcajadas en el, y así nos fuimos hacía mi habitación. Besándonos sin parar y chocándonos un poco con las paredes de la pasión a la que nos íbamos a entregar en aquellos momentos.

Llegamos a mi habitación y Edward me posó en la cama, poniéndose el encima de mí y besándome sin parar. Se me iban a hinchar los labios de tanto beso, pero quería más y más. Sus labios eran mi droga.

Sus manos fueron a parar por debajo de mi camiseta, subiéndola lentamente, y retirándola al instante, tirándola hacia algún lugar de la habitación el cual no me paré a mirar. Mi cuerpo se estremecía a cada contacto de la piel de Edward contra la mía. Echaba de menos aquella sensación y no quería que jamás se fuera, ni de mi mente, ni de mi vida.

Mientras sus labios estaban pegados a mi cuello, su mano fue acariciando mis curvas, hasta llegar a mis pechos que estaban cubiertos por el sostén que desapareció a los pocos segundos.

Con su lengua lamía mi cuello, recorriendo cada rincón de el, y bajando lentamente hacía mis pezones, succionándolos, mordisqueándolos, consiguiendo que varios gemidos salieran de mi boca y la temperatura de mi cuerpo subiera considerablemente en unos instantes.

Debía controlarme ya que no estábamos solos, pero Edward me hacía desfallecer con cada caricia que dejaba en mi cuerpo.

Lentamente, su lengua siguió en descenso por mi tripa, hasta llegar a mi pantalón, el cual sacó porque en aquel momento molestaba demasiado.

Solo quedaba una prenda en mi cuerpo, que cubría lo justo y necesario, pero que también era molesta. Por lo que Edward la retiró lentamente, poniéndome cardiaca.

Fue dejando besos por mis piernas, llegando a mis muslos y parándose en frente de mi sexo. Pude notar su cálido aliento entre mis piernas. Con su mano acarició mi clítoris, trazando círculos en el, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara del placer que sentía y una nube de calor me envolviera completamente.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, y el me respondió con una mirada cargada de lujuria y siguió a lo suyo con mi sexo. Intentaba contener los gemidos lo máximo posible, pero alguno que otro se me escapaba. Demasiado placer estaba sintiendo con aquellos pequeños roces.

Edward paró de acariciar mi clítoris con su mano, para continuar haciéndolo con la lengua. Sentía mi cabeza a punto de desconectarse de mi cuerpo, era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía con el, era como una sensación nueva para mí. Siempre era todo nuevo con Edward… Me hacía sentir una princesa entre sus roces, dedicados exclusivamente para mí.

-Echaba de menos tu sabor- murmuró con voz ronca, contenida por la pasión.

Contesté con un gemido.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi sexo y comenzó a bombear lentamente hasta llegar un momento en el que las envestidas fueron aumentando, al igual que mi nivel de excitación que ya estaba en su grado mayor, hasta que me vine, soltando un fuerte gemido con mi garganta. Viendo las estrellas con el orgasmo que azotaba mis entrañas.

-Tshh Bella, que nos van a oír- rió Edward.

-Ya me da igual- dije acercándome a el peligrosamente para alcanzar sus labios.

Lo desnudé con rapidez, con ansia, necesitaba su cuerpo, necesitaba hacerlo disfrutar como el me lo había echo a mí.

Le arrebaté su camiseta y sus pantalones, dejándolo solo con sus boxers, en los cuales se podía percibir como su miembro luchaba por salir de allí, así que se los quité para dejarlo completamente erecto delante de mí.

Lo cogí con mi mano y comencé a masajearlo lentamente y poco a poco aumentando el ritmo …

Paré un poco y me acerqué para saborearlo, introduciéndome su erección en mi boca, lamiéndola en toda su longitud y parando es su glande para proporcionarle mayor placer. Su sabor era exquisito, algo que había echado de menos. Su esencia, su olor, todo él me volvía loca.

Noté como se tensaba con cada contacto de mi lengua, sabía que estaba a punto, así que aminoré hasta separarme de el.

-¿Que quieres ahora?- preguntó pícaramente

-Hazme tuya Edward, ¡quiero sentirte dentro de mí!- me lancé de nuevo a sus labios y me subí a horcajadas encima de el rodeándolo con mis piernas. Noté como su miembro se introducía lentamente, amoldándose completamente a mis estrechas paredes y comencé a cabalgar encima de el. Acompasando nuestras respiraciones y nuestros corazones que latían frenéticos del deseo que emanaban nuestros cuerpos.

Emanábamos calor por cada poro de nuestra piel, subiendo la temperatura ambiente, hacía términos elevados.

Con cada embestida de su miembro dentro de mi, me sentía al borde de la inconsciencia, llegaba incluso a perder la orientación, porque no sabía ni donde estaba, los gemidos salían de mi garganta y Edward me tenía que tapar la boca para que no nos escucharan. Poco me importaba la verdad.

Los dos estábamos a punto de estallar, a punto de llegar al mismísimo cielo juntos. Gemimos al unísono., uniéndonos en un increíble orgasmo que podría incendiar toda la casa y nosotros seguir en ese estado de liberación.

-Dios, como echaba de menos esto- reí.

-Y yo…-me acompañó con sus risas.- Te amo Bella- susurró y me besó.

-Te amo Edward.

Al poco tiempo los dos caímos rendidos por el sueño, quedando abrazados, cuerpo con cuerpo, pero a mitad de la noche los sollozos de Jake nos alertaron.

-Ya voy yo- dije levantándome de un salto y con una sonrisa. Con tal de estar con mi pequeño me daba igual despertarme, no dormir o tener que tirarme por un puente…

-Como se despierte tu padre y te vea así, le da algo- dijo Edward con una risilla.

Me quedé mirándome de arriba abajo, y tenía razón. No podía salir desnuda a atender a mi pequeño…

Cogí lo primero que pille, que justamente era una camiseta de Edward y salí en busca de mi pequeño.

-Vamos a ver que te pasa mi niño…- dije cogiéndolo en brazos, cuando una olorcito misterioso entro por mis fosas nasales- vaya que se ha hecho caquita mi campeón- dije haciéndole muecas.

Lo puse en su cambiador y comencé a retirarle el pañal sucio, lo limpié bien y le puse el nuevo.

-Ya esta listo mi niño- dije besándolo en la frente y dejándolo en su cunita.

Le zarandeé un poco la cunita hasta que se quedó dormido.

Volví de nuevo a la habitación donde Edward yacía completamente dormido. Sonreí al verlo de aquella manera, era tan hermoso… ME quité de nuevo la camiseta y me tumbé a su lado acurrucándome y de nuevo cayendo en un sueño profundo.

-¡Cuñaditaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- un grito de un terremoto llamado Alice que aparecía por la puerta de mi habitación, me sobresalto

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritó Edward cayéndose de la cama y dejándose todo al aire libre…

-¡Dios hermanito que asco!- dijo Alice descojonándose de la risa.- Tápate por favor.

Yo me avergoncé al instante pero luego me entró tal risa, que no paraba de hacer la croqueta en la cama.

Edward en cambio se levantó corriendo del suelo para ponerse algo de ropa.

-¡Marie Alice Cullen!, podrías llamar antes de entrar gritando como una loca

¿no?- dijo Edward con un deje de enfado.- Es solo una sugerencia- ironizó, dramatizando sus palabras con gestos exagerados.

Yo iba a decir algo, pero seguía a lo mío, partiéndome de la risa, hasta que los sollozos de mi pequeño me volvieron al mundo real.

-Voy yo, que tu te tienes que vestir- dijo Edward aun con un deje de enfado en su voz por la intromisión de Alice.

Salió por la puerta pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de enfado a su hermana, la cual le sacó la lengua.

-Vaya, vaya, Bellita, veo que no habéis perdido el tiempo eh…-dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Había que recuperar el tiempo perdido- reí.

-Estoy tan contenta de tenerte de nuevo- dijo lanzándose a abrazarme.- Pero vístete que no quiero que Edward piense mal…-rió.

Esta Alice y sus cosas de siempre…era la alegría de la casa.

Me vestí y fui con ella hacía la habitación del pequeño, donde Edward estaba alimentándolo y sonriendo como un bobo. Me encantaba verlo de esa manera, tan atento con el pequeño, pero en mi interior me sentía egoísta.

Desde un principio dije que Edward se mantendría al margen con el tema del bebé, pero el realmente parecía su padre, y sabía que sería uno muy bueno, pero estaba cargando con obligaciones que no eran suyas…y me dolía.

* * *

**Se acabó por hoy!**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Mañana más! ^^**

**BESITOS CARIÑOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	53. Capitulo 52

**Hola cariñines! ¿que tal?**

**Os gusto el hot de ayer? muahahahhah, ya les tocaba un poco de lujuria que los pobres ya se lo van mereciendo!**

**Seguimos con la calma y con la felicidad! Pero como en la vida las cosas cambian, pues ahora a disfrutar de lo bueno durante un tiempo!**

**Gracias por leerme y por vuestros reviews!**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 52**

POV Bella

Los días pasaban y ya las aguas iban volviendo a su cauce. Todos habíamos retomado nuestras vidas con normalidad, solo con la pequeña diferencia de que Edward se pasaba el día en mi casa y la noche también para ayudarme con su pequeño, como el decía.

-Te dije que no tenías que responsabilizarte de Jake, Edward…- no podía evitar sentirme mal por ello, lo veía un total abuso de su persona.

-Bella, Jake es mi hijo- comenzó- te dije que no tendría nada que ver con el, pero no puedo evitarlo, el ya es una parte de mi. Y a veces, aunque no se lleven los mismos genes, ni sea sangre de mi sangre, vale más la crianza que eso, y con Jake me pasa eso. Lo quiero como si realmente fuera mío, porque quiero ser yo, junto a ti, quien lo críe…-dijo acercándose a mi y sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

No podía pedir más de lo que ya tenía. Sus palabras habían llegado a lo más hondo de mi corazón. Me aceptaba tal y como era, con hijo incluido, y aceptaba totalmente a mi pequeño como si fuera suyo.

Edward era todo lo que cualquier mujer desearía, era mi ángel, no podía creerme todavía toda la bondad que emanaba y todo lo que había llegado a hacer por mí.

-Te amo Edward- dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Bella- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Supuestamente estábamos en verano, aunque no lo parecía, ya que en Forks seguía totalmente nublado, pero al menos no llovía y el frío había desaparecido, substituyéndolo con bastante humedad y llegaba incluso a dar algo de calorr. Por todo eso, íbamos a ir todos a casa de Edward, ya que tenía una piscina climatizada y al menos allí podría parecer que era verano…

Subí a la habitación y cogí mi bikini, la toalla, y después fui a la habitación de mi pequeño para coger las suyas, ya que también le habían comprado trajecito de baño a mi pequeño, pero no lo iba a bañar porque era demasiado pequeño aun para meterlo en una piscina.

-¡Venga Bella, ya estamos todos en el coche!- gritó Edward desde la puerta de entrada.

-¡Ya voy!- grité.

Acabé de coger las cosas y bajé. Subí al coche y me puse detrás con mi pequeño, como siempre. Mi padre iba delante con Edward y Esme no había venido ya que le dijimos que iríamos allí. Además ya casi no necesitábamos de su servicio como enfermera porque mi padre estaba mucho mejor y entre los dos hacíamos todo, pero quería seguir viniendo de vez en cuando, con la excusa de querer estar con su nieto.

Llegamos a casa de Edward y aparcamos en el garaje. Cogí a Jake y entramos en la estancia.

Su tía Alice fue la que se lanzó a por Jake nada más entramos por la puerta y se lo llevó en brazos.

-¡Si Alice, te lo dejo!- ironicé con una sonrisa. Esta se giró y me sacó la lengua. Muy típico en ella…

Edward entró después de mí y me agarró por la cintura girándome para encararlo y me dio un tierno beso.

Me acompañó a su habitación para ponerme mi bikini, cogí la toalla y bajamos los dos juntos hacía la zona de la piscina.

Ya estaban todos allí. La piscina era enorme, y al lado de ella, estaban las hamacas y una pequeña piscinita hinchable..

-¿Y eso?- le pregunté a Edward señalando la piscina pequeña hinchable.

-Para Jake- dijo con una gran sonrisa que yo le devolví.

Nos acercamos con todo el grupo y me fui al lado de Esme que sostenía a mi pequeño.

-Ves al agua Bella, yo me quedó con Jake- murmuró.

-¿Tu no te vas a meter?- le pregunté, no quería que por estar con Jake le impidiera entrar.

-Por ahora no, ¡venga a disfrutar!-sonrió.

Todos ya estaban tirándose al agua, incluso mi padre estaba preparado para ello.

-¡Venga entra Bella!- dijo Edward que ya estaba mojadito…y que sexy por dios. Me entraban ganas de lanzarme directamente y encajar con su cuerpo y cabalgarlo en medio del agua.

Me acerqué al bordillo y metí un pie para ver que tal estaba el agua.

-Esta fría…-murmuré cruzándome de brazos. No me gustaba el agua fría…

-Venga hija que no muerde- dijo mi padre acercándose a mí, no me fiaba ni un pelo.

-Esto papá, aléjate- reí

-¿Porque?- preguntó acercándose más a mi, riéndose, mientras yo me alejaba de el.

-Papá por favor…- dije huyendo sin parar…

Estuvimos como cinco minutos así. Yo huyendo y el acercándose… dimos como cinco vueltas por el reborde de la piscina, mientras los demás se carcajeaban sin parar, bueno todos reían menos yo, que no me hacía ni puñetera gracia. Hasta Jake reía, aunque fuera por las muecas que le estaba haciendo Esme…

-Papá…- cada vez se acercaba más rápido, estaba a punto de alcanzarme, pero es que encima, yo era masoca porque seguía en el borde, en vez de irme hacía las hamacas donde sería un lugar seguro, y como no, gracias a mi torpeza, trastabillé un poco con los píes y estuve a punto de caerme y mi padre me pillo por banda empujándome y cayendo al agua definitivamente.

Estaba demasiado fría para mi gusto, tardé un poco en salir a la superficie y rápidamente me agarré al bordillo para no hundirme de nuevo. Casi estaba tiritando de frío, era muy friolera.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y mi padre entró con nosotros en la piscina, yo en cambio me enfurruñé y me quede de morros.

-No hacía falta que me tiraras Charlie Swan, me iba a meter por mis propios medios…-murmuré enfadada.

-Cuando te hubieras decidido a entrar ya sería navidad- dijo entre risas y entró en el agua con los demás.

SE unió a los demás que estaban nadando por la piscina y haciendo el idiota, en cambio yo me quedé apoyada en el bordillo enfurruñada por la jugarreta que me había echo mi padre. Parecía un niño pequeño…

De repente a mi mente vino cuando era una niña pequeña e inocente, estando junto a mis padres y mis hermanos en la piscina municipal del pueblo, riéndonos sin parar, y mi padre siempre me tiraba al agua porque yo decía que estaba fría y no quería hacerlo, en eso no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma Bella y él, el mismo Charlie que era en aquellos tiempos. Había vuelto el padre divertido y bromista que era, cuando mi familia estaba unida.

Unas manos rodearon mi cintura separándome del bordillo y girándome, quedando abrazada entre sus brazos.

-No te enfades tonta- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¡Suelta!- murmuré todavía enfurruñada.- Ni me hables, que te has reído de mí.

-Tranquilo Edward ya se le pasará- gritó mi padre desde el otro lado de la piscina.

En verdad ya se me había pasado, pero quería vengarme de Edward por reírse de mí, ahora le tocaba suplicarme de una manera muy placentera para mí.

Me fui al centro de la piscina donde todos estaban haciéndose ahogadillas y me uní a ellos a hacer un rato el tonto. Hasta que me cansé de ser yo la ahogada todo el rato y me salí para estar con mi pequeño y que Esme se pudiera meter.

-Venga vamos a tu piscinita mi niño- murmuré sonriéndole y haciéndome muecas que el me devolvía dándome un preciosa sonrisa de la que estaba enamorada.

Me fui con el a la piscinita y fui mojando poco a poco su cuerpecito, para que se acostumbrara al agua y lo metí dentro, sosteniéndolo por las axilas, ya que al solo tener 3 meses aun le costaba un poco sostenerse por el mismo.

De repente un flash me cegó un poco, era Edward haciéndonos una foto.

-Lo siento tenía que hacerlo- sonrió.

-Ah- dije indiferente, se suponía que tenía que aparentar que estaba enfadada con el, aunque me costaba. Porque encima que acaba de salir de la piscina, su cuerpo estaba mojado, y estaba con el pecho descubierto. En vez de ganas de enfadarme me estaban entrando ganas de pillarlo por banda y montarme un buen festival con él, pero en la cama durante todo lo que quedaba de día, pero mis labores de madre me lo impedían en aquellos momentos. Este hombre era un pecado mortal para mi, y hacía que mis hormonas se alteraran de tal manera, que parecía una nimfómana por querer sentir su cuerpo.

Después del día de piscina Esme trajo todo tipo de comida, y comimos todos juntos animadamente allí mismo.

-Aun sigues enfadada- susurró Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer con su aliento rozando mi cuello.

-Un poco…-dije medio ahogada por la sensación que aquello provocaba en mi.

-Creo que se como me vas a perdonar- dijo dándome pequeños besitos en el cuello. Ya lo tenía donde quería…

Sonreí internamente, parecía que estuviera salida completamente…pero es que Edward era lo que provocaba en mi cuerpo.

Terminamos de comer y recogieron las cosas mientras yo alimentaba a Jake y lo bañaba para que durmiera su siestecita, ya que se le cerraban los ojitos de vez en cuando.

-¿Ya se ha dormido?- preguntó Edward entrando por la puerta de la habitación en la que Esme había comprado una cuna para Jake para cuando fuéramos allí.

-Si- sonreí- pero sigo enfadada con tigo- dije poniendo un puchero.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó acercándose a mí peligrosamente y repartiendo todo tipo de besos por mi cuello, mis labios, mi rostro…

No aguanté más y me tiré encima de el, comiéndomelo a besos, para después ir a su habitación y encerrarnos durante el resto del día allí a derrochar nuestra pasión…

Era débil, demasiado débil. No había aguantado enfadada ni la mirad le lo que quería.

Me hubiera gustado hacerlo sufrir un poco más con mi enfado y calentarlo más, pero que se le iba a hacer. Nuestra temperatura subía como la espuma…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**La proxima actu será el lunes porque...**

**VIENE ROBERT PATTINSON A BARCELONA Y VOY A VERLO A LA PREMIEREEE QUE TENGO ENTRADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**DIOS ESTO SUPER NERVIOSAAA! ESTOY QUE NO ME LO CREO! JAJAJA**

**Besitos mis amoresssssssssss!**


End file.
